The Arbiter's Shout
by ThatEliteGuy
Summary: But. There is one they fear. In their tongue he is 'Dovahkiin' - Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Thel's Eyes fluttered as he shook the blurriness from his head. He could feel himself being pulled across the hard stone plates of the medieval road. He tried to move any one of his arms and legs but discovered they had been bound with magically enchanted chains with a colorful orange sheen that resembled his shields when damaged. He could see some sort of carriage with three humans in strange clothes sitting, hands bound and one had heavy cloth over his mouth. He grunted.

"Hey, look, it's awake." A blond human Man in blue and brown armor said. The other two turned to look at thel whose armor had become dirty from being splashed with mud and blood.

"You are one of those things from the purple ship that crashed here, aren't you?" Thel didn't respond, his only wish was to be unbound.

"You Daedra are all alike. Ripping people apart like that." The other wearing a rough spun tunic Spat.

"He'll be getting what he deserves" the blond on Said.

"Say, what's with him?" he gestured over to the one with the cloth over his mouth.

"That is Ulfric Stormcloak, The true high king!" The Stormcloak Prisoner spoke.

"Ulfric? Jarl of windhelm?" the black haired human murmured to himself and then eyes widened with fear. "You're the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion here in Skyrim! But if they captured you….Oh gods where are they taking us!?" the horse thief cried.

"Quite, back there!" The Imperial Driver up in front hollered from in front of the carriage Thel had not noticed.

Thel analyzed from the conversation that he was in a place called 'Skyrim' and there was a war going on between 'Stormcloaks' and 'Imperials'. He couldn't remember anything before he woke. Almost as if it never happened. Thel wasn't even familiar with the purple ship the human mentioned.

"I don't know where we are going," the blond human spoke. "But Sovngarde awaits."

"No! This can't be happening!" The horse thief began to sob.

"Hey, where are you from, horse thief?" The blonde asked.

"Why do you care?" tears began to flow from the black haired humans eyes.

"A nords last thought should be of home." He answered.

"RoikStead...I'm From RoikStead." The Sobbing horse theif said.

"General Tullius, sir, the headsman is waiting!" a Female's voice rang out.

"Good, let's get this over with." A male one responded.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh, the divines, Please help me!" the horse thief Cried when they reached a small town.

"Look at him! General Tullius, the Military governor. And it look like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" The blond human sneered.

The carriage began to turn to the left, but in Thel's position he had to mimic the route of the carriage, first going straight, then to the left. Thel was confused to see four humans on large animals speaking with one another. He could not hear what they were saying. He could have sworn the three of them were a green gold color and had sharp ears.

"Ah, Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girls from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

The human closed his eyes to reminisce old memories.

"Funny, When I was a boy, Imperial walls made me feel so safe."

The carriage made another dreaded turn to follow a street. Thel grunted again. He tried to squirm free but the chains had too much traction and where too tight. Whatever he was said to have done, they didn't intend on having him escape to do it again.

"Who are they, daddy? And what is that thing being dragged?" a small boy asked from his porch.

"Go inside, little cub." Another nord said.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Do as you're told, hamming." His father scolded.

"Oh, Okay." The little boy said reluctantly as he went back inside his house.

Once again, the carriage took another turn and Thel was forced to follow. A few Nord men and women surrounded the town square. He could see a fire and a block of stone in particular.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked. Voice full of horror.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Come now, we don't want to keep the gods waiting."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief cried.

"Face your death with some dignity, thief." The blond growled.

"You've got to tell them I'm not with you! This is a mistake!"

The carriage shook from the three humans hopping out. Two men and several others approached him with primitive metal blades. Thel eyed them down as they surrounded him.

"Okay, unhook the chain." One said nervously.

Another nodded fearfully as he slowly sheathed his blade and began to unhook the chains from the carriage. Thel could now walk.

"Okay….Prisoner. Over to with the rest of them." One solider commanded.

Thel eyed him deeply. The solider gulped and spoke again.

"Please?"

Thel walked grudgingly over to the other humans who gladly made space. Thel still couldn't move his arms. The chains formed some kind of straitjacket.

"Step forward as your name is called." The same female said from before.

"The empire love their damned lists." The blonde human said angrily.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm." A male human said beside the female.

The one with the cloth around his mouth walked over to a crowd with other humans dressed in blue and brown.

"It has been an honor, jarl Ulfric." The blond one called.

"Rolof of Riverwood." The Solider said.

Rolof joined the others. Angrily mumbling about milk drinkers and damned elves.

"Lokir of Roikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this to me!"

The thief sprinted towards the gate in an attempt to escape.

"HALT!" the female shouted.

"You're not going to kill me!"

"ARCHERS!"

Thel spotted a human draw an arrow and shoot it into the back of the fleeing thief. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the female challenged. While None Answered, they were a few murmurs.

"Wait." The human looked at thel.

"Who…..What Are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hadvar stared up at the towering Arbiter, wonder a specimen of his Stature could be captured so easily. He started to doubt that even the enchanted chains that bonded him would hold if it really tried to get free.

"I am Thel Vadam," he spoke. "Now release me, Human I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry, but that is for the empire to decide." Hadvar said.

"Captain, what do we do with him? He is innocent." He asked the solider next to him.

"Huh, tell that to the men he sent Sovngarde." She snapped. "He goes to the block, just like everyone else."

"Ludacrisy! I've killed no Human!" He argued.

Thel was really started to get annoyed with this female. If it weren't for the chains he would have knocked her head clean off the shoulders, but his treaty with the humans states that there would be no harm to come to the humans by the sangelie and vice versa. But these weren't humans, they only looked like them. He assured himself. Hadvar escorted him to the others and then went to stand by a chopping block, recently used by the looks of it. Surely everything would get sorted out and this would be a just a misunderstanding.

"Ulfric stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power like the voice to murder his king, and usurp his throne." Tullius spoke. Ulfric sneered through the cloth as a reply.

Arbiter was vaguely entertained by the whole situation. Despite the looks of fear from the towns folk and disgust from the red wearing humans that surrounded him.

"You started this war, plummeted Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down. And restore the peace."

Suddenly, Ominous cry rang out through the mountains. Thel looked into the sky left and right trying to figure out where it came from. Despite from being too many different and exotic planets he never heard something like that. Fear. No. But something in him felt drawn to it.

"What was that?" A solider asked.

"It's nothing, carry on." Tullius said as he headed back to speak with the thalmor justiciar

"Yes general Tullius." The annoying female responded. She sounded so dedicated, border line boot licking.

"Give them they're last rites." She ordered. To a female dressed in robes.

She nodded and stepped in front of her group and raised her hands.

She began chanting. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"Oh, for the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." A Stormcloak interrupted and made his way towards the front.

"As you wish." The mildly upset priestess stepped back from the chopping block to witness the execution. The female officer pushed his head to the block and placed her boot to his back to steady him.

"_What Was was going on?_" Thel thought.

"My ancestors are smiling at my, imperials, Can you say the same?" the Stormcloak Sneered.

Thel watched in horror as the large man lifted his weapon and brought the axe down on the human's neck, completely severing it from the body and the head dropping into a blood stained basket.

"You imperial bastards!" a female stormcloak cried.

"Justice!" a townsfolk nord shouted.

"Death to the stormcloaks!" Thel heard a female say.

"Have all of you gone mad!? What have these People don to deserve an execution like this?" Thel exclaimed. His voice was answered with more surprised expressions on the faces of both Stomcloak and imperial.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." The blond nord whispered sadly.

"NEXT! THE MURDERING DEADROTH!" the same female shouted.

"Easy, it'll be over soon." Hadvar assured.

Thel stood his ground defiantly "I will not die today! Not here! Not now! There is too much to leave behind!" Thel shouted.

"I was afraid of this."

Five imperials jumped on him from all sides trying to get him to the block, but he gently kicked them away. Twelve more appeared and helped still not being able to contain him. Thel bucked to the sides like a wild horse, batting the human's way with his torso, when he hit one human, he flew back letting out a Wilhelm scream smashing into the wall. "Somebody contain that thing!" the female officer shouted, but as more humans pitched in, the more Thel became angry and had less mercy on how he got them off.

"Get his legs!" an imperial said as he reached for a leg. Thel stomped hard on his forearm, shattering it.

"AH! Don't get his legs!" he cried.

"Pathetic simpletons can't even break this beast," A Thalmor smirked. "Let me show you the power one can achieve with magic." He looked at Tullius and then back to Thel, who was still holding his own.

The Thalmor summoned up a green orb and ushered it into Thels back and Thel dropped like a stone, frozen in place, joints locked like stones."

"What…Trickery…" Thel gasped.

"Simplicity itself." The thalmor was quite pleased with himself. Then again. When were they not?

"Forget the block, just kill it!" the officer shouted, clearly frustrated.

The headsmen shrugged and made his way to thels side. Thel let out grunts and short shouts, he would not accept death. "Just keep still and dream of…whatever you go when you die." The headsmen reassured.

Another ominous cry filled the air.

"There it goes again." Hadvar said.

"I said kill the damn thing already!" the officer was starting to lose it.

"Make sure you Kill me Human. Otherwise I won't let you have A second chance."

"What in oblivion!?" Tullius shouted at what seemed to be a huge ebony colored dragon approaching the small town.

"Sentries!" The female officer cried out.

"It's in the clouds!" a scout called back.

But at this time the dragon had already landed on top of a building, causing it to slightly crumble under its weight. There was no time to even react before the dragon utter a word from its jaws, knocking everyone onto their backs. Suddenly the sky had become red and flaming meteors came crashing down putting holes in houses and one unlucky imperial was squashed under one. The arbiter's eyes became dazed and uncooperative and when his sight returned he saw the blond nord crouching beside him.

"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" he shouted. The paralysis left the arbiters body and Thel wasting no time got to his feet clumsily and followed the Nord into a tall stone structure. A meteor crashed into the earth beside Thel. He ignored it and ran for cover. Once inside, Rolof closed the door behind them and locked it so no imperials could get in.

An injured Stomcloak was on the ground while another female Stormcloak tended the wound on his head.

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a dragon? Could the legends be true?" Rolof inquired. "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric responded. The structure began to shake from the impact of meteors. "We have to move! NOW!" Ulfric barked.

"Hey! Follow me!" Rolof turned and ran up the stone steps as Arbiter followed. Another Stomcloak was on his knees trying to move the broken stone out of the way to continue up the steps. "We just need to move these rocks." While in the middle of picking on up the wall suddenly exploded and the head of the dragon snaked its way in and uttered again two words. Fire escaped its mouth while arbiter and Rolof were knocked to their knees. The stench of burning flesh irritated arbiters lungs and he cough twice. The dragon abandoned its prey and flew off to pursue the human resistance on the ground.

"Jump to the building on the other side! I'll catch up!" Rolof pointed to the inn with one side broken just enough for someone to jump through. Arbiter took one look at the wooden boards and doubted they would hold his weight but there was no time to be picky. Arbiter leaped to the hole in the roof and fell onto the wooden boards and as he predicted they didn't hold. He fell right through and landed on a sheep fur bed that became disfigured from the landing. Chairs and inn furniture were turned over and were burning and the exit was blocked by burning wood there was no door. So Thel made one. He slammed against the wood that broke into splinters behind him. An old human was in behind a rock covering his head. Hadvar was trying to get a frightened boy over out of the flames. "Hamming! Come here!" the boy hesitated then ran as fast as he could over to Hadvar. And to Hadvars horror the dragon had landed behind the boy and was about to shout something for sure would have been the end of the child. But Hadvar swiftly grabbed the boy and jumped into cover before a trail of fire shot out of the dragon's jaws. Hadvars arm was burned red but he ignored the wound. Annoyed that he missed the dragon took off to harass the soldiers elsewhere. "Here! Take the boy!" he ushered hamming into the care of the old man. Hadvar finally noticed Arbiter who took note of his feat to save the child. "Still alive prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way." Arbiter wanted to protest but he was the one in chains after all. "Gods guide you hadvar!" the old man cheered. Arbiter followed Hadvar to an alley with destroyed buildings on either side. "Grab the wall!" hadvar cried. Arbiter clung to the wall as he heard the dragon land again this time right over him with a wing directly in front of him he heard the dragon say something this time "TOR! SHUL!" again the blaze escaped its jaws and fried another handful of soldiers. The wing beat of the dragon spread the flames even further Thel was sure nothing here would be spared.

Again he followed what Hadvar through what used to be a house and there he was met with another astounding sight. Humans were launching ball of fire from their palms and some were cloaked in what so seem to be a sheen of green light.

"How do we kill this thing? It won't die!" an archer shot an arrow true to its target only for it to shatter upon impact. Fireballs were also ineffective the dragon seemed to be immortal.

"Through the keep solider! We're leaving!" Tullius shouted with a blade in one hand and a fireball in the other.

"Run you idiots!" he barked. They both passed burnt corpses somewhere still alive wishing to die. Arbiter stopped only a millisecond to examine the atmosphere. It was just like the human covenant war. Meaningless fighting, large death tolls on both sides. He wished he could forget the faces of the humans he killed. But at that time his mind was deluded with the lies of the prophets. That was his only excuse. If he were to kill truth a thousand times he would to make it right. But truth is dead and not even saving what is left of the humans were not enough to cleanse his sins. He would have to live with distrust from the humans.

"Come on! Do you want to die?" Hadvar called. Arbiter hurried and was glad to so Rolof approaching with a weapon of his own. "Rolof you filthy traitor! Out of my way!"

"You cannot stop us this time!" Rolof argued.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Soverngard!"

With that the both took off to separate parts of the keep.

Arbiter started towards Rolof. It was the most logical choice. Suddenly the black terror landed again right in front of his and snapped at his with the jagged teeth arbiter ran the other way with no means to defend himself. "Inside! I can cut you lose inside the keep!" Hadvar hollered. It sounded good to Thel who went with Hadvar. Once inside Thel felt relatively safe from the dragon attack outside.

"Was that really a dragon? Bringers of the end times?"

"I am not familiar with the concept." Thel answered.

"Here let me get you out of those chains, there's a lock on your back maybe I can pick it with this dagger."

It took some doing but eventually Hadvar found out how it worked and the chain jacket clanged to the ground.

"There you go. We should get you a weapon. Check that chest over there." He gestured to the chest in the corner. Inside, thel snorted at what supposed to be weapons but they would have to do for now. Now armed with two iron swords he was prepared to fight.

"Ready? Through here." Hadvar pulled a chain and a wooden stick door rose into the wall. They proceeded down the ancient corridor until they came to another wood stick door. "Hurry Up! The keep could fall at any time!" A Stormcloak shouted. "I know, Just let me catch my breath." A female wheezed.

"Here that? Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar said. "Agreed." Arbiter replied as he sheathed his iron blades. Hadvar pulled the chain and the door rose and he walked into the room casually holding up both hands to show he didn't want to fight. "Hold on now, we only want to-"

"Imperial Trash!" one shouted. He raised his weapon and suddenly the exhausted Nord regained enough stamina to raise her weapon. "YOU MURDERER!" she screamed as she went straight for arbiter with a great sword in her hands.

"Fine!" Hadvar drew his sword and intercepted the male Stormcloak.

Thel hesitated at first. They weren't humans so killing them won't be of violation of the treaty. But if he did kill her it would only remind him of the bad old days when he was force to slaughter humans by the thousands. No. He wouldn't have that.

She swung the big blade with full force at Arbiters neck but he dodge and knocked the blade from her hands. He then picked her up by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Do it," she said quietly. "Do it like you did the others." She then spat in his eye to show her defiance. After a second of silence Arbiter roared in her face and head-butted her in unconsciousness. He dropped her body where he stood and picked up her Iron great sword and replaced both smaller blades with that. By this time Hadvar had already withdrew his blade from the Stormcloaks chest and whipped it clean on the body's armor. "You should have listened to reason."

"Come on, we should go. Hadvar continued down the corridor. Before following arbiter picked another iron great sword that hung as decoration on the wall.

A/N: Sorry I updated so late I got really busy with another story I'm thinking of writing. I'll update soon PROMISE! _Skyrim is owned by bethesha and halo is owned by 343 industries (I think). I do not own either of them. _PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hadvar had been leading through the stone hallways ever since their first encounter with the fist Stormcloaks. Only the torches illuminated the corridor just enough to see down the hallway and back. Arbiter followed closely and occasionally looked back to see if they were being followed. Arbiter wasn't afraid, of course, He just didn't like being caught by surprise. They bent around the corner of another hallway and proceeded. Suddenly a huge reverberation followed by the sound of an ungodly roar, shook the keep madly. The support beams gave way in the ceiling and stone and wood rubble cascaded down in front of the two blocking their path. Hadvar was knocked onto his back from the Shockwave. Dust and ground stone filled a small portion of the air.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar brushed himself off and then coughed twice.

Hadvar spotted a door and gestured to it. "Follow me this way." The door was already open and Hadvar proceeded inside with caution. "Come on! We've got to get out of Helgen!" more Stormcloaks were ahead. "I know, but the imperials have options around here, we could use them." A male reasoned. The Stormcloak kicked over a barrel, which only had alchemic ingredients inside. "Here's our chance. I'll take the one on the left." Arbiter nodded in agreement. Hardware blitzed the Stormcloak to his left. He barely had time to draw his Warhammer in response.

Hadvars sword bit into the long handle of the Warhammer damaging it. The blue and brown clad man then pushed Hadvar back against the wall, pinning him and then finally violently head-butted him. Hadvar briefly gasped in pain, then kneed the Stormcloak in the stomach and then freeing up his left arm and punched him in the face. The staggered Stormcloak fell back against the table. One end flew up and threw wooden bowls, goblets and other alchemy ingredients into the air.

The second, younger, one attempted strike hardware while he was not on guard, but quickly lost his nerve when Thel appeared right next to him, almost as he just spontaneously formed from nothing. "Oh, shi-"Arbiter struck him with the handle of his great sword in the neck before he could finish the sentence. He fell to the ground Unconscious. Hadvar ran his adversary through and kicked him off his sword. "And that's that."

Arbiter sheathed both the great swords and started to proceed. To another hallway. "An old store room, this where we keep our potions and alchemy reagents. There should still be a few good health and stamina potions around here." Hadvar gestured to the barrel in the far corner. "I think that's where we put them, we're going to need everything we can get." Arbiter pulled out all the contents in the barrel. Five health and stamina potions and two blue ones. But he had no means of carrying them.

The large sack next to the barrel seemed to be sufficient. He stored them all in the sack and tied the sack to his thigh. "Ready? Come one." Down another corridor and down some steps. "….Torture rooms, Gods, I wished we didn't need these." Fighting and shouting could be heard just below them and both hurried to assist. Again, an old human was harnessing lightning at his palms of his hands. This something that simply baffled Thel. But there was little time to stand there ogling.

Another female with a battle axe sliced at the executioner, missing because she was far too slow too and there was plenty of room for the old man to move. Another man was fighting a male with his mace. When he two enter the room, the odds rose into the empires favor. Lighting coursed through the woman's body, killing her. Hadvar back stabbed the male. Arbiter stepped over the dead bodies the sickening feeling in his stomach emerged. Bodies, rotting for days were hanging in cages form the ceiling. He was interrupted by shouting.

"Didn't you hear me?! A dragon is attacking Helgen!" The Torturer wasn't outside when the dragon attacked and only assumed that the soldiers got sloppy and the Stormcloaks somehow got free.

"A dragon?" He let out an amused chuckle. "Don't make up such nonsense." The torturer then began to clean his fingernails and proceeded to ignore the idiot blabbering about dragons.

"Fine, don't listen, were better off without you." Hadvar argued.

"Forget the old man, I'm coming with you."

A balding, middle-aged imperial armed with an iron mace went ahead of them into the hallway. Arbiter walked up to a small table with a backpack, tiny metal sticks, and a black book with an odd dragon insignia on the cover. Primitive to still keep information stored on paper yet advanced enough to harness the power of nature within their palms? Humans were truly backwards here. Or whatever they were. Thel picked up the book, it had such a large influence he couldn't help it. He also switched the sack with the backpack, though I was still far too small to go around his back so he popped the straps and tied it around his thigh.

"You show such high intellect for such a grotesque looking creature. It's too bad I was looking forward to cutting you open and seeing how your people work." The torturer sighed.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

The torturer's reddish brown skin turned redder. No one was going to talk to him in that manner he wouldn't have it.

"Who do you think you are exactly?" he shouted.

Thel shrugged and made his way down the hallway. The torturer was steaming mad from what just happened. An idea suddenly popped into his devious little head. He had a way to be rid of the foul-mouthed letch and have his body delivered to him for "Research". It would only cost him about eight-hundred Septims, and he hadn't spoken to Astrid for quite some time.

Hadvar led the two through a hole in the wall which led to an underground cave system. Instantly, the air became humid, making it rather difficult to take a breath. All three single file cautiously walked into what seemed to be a room fitted to be a secret escape route if it were under attack. The torturer's assistant gripped the iron mace, almost until his knuckles were white. He had heard what had happened to the soldiers. Tore them to pieces he had heard. That's why he let arbiter take the lead. If he tried anything he would at least be able to get in one good hit.

"Where in oblivion are we supposed to go? Where is the way out?" yet another male Stormcloak was alive. Arbiter was slightly impressed on how many survived. Very resourceful they were.

"Just let me think!" Another answered.

Hadvar crouched and silently slipped behind a Stormcloak, supposedly taking guard, and backstabbed him. Hadvar drowned out the scream with a leather strip covered hand.

"Imperials!"

An arrow missed Hadvars' head by mere centimeters. In no time a woman bearing a great sword was on the assistant and two others flanked Thel. "Was the only weapon they knew how to use was large two handed weapons?" Arbiter wasn't a fan of large, bulky weapons and vehicles. But if the situation required its use; than he damn sure used it. The two swung in unison at thel who hadn't even drawn his own at the time. The swords narrowly missed as thel dodged backwards against the moss covered stone block wall, then at the crucial seconds needed to make another swing with the blades, Arbiter, with moving speed they couldn't possibly comprehend, Was suddenly behind them. He struck them both in the back with his elbows before they could turn and attack. Both fell to the ground, swords clanging against the floor unconscious.

At this time Hadvar had finished off one archer and was now attacking the second who wisely drew his blade instead of trying to put an arrow in his skull. The fight didn't take long, The Cloak wasn't skilled with the short blade, and he relied on the heavy comfort of a great sword or war hammer. Steel clashed with iron and steel won. The floor was painted glistening crimson with cloak blood. But Hadvar wasn't looking good. He was exhausted, his sword arm burned from fatigue, his armor seen better days, and his exposed skin was riddled with the blows from the previous fights.

As a fellow solider on the field, Arbiter was concerned. He dug out on of each potion of the backpack; he wasn't sure which restored ones health and energy. Hadvar sat laid up against the wall breathing heavily. The humidity certainly didn't help any and his wounds were bound to get infected if not treated, especially in this humid environment. Kneeling down, he offered the three of the bottles to him. Hadvar took the green and red one and gratefully smiled.

"Thanks"

It seemed that what he heard wasn't at all accurate. Sure he was as terrifying as he was big, yet he didn't kill anybody like they said he did. He didn't "Rip them apart". If so, why didn't he kill Hadvar? Something didn't sit right with him about this and he started to doubt the integrity of the rumor. "You two go ahead, I'm going to hang back with the old man, Good luck." With that the assistant headed back into the keep. Hadvar was reenergized and up again.

"Let's see where this goes."

Grabbing the lever of a switch, the wooden plank wall fell into a convenient bridge. Moving further into the cavern the scenery became more manmade. No sooner had they crossed, the dragon harassed the keep for the umpteenth time, the integrity of the roof dissipated and stone debris fell. Blocking any means of going back.

A/N: yeah I know the story is going at a snail's pace, But I intend of speeding it up from this day forward.

Couldn't help but notice the question in the review section, so I'll be answering them to clear everything up.

**Qwerty282**: **"Excellent concept, but I can't help but feel that the lack of proper grammar (punctuation, capitalization, etc.) is ruining an otherwise perfectly good story. But besides that, you do seem to be keeping the Arbiter entirely within his character, although I must wonder, what of the rest of the ship's complement?"**

**TEG**: Sorry about all that. I was waiting for someone to ask what happened to the rest of the ship and how all this happened in the first place! So here goes: The Shadow of Intent was torn in two upon entering Skyrim's Atmosphere. One half is located in the mountains of the reach along with most of the ship's crew. The other is somewhere in the plains of Falkreath. Don't worry, plenty of elites survived and only two death casualties. =)

But how exactly did they find Skyrim is gonna be a spoiler, so I'll get that in the near future. XD

**Victor**: "**Interesting**

**Should bring Chief into this somehow**

**Are you planning on the Arbiter being the Dragonborn? **

**(just seems a little out there but not my story)"**

**TEG**: **MC in Skyrim? Well why not? Old buddies working together for old times' sake. XD**

**Guest**: **What would a Sangheili Racial skill and racial ability be?**

**TEG: +20 in all melee and archery weapons, heavy armor, speech (because how a sangelie talks is one of the only things that keep people from running in fear), and maybe paralyzing unarmed attacks. (As far as I know, Sangelie are terrifyingly strong. Arbiter should have no problem putting a Sanglie-sized fist dent in some steel plated armor.**

**As far as the racial ability should be something close to ork berzerking. When used, The lower the health, the higher the attack output. Also, only takes half damage from any based attack and can make make enemies (mortals and Dremora) run in fear. I know It sounds OP, but I'm just putting this together from experience from halo games.**

Nother chapter coming soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us." Hadvar frowned. If there was no exit, then they would have just lost their only way out. "We better keep moving." Down some steps they waded through a small stream that came through from the rock wall behind them. A primitive sewage array Arbiter concluded. Also explained the foul smell of sulphur as well. They splashed through the stream to a dead end. "Ugh, nothing this way." Hadvar furrowed his brow. "Looks like this will take us further trough." Thel noticed the human skeleton on a ridge of rock on the cavern wall. They were broken and some were even missing or gnawed on. The cause of death was definitely not natural.

Proceeding on masses of webs started to line the narrow cavern tunnels. Only small bugs were entrapped in them, but proceeding forward the small bugs became less common but the Webs still remained. Arbiter griped one of the great swords and checked his surroundings, this situation didn't sit right with him. Suddenly he ran into a webbed mass that hung low enough to hit him in the head. It seemed to be a bunch of webs clotted together in a teardrop fashion. The mass spun from its disturbance only to reveal the mummified head of what looked like a large rat creature.

Whatever spun this has definitely improved its taste in gourmet. "Something wrong, friend?" Hadvar stopped and turned. "We should be careful." Thel spoke. Hearing this, Hadvar gripped his own blade, trusting the Arbiters intuition. Finally, they came to a larger room, Hadvar was happy to finally have more elbow room, he could have been attacked by something. And in that narrow of a place, an archer wouldn't have any trouble hitting his target. The same couldn't be said about thel, He had one of those moments when the air screamed ambush. Seashell looking objects littered the walls and ground; Sealed by more webs to keep what was inside, inside.

Thel detected something pinned to one of the natural occurring rock pillars that spanned from the ceiling to the ground. It wasn't clear, all he could make out from what wasn't webbed to high hell was an arm, a gray, wrinkly, fragile looking arm. His eyes wondered some more, and he was shocked to see what was left of a human corpse. The eyes and nose were gone, replaced by blackness and the mouth hung open, like the person died mid scream. That too was mummified. Drawing both swords Arbiter prepared to face what was responsible for this. Hadvar was confused. They were the only two in the cavern as far as he knew, Surely Thel didn't mean to harm him. No. Thel was looking wildly over the place not deathly at him. "We're not alone in here." Hadvar looked around and chuckled. "You're getting paranoid my friend, were alone in here." Then, as if jinx herself intervened, brown legs coupled to a large tarantula body the size of a fully grown man, released its hold from the ceiling to catch another easy meal. If not for he only flaw in its hunting skill, its shadow falling Hadvar would have not been able to draw his hide shield in time.

The frostbite's fangs penetrated the hide shield and Dark green venom squirted onto Hadvar's shield arm and face. Where the venom hit Hadvar's arm, a freezing cold sensation erupted from it. As if the venom was frozen from the start. Both wrestled on the cavern floor for the upper hand, both unable to overpower the other, until a size 24 hoof booted the colossal arachnid into the far wall, shield still lodged in its fangs. Red dots began to appear all over Arbiter's radar. Apparently they have stumbled onto an entire nest. Disgusted from the sheer appearance of the frostbite spider, thel stomped hard on a smaller spider and then another, squashing them like the pests they were. Hadvar took on the largest. Steel sliced through the frontal plated legs, spurting out stinking fluid, forcing the beast to retreat back. After that, the frostbite pivoted backwards, and sprung towards Hadvar, fangs dripping with venom. Hadvar ducked at the last possible second and pushed the sword into its belly. The frostbite off balanced and clumsily slammed into the wall. It struggled for a moment to pick itself up but sadly Hadvar chopped in between the fangs, straight into the brain.

"What next? Giant snakes?"

Thel hoped that the human had not 'Jinxed' it for them. The boredom of fighting the same enemy constantly, began to diminish, though they were easy to put down, they made up for it in packs, similar to grunts or the Jackals.

Returning to the torture room the balding imperial greeted the ageing one. "They took the secret root out of the keep safely I suppose, we should follow and rendezvous with them, Strength in numbers and all that. But before we do anything else, we have to talk, about the rumor about the big one. He doesn't look all bad and proved to be not the thing the reports say." The words fell on deaf ears as the elder imperial finished making a circle with runes inside it with white chalk. Candles were also included in the odd drawing but he dismissed it as something done by the old man out of boredom.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the documents on the Daedra are, would you."

"It's in one of the drawers over there." Responded the executioner. "Right, thanks."

Opening the rolled up parchments tied with string found in the barred room in the corner of the room, he began to read over them. Something didn't add up.

**Assumed to be a Daedra; soldiers immediately attacked the creature with arrows. The Daedra, charged us running on all fours**.

"The thing I saw didn't walk or run on all fours." He thought and then he continued reading.

**It had ripped what soldiers that was brave enough to fight into shreds.**

"**It was twice the size of a frost troll and about twice as hairy"**. - Survivor solider

This further confirmed His suspicions, the thing he saw didn't have a strand of hair on it.

**Among the slain soldiers was a Stormcloak commander, part of Ulfric's personal guard. Ruben Shard was the confirmed alias. After it had taken enough arrows, it retreated into the forest. We formed a search party to hunt it down, following the blood splatters it had left behind. Instead, we found an armored Daedra lying on the ground unconscious with the body of the hairy one not far from it.**

"So why was the armored one arrested in the first place?" he wondered.

**We towed the Daedra onto the road with horses and had one of our mages enchant chains, strong enough to bind the creature for execution.**

"Freedom for all my ass." He commented aloud.

"Do you hear this? You apparently can get arrested for being a sleeping Daedra. We need to do something about this. "

He rolled up the papers and placed them in a leather bag, and strapped it around his waist. The executioner was not at all pleased. He would be the first mage to have ever truly understand the anatomy of a Daedra, not to mention the discovery of an entirely new and unseen species of Daedra. This was his chance at fame and fortune, scholars all over Nirn would revere him and his name in textbooks alongside other Legendary Mages. All of it would go down the drain if those papers made it to solitude and its name was cleared. He couldn't have that.

"While that sounds terrible and all, I still need you to clean the torture tools, you haven't done it in two days and blood will rust the poor darlings if not cleaned frequently."

"Seriously? Fine. I'll get it done. But after that I'm heading to solitude to deliver my report."

He started over to the tools on the other side of the room and opened up the leather container, Polish and rag in hand.

"Wait, I thought I already did that yesterda-"his voice fell short followed by a fleshy thud.

He dropped to the ground from the blow to the head from a well-placed iron mace. Wasting no time, the executioner pounced and rapidly beat his assistances head into pulp making sure he finished the job. Moments later, he stood over the murdered body breathing heavily. He discarded his weapon and fished the papers out of the satchel and with a grin let them burn over the candles. After that, he dragged the body in the center of the circle. Now, wishing he had another assistance for this labor he picked up a book lying about close by.

'**A kiss, sweet mother' **

"Now let's see if I still have another good one left in me."

He knelt down and pulled out an elven dagger laced with nightshade oil. He proceeded to stab the body of his deceased assistant.

"_**Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear**_."

"_**Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." **_He repeated.

"_**Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." **_He chanted once more.

He stood, now soaked in crimson liquid. "That should do it. Now for the dreaded waiting." The demented old man sat down in a chair and casually opened up a book.

Consciousness Returned to her. Blurred vision dimed what had looked like her partner lying down next to her. After her vison returned as well, she could make out the sword wound that spurted out the red matter. Shocked, she snapped into her standing position. Realizing that her weapon was gone and her partner's blood soaked half of her uniform, she tried to recount what had happened. She was certain that the Daedra had killed her. Nope. She could still feel the massive head-butt even now. But why did it hesitate? Surely the nature of Daedra is to destroy and consume all that lives in this realm. Why was she still alive? She pushed the subject aside. This didn't excuse its sin. She was going to hunt it down and slay it. Her Brother Ruben's death will not go unavenged.

A/N: Just to explain to the readers: The imperials and Stormcloaks assumed that Arbiter was a Daedra since they've never see anything like him before.

**ANSWER TIME!**

**Guest Q: Will Thel work with the Imperials, the Stormcloaks, or will he make his own faction? Just a thought! :)**

**And will he be paired w/ anyone?**

**TEG:** **Arbiter will be in his own faction, his allegiance still lies with the covenant but he'll do what's best for Skyrim. But of course he will be paired with Lydia and someone else but that's Top secret for now.**

**Kira Kyuu: To be frank, even when I choose to follow Hadvar, I always end up killing the torturer when he doesn't die to the stormcloaks. xD**

**Thanks for the update!**

**(Hey. . . if you do include MC. . . maybe he could learn some Shouts?) xD**

**-K9**

**TEG: I don't think anyone likes the Torturer ^0^ And sadly, For John to use a shout he has to take his helmet off and as we all know 343 and bungie wants to keep chief's face on the DL. They only tossed us a bone on the legendary ending of H4 and the only thing you could see was his eyes. And also I was going to pair chief with a new Cortana module and I don't think it'll work out if chief has to keep take his helmet off to use a shout. Sorry, but good idea.**

**monstahmikelson16: Freaking epic! I really like how you are keeping Arbiter in his character and not making him slaughter machine, the flow and writing style is really smooth and enjoyable. Grammar is also good, but you need more description. I'm available to help with drafting and editing If need be. Good work, keep it up.**

**Teg: I'll certainly take you up on that offer, friend.**

**Snugglesthefluffykitten: Maybe he could do the companions, to try and restore his honor or something? I'm still knew to the Halo franchise, but don't the Arbiters lose their honor and go on like suicide missions or something?**

**TEG: This is partially correct. When shamed at the loss of Installation 04 (I think) Thel was demoted and was sentenced to death for heresy but was given the chance to redeem himself by becoming arbiter. The task of arbiter is to go on suicide missions and regain a little honor back in death. But because of Thel Having to be a total Badass, he was never killed in any mission and in the end betrayed by the brutes and prophets. He lead the rebellion known as the great Schism and formed a contract between the elite based covenant and the humans. **


	5. Chapter 5

Adding on to their never ending list of dilemmas, the duo ran into yet another obstacle. A large bear was taking a snooze in the eroded platform of limestone and also was dangerously close to exit. She was curled into a loose ball trying to sleep off her last meal that lay in pieces of tore muscle and broken bone not too far away from her. The hole in the cavern ceiling above her made for an excellent source of light. She could store up much heat and not have to move from her nest. Home sweet home. At first glance it seemed that having to go in a straight up fight against the bear was the only option in the eyes of most adventurers. And fighting a bear wasn't exactly a way of preserving one's life expectancy. Hadvar, now crouched, signaled for the Arbiters attention.

"You see that bear up there? We can try to sneak around it,"

Handing a wooden bow and ten iron arrows to Thel, he continued.

"Or, if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow, try to take her by surprise. Your move, I'll watch your back."

It didn't seem fair to just up and kill the beast. After all, this was its home and such. And the way they came in was now blocked and inaccessible. Just didn't feel right to waste time fighting and killing it, certainly not under these circumstances.

"I know another way, here come close."

Hadvar cautiously came closer to Arbiter until he was right under him.

"What now?"

Thel placed his hand on Hadvar's neck.

"Move when I do, this will fail if the slightest bit of uncoordinated movement."

At first Hadvar's brow went up he wasn't sure of what to make of this situation until he noticed that the entire left of his body had become transparent like moving water, then progressed to his entire body became transparent then invisible. Astonished, Hadvar touched his own body to make sure he still existed. Arbiter, now cloaked, began to urge Hadvar to the exit. Slow enough to avoid being detected, but fast enough to make it before his cloaking interval ran out. This ancient armor still hadn't have had a proper cloaking generator like his pervious shipmaster armor did. Step by step in perfect synchronization, they closed the gap in between them and the next exit. Suddenly, her head snapped up in one quick motion and began to bare her teeth. Both of the stopped moving mid-step. Hadvar could feel her gaze move over them in the shadows. She sniffed in their direction. Hadvar's blood began to run with ice. He continued to sniff at something in the shadows for a moment until she finally let out a loud bear sneeze before lying down and continuing her nap. Relief replaced anticipation and continued out the cave. Once out, fresh life-giving air brushed past them and made their way up out of the almost endless cave, nearly blinded by the sunlight. Almost instantly being free of their underground labyrinth, the all too familiar black fabled dragon flew over them, pleased at the destruction it had left in its wake. Not even taking a second thought, they both took cover behind a conveniently placed boulder. Hadvar peeked from behind it and saw that the dragon was but a dot in the horizon.

"I think he's gone now, but we certainly shouldn't wait around to see if he comes back." Hadvar kidded.

Strolling down the stone plated road Hadvar made a brief conversation with his new found friend.

"Closest town for here is Riverwood; my uncle is the blacksmith there."

"Blacksmith? As in one who forges weapons and armor?"

"Yeah, that's it." Hadvar nodded.

"We should probably split up. Thank you, I probably wouldn't have made out there without you." Thel was lost, far from his ship probably, and with no form of communication with the other sangelie. There was no way he was going to wander some unknown world with who knows what stalked this planet with only two primitive metal blades.

Hadvar slapped his forehead.

"I forgot you're not from around here, Let me show you around." "That would be best." Following the trail Thel learned that the humanoids that live here in Skyrim were indeed humans or "man" this included races called Bretons, Red guards, Nords, and Imperials. There were also different races that were called elves and beasts. These were named, Altmer, Dunmer, and Bosmer. Nicknamed High elves, Dark elves, and Wood elves. The beasts were least looking human beings called kahjiit the cat race and Argonians the walking reptile race. He also learned that the planet's name wasn't called earth but Nirn. He had no idea why the forerunners would plant separate seeds of humans here with all the others, but it did raise the question if there could be separate seeds planted of other races like the Sangelie such as himself. "Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them."

Thel shook his head instantly.

"I have already sworn myself to my own legion, human, we already have fought in a war, and I will not be a part of another that's not mine to fight."

"I understand. So you belong to Molag Baal? Mehrunes Dagon? Maybe Azura?"

"Pardon me?"

"Aren't you a Daedra?"

"My race is of Sangelie. These Daedra are unknown to me."

Hadvar scratched his head.

"So you aren't from this planet?"

"No."

"This is too strange, there is no life beyond Nirn, and Akatosh never mentioned other life besides the inhabitants of Nirn."

"Akatosh?"

"Chief deity of the nine-"Hadvar paused suddenly and his face grew into a neutral expression with a slight frown.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

"No. It's just. Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Akatosh is the chief deity of the "eight" divines, our creator." The number that was so natural in nature now left the sour taste of disagreement on Hadvar's tongue. They small talk until the all too familiar chill clawed at Hadvar's spine. His eyes met the dreaded place that gave him nightmares as a child, and even now.

"See that ruin up there?" pointing to the black construct built into the mountain.

"Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it." Hadvar stated.

"Have any soldiers inspected the area?" Thel asked.

"Meh, Bandits are the only thing we find when we investigate. They're like cockroaches; Kill them all or run them out and some new gang would move right in. But still, when we usually send soldiers in places like those, some of them don't come back. And the ones that do refuse to go back." He explained.

Thel They felt like he should test his mettle against the Bleak falls inhabitants. But it would have to wait, his comrades are stranded on this Skyrim. He had no idea how big the province was and searching by foot would lead to more danger of what lurked this land. The only way for them to rendezvous was if they could track the UPD in his pod. He tapped at the UPD he had taken out of his pod. He had flown way off course from the others. Assuming that they're were still working tech on board. They would be able to find him in a matter of days or even hours depending on the size of Nirn. Blinking out of his musings Hadvar grabbed his attention.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape."

"Sacred among your people, Correct?"

"Somewhat, while not being sought out by everyone in Skyrim, they do grant special blessings to the one that chooses them." He explained.

"Go ahead, try one." Hadvar crossed his arms and eagerly waited for Thel's decision.

Three pillars stood seemingly made out of stone and carved symbols into them. Each was the same save for the different markings. One of which held a ghoul carrying a dagger and a large sack full of coins, retreating from an angry mob of villagers.

"Thief."

Another showed an elderly human in a robe wielding a large book and the tips of his fingers glowed.

"Magician."

The last showed a carving of a man in heavy armor, wielding a shield and sword.

"Warrior."

His hand inched forward to this stone and upon touching it the empty hole at the narrowing of the stone glowed at the joints of the carvings and sounded a soft hissing noise before shooting a bright beam of the aquamarine aura into the sky. No physical change was felt. He didn't feel stronger or faster or any different. But looking back on their most previous escape from Helgen, He felt that he could have done more. He was suddenly more disapproving in his fighting style. He felt the dire need to Improve and fight stronger opponents no matter how bizarre or fierce they appeared.

"Warrior, good! I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the minute I laid eyes on you." So thoroughly satisfied with His decision he gave Thel a broad smirk.

They continued their stroll down the trail to the nearest town. Thel Noted how beautiful the lakes were. So clear you could see the bottom and plump salmon defied the current and tried to make it upstream. Two intruders had trespassed into their territory. Three wolves growled and barked at the two. Hadvar drew his blade, now chipped and slightly bent. They took this as a challenge and they accepted.

Arbiter made short work of two of the female pack members. Not even needing to draw his weapons. Hadvar kicked the wolf leader like a dog. That sent the wolf running into the woods with its tail between its legs. Finally, they arrived at the gate entrance of a small village. Hadvar stooped and turned to Thel.

"It seems we've run into a problem."

"Such as?"

Hadvar frowned deepened. "Not all Nords are understanding as me, some of us think small."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that you won't exactly fit in here. Some Nords today can't even stand the sight of a simple wood elf who's lived in Skyrim his whole life."

"So my race is a negative factor here." He said.

"No, not that. Um. I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Do your best." He interrupted.

Hadvar searched hard for the words, but only decided to be blunt.

"You're big and scary lookin' "

He was sure it would have been days for an assassin to appear. The corpse of his deceased assistant started to stink the room of death. Well, more death. He covered his mouth and nose with a part of his hood. The odor know becoming unbearable. A pile of books were stacked neatly against his chair. Among them was A kiss, sweet mother. The one he used to rehearse the dreaded words to summon the Dark Brotherhood for a contract. This would have never had needed to happen if that foul creature would have not shown such disrespect to someone of his stature. By the end of this he would have his head in a jar of preservation oil. A trophy. He started to cough from the stench of death. The scented candles being completely overrun to the point where not a hint of their scent could be detected by the keenest nose. He was likely the only person here in the entire keep alive. The dead silence was a bit unnerving as the dead have trouble staying that way. He wasn't going to stay here. Not because he would be blamed for his assistants murder. He would simply lie and say they fought bravely against the prisoners but he was killed in the fight. He would have to leave because of the damn stench. He was a torturer not a damn mortician. Upon standing up from the chair and gathering his belongings a clap of thunder boomed outside.

"Wonderful, now I have to walk in the rain."

His musing was cut short when he suddenly detected movement. A sudden form of red and black. His eyes darted to his right to make out what it was. A woman. Tall and curvaceous was leaning against the wall next to him. He had heard rumors of the stealth the dark brotherhood possessed but to come so close without him noticing startled the man.

"It's been far too long, Queyland."

A/N: I didn't forget about you guy's. It's just that Exams and the long night of studying. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to update once every two weeks or so now that I have more free time. Thank you all for reading! I appreciate it a ton. ^0^ _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rtas shifted uncomfortably in the shipmaster hover chair on what was left of the ship's deck. The purple, lustered armor plated shell torn back so far it exposed the deck. The top half of his vessel laid awkwardly in the mists of an unknown wasteland. Smoking purple flames peppered the whole surface of the vessel. Twelve minors and spec-ops elites tapped fruitlessly at the destroyed consoles, while a major and a minor tried to salvage weapons and food supplies.

"How could this possibly happen? The assessed damaged report only stated a moderate hull breach. Not a full out engine failure." Rtas thought intently.

He gripped the arm of his chair hard enough to put dents in it. The frustration almost clouding his mind of how to get out of this predicament. Placing a palm to his head, he made an attempted to calm himself. He was to remain tranquil. If he went then so would the whole crew. The covenant door slid with a soft hiss and a major approached and saluted his superior.

"Shipmaster."

"What."

Rtas lowered his hand from his face and to his side.

"Speak, Brother."

"All attempts to contact the missing phantoms have come back failures. Also, Recon reported primitive, half-dressed humans attacking our scouts."

"Humans? Here? Why? How?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Shipmaster. Scouts request Permission to kill all hostiles."

Rtas closed his eyes deep in thought. More memories of him being Truth's puppet more reminiscences of the human covenant war. The treaty they bonded through blood and battle seemingly made them Allies at the very end. But now they threaten our scouts and harass our recon. Provocation, knowing the full wrath of the Sangelie was foolish.

"Permission granted."

The major saluted and walked away.

Rtas returned to his musings. How many times are they to be denied freedom? How many times were they to be denied their home? More war. More blood to be spilled. He looked out into the horizon. He could see a pair a banshee's patrolling the area. Ghosts and wraiths rode across landscape setting up a perimeter. The absence of the arbiter made him uneasy, but he never doubted Resilience. This quick thinking and skill saved his and other elites hides many times in the past. He just wondered how strong whatever lurked on this planet was is what worried him. He clenched his jaws.

"Don't you die on me, Thel. We need you."

Emeral gathered up all the survivors, she could find. They were now gathered in a circle to just outside Helgen's back gate talking about what manner of creature they all though ended their lives. All four of They reported seeing the large Daedra and thought for certain they were slain when they tried to fight it. "It's been just so fast I couldn't even-" One of the Stormcloaks couldn't put words to his encounter with it.

"It even knows that illusion magic."

A young one explained. "I saw it appear right next to me. By The nine. He was so close I thought for sure I was finished. He rubbed the red bruise on his neck.

"Guess I'm not."

Emerald had heard more than enough. She had heard a Daedra had slain her brother and there a Daedra was captured by the empire. There was all the proof she needed to know that that was her brother's murderer. They needed to get back into Stormcloak territory and report to Ulfric before any Legionaries decide to grow a pair come back and investigate. Rationing what food they found in the Alchemy room, they stuck to the road on their way to Windhelm. Emerald gritted her teeth at the thought. It wanted her alive so she could live with the torment of unable to avenger her Slain sibling. There was no other explanation. The humiliation she felt was nearly unbearable. She was so helpless and weak fighting it.

"Damn him to oblivion."

She mumbled through gritted teeth. She then realized how silly it sounded too Damn a Daedra to where it's from.

"Say something, Emerel?"

One of her fellow soldiers asked.

"No. I didn't say a word."

Her scowl deepened with every passing second and was ready to take it out on the next imperial garbage she could spot. She brushed fruitlessly at her blond hair trying to get the blood out of it. The blood of her comrades. Luckily a small pond was just ahead. A few Deer and a Stag currently was taking a stop to drink from it. The stag would last them plenty for the trip to Windhelm. She motioned the other to get into hiding as she drew her Hunting bow and placed single Steel arrow into it. The mother would spot her from here so she went prone and crawled into the tall grass behind them. The deer family completely oblivious to the danger they were in. She continued crawling until she was only a few yards away from the stage. His bulking antlers followed his head movements, making it easy to tell where he was looking. She picked a vial of poison from her pocket, undid the cork and carefully coated the arrow head with a generous amount before recording the vial and placing it back into her pocket. The Stag still oblivious to its eminent demise still stood there on guarding its family. She waited for its head to turn towards the pond, then she took her chance. She rose out of the grass slowly and aimed for the neck, where the poison would run to the brain quickly. The sharp quite sound of the arrow slicing through the air and into her target's flesh broke the silence. The Stag whinnied rising on to its black legs and kicking at nothing with the front legs. The mother and offspring made a run for it, leaving the Stag to his doom. The stag bolted forward, but, as predicted the Poison took little time to affect the brain, causing his vision to blur and run clumsily out of the water hole and into a tree. Emerel drew her steel dagger and hopped onto the stage's back and proceeded to jab the blade into the Jugular region. The Stag fought and whinnied in vain from the assault. Blood loss and pain, blurred its vision further until it hit the ground and faded into eternal sleep. The Stags carcass was chopped into pieces, preserved with salt, and rationed among the Solders. Fully stocked, they continued on route to Windhelm. Ignoring the gawking eyes of onlookers, Thel followed Hadvar into the small town. It looked peaceful enough and somewhat of a welcoming atmosphere.

"A dragon! I saw a dragon!" Hilde hollered from her porch.

"What? What is it now, mother?" her son Sven asked. Growing ever so tired of her hallucinations.

"It was as big as the mountain, and black as night. It flew right over the barrow!"

"Dragons, now, is it? Please, mother. If you keep on like this everyone in town will think you're crazy. And I've got better things to do than listen to more of your fantasies."

"You'll see! It was a dragon! It'll kill us all and then you'll believe me!"

It wasn't a big mystery why dragons were feared. Apparently These Dragons existed a long time ago here, and now for some reason they're reappearing.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Hadvar assured.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar called.

Alvor stopped clanging at the steel axe he was forging before wiping his eyes to clear the soot from them.

"Hardware? What are you doing here? Are you to leave from... hadvar…. There's a thing right behind you."

The mental eye-twitched at being called a "Thing"

"He's a friend. Saved my life, in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside."

"Oh, My apologies, Mr…" Alvor trailed on.

"You may refer to me as arbiter, Alvor, and May your days be long and prosperous"

Taken aback from the politeness Alvor felt a bit of a jerk for assuming.

"And should yours as well Arbiter." Alvor replied.

"Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy?"

Alvor left his forge to see the condition of his dear nephew.

"Shh… Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it."

The three entered the house of the blacksmith. Thel has to duck to avoid hitting his head on the doorway. They all took seats at the table except tail, who preferred to stand right in the middle of the living room, arms crossed

"Sigrid! We have company!" he called down the stairs.

"I'll be right there." She called back.

"Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked... by a dragon." Hadvar stated.

Alvor blinked and a moment of silence of silence went by before ever said anything.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?"

Alvor looked his nephew up and down with suspicion.

"What he says is true. I witnessed it firsthand myself." Thel added.

Sigrid strutted up the stairs to meet her guests and prepare something for them to eat. They didn't get a lot of travelers coming through Riverwood and it was best to leave a good first impression.

"Greetings, what- MOTHER OF MARA!" she penned herself against the far wall. Her stare never leaving the creature that stood before her.

"It's fine," Alvor started

"He's a friend." Hadvar finished.

Thel Again mentally eye twitched.

"Oh, um. Hello there."

She greeted nervously.

"Auntie, This Is arbiter, Arbiter, this is my auntie, Sigrid."

"Greetings." Arbiter replied dryly.

"I apologize for my reaction," Sigrid said, stirring a pot full of various ingredients. "We don't get a lot of your kind here, care for a bowl?" She offered.

This hadn't eaten for quite some time and it would be rude to have refused.

"I would like some, yes."

She made the final preparations before serving.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can."

Sigrid bought up some supplies from the basement and handed them to Thel, who added them to his inventory.

"Help yourself to whatever you need, within reason. But I need your help. We need your help."

"What do you need?"

"The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get the word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

Thel didn't feel like playing the role of Messenger boy. But these dragons were dangerous by all means. Besides, He hadn't spotted not a one of any search team. Besides, he had more than enough time to kill and ever since he came into contact with that stone, he felt the ever growing need of adventure and battle.

"I'll find your jarl, and inform him of these dragons. You have my word." Thel agreed.

"But, I'm not sure where he is."

"Cross the river and then head north. You'll see it, just past the falls. When you get to Whiterun just keep going up. When you get to the top of the hill, you're at Dragonsreach, the Jarl's palace."

"It shall be done."

Thel felt a small hand tug on his bag, turning to see what it was he was met with a small girl in a red dress.

"Hello Mr." Dorthe smiled coldly.

"Hello, little one."

"Dorthe! You're getting so big! Look at you!"

Hadvar picked her up and smiled as she giggled.

"Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?"

She asked.

"Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Sigrid scowled.

"It's fine auntie, yes I did! It was big and mean looking. RAWR!" he kidded with his cousin.

"Wow! Did you beat I'm' up?"

"Well, I'd better get back to work. You two make yourselves at home." Alvord said going back to the forge. After the letter his cousin has her fill of his adventures he walked up to Thel.

"It's nice to be back in a friendly spot, huh?"

"Indeed, it is. This place. It's not much different from my own planet. Clear waters, towering trees, It almost feels like home. But a bit lighter gravity."

Thel began to bounce on his heels, to get used to the lightness. He missed those days when he would wake up in the early morning and watch the sun rise right over his home. Those were the days indeed.

"Listen, I'm going to lay up here for a while."

"That's fine. I wish on meeting with you again in the future. And. Thank you for your help. It won't go unrewarded."

"Aw, don't get all mushy, Arbiter." Hadvar playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks to you, we were able to get out of there alive. So thank you Arbiter." Thel nodded in understanding.

"Say, um, if you don't mind, People will have a better impression of you if you help them. Maybe you should ask around and see if anyone needs anything."

"If it helps."

"I hear Lucan's shop was broken into, and his sister is having a bit of a love triangle. His shop is right across the street."

"I'll be on my way then."

Arbiter crossed the street and came to Lucan's shop and entered into what seemed to be an argument.

"Well, one of us has to do something!" The female had the male with his arm behind his back and pressed against the wall.

"Ow! I said we are talking about this!" The man argued, trying to get loose.

"Well, what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" She twisted his arm even more.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!"

Thel cleared his throat quite loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that." Brushing himself off. "I was informed that a robbery took place here."

"Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. The robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."

"That he doesn't have the balls to get back himself." Camilla Added. Lucan shot her a glare before turning back to the costumer.

"Say if someone were to retrieve this Claw…"

Thel trailed on. Instantly catching on, Lucan smiled broadly.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town."

Again with the barrow, looked like he was going to find out what was in there whether he wanted to or not.

"Expect me back within a day." Thel said. Before turning to his sister.

"You seem to have a lovers quarrel." She blushed a little.

"Yes, There names are Sven and Faendal. Ever since they learned of each other's love for me, they've gone to great lengths to impress me. But it's getting quite annoying."

"I'll speak with these two. Where are they now?"

"Sven usually hangs around the tavern or his front porch, Faendal is always working at the mill."

"Understood. I'll have them out of your hair in only-"

"Oh, no, don't hurt them! Just… kind of, get them off my back."

"It shall be done."

Saying his good byes, Thel stepped back out into the town only to be met with the whole town of people crowded at the mill. Shouting and screaming could be heard from here.

"What in the-" He made his way to see what all the commotion was going on. Only to see two men, fighting to the death in the river. "YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, ELF!"

Sven punched vandal square in the nose.

"I CAN'T TAKE SOMETHING THAT DOSEN'T BELONG TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" His elbow going deep into Sven eye.

Both of them clumsily pounded each other and being constantly knocked over by the current made it no better condition for a fight. Both of them now had their hands around the others throat under the water. They will surely drown at this point. Arbiter pushed passed the crowd, and stepped into the water. His height giving him a distinct advantage in the rough current. Plucking them both out of Thel water in each hand he held them both up to his own height. Still, comically trying to fight each other by kicking and squirming trying to get to the other.

"Are you Sven?" Arbiter looked at Sven.

"Yes."

"Are you Faendal?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Thel bashed their heads together and carried them back to Lucan's shop. Once inside, he tossed them onto the floor.

"Aw! My floor!" Lucan complained. Thel pointed at the two men, rubbing their heads from the blow.

"These two here were going to drown to death fighting, whether it is foolish or true love I do not know, But you must choose now, Camilla." Camilla was on the far wall with her hand covering her mouth in awe.

"Fair Camilla, I promise to sing to you every day, for the rest of my life." Sven pleaded.

"I'll work at the mill twice as hard if I have to! I'll get two jobs to make sure you have everything you could ever want, for the rest of my days!" Faendal countered.

"Damn it, Look at this mess!" Lucan sighed.

They both began to argue with each other even more as Lucan shouted at them at the large puddle of water that accumulated under them. Teal was slightly entertained at the situation, even holding back the urge to laugh. The noise drowned out all her thoughts. She was caught in between two men who love her, but she didn't…. The difficulty was too much. Camilla sank down to the floor with her hands to her face. Her face red with frustration, fighting an invisible war with herself. Not surprisingly, Sven and Faendal were back at it, Faendal having Sven in a headlock and Sven punching viscously at Faendal's torso. All over the floor, rolling over and on top of each other, knocking over things and turning other things over. Lucan joined the Frey jumping on top of them, trying to get them both out of the shop before they ruined anything else. It was too much. The pressure building to the point of exploding. Emotions and frustrations condensed themselves as tears down her burning cheeks. She no longer cared who would know. A secret like this wasn't worth keeping if it meant all of this.

"I'M GAY!"

Sven and Faendal stood motionless, slack-jawed, still having each other by the collar of the other shirts ready to throw another punch. Even Thel couldn't muster up anything say. Lucan finally managed to speak.

"What?"

"I like other women…" She confessed bitterly.

"What?"

"I don't like men." She frowned.

Another long and almost endless moment went by. The two Enemies still had the same exact expression they had about a minute ago. Feeling extremely out of place in this situation, Thel began to shift his weight to one hoof to the other, backing up a bit further in the corner. Another minute went by. No words broke the awkward silence for another minute. Again Lucan spoke.

"What?" he said again.

"Oh, for the love of-" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she took a nearby candlestick and in one quick motion, beamed her Dumbfounded brother in the head with it. That was enough for Thel.

"I'm just going to go get that claw..." He said gradually.

"Yeah. You go do that." Lucan Answered.

Even the fastest ship of his covenant fleet couldn't get him out of there faster. He walked quickly across the bridge and didn't look back. He followed the Trail, it winded around a large rock and Log. He almost Missed the wolf that almost got the drop on him. He simply punted the mongrel into the small waterfall that decorated the path's right side. He eventually came to a crossroads. The city of Whiterun could clearly be seen, even at this distance. He passed the Meadery and a few gawking guards paying no attention to them. He made his journey clear. Suddenly a large piece of movement caught his eye. It looked like a Very, Very, large blue -dressed, wielding a club against three normal sized humans. He saw it as it knocked a woman wielding a bow down with a near miss of his club and a man with a great sword hacked at its back. He approached the scene with a quick paced walk that evolved into a light jog, then a run. Arming himself with his blades, he busted out into a full, all out sprint. He was with them in seconds. Too distracted by the companions, The Giant was unaware of its imminent Danger. He was only yards away, it was a tad more than twice his size but he had the advantage. He hopped off of the wooden fence to give himself more height, pivoted his blades to his left side, and swung both of them simultaneously swung both blades striking the base of the neck. The iron blades made two crossed the deep gashes and blood leaked from the dual wounds. The giant howled in response and covered the wound with a hand. Thel skidded across the cabbage patch and stood.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Heathen?"

The Giant lost all interest in the companions and focused its fury on its new target. The Giant thundered towards Thel and swung its massive makeshift club. They jumped backwards before it could hit him. The result was chunks of earth and dust flying into the air like shrapnel. And now using his chance, he jumped onto the clubs end, ran up the hilt onto the giant's arm. Doing a full 360 spin with the dull gray swords, he viciously decapitated the giant. The head landed with a soft thump at Aela's feet.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Brother." She said.

"My pardon?" Thel said, whipping the blood from the swords on the giant's fur clothing.

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? I though as much. We are an order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." She responded.

"An honorable path, indeed." Thel started. "Perhaps, But I am on a quest as of the moment."

"If you find time, come to Jorrvaskr and speak to Kodlak Whitemane, He'll see what your spirit's like." "Farewell."

Eventually, after all his walking he came to a large wooden door, obviously the city's entrance, attempting to enter he was approached by a yellow armor clad Guard.

"Halt, City's closed with the dragons about, official business only."

A guard said.

"I have news from Helgen and Riverwood calls for the goals aid."

A\N: Gonna stop it right here because my fingers are a bit sore. Next chapter will be here soon, so leave a review to show what you think of the story so far, OK?

_**Find the attack on titan reference!**_

_Authors apology: I'm sorry if any of you readers are currently married to Camilla and feel insulted at my homosexual portrayal of her. It is not cannon nor do I feel in anyway she is homosexual. It is only in this story she is for a dramatic effect. Again, I am sorry if I have offended._

_-TEG _


	7. Chapter 7

"So, let me get this straight," Astrid started. She and her associate were settled in the far dimly candle lit corner on the top tier of the Candlehearth hall in Windhelm.

"You want to put a contract on a Daedra? A beast even?" She looked intently into his eyes. Beginning to think that this whole contract was a waste of time.

"My cousin Aela is far more experienced in hunting down rabies-ridden creatures for pay, you should have went to the companions." She flirted with the dagger in between her fingers yet her emotionless gaze never left his.

"I'm willing to yield ten times the usual fee, plus a bonus if you give his organs unmutilated, it would be a great progress to my scientific research, and huge contribution to-"

"Save me the front, Quayland, You're in this for revenge, you're not fooling anyone." She interrupted.

"Albeit, this is a bit personal, his death would serve as both to scientific advancement and revenge. I need you, Astrid! He made a fool out of me. I can't sustain that." He said pathetically.

Astrid inhaled deeply and shut her eyes to think it over, tilting back in her chair. She drew a mock figure of the quarry on the table. Once done, she reopened her eyes and quickly stabbed the drawing in the torso with the small sword.

"The Dark Brotherhood accepts your contact, Quayland."

A wrinkly grin spread across his leathery face. He nearly burst with delight.

"But." She added.

"If this turns out to be a waste of my resources," She leaned forward, closer to his face. He tilted back in retreat gradually.

"A waste of my time," She inched closer.

"And a test upon my already dwindling patience," She was now only inches away from his face, her eyes growing wider with each passing moment her voice becoming more ominous by the second. Quayland was on the verge of a heart attack if this eerie staring contest went on any further.

"Then you will be the one kneeling to Sithis in the void."

She let him have a few moments to stew and come to peace with the terms.

"U-understood." He answered shakily.

She gave him a friendly smile.

"And so we understand each other? Good."

Once he let the guard know of his knowledge of Helgen, the guard let him in. The city looked smaller on the inside than what he had previously believed.

"We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." Idolaf said.

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" Adrianne furrowed her brow. That amount of steel would have her up all night and the next to meet that deadline.

"Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion."

Eventually giving in to the massive order she sighed heavily.

"Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." Wasting no time she went to work mumbling profanity under her breath. Thel casually walked past the two but he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the human being who was haggling with the blacksmith.

"Gray-mane or battle-born?" He inquired.

"Please elaborate, I do not understand your question."

Idolaf paused for a moment to revise his question. Arriving to a conclusion he asked again.

"The cold, frightening truth is that the Empire represents progress. Anyone who fears progress is a coward. We Battle-borns don't fear progress but the Gray-Manes wish only to continue to live in the past and live with baseless principles."

"Then I choose Battle-born." Thel replied.

Idolaf Smiled.

"I knew you were a sharp one the moment I saw you." With that. He walked off.

Thel didn't try to understand what happened, it would only be a waste of his own brain cells. He followed Alvors directions and came to a massive door big enough to fit a wraith. He climbed the carpeted stairs and approached the Jarl. In response to this a Dark elf clad in leather armor drew her blade and blocked his progress.

"What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf isn't having visitors." She demanded.

Thel noticed it again, like the imperials back at Helgen. This one also harnessed the elements only not flame but lightning. He was intent on discovering how such a phenomenon is possible.

"I bear news of Helgen and Riverwood requests your help." He spoke calmly.

Irileth wasn't expecting such a regal and refined voice that emitted from the arbiters moving mandible appendages. But yet his appearance made her uneasy.

"You know of Helgen? The Jarl would like to speak to you. Approach." She ordered.

She let Thel pass first but still never sheathed her weapon and magic. They stepped past the large bonfire made into the floor and was instantly in the presence of Jarl Balgruuf.

"So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" He questioned intently.

The man wore noble clothes, a circlet, and bore a blade near his side. He was middle aged with long blond hair that was executed in two braids above his forehead and sat in his throne with pride.

"I have, it attacked Helgen and last I saw it, it was heading in this direction, Jarl." He explained.

Balgruuf eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he tried to deny the fact of dragons returning to Skyrim. After so many centuries of their absence he wasn't sure how they could possibly be stopped. With the Empire breathing down his neck and the Stormcloaks knocking at his door was enough, but now dragons? It was completely ridiculous.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Proventus wasn't prepared for this kind of situation, He didn't even know the basics of Nord culture much less their war with dragons.

"I-I" he stammered.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." She let her sentence trail on in the hall.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Finally earning enough nerve to speak.

"Enough!" he shouted.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." He waved her to her duty.

"Yes, my Jarl." She put a fist to her chest and hurried away into the city.

"We should not..." Proventus started.

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!"

Balgruuf gritted his teeth and balled his fist until the knuckles were white face turning as red as a tomato.

Realizing that nothing he said would be taken in consideration Proventus backed up in defeat.

"If you'll pardon me, I'll return to my duties." He said defeated.

"That would be best." Balgruuf said monotonously.

Recovering his composure, he turned to his visitor.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

Two servant girls came down the stone stairs from the room behind them. Both carrying the body armor of elven make. It radiated with an orange luster indicating that it was enchanted. It was much too large to fit in his sack and it would have been rude to refuse. He allow the magnetic strips on his back connect to the Elven armor.

"If that is all, I'll be on my way." He said before beginning to return to Riverwood.

"Wait. There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... Rumors of dragons."

"As you wish, Jarl."

Thel Followed Balgruuf to Farengar's quarters.

"I'll introduce you to Farengar. He can be a bit... difficult. Mages. You know." Balgruuf explained.

He was currently learning from an old tattered book and working on a piece of gauntlets on his enchanting table.

"No, that won't do at all." He whispered to himself.

"Won't do at all."

"Farengar!"

"Hmm? What?" He turned round swiftly.

"Do you have rocks in your ears? You mages. It's like you were off into another world."

Farengar attempted to apologize but rather he was marveling the creature that stood in the doorway.

"Who's this?" He inquired anxiously. Walking up to Thel and looking at him every which way."

"This is… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Thel Vadam, But Arbiter is more appropriate at the moment."

"Well, arbiter this Farengar. Our court wizard."

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you." Farengar said with no interest of conversation. Circling the arbiter with absolutely no sense of personal space.

"Farengar! Stop bothering the arbiter and listen!"

"My apologies that was rude of me." Farengar confessed. "It's that I've never discovered anything like you, what land do you hail from? Or perhaps what realm?" More concerned with what he could learn than what was at hand at the moment.

"I'll respond your questions later, Right now, Your Jarl has asked me to help you in some way." Arbiter reasoned.

"Oh, that! Yes, I think he would be able to help, yes, he would."

"I'm sure you two will get on famously." Balgruuf dryly replied.

I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details."

"Yes, you could fetch something for me, well, when I mean Fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there."

"How will this tablet stop the dragons?"

"my source believes that it is significant for whatever reason she has yet to share with me."

"This tablet, where is it?"

"Somewhere in Bleak falls barrow, most likely into its deepest crypts."

It was the third time those falls were mentioned. There was no doubt he and that place was somehow tied. But he was ready for what challenges that lay for him. After quite some time backtracking all the way back to Riverwood and then selecting the alternate path up the mountain, and getting attack by yet another wolf, he came to a small building built onto the side of the cliff. An Orc in hide armor stood guard at the edge of the bridgework. Upon spotting the traveler, the bandit readied his axe.

"Hail, Nirnling, I wish only to pass."

"That's close enough!" the orc threatened.

Not even slowing his stride he was utterly confused.

"You do not understand, I need to go to the falls so I may complete my duty." Thel reasoned.

The words going in on ear and out the other, the orc paid no mind to why he was here.

"Back off. Now."

He was only yards away before responding.

"I will not, I have a duty to jarl Balgruuf and you continue to impede my progress, if you continue to do so, I will be forced to dispose of you."

"Take another step. I dare you."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Arbiter was rewarded with an answer when the arc charged forward and got his ax into his chest. The axe snapped off the handle and fell into the snow.

Now visibly eye-twitching, Thel grabbed them by the face and flung him into the mountain side. On the spur of the moment, an arrow clinked uselessly off of his helmet. He sauntered up to the archer, a female Nord. After she expended every arrow she had, she tried to make a run for it to their leader upstairs.

escape was cut short when Thel grabbed her by her ankle and slung her into the stone brick wall. The leader came thundering down to find out what was the commotion only to be grabbed by a large hand and sent to the floor with a crash. Before he could get up Thel stepped harshly on his back. The iron gave way and made an imprint of his foot in his back. Dusting off his hands Thel progressed into the storm. The white blizzard whipped around him. The cold licked at the exposed parts of his flesh. He never liked the cold. He managed to stay on the path and he soon came to the falls. Finally the storm died down and he could see clearly. He walked up the stairs then he heard someone.

"Who's there?" A bandit demanded.

"Not more of this damn nonsense." Arbiter thought. He activated his camo and continued walking up the stairs and passed the bandits that swore they heard something coming up the steps. While they were distracted Thel quietly opened the massive doors and close them behind them. He was finally inside. Two nords were discussing something he didn't care, he snuck past them. And paid no heed until the mentioned a claw.

"So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?" A female Nord asked.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks." The male responded.

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble."

That confirmed that these were the bandits that stole Lucan's claw. With that information, he finally came to a puzzle door. He seen the bandit get pierced by a flurry of flying darts when he flipped the switch. Evidently this was a puzzled door. Arbiter had no trouble deducting the relationship between the statues and the Nordic carvings. He made extra care to put them into the snake, snake, and whale order. He flicked the switch and the door opened promptly. He was assaulted by three skewers going down, but he quite literally walked over them.

He pushed on into the burrow until he was called on for help.

"Is somebody coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"

Must have been that Arvel character. He rushed to his aid and pulled away at the webs blocking the door. He discovered the Dark elf completely entangled in a web. Before he could help, a frostbite spider, far larger than what he had seen in front dropped down from the ceiling, a dagger imbedded deep in its left eye. Thel readied both blades as the Giant arachnid attacked. He dodged towards its blind side, sprang on top of it. His weight was too much for it to hold, its legs gave out and the last thing it felt was the Arbiters sword piercing its head.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." Arvel pleaded.

"I'm here for the claw you stole, it doesn't belong to you." He demanded.

"The claw? What claw? I-I don't know what your-"

"Your comrades have already confirmed your possession of the claw, do not test me." He put special emphasis on the 'do not'.

"Oh, that claw!" Arvel faked his sudden clarification. "I'll happily hand it over, but, I'm a bit…Tied up at the moment." He chuckled nervously.

Arbiter wasn't at all amused and cut Arvel's bindings, only as soon as he did, the bastard tried to make a run for it.

"Ha! you fool! Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" Arvel taunted.

His freedom was short lived, Thel caught the elf and slung him backwards to the ground. He raised his foot.

"Because sharing is caring."

Before Arvel could scream, Thel bought his foot down. Hard. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction from the crunching skull and squishing brain matter. He found a number of gold pieces, he dismissed those and reached further for the claw. He drew out the object that gleamed brilliantly in what light illuminated the ancient corridors. Mission accomplished but he would not go back with an empty hand, there was still the tablet to worry about. He fished for anything else important and forced out a leather book with the words 'Arvels Journal' stitched into the cover. Astonishingly, the natives of this planet wrote perfect English. It's too much of a coincidence. He read what he could sound out. And eventually deducted that the claw was actually a key to some source of force. Power that these bandits would risk their lives for. His musings was cut short by the mummified corps of an ancient Nord being awakened. Surprised and disgusted by their presence, he made short work of them.

"The Dead rising again. A horror I thought only the parasite were capable of."

He pressed on, making sure he slew each and every one. Making sure none of the atrocities would make it to the outside. Some almost took him by surprise by pretending to be 'Asleep' but they served no better than the ones before them.

Rtas and three majors and a minor stood at the edge of the crater. They tracked what they believed was the distress signal of the arbiter. With furfur analysis, it proved to be someone not like the others. An Oddball of an elite.

"Get him out of there." Rtas motioned to two of the majors who strode to either side of the covenant drop pod. They tried to pry it open, but the crash door was so badly damaged, they locked themselves in place. Trapping whoever was within.

"Shipmaster! It won't open." One major reported.

"Bring in the technician." Rtas demanded.

A brown armored spec-ops elite walked passed the rest and went upwards to the pod. Banging could be heard from the inside.

"Hey! Open this shit up, its hot as balls in here!"

The major and the minor looked at each other. A human sounding voice called out from the pod. The Brown clade elite jabbed its energy dagger in the doors hinges and traced it all around the circumference. Fully completing the circumference, the elite pulled hard on the thresholds and the Elite inside came tumbling down the side of the crater and landing on his face. Quickly correcting himself, the elite brushed himself off. He was a zealot, they could distinguish from the armor. Rtas approached him, still seated in his hover chair and looked intently at the Sangelie solider. He was noticeably shorter than the others, lingering just under seven feet compared to the average eight or nine. He didn't carry himself like an elite either. Not strong and proud. But like the easy going type.

"Oh," Rtas put a palm to his face.

"Its you."

A/N: How do you like the story so far? Follow my story and feel free to comment. I don't care if its good, bad or neutral, as long as its something! See you next chapter! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally. A day and a half of walking all those miles they made out the settlement of Ivarstead. On that point, they would rent rooms and get some well-deserved sleep and drink. Even so, the cushy beds of a tavern were the last thing on Emerels mind. Ever since that day when the dragon attacked and her encounter with her brother's murderer, she simply couldn't conceive of anything else. It was all she cared for at the moment. Blood for blood, flesh for flesh. Her perpetual silence earned the concern of her companions. She would say that she was fine and that she was simply thinking about the war. But that was far from the verity. She was thinking of someway to possibly slay the Daedra. Too strong, too, fast, Too smart. She was just so out-matched and out-classed it made her tense her jaw with frustration. She cursed that he would be avenged. His honor and hers was on the line. By the god's, what was she going to tell Pearl? Her niece was just eight and she would have to tell her that her father was together with mother again. She was the lone one who could break the News for her. She hardly noticed the tear that rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away before anyone noticed. She nearly didn't notice the hooded man walking towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the sons and daughters of Skyrim. Nirns true Warriors grace me with their presence." His head still bowed so his face couldn't be seen.

The group held back to examine the traveler. He was wearing a simple tunic tough it was all burgundy. An odd color for a tunic.

"That's right." The male Stormcloak Responded.

"It's good to know that people acknowledge our cause. How about a drink, friend? Ivarstead's just right round the corner." Another offered.

No, something was off. Way, way off. She could sense a sort of evil coming from this man. Not someone who possessed a simple bloodlust, no. This one is different.

"Let's go." She said. Setting off on the far side of the road and not through it.

"Aye, what's the rush? The night is yet young."

The man raised his head and took down his hood. The foremost thing they noticed were the ears. Pointed like a Mer's yet small and normal sized only, his face resembled a Nord's Just barely could be called a man from his age. His long blond hair was messy and stained with burgundy.

"Hmm, let's see." He indicated to each person of the group with his finger.

"10… 12…. 9… Oh My!" He drew an Elven sword he had covered in his sleeve in such excitement causing the others to do the same to their own weapons.

"885!" he exclaimed with glee when his finger went on to Emerel. A sinister smirk going across his facial expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She demanded.

He didn't reply. He merely stared at her with the same smirk.

"You. Go. Bye-bye." He said slowly.

No one said anything for a while. Suddenly he set off towards her, confidently striding at her with his blade raised. So focused on his quarry, he couldn't have evaded the iron sword the slashed his right cheek. He winced from the sudden pain. Holding his face.

"Be thankful I only did that, freak. " The Young solider said Now standing in front of Emerel in her defense

"Now, get out of our way before you get on my bad side."

The person held his expression and turned to them. Black liquid spewed from the injury. His removed his hand but the smirk still remained.

"I was going to let you live today."

No sooner had he pronounced that, Muscle fibers and skin cells rejoined and made the wound disappear.

"But now, all of your lives have become forfeit."

Thel placed the Claw into the key hole and turned the dial once right and once left. Nothing. He tried once again. Making certain the holes were clear of debris. Yet nothing. Was the claw defective? He opened up his pouch and pulled out the journal to read it over again. Possibly he had overlooked something. He spent several minutes attempting to decipher a hidden message or password of some sort that he had not noticed the first time but all he got was the same phrase.

"When you hold the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."

The claw was the solution wasn't it? The key to the lock. He was starting to miss his energy swords. With them, he could have just cut a door through and be rid of this puzzle. Maybe the claw was damaged? Or something else was wrong that it wouldn't cooperate he didn't know. He scrutinized it looking for some sign of damage. He noticed that there were three round protrusions that bore an animal on each one. Of course. The three creatures on the claw correlated with the three animals on the key wall. He matched up the beasts as he saw them on the back of the claw and tried again. The stone wall shook a bit and sank down into the base. Success. He pushed past the door and introduced into a cavern.

He swatted back at the cave moths that flew in his face and cleared his way to the main platform. A curved wall carved into the cavern caught his attention. It was inscribed with runes and symbols he didn't recognize the meaning of. Until his eyes wandered over to an order of runes that glowed with a white low energy. It called out to him. Seducing him to come nearer. His mouth hung open a bit as every red flag was thrust down from his years of experience. But the eagerness he felt was overpowering. Now standing right in front of it wisps of the energy swirled and danced around his torso. He was unconcerned for his safety, but he was more infatuated with the symbols. He had never viewed them or had any knowledge of them, yet he could read them as it was clear covenant or Sangelie text. How could it be? This didn't get any sense! The illumination and dark of His vision suddenly became enriched to the point where he could hardly make anything out even the slightest.

"Fus? Force? What does that mean?"

The wisps around him began to die down and gradually cease to exist. He helplessly palmed at the runes trying to induce them to stay. To try and make sense of what was happing to him. Despite his efforts the energy went out like starved flames, but they remained in his vision as if he had stared into the sun for too long. Eventually they also faded from existence, but he still knew what them from memory. This language or whatever it had discovered an upper knowledge that had not become apparent upon this day. He was determined to find out what it had to do with him. No longer had he finished his thoughts the sound of stone restraints breaking could be picked up behind him. He moved around his head at the source which was a bone and mummified hand pushing off the cover of its crypt to the floor next to it. The Draugr emerged as if it was rudely awakened and looked dead at its intruder. Its eye holes glowed with spiritual vigor and when it spoke in its ancient Nord tongue, clouds of the energy puffed out like someone breathing hard in cold weather. The arbiter readied both swords as he noticed that this one, he could feel from his decades of life invested in war, he could tell this one was superior to the rest he had slain.

"You will fair no better than the ones that came before you."

He walked towards the Draugr with both swords prepared for attacking. The Draugr pulled a battle ax from its sheaths on his cover and the two approached one another. Thel suddenly quickened his pace and swung at the Dragur's neck, with haste. But before he could fix the hit in the Draugr shouted at him mid-swing.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

The two irons great swords that served him fair had somehow, magically phased through the palms of his hands. The arbiter was to Dumb founded to notice the sharp edge of the ax meet his shoulder. The weapon clanged hard against the material simply did no more than damage his shields making them flare brightly. The shock of what took place moments ago was replaced with the feeling of cold and ice traveling down his arm and up to his neck. He got one look and was again being befuddled. Luminescent Ice crystals now entire coating his left limb and neck with a layer of ice. He drew back away from the second strike and smashed his arm against the curved wall to free himself. But the Draugr had been already in front of him and was gearing up for another swing. But Thel wouldn't have any of that. He seized it by the arms and planted his foot into its chest. He pushed outwards. The Dragur shrieked in agony as both of its arms were ripped out of its ancient sockets. Thel kicked him again and it landed hard on its back. With no assistance of arms it struggled to get to its feet, but at this time it was already too late. Thel pounced on the dismembered Dragur and raised the axe above his head and shoved it down in between the Dragurs mouth.

An Item fell from the Dragur's pocket as he performed it. Picking it up he sighed with relief to have found the Tablet undamaged. Sometime after he made it back to Riverwood, It was dark and he didn't want to scare anyone. He camoed his way back to the shop to find the door surprisingly open at this hour. Lucan was cleaning up the remainder of the mess sporting a bandage and a small lump on his forehead.

"EH? I thought I shut that door." He squinted his eyes, He swore he saw something move.

"It's me." Thel answered. Closing the door behind him and canceling his camouflage.

"AH!" Lucan yelped. "I'm sorry, you surprised me there." Lucan said.

"I believe this is yours." Thel fished out the treasure and gave it to Lucan.

"The claw! There it is! Hahaha!" He cheered happily.

"Strange, it looks smaller than what I remember... Ah what the hell! At least I have my good ol' claw back!"

As promised, Lucan presented Thel With a considerable measure of gold pieces. He didn't what to do with them so he just placed them in his pouch.

"Oh, hey. Uhh. I'm thankful for what you did for me and my sister, I'll be sure to tell everyone what a help you've been. Thank you."

Thel nodded in reply before heading back to whiterun.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts." Farengar stated

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers." A hooded woman in leather armor looked over his work at his table

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..."

Rummaging through his desk full of crumpled papers and trinkets he found out his guest behind him scream horridly.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked at her. Her sword at the ready, she pointed at the door with a shaky finger.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems." He kidded.

The Arbiter steeped into the room taking out the tablet who Farengar took gratefully into his own custody.

"Wait, You…You know him?" The hooded woman asked. Her stare not leaving the Arbiter.

"Yes, Yes I do. He's my Assistant and the Jarl's protégé." He answered proudly.

The female Breton calmed herself and apologized for her reaction shortly before discussing something with the sorcerer. He cared little for what they spoke of, for he was rather hungry and tired. He desired nothing more than to get something to eat and rest his tired bones. After moments of his musings the Dark Elf Housecarl came bursting into the room, panting trying to take hold of her breath.

"Farengar! A...A dragons been sighted near the western Watchtower!"

Hunger and anxiety were quickly replaced with concern and anticipation. Had the Dragon followed him here? By the rings, What of Riverwood? He had just left the place and feared it had met the same Fate as Helgen. He and the mage followed the elf up the stairs with a Guard, whose skin was pale from being frightened beyond anything he had ever known in his life.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." She told him.

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?"

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure."

The Jarl nodded in understanding before speaking again.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it."

The guard left and did as he was told. Still shaking slightly.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there." He continued.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me."

Thel was anxious on the second encounter with the beast. This time he was armed. This time he was ready.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again." He looked directly at Thel.

"I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift."

One of the same servant girls appeared and presented him a war-axe. One made of Nordic steel but much larger to fit his hand perfectly.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar cut in.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons."

"As you command." A bit disappointed he walked down the steps back to his laboratory.

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution." She assured him.

Turning his attention back to the Arbiter he stared intently.

"Help Irileth kill this dragon before it can attack Whiterun. There's no time to lose."

"It shall be a pleasure."

Thel Stood impatiently as Irileth rallied a group of Guardsmen who felt a bit more confident with the help of a Daedra. They passed a group of bi-pedal cats on their way to the watchtower. They looked at him funny as he did them. He shrugged them away and followed close behind the humans and elf until they came to a stop and ducking behind a small hill not too far from their destination.

"No sign of him but it sure looks like he's been here." The Dark Elf frowned at the worsened condition of the Tower that was already falling apart.

"Spread out, Look for any survivors. We've got to know what we're up against here."

Thel started for the interior of the tower, surely it was the safest. He was presented with the sight of Guard crouching in the corner of the first room.

"GAHH! S-STAY AWAY!" He shouted swinging his blade in his defense.

"Calm, yourself. I am not here to harm you."

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Idiot."

Another Guardsmen came to find out what all the racket was about.

"What? Did you find someone?" He asked.

"Yes, But because of my appearance, he refuses to cooperate." Thel crossed his arms in irritation.

"Oh, I'll clear you up." The guardsmen went inside and calmed the poor human being down.

"Hroki…Tor….Gone." He spoke in shaken intervals.

"It's alright. Where did the Dragon go?" he put a hand to his brethren's shoulder.

No sooner had he asked a low-pitched roar came from outside.

"Kynareth save us!" The man planted his hands to his ears.

Thel Nearly leaped out the door to face his foe. Irileth drew her sword and lightining magic crackled in her other palm and the guards readied their axes and swords. Then he saw it, too. A dark green dragon danced in the air towards them barely visible in the night, Slithering up and downwards through the air like a snake had his eyes directly on them. As the dragon approached Thel pulled out the axe in one hand and a Sword in the other.

"This isn't the same one." He recalled.

It was a lot smaller than the one he saw and a different color, but now was now and a dragon is a dragon.

The dragon slowed and came down towards them releasing a gout of flame from its jaws incinerating two of the five Guards. Irileth avenged them by shooting the beast with two lightning bolts to its belly. Arrows followed Close by and unlike the Black dragon, these arrows seemed to wound it. Snarling at it's wounds it took off in the opposite direction for another flame assault. See it's pattern and also being annoyed that he was the only one unable to contribute he took off into the tower and up the stairs to the roof.

"Where's that Idiot going!?" Ireath fired off more bolts but they narrowly missed.

He had predicted it's tactics. It was going to swing backwards and fly low enough to hit his comrades with its flame. That certainly wasn't going to happen. As he foretold, the dragon was flying low when it cuts back. Low enough for somebody to get the jump on him. It was near-insane, Suicidal! But the spirit of the warriors stone urged him to complete his actions. He had to time it just right or be confronted with utter humiliation. He got a running start and swan-dived off the edge of the tower.

A/N: Hmm. Chief will most likely appear in the next Chapter. Anyways. Favorite, follow, and review!

What do you think about my OCs? Are they good? Bad? Meh? Tell me in the review section!

A few things I wanted to say: Ruben's murder wasn't Thel, but he was killed by a berzerking Brute and that brute (Yes, a few of them are in Skyrim) was killed by Thel. Just in case nobody got that in the imperial's report.

See ya next Chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

His flame assault on the mortals was short lived. He was winning and he knew it; he was a Dragon against a group of meaningless and insignificant worms. Yet the Dammed Daedra Had obstructed his inevitable victory by climbing up onto his back. He pulled up and no longer cared about tormenting the mortals leaving his gusts of breeze as their only penalty.

"Off of me Cretin! You have no right to ride a Dovah!" he turned his head making eye contact with his assaulter.

"Do you not hear me, Worm? I said off!"

With that, Mirmulnir spun sideways viscously the air pressure licked at him yet his hold stayed steeled. Thel held on for dear life as the dragon went on its aerial assault bucking, turning and twisting to get him to fall to his death, the surface of Skyrim Becoming smaller and smaller until they reached the water swollen clouds of the night. They risked his grip on the dragon and reached for the great sword that clung to his back, Just then The dragon bucked again and a flapping wing knocked the steel from his grasp. They saw it fall onto the earth. He quickly took hold of the other one with success and continue to climb up the dragons back. At this time the clouds let go of their rain water making his efforts that more difficult.

"Yet you remain? You are a stubborn one."

The two were hardly visible from the ground being so high up into the clouds and the night partially concealing them. Irileth was unable to believe what the Daedra had done. She stood there in awe. Her eyes were better than the nords and could see what was happening clearly.

"What do we do?" A guardsmen Asked.

She shook her head and answered.

"I...I don't know."

Thel was able to make out the fires of the watchtower from here. The dragon wasn't going very far from it. But a new question popped into his head: How the hell was he to get off?! The dragon, having enough playing around twisted sharply and the Arbiter lost his hold. At once with its prey above it, Mirmulnir released another gout of flames hopping to burn the Heathen to a crisp. But it had made a mistake leaving it's soft under belly exposed. Thel's Shields flickered brightly and were cut to a tad less than half yet the flames worked in his favor, it hid his movements. Mirmulnir's Smirk of satisfaction was short lived when the Thel burst through the flames unharmed and plunged the Great sword into its exposed soft-berth. The pain made the dragon's eyes widen in surprise. He turned over, bringing back to flying and attempted to remove the sword with its clawed hand. Thel took another grip of the dragon and it too distracted from the wound, ignored him walking on his back towards his head. He took hold of its horns and attempted to steer him towards the Tower.

Seeing this Mirmulnir laughed.

"I won't be so easily vanquished, especially by you, mortal."

Mirmulnir bucked his head back sending Thel to the wind but he caught hold of the base of the dragon's flapping wing. He stood and grabbed it with both arms and with all the force he could muster, wretched it. The wet snap of bone from cartilage was his reward. Mirmulnir let out a screech of agony as the wing now useless ceased flapping and began to fail to keep them airborne now in a free fall.

"Y-y-y-You…Fool! You've…You've Killed Us Both!"

The Dragon flipped over and the arbiter found himself rolling onto its belly once more.

"I'll kill… Kill you before you kill M-Me!"

Another gout of flames hit the arbiter and again depleted his shields. Again, Another mistake. Thel lunged towards the Head landed a substantial hit to the side of its jaws. Pinging its head sideways.

"You will perish today, Dragon. And I will prevail."

Mirmulnir Laughed.

"You are a fierce one, one that nearly bested me. Merely to say you've beaten me when were both going to die, HAH! Such arrogance! You're beyond foolish!"

Now standing firmly standing on the dragon's stomach he pointed behind the two.

"Our trajectory says otherwise."

Mirmulnir Scoffed and turned its long neck to regard what was behind them, what he saw made his mouth hang open. The watchtower, they…they were heading right for it. No way to maneuver, no way to evade. Their course was set in stone. He turned back with the same look plastered on his facial expression.

"You...Planned this, didn't you?"

"Your body will suffice as my shield, dragon. I will endure. You on the other hand will not be as fortunate."

Irileth and her companions stared at the falling two. And cheered. He'd beaten it at its own game. However, there celebration was cut short when they realized that the dot in the sky was getting steadily becoming larger by the minute.

"Everyone! Scatter!" Irileth barked.

Passing away in all sorts of directions they were able to get far enough to safely witness their Watchtower explode into numerous broken pieces of rock like shrapnel from a grenade when the dragon was smashed through it. They skidded across the field leaving large patches of solid ground in the grass and finally slowed to a slide and eventually stopped all together. Regaining his bearings, He stood on the beast's chest victorious and let out the loudest Victory roar he could. He hadn't done one so proud since he had killed Truth.

"Dovahkiin…"

He was surprised that the dragon wasn't instantly killed, but he could tell it wasn't far from death.

"No!" Its last breath, it's last moment of life died. His anguished cry was hushed up as the eyes rolled lazily back in its skull. Less than a moment later, the material body of the dragon's carcass began to glow and burn but no fire was present. Instead of smoke wisps red and purple spiritual energy swirled about him, much like the ones that he had encountered in the falls. The wisps settled onto the surface of his armor, ignoring his shields and formed a sort a white highlight on him before disappearing. What was left of his foe was its skeleton and pieces of scale scattered around it. They stared at his hands and watched the white highlight leave his physical structure. He didn't what happened, but the mysterious language that he had encountered in the falls became more intelligible. He would have stood there for hours attempting to comprehend how he did what he did if someone hadn't spoke up.

"I can't believe it, you're…You're dragon born!" One of the surviving guard said.

"A Daedra Dragonborn? Now that don't make any sense." His fellow guard frowned.

"Why do you insist on calling me this 'Daedra'? Do I really resemble one to you?" Thel asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm…Sorry, I simply assumed because… I..." Finding no way to not sound ignorant he just gave him an apology.

"Dragonborn? Aye! I remember the stories my pa told me when I was little. The one's born with the dragon blood in 'em."

"Haven't heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons." One rolled his eyes.

"That's because there just now coming back in like forever, idiot!" Another shot back.

"What do you say Irileth? Do you believe in this Dragonborn Business?"

"Hmph, Most of you would be better of minding your own business than flapping your gums about matter you don't know anything about."

She motioned to the skeleton remains.

"Here's a dead dragon that I can understand. Now we know we can kill them. I don't need some mythical dragon born. Anyone who can put down a dragon is good enough for me."

"You don't understand Housecarl, You aint a Nord."

"I've been all across tamerial and I've seen things just as outlandish as this." Slightly insulted by the comment, she continued.

"I suggest all of you trust in your sword arm over tales and legends."

"Legend says only the Dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do. Can you do it? Have you tried?" he asked intently the stranger.

Thel said nothing, only walked towards the fires that still persisted on the ground.

"See? What did I tell you?" A guard chuckled.

"It's merely a story, there's no such thing as a DragonBo-"

"FUS!"

The force was enough to extinguish the last of the flames and keep them from spreading. The blond guard coughed lightly and spoke again.

"I stand corrected."

"Damn right you do."

Strength in numbers didn't apply to this situation at all. The four Brave Cloaks fought for their survival while the only one fought for their bloodshed. He wasn't going to quit until he had it. The Cloak wielding the large iron sword struggled with his blade against the lone one's Elven dagger. It didn't make sense for such a skinny person to be able to hold a candle to him in a strength contest, let alone keep him back with one stupid arm while he used both. Even at present the same smirk that was aimed at Emerel was now plastered on his face almost permanently throughout the entire fight. The lone one was able to contend against the two other Cloaks despite them having shields and him only able to use one arm. He feinted an attack onto the young on who pulled up his shield in response, instead, he cut downwards to his unguarded thigh. The steel cut through the chain mail easily and sliced deep into the young man's flesh. He shouted loudly and fell onto his back helplessly. The lone one grinned and pushed aside the other two and pounced on defenseless Cloak. He didn't get the opportunity to see more of the beloved red liquescent. No sooner had he prepared to strike an arrow pierced his wrist. Forcing the blade to spin through the air in the gloomy woods. He swore not only from the sudden pain, but from him having to rely on his small dagger. Another arrow found its way in his chest and then another. That bitch was going to turning him into a damn pin cushion. Grabbing the young one to his feet by his hair, he used him as a substitute himself when the great sword wielding cloak charged forward hoping to grab him off guard. Rather, he had spiked his own comrade in the stomach, not even giving him time to regret the mistake, the lone one snatched the steel shield from the deceased Cloak and slashed the throat of his attacker. Another arrow tagged him, this time in his forehead but did little more than pose an annoyance.

"Doesn't this bitch ever miss!?"

He hissed under his breath. He threw the steel shell to try and hinder her next shot, but the outcome was different from expected. The shield whizzed through the air with such force it broke her bow in two and bumped her down.

Delighted with his luck he plucked the arrow from his head and attacked the last remaining Cloak, ducking over the sword slash and tagging him in the knee with the arrowhead. The shock was enough for him fall to the ground cradling the wound. The blood that flowed down his leg wasn't flowing fast enough for his preference. Without a second thought, he kicked the butt of the arrow with enough force to shove it deeper through his knee. The Anguished cry pleased him further. So much he didn't expect the cord from the bow to be wrapped around his neck so rapidly. She tightened the cord until it cut into his neck, she followed suite by jumping on his back to further solidify the grip. The lone one clawed at the thread to no avail. He tried to throw her off but she already wrapped her legs around his waist. She finished tying the knot and pulled the dagger from its sheath on her thigh and started out to mercilessly stab at whatever she could. His Flesh Reform ability was beginning to work against him, whatever he grew back would be sliced again, not giving him the chance to relive himself of the torment. He felt for her a tree or anything to slam her against, during this process his hand accidently glided across her backside. The fight for survival was replaced with rage. She clamped down on his neck with her teeth as hard as she could and was rewarded with the bitter black substance and his wail. Finally, a tree! He turned his back to it and bucked her into it several times, but she declined to relinquish her grasp. Then he discovered the iron great sword going through the cloaks torso. He fell in such a way that the point headed straight up. It would have been painful, yes, but he suffered far worse. He carried him over to the weapon and attempted to thrust himself onto the point skewering him and her both. She caught on to what he was doing and at the last second pushed off of him and only suffered a piece of her armor being ripped off.

Black oozes crept from his abdomen and he squirmed to get up, but it seemed like he didn't have the strength to do so, so he stayed down and ceased his movements. Emerel half crawled half ran to her comrade still trying to cradle his injury. She knew what to do, she'd seen this before. Snapping off the arrow head she grabbed the now useless stick and looked at him for approval. He nodded his head and braced himself. He held back screams as she pulled it out and threw it away. Emerald searched in her medical pack and drew out an iron dagger with a fire enchant. She needed to cartelize it before he bled out. The hissing of flesh and blood and also the stifled screams of her comrade masked his approach.

"E-Emerel!"

"What!?"

No time. The only one kicked her hard in the side of her head, making her roll over twice across the grass. Elven dagger in hand he strolled over to her in her downed state confidently.

"See? This could all been avoided if you would have just gave yourself up."

He kicked her again hard in her abdomen and shuddered with pleasure when she screamed out. He picked up the shield he had thrown before and traced his finger round its circumference, marveling at its potential deadliness. Yes, a formidable tool of murder if he had sharpened the edge.

"Why did you do this to us?" Emeral asked with a plain expression on her expression. She was sitting against a rock staring emptily at her comrades assailant.

"Hmm?" the only one turned his head to his quarry out of his musings.

"Why do this? What have we ever done to you to deserve this?"

The question made the lone one bowl over in a laughing fit, he even wiped a few tears of joy away from his eyes.

"'What have we done to deserve this?" He echoed before turning back into a giggling heap.

Moments later his joyous disposition melted away and was replaced with a deep scowl.

"The real question Is what haven't you done to deserve this. You. People like you are simply getting whats coming to them. I am that bringer of justice."

She shook her head in refusal.

"You call this justice?! The senseless slaughter you just committed is Justice?!" She motioned to her fallen comrades.

The lone one surveyed his carnage and turned back to her and boasted a large grin.

"A necessary evil, complete with perks."

She fought back the impulse to spit on him.

"Go ahead, kill me now. But when Ulfric hears of this, he'll have your head on a pike."

The lone ones grin became immensely wider, too wide to be on a face. This made her gasp at his appearance. He suddenly sprang in the air and landed right near her making her flinch.

"Oh, but that's exactly it!" he hissed in her ear.

"Had I attacked a Kahjiit Caravan or a Group of traveling Argonians, hell, anyone who wasn't a Nord, Do you think Ulfric would so much as put a breath in that direction? NO!"

She couldn't help but tremble at his voice. In all her years she hadn't been so afraid if only Ruben was here.

"I have a question for you." He gave up his grin and sat down right in front of her and played with is a dagger.

"I'm not answering a damn thing to you." She snapped.

"Well, your going to listen anyway. Have you ever read a volume called 'The bear of Markarth'? Fascinating book." He just so happened to have a copy that he drew out of his pocket and flipped through the pages. Emeral turned her head to avoid responding.

"it tells how your hero Ulfric rode into Markarth and took it back from those mean ol' Foresworn." He spoke as if he was talking to a child trying to get a rise out of her.

"Even when he won, he proceeded to wipe out every man, woman, and child who didn't help him."

He turned to the page describing the action and showed it to her, yet she shut her us and shook her head. She too had read it and was going through denial.

"That doesn't sound like the hero you people make him out to be, does it?"

He set away the book and smiled.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Lord Balgruff was cut from his conversation with his brother upon seeing the familiar grey Daedra.

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" He asked intently

Thel sighed heavily before answering.

"Your watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the flying lizard".

He answered.

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that".

Thel wasn't sure he should expose this power that had been bestowed on him yet, but the humans seemed to be the ones who knew the most about it. This 'Dragon Born' But it would make him untrustworthy if he let out such information.

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it." He confessed.

A long break before anyone said anything.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you".

"The who?"

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World." He explained.

"Why do these greybeards wish to speak to me?" Thel crossed his arms in confusion.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to concentrate your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

Hrongar cut in.

"Ah, yes. The voice from the clouds that beckoned 'Dovahkiin', those were the Greybeards?"

They wondered how simple men could shout so loud that it could be confused with thunder, then again, a lot of things here didn't make sense.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what, 'Dragonborn.'" The skinny necked Imperial pipped up.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant." He calmed himself before he did anything rash.

"these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!"

"Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." Balgruuf said.

"I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him?"

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours."

He turned to the Arbiter.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor."

"I cannot make the journey now, I am far too weary. And I like to stay in one place for now, I must wait for my search and rescue."

Confused, The three blinked before saying anything.

"So… there are more like you?" Avenicci asked.

"Yes, I…Hope."

The Arbiter went into a state of worry and concern of the his fellow elites.

Clearing his throat, Balgruuf spoke again.

"You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we?"

Balgruff then inwardly kicked himself at the concluding part.

"Yes, that is very nice, but I absolutely must have a place to sleep and something to eat, can this all wait until daybreak? I feel like I'm nearly to faint."

"Of course! Maid! Show our guest to one of our finest rooms and let him eat as much as he wants!"

Balgruuf stopped arbiter suddenly.

"Err. What is it that your kind eat?"

"Vegetables mostly, Meat is rarely eaten by my kind, but it's nice to have some of it on occasion."

"Not people right?"

"What!? No! the rings, no! Have you asked the inquiry to a brute he'd surely tell you an entire story as he is roasting your body with plasma fire."

Nearly an hour later, After filling his belly with carrots, cabbage, leeks, and potatoes and a few bits of deer, he tapped at his wrist to reveal a small HUD. He tapped a few hard light symbols and his armor collapsed to the earth. Placing in a pile in the corner of the room, he lay on his bed, that was actually four pushed together and drifted to sleep.

A/N: I know chief was supposed to show up, I know, but I don't recognize how to introduce him into the story withought breaking the story AARGH!

Ill update once I solve this predicament.

Anyway, review, fav, and follow because each one really matters. And if possible, help me out by adding in some ideas on what the other quests Arbiter and Lydia should go along.

Catch you next chapter! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Thel awoke completely rejuvenated. The soft and beds worked wonders on his aching muscles. Getting out of bed yawning and stretching his frame, he proceeded with an hour long religious prayer. He wouldn't leave his room until he had completed it and if otherwise it would be seen as a heresy. As soon as it was complete a young maid knocked at his door.

"One moment, please." He had no intention of walking about naked.

He slid on his helmet and opened the door. The young maid was a bit startled, but she had already heard of their guest's appearance but she also heard of him being quite the gentlemen.

"Your luggage, Lord Arbiter." She presented him with his pack full of things he had collected over his journey.

"Many, thanks, young female." He fished out the swollen coin purse that Lucan had given him for his service of retrieving the golden claw.

"I believe these are precious here, I would like you to have them."

She started intently at the plump purse but refused.

"While that's very generous of you, we maids aren't allowed to accept payment from our guests."

"Nonsense! Then consider it a gift, it's the least I can do. Besides, I have no use for them."

"Well, if you insist…" She quickly looked up and down the hallway and stuffed the purse into her pocket and waved him goodbye.

He would meet with The Jarl as soon as his curiosity was quelled. The power the beings harnessed here was amazing, he must now how they do it. He passed a few guards who wished him good morning and strolled into the wizards quarters where he saw the mage leaned over his table reading a book.

"Ah! Hello thane. How might I be of service?" Farengar asked.

"You may start by answering a few questions of mine."

Interested, Farengar sat down and took off his reading glasses.

"Go ahead, Shoot."

He paused a bit before speaking. "I wish to know what power you use to harness that elemental energy to your will. How is it done?"

"That my friend is magic, I thought you already were experienced with that. Never mind, excuse my assumption. Mages such as I use this magic for a variety of uses. Every use has a different school. And vice versa"

Thel leaned forward in interest.

"Tell me more."

Farengar went over each school and its use while Thel became more and more interested.

"So you say, that with alteration, I can change the molecular structure of a stone and have it flow like water, or make it hard as steel?"

"Correct. Is there anything else? I'm quite busy."

"Yes, mage I wish for you to teach me these magics, they may be of use for my own world."

Farengar pursed his lips for second before replying.

"As much as I am skilled with magic I only specialize in a few schools. I'm not that good of a teacher for I lack patience. But you can get an entire education for each school at the college of winterhold. Even yours truly went there." He explained.

"Understood, mage. I shall be leaving for this 'Winterhold' when the opportunity arises. I bid you farewell."

Thel was able to speak again with the jarl about being this thane. He assumed it was an honorable title since it was bestowed by a jarl and it being the greatest he could grant. Upon exiting the jarls Dragonreach he was approached by a tall, Raven-haired Nord female. Clad in steel armor.

"The jarl has appointed me to be your Housecarl, it's an honor to serve you my thane." She nervously bit her lip hoping that she had made a good first impression. She wondered what types of places she'd go while in service of a Daedra. Thel looked her up and down and decided to conduct an interview with the human.

"This term 'Thane' I do not understand, care to elaborate on the concept?"

Lydia took in a short breath before saying speaking.

"The Jarl has recognized you as a person of great importance in the hold, a hero. Guards will know to look the other way if you tell them who you are."

That perk should dig him out of any trouble he may come across with the guards, If they aren't too busy trying to kill him or running in terror.

"And you call yourself my Housecarl, what exactly does one do?"

She was able to rehearse this part with ought skipping a beat.

"As my thane I am sworn to your service, I will guard you and everything you own, with my life."

She put special emphasis on the last part hoping to impress her thane.

Thel again scrutinized the Nord Housecarl that stood in front of him. She came up to his lower chest. She Tall for a human. Yet she wouldn't be much help in combat as he was already more than a match for anything less than a dragon. And if they were to get themselves caught in firefight, she might not survive. Then again, numbers can overwhelm and it was good to have someone watching his back. He even wagered she knew Skyrim like the back of her hand, making her an excellent guide. He decided that her pros far out weighted the cons in this particular situation. But he still needed to test her nerve.

"The road I walk is a treacherous one human, you may not survive. Do you still wish to follow me?" He awaited eagerly for her reply.

Lydia put on her most confident smirk she could muster.

"Lead the way."

Satisfied, Thel chuckled a bit. She reminded him a bit much like himself when he was but a minor in the covenant empire. Always ready to go head first into the fight.

"Then it is decided. Come human, greatness awaits us both."

The lone one and Emerel had engaged in an argument on who was the bad guy. So far, everything Emerel said only made him want to talk more, buying her time. It was a long shot, and she hadn't used it in a long while. But it was her only ticket out.

"And so, you repay your empire for accepting defeat and saving Skyrim by staging a rebellion?" The lone one began to be most entertained at her ignorance he let her live long enough to see her faults.

"I would rather much die for what I believe in than take it in the ass from some damn elves" She argued.

This made him laugh even more. It's been an eras and a half since he'd been so entertained.

"You Nords are all hypocrites. You can dish it out but you can't take it, so you scream injustice when you're beat. Get over it!"

"So you have something against Nords huh? Is that it? But aren't you one too?"

The lone's smile digressed into a slight grin.

"My wrath isn't just aimed at men, The Thalmor are at fault as well. They are terrorists and arrogant bigots, all of them, each and every one of them will taste my justice by the end of this Era I swear it. And to answer your question; No, I am not a Nord, neither am I an elf, and most definitely not a beast either. I am called Jesik. I am the thing that goes bump in the night, I am what you feared was in your closet or under your bed, I am the feeling of being watched, I am the very fear that haunts the corridors of your mind".

He shot his arms into the sky with enthusiasm

Just then she felt her energy peak at its fullest, it was time.

"I am-"

"A complete and total Jackass". Emerel interrupted.

Jesik then bore another scowl.

"Okay, you get to die now." Jesik suddenly shot forward with his dagger aiming right for her jugular. He would not see her choke to death on her own blood though. Emerald green Magika venting from her body stopped his blade from reaching her and even made him go flying a couple yards onto his back.

"What…the hell?" He slowly picked himself up still gripping the dagger until the blood in his hand was drained.

"That…That felt like…Holy magic." There was no mistake. The Holy aura was the very bane of his existence. There wasn't much he could do against such divine power he was now the one who was out matched. No sooner had he gotten to his feet he saw the Stormcloak woman was now engulfed in pulsating green power. Her irises that were a dark green color became a marvelous luminescent green color. Her bruises began to fade and her long blond hair stood on end save for two strands on either side of her forehead that were shorter than the rest. Even the trees in the forest began to sway back and forth and rustle their leaves like and a strong wind gliding through them.

"I wouldn't suppose if I apologized we can both go our separate ways and never hear of each other again would we?" Jesik kidded.

Emerel put her finger to her lip and feinted deep thought.

"Hmm. How about no?" he voice was also changed. It was like she had two voices they were talking at the same time. One was hers and the other was an echo.

"I didn't think so."

The Magica that was surrounding her condensed into a very large bow in her left hand. And another streak made itself into an arrow. She loaded it up and aimed right for his chest.

"This is going to hurt a lot, isn't it?" Jesik made no efforts to try to run away or dodge.

"Yup."

She released the cord and the magic arrow flew through the air straight at Jesik. The arrow had become the size of a ballista bolt suddenly before stopping right in front of him. Jesik flinched fearing it had hit him only to see it levitating in front of him, only and inch away from his chest.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Just wanted to see you flinch".

Instantly the bolt detonated and Jesik was blown clear into the clouds. Relieved with her victory and also expending her energy far beyond its usual limit her power began to fade and she returned to normal. The last Cloak besides her was staring at her with awe.

"What. Did you do?" He asked he slung his arm around her shoulder lifting him to his feet.

"I simply called upon the power that my family was blessed with from the gods." She replied nonchalantly.

"'Simply'? Ha!" She thought. She hadn't performed that technique in eighteen years!

It was by sheer luck that Ivarstead was so close. There he would get proper medical attention.

"You know. I was actually an adventurer to help pay for my mum's medicine. I guess that all over." He said bitterly.

"You can be a guard for a city or settlement. You don't have to move too much." She comforted him.

"You may be right…a guard".

Rtas looked back at the Oddball sitting in the back. He wearing a pair of headphones attached to an 'Iphone'. It was the name of a device he had told him. Ancient technology used by the humans. He must have been enjoying the music he had been playing because he was rocking his head back and forth slightly.

This ain't no place for no hero…This ain't no place for no better man…This ain't no place for no hero…To go home…This ain't no place for no hero…This ain't no place for no better man…This ain't no place for no hero…To go home

"Qua' teius!" Rtas barked.

"Huh?" He removed the headphones from his head rather swiftly.

"Stop fooling around and pay attention!"

Qua' teius reluctantly put away his things and listened to Rtas's meeting.

There were forty elites in all were in attendance, the others were busy salvaging or guarding the perimeter save for the oddball and Rtas. Everyone was anxious to hear what he had to say about the predicament they were all in.

"I know all of you demand answers for what has occurred and you will have them." Rtas started. The brown armored spec-ops elite made a swirling gesture with his left hand and a light blue holographic model of the ship was brought into view large enough for everyone to see.

"During a manual diagnostics run-down, we were able to isolate what was at fault for our unintended crash-landing upon this planet." He slowly circled the hologram making sure he made eye contact with every elite present. The elite made another gesture and the hologram zoomed in on the rear and mid-section.

"Our ship was more badly damaged then we had thought from the flood pod bombardment on the great ring also called Installation 00. A…'Error' as we will call it, had caused our slip-space drive to malfunction when we attempted our journey home, causing us to jump multiple times in one cycle."

The elite's presents began to whisper to one another nervously.

"What planet we were sent to I do not know. Humans and beasts roam these lands, some of which we have never encountered before. They too are the children of the holy ones such as us. The forerunners had made this place accessible, there is no question that they had made an exit as well."

"You mean the giant spiraling maelstrom in the sky, right? I followed you guys when you were jumping, hoping I could hitch a ride. That's how I got here." The oddball piped up.

"What do you mean followed? What do you speak of this 'maelstrom'?" Rtas walked over him immediately.

The oddball pointed towards the east where they could easily make out a purple storm with green lightning partially covering a large distorted circle of sky.

"That is where we came?" Rtas asked the Spec-ops elite.

"Most likely."

"_Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep."_

John inhaled sharply waking himself up out of his slumber. These dreams were becoming more frequent as time went on. The physiologists insisted that he was only reliving parts of his life that just so happen to have her in them. But he knew that they had no idea what was really going on with him. That's why they put multiple cameras in his private quarters to study him while he was not on the field. He knew this because he could hear the soft whirring sound they made when the moved turned to follow him around the room in the walls. He rolled over off of his cot that felt more like sleeping on semi hard clay and got to his feet. He was wearing only a pair of black briefs with the UNSC logo going around the waistline not leaving much to the imagination of the nurse that gave him the various supplements that were included in his diet. The door opened promptly when it sensed his heat signature. He turned on the faucet of his sink and splashed his face with it a couple times and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Looking in the polished steel mirror he looked into his own eyes. They were beginning to show signs of age but still kept their cold and emotionless features. While doing this, he began to reminisce the past, how he watched countless brave men and women fall before his eyes. People he called friends and allies. She was always there to ease the pain away. But there was none. He couldn't feel anymore. He hadn't shed a single tear since he was a boy. She was more human than he was.

Enhanced vision caught the movement of a transparent blue figure just behind him. He spun faster than what the human eye could see. What he saw made him gasp. The woman that he had thought was long gone was now standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"Morning, john." Cortana greeted him smiling.

He was speechless, he couldn't say anything at all only short variables of English.

"What's wrong?" She tilter her head curiously at his state of shock.

Through his disbelief he could only say something short.

"T-this isn't real, you're gone! I saw you-"

"John, I was never gone." She sauntered over to him and placed her hand on his well-toned chest.

"I'm always here for you".

Only a moment passed before they both embraced and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I've missed you so much". He whispered in her ear.

Two marines that were in charge of watching the cameras were scratching their heads at the situation that was going down in the bathroom area.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Can't be anyone else, heat sigs show only one person in that room." The other responded.

The intercom blared with a monotone female voice snapping john back intoreality

"Will the master chief please report to the deck. Repeat, Master cheif please report to the deck. Thank you."

He turned back to the woman that was in his arms but she was no longer present. He shook his head vigorously.

"It was hallucination". He thought to himself.

"Just need some fresh air."

He got dressed in the black under suit of his Mjolnir armor and reported to the deck. He was anxious to get back in his suit, he felt naked and vulnerable without it even on the most well protected ship in the fleet. Both marines and non-combatants of the ship saluted him his whole walk through the corridors, it was almost getting tiring of how many he had to return the salute back. He passed a small group of Mk. VIIs.

"Hey look, it's the chief." A rookie gestured with a nod of his head to his comrade. They were sitting at a large round table in the corner of the cafeteria.

The tallest on of them all turned his helmet to see the living legend walk by then turning back to his group.

"Doesn't look so tough. I bet I could take him". Shey replied nonchalantly.

"Shey getting his ass kicked and me getting paid? I definitely won't pass that up!" he punched Shey friendlily in the helmet.

"No Way! I could totally take him!" Shey objected.

"Nah, guys taken down an army by himself, he's freakin' unkillable." His comrade jean laughed.

"Bullshit, I don't believe in anything I haven't seen with my own eyes. Those are probably rumors the UNSC cooked up to make us feel invincible."

Jean scoffed and shook his head.

"Hey, Rook! Tell em' it's just propaganda, man, you've gotta be on my side, bro."

Rook didn't say anything, only shrug his shoulders in reply.

"Man, you got something against talking? You a mute? Haven't heard you say a damn word in like forever." Shey walked over and stood over the Spartan with the word 'Rookie' etched into his right breast plate.

'Rookie' didn't reply to that either, he only got up and started to leave. Shey grabbed his shoulder to keep him in one place.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Rookie turned on his heel and looked up at Shey through his visor. He still didn't say anything though. Only stared intently into Shey's own eyes. Shey gradually released his grip and backed away and the Rookie went on his way.

"Creepy ass son of a bitch". Shey said under his breath.

"Haa, Rook got you spooked." Jean teased.

"Shut the hell up jean."

John walked past the busy deck of the ship and approached Lasky. He had his back turned and was facing one of the large windows showing the endless vast space with a look of unsureness and concern.

"Captain, Sir." John crisply saluted.

"Hey, chief, how you holding up?"

"Green, sir."

"That's good, that's the way we need you. Get suited up, we've got work to do. Reyna will brief you when you're geared up." Lasky began to walk off.

"Reyna?" chief inquired.

"One of the Spartans that'll be accompanying you on your mission, Watch out though, She's a hyper lethal like you. Don't let her make you look bad out there."

Chief nodded and went into the armory to see his trusty Mjolnir Armor.

A/N: Gonna wrap it up here, getting tired. GOOD NEWS! I've recently bought the legendary edition Skyrim and I'm incorporating it into my story! Bad is I haven't played it yet so let me get right on it. Dawnguard and Dragonborn DLC sounds Badass, I hope I'm not disappointed!


	11. Chapter 11

Carcette was in her usual Posture leaning over her private table with a Steel mace and a Daedra heart she personally cut out, reading a book about the nature and physicality of werewolves. The hall of the vigilant was their base of operation on cleansing daedra and monsters from Tamerial. Today she would have her hands full. The Hall at the moment was a peaceful sanctuary unlike the world outdoors. Two of her underlings were sitting along a bench resting their tired bodies. Abruptly the door came flying open and a Panicked Vigilant half ran half fell inside.

"Lady Carcette! Lady Carcette!" He shouted breathily.

He fell to his knees before her in exhaustion.

"What is the matter with you?!" She demanded.

"A-A Real live Daedra..." taking a moment to catch his breath.

"A Daedra's been sighted near Whiterun heading for Valtheim Towers! It's even got a prisoner!" he shouted.

Her eyes widened a bit at the news.

"Then we shall show it Stendarr's undying light. Coming to Nirn will be his greatest mistake." She gestured to the two vigils in the corner, a dark elf Female and a Nord male and three others.

"Go! Kill the Monster and bring me back its head." She ordered. Her underlings swiftly saluted and proceed along to their objective. As soon as they left, she opened her book once more.

"Now, where was I?"

* * *

Lydia had kept a sizable distance between her and her thane since their departure. Partly because she didn't want to offend him in any way or seem too clingy. And also partially because he was one of the most intimidating things she could lay eyes on. His stature surpassed that of the High elves, muscles that put an Orcs to shame, and walked with a Swagger rivaling an Imperial. A Valuable ally to have but a formidable if not lethal foe. He almost never said anything except for commenting on the beauty of the landscape every once in a while. She wanted to stop the ice between them, but had no idea what to say she highly doubted she could relate to him in any way. But it was her obligation to guard him, it would be very difficult to form a bond and she didn't know anything about him.

"So, Uh, What land do you hail from, my thane?" She asked walking up next to him carefully.

"I come from a world very far from here, Human. Though, this one does not appear too different from it." He gestured to the passing trees and river.

"But I will say no more, I have been away from my family for ages too long to be remembered and I miss it greatly."

"Why don't you go back?"

"That was my intention previously, but I and my brothers have been grounded here with probably no way to return. But we will discover a way. As we elites have always done."

"Tell me about your people, the elites." She asked quizzically.

"We were once the backbone of a large empire. We conquered worlds and those who defied us and our order perished into extinction."

"Hmm, who would be foolish enough to fight against your people?"

The question struck a nerve and Thel feared answering it would place stress on a potential alliance with the Nirn-Races. But he could not forge a lie with his tongue, it was against his nature. He braced himself for her response.

"We fought the humans, burned their worlds and helped force them to the brink of total eradication. We were blinded by the hollow promise of paradise from our lords, then betrayed at the last moment. I was the first to witness their deception. Sending Tartarus to execute me and take from us what many of us had died to retrieve. When our eyes were opened and we could see that our path to paradise was a road to mass destruction of all of what the forerunners created. Those who rebelled formed a truce with the humans and began a campaign to exact vengeance for our betrayal and to stop the Holy Rings from firing. We found victory in the final stage and the Humans and Elites went our separate paths. Until now." He waited patiently for her reply of what he expected ignorant anger on sins long forgotten.

"That may be one of the best war stories I've ever heard. I'm sure you left a few pieces out, but nonetheless an excellent story." She nudged him friendly with her shoulder.

"You are not upset?"

"No, of course not. We Nords have fought against almost every other race including our own here on Nirn and some of the battles we didn't exactly win."

"You impress me, human. You are not as small minded as others I have seen." He returned the friendly nudge.

Lydia could almost sense the connection building between them. It was quite exciting. Unknown to them the towers that had one time been so far away had arrived suddenly before them and they were approached by a Redguard woman clad in fur armor.

"Look, this is a toll road see? 200 Septims if you wanna pass this route or you can turn your ass around and go the other way."

Her attitude didn't sit right with Lydia at all. She even had the temperament to smack her in the head with her shield right then, but refrained from doing so unless she was granted a legitimate reason to.

"I am the Thane of Whiterun, human." He flashed the Axe to the woman and returned it to the sheath on his side.

"He will excuse our toll. Now, if you don't mind…"

The Redguard snickered a bit shaking her head in a patronizing fashion.

"Were not that kind of toll road, friend. You pay in gold, or in blood. Which is it going to be?"

Lydia made a sort of barrier between the Bandit and her thane, by getting in between them. She gripped her swords hilt already knowing how this was going to turn out.

"Do not threaten me wench, especially when you lack the power to adequately defend yourself when you've pushed beyond my threshold of kindness. Now, I have half a mind to report your exploitation of the Jarl's Roads and put an end to your intolerable presence. Now we can do this one of two ways: You let us through or we make you. If either, our progress will not be halted."

The Bandit backed away to the doorway of the tower cautiously.

"So, just because you're big you think you can just scare me into letting you go Scott free? No damn way, we'll show you." She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled twice.

The arbiter began to walk past, ignoring her threat entirely and just caring about pursuing his objective. Lydia was anxious to determine how he was in a fight, though he only saw the Bandits threat as a sign of yield, but she wouldn't have said that unless she had a backup. Thel was somewhat annoyed by the sight of the hooded Vigilants approaching him up the path with weapons drawn. More of the Scum that thought they stood a chance against him.

"Time to die, Daedra!" The female dark elf hissed.

"I am not one of these 'Daedra', I keep telling you all! You proceed to bother me by labeling me something I am not! Be gone before I lose my Temper, fools!" Thel became increasingly irritated by the minute.

"You don't scare us Daedra! When you're back in what realm of oblivion you come from, tell your lord that the Vigilants of Stendar sent you!" The Nord Vigilant stepped forward with his weapon and magic at the ready.

Thel was about to utter words of profanity in his native tongue at the annoying group of Vigilants before the voice of an Argonian cut him off.

"No, He'll be kneeling to Lord Sithis in the void." The slithery words from the Lizard man was enough to get Thel's attention. There stood five Dark Brotherhood Assassins clad in their signature Red and black armor. Three Dark elf males and one female led by a single Argonian cut off their quarry's escape route. Surrounded by the obviously hostile individuals, Lydia drew her sword and braced her shield handling her thane's back. Honestly, she wanted to go against the Vigilants instead. She had heard they were not nearly as tough as they say they were.

"Away with you children of dread, He's ours! Ours!" A vigilant shouted.

The Argonian Hissed violently before replying.

"Your group will learn our wrath if you intend on getting in our way. We have a contract on killing this thing, and were are more than happy to add your lives to the bill free of charge."

"Well, none of you are getting to do a damn thing until you've paid your taxes, all of you!" The bandit chief and his other lackeys now joining in on the Frey.

Affairs continued to boil over until blood was finally demanded. Bandits engaged the Assassins and were quickly cut down. The Vigilants engaged Thel who used his large axe's blade as a makeshift shield to protect against the lightning. Thel's shields began to quickly dissipate from the combined efforts of lightning magic from the Vigilants and almost came to the point of depletion if not for Lydia's interference. She charged head down, shield up and smashed into one knocking the air out of her. She swept her blade cutting off the outstretched hand off another and bashed the teeth out of one of the remaining few. The vigilant fell to the ground holding his arm in Agony seeing his hand drift down into the river and his arm spew out blood. Now recovered, the Arbiter took hold of the dark elf man and slung him into the river screaming and at once was about to pounce on the last standing vigil. Lydia took her sword into the Females chest and watched her expire into the cold beyond, while Thel finished breaking both of the arms and legs of the last vigil. The battle wasn't won yet. Lydia was unaware of the approaching assassin who was sprinting right behind her with two steel swords. Luckily her thane had spotted the elf and instinctively tossed his axe through the air and tagging him in the chest with the blade. The last hostiles took little effort with the combined efforts of the duo. All the bandits laid in a bloody heap along with the assassins. A piece of paper could be seen hanging out the side of the Argonian's pocket. Lydia plucked it from the corpse and started to read it.

_**As instructed, you are to eliminate the Daedra by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - somebody wants this poor fool dead. We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option. – Astrid**_

Apparently her expression caused Thel some concern.

"What does it say?" He inquired snatching his axe out of the dead Assassin's chest.

She let him look it over for himself to see his reaction. His eyes skimmed the piece of parchment from start to finish, his expression never change from neutrality. He put the paper in his pack and turned to his follower.

"Lydia, remind me to track down and confront a person by the name of 'Astrid' whenever you feel that I have forgotten, if you could be so kind."

"Of course, my Thane."

* * *

A quiet roadside autumn forest lay undisturbed from man and mer. A couple of deer lapped at the pond and butterflies danced in the air around them and birds chirped about. It was a tranquil time of the day where the horrors of the world seemed so minor now. That was about to change horribly as a familiar contour of a man with Elfish ears and a man's body hung impaled on a tree branch of a dead tree. An hour went past before his eyes shot open followed by a shrill scream of otherworldly agony. He panted to a great extent from his experience. He recalled he had died.

He pushed himself off onto the forest floor, the cold wind licked at his skin and goose bumps began to flourish. He looked around shakily, not from the cold but that his nerves had not gotten used to such a close call from that holy magic. He was painfully reminded of his encounter with the bitch. In a blind un-concentrated fury, he commenced to curse viscously in every language of every race he knew. He even began to punch and swing in the air in complete frustration. He eventually started to tire and fell to a knee on the forest floor. His sheer anger made the calm air about his being vibrate and become uncomfortably hot.

"This. Isn't. Over!"

The bolt had been burnt into cinders edges around it exposing his torso and chest. It had been the most indisputable painful moment he took in this Era. And he had been in more than his fair share of battles all the way from his antics in the realm of Azura to him being scorned and cast out by Mara over a 'Disagreement' they had. He regained his composure and surveyed his surroundings, obviously he was somewhere near Markarth, city of the dwarves. He had no business there, nor did he have any intention of being reminded of the egomaniacal and blasphemous race. He noticed he even held his dagger tight in his hand and the steel shield laid strapped around his torso. He blessed a random god hoping they didn't hit him with lightning out of disgust. He set out onto the road, back towards Ivarstead. He was going to call for that inn keeper where she and her lackey headed, surely she would be there to drink on her day. He plotted his rematch for so long he hadn't noticed the group of Thalmor trio coming up the route. He rudely knocked shoulders with the Justiciar and both Soldiers. However he didn't apologize or even recognize their existence.

"You there! Are you so blind? Look out where you step in Thalmor Presence! Impudent Garbage!"

Jesik's ears perked up as he gripped the handle of his dagger like a steel vice.

"What was that? Pardon me, I'm a bit deaf in this ear, mind repeating that? Practically the last part." He did a total three-sixty and began walking back towards them.

* * *

John felt the comforting weight of Mjolnir armor being relocked onto his frame with the long mechanical arms that snapped each part on from his feet to head. His skin would not see the light of daytime for another long period of time yet again. He tightened his fist and relaxed it made certain everything was in place. He wouldn't have any time of leisure before he was approached by a small woman of Indian with glasses and a laboratory coat. She immediately readjusted them upon looking him up and down and cracking a slight grin.

"Mr. John, Uh." She never thought she would actually see him in person.

"Just call me chief, everyone does."

"Uh, yes, Chief." She was obviously frazzled.

"My name is Annika Vero, with the department of Oni." She flashed her nametag.

"I've been given orders to escort you to our private wing aboard the ship. They asked for you by name."

"What does Oni want with me?"

"Can't say." She expected all around at the other busy personnel going about their business.

"It's classified."

"I suppose I'm yours then."

The phrase made her inhale a tiny bit and her cheeks flared pink. She quickly looked down at her heels.

"Of course, T-this way please."

Chief followed the small women through several clearance doors and again several more doors where she used her key card to substantiate that she was who she was. They finally drew close one last final door bearing the Oni insignia.

"They're waiting for you just inside."

The doors opened promptly at the conclusion of her sentence and let the chief into a small circular room full of people in similar coats working on computers busily. There was a central Stretcher-like bed made out of reinforced metal, practically to stand the weight of a fully armored Spartan.

"Took you long enough to get here 11-7." The loudspeaker suddenly boomed a male voice.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"'Sir'? How very quaint. Let's go just get straight to the point 11-7, you are familiar with the recently expired Artificial Intelligence named Cortana are you not?"

John tensed his jaw.

"Yes, sir. She was my-"

"A simple yes or no answer was all that was needed, 11-7, do not step outside of your bounds." The voice rudely interrupted.

"My Apologies."

"Apology accepted, 11-7."

The chair began to arise up with a mechanical whir and adjusted to face him and the metal restraints began to unclamp.

"Get in."

John obeyed the order and watched the clamps tightened around his wrists, ankles and neck.

"We haven't been able to find another Spartan in the UNSC's Database that could be matched with her, In fact, she's seven times more compatible with you than the original A.I which she spawned from."

The chair elevated a few feet and tilted the chief face down towards the floor.

"What does this have to do with me?" John asked.

"We have watched and documented your effectiveness with an A.I, 11-7. We like to push this generation of Spartan soldiers further by giving each and every one of you a personal, fully functional Artificial Intelligence. You should be proud to be the Pioneer of our cause."

John could feel the familiar cold cord pressing into the base of his neck and invisible electricity pressing into his brain. He started out to grunt and struggle, shaking his head about and continued to do so until he heard the familiar words from someone he though had lost.

"Wow, there's a heap of room in here, John."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, sinus infections are sons a bitches. I feel like crap. Like and subscribe for more! I hate to stress this, but reviews mean a lot to me, so don't feel shy to leave a comment. Good, bad, neutral, I don't care!

See you next Chapter! BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the Vilemyr Inn a familiar Nord woman was dealing with her problems the best way she knew how; by swallowing down as much mead possible. Eyes red from crying and cheeks blushed with drunkenness the Stormcloak beaconed to the Inn Keeper by twirling her empty tankard in the air.

"Ayy! *Hic* I Need a 'Nother one of them refills." Her drunken state was rather disturbing. They thought that she would burst in to flames if any one struck a flame spell near her.

Wilhelm sighed loudly and bought over her fourth pitcher of the day.

"I've never seen a woman drink so much mead, not a man either!" he thought he shouldn't complain. She paid for every drop of it fairly but it was still a sight to see.

"'Jus keep 'em comin until I'm done. 'Mkay?" She immediately attacked the pitcher, drinking down almost half in one go.

She finished up the pitcher and stumbled into her paid for room in the tavern. She promised she would head on the road to report to Ulfric when she reawakened, but her duty was secondary on her mind. She was thinking about the man, what was his name? Jessein? Jessiok? Ah yes, Jesik. The one that killed her companions in cold blood. She avenged them all many times over but she didn't understand that why would he just stand there and not even try to run away? Was he truly that fearless even in her transformed state or was their something he saw she didn't?

She shoved the idea off. She beat him End of story. But she doubted that the Beast that slain her brother would be so still if she was able to transform again, assuming she could anyway. There was no guarantee she would be able to kill it in either her forms even if she was blood lusted, there just wasn't a one hundred percent, sure-fire way of succeeding. Before she went into her drunken slumber she remembered something important. Something that could really pull things into her favor.

"The Mace." She whispered to herself before dozing off.

* * *

"Do you have wool in your ears? I guess I'll have to repeat myself." The Thalmor solider growled to the incoming stranger that stopped just in front of him with his head down. The other two even had to audacity to turn their backs on the situation.

"Listen closely. Impudent Gar-"

A very quick motion with his arm and the Elven dagger sliced through the Elf's mouth and head. The diagonal swipe allowed the part of the head of slid away from the rest of the body and crashing to the ground with a wet thump.

"You people talk too much." Jesik said with a smirk.

The other just so happened to turn back to find the source of the thump only to see their fellow Thalmor standing with half a head.

"By Trinimac!" they both hollered. Pulling weapons and magic.

Jesik kicked the corpse onto the mage knocking her to the ground. A lightning bolt struck him in the chest but he merely shrugged it off and pounced on the solider knocking the steel mace from his grasp. The solider clawed and pushed against Jesik's face screaming for help but the Jesik's smirk still remained and could be seen in between the thalmors' fingers. Jesik brought his weapon up high and came down hard on his victims face and head. This continued until the Elf's head was nothing recognizable. Meanwhile, the Thalmor mage was near paralyzed from fear of both the attacker and the blood that splattered on her face when the dead body fell on her. She was a Hemophobic. Grinning wildly from his carnage he rose to his feet and wiped his blood soaked hand through his hair that was already stained with blood and began laughing. Apparently she was hyperventilating to the point where her breaths could be easily heard.

"Ah, yes. Forgot about you."

He spoke in his surprisingly calm and collected voice strolling up to her. She immediately began to hyperventilate even faster as he approached.

"Oh, don't panic." He placed his finger to her lips.

"I don't intend on killing a pretty thing like you." His smirk still remained.

She had noticed that he had somehow grown several feet matching the height of her follower's stature. Aside from that she was slightly relieved that she wouldn't share the same fate. He stood back up and examined himself. What was left of his tunic that survived the blast was now ripped into further pieces during the scuffle, someone would mistake him for a forsworn if he didn't get something else to wear. His gaze washed over the elf on the ground, helpless before him. They way her short red hair was now in a mess and the position she laid on the ground made his loins burn with possibility. His smirk intensified.

He moved a bang of her locks behind her ear gently and tenderly, her eyes wide never blinking.

"What's a sweet-looking creature like you doing in the Aldmeri Dominion? You don't look like the elven supremacist type."

She stammered several times before getting her sentence correct.

"I-I'm only here because my father and his father before him was among the ranks, I'm honoring the bloodline by being one too."

"The noble sort, hmm?"

He rose back up and began to tear the ragged cloth from his body until he stood before her nude. He cracked his neck both sides and pointed towards her.

"Take off your clothes."

The words hit hard her hard and she immediately knew what he was going to do. She shook her head and began to cry tears of burning resentment.

"N-no…I have someone back home…"

Jesik at the time was cleaning his ears that had somehow grown to the height of his head, completely ignorant to what she had just said.

"What was that? Hurry it up. Someone might pass soon."

She buried her hand in her face and began to weep louder.

"Just kill me and do as you please with my body! Just don't take me like that alive, I couldn't bear it!"

She continued to weep for several minutes until she noticed him squatting right next to her with the most bored and neutral expression of un-interest on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, girlie, I just need something to wear."

* * *

They got rather far on the road. Thel and Lydia was just crossing the bridge towards fort Amol until several roars and howls could be heard just down the road by fort Amol. Fighting and slashing of claws were suffocated by the sound of large booming concussive shots and the whizzing of red plasma bolts.

"By the gods, what was that?"

Thel readied both his sword and axe.

"Brutes! Persistent bastards. They don't know when they've lost."

"Brutes? Who are they?"

"No time, child! Follow!" Thel began to run forward but silently to investigate the scene.

Out of the smoking courtyard, a group of five werewolves retreated from the onslaught of the brutes, they were a total of twelve when they arrived.

"Lord Hircine has blessed us with these lands to hunt and live in peace. It is not your right to take from us what his ours! You will pay in your blood!" The leader snarled.

The brute chieftain strode forward with hammer in hand. With his look of superiority over the wolves he began to laugh menacingly.

"This is our territory now. Unless you want to end up like your other comrades, you will know best to leave and not bother us again. This is a mercy I will only offer once."

The court yard of fort Amol had fire spits set up roasting the bodies of the previous inhabitants for their supper. Arbiter had heard the entire conversation and was lying low up against the cobblestone wall on the far side.

"Lydia, I need you to stay here."

"You're going in alone?"

"The brutes are careless, I will take one by surprise and wield his weapon, and they will fall. But I will not have you getting involved in this battle, understand? You don't stand a chance, do not disobey me. Housecarl."

Lydia nodded reluctantly and sheathed her sword.

"As you wish, thane, I'll be right here."

The arbiter's camo turned him transparent before her eyes and watched the moving silhouette climb the wall and infiltrate the inside. Lydia crossed her arms and leant against the wall and began to pout. Once over the wall Thel spotted the group of teal minors backing up the chief as the two forces argued. He crept up on the closest one balling both his fists into a club he brought down both of his arms on the neck of the brute smashing though the shields, killing him silently. Thel tossed the body into the fire pit and relieved the body of its spiker and grenades. He was able to systematically kill three others stealthily until he heard Lydia scream. Thel didn't know that there were patrols on the outer wall as well as within.

Lydia was crawling backwards away from the ape bear-thing, she didn't know what it was and frankly didn't care. A flurry of plasma bolts struck him suddenly, He forgot to keep an eye on his timer. He used the brute's carcass as a meat shield while trading shots with the remaining brutes.

"THE ARBITER! KILL THE BASTARD!" The chieftain growled.

The remaining werewolves took this chance and attacked from behind, aiding the grey Avenger. Lydia was being held in the air like a toddler, the brute's thumbs compressing into her chest. His snarling, drooling jaws was almost as scary as its breath. She reached for the hilt of her sword and with all her might thrust it into his eye. He immediately dropped her and she fell hard onto the ground.

"MY EYE! MY EYE!" He shouted in the bestial and gravely tone of a brute, holding the wound with both hands.

She noticed he had dropped a spiked like object, like a crude mace. She picked it up and tagged him in the chest with it. The object hissed for a second in its chest. She fearfully jumped to the ground before a dozen spikes flew through the air and tore through the brute's armor and flesh. She was lucky. Beyond lucky.

The chieftain turned his attention to the werewolves and ended one trying to attack. In the midst of retrieving his weapon from the corpse he smelt a human. He turned to see the raven haired Housecarl and she saw him. Snarling with saliva coating his mouth he ignored the remaining werewolves and charged at her full steam. Lydia was only able to block with her shield that did very little as the chieftain effortlessly knocked her down. She dropped it and desperately clawed to get at it only to have the chief drag her back towards him. She was able to get the shield but not enough time to put it on correctly. She only saw the bladed side of the hammer about to come down on top of her and at the last second used the shield to defend herself grabbing the shield by its edges. She failed. The weapon broke through the shield and then through her armor into her chest. Blood began to leak through the cracks and out of her nose and mouth. She pitifully tried to remove the hammer's blade but she felt the tremendous weight of the chieftain's boot crush her leg to pull the weapon out. She screamed silently.

"Heh" The chieftain grinned to himself. He raised his weapon over his head aiming the head of the hammer at hers, she could see through her blurred vision her end at the hands of the brute. Yet still in valiant effort raised her sword to parry. Suddenly three bolts from a brute shot struck the chief in the back.

"LYDIA!"

Arbiter came running in and battled with the blade of the brute shot against the hammer's blade. The brute pushed him off and swung the gravity hammer at his head, Thel ducked under it and landed a blow with the blade of his gun knocking off its helmet and finally and emptying the remaining shots into its chest, sending the chieftain flying into the mountain side wall. He groaned reaching for his hammer only to see the foot of a werewolf step down on it. The remaining four werewolves jumped the chieftain in his down state and moments later after the slashing of claws and jaws ceased, the chieftain was no more.

Arbiter held his broken companion in his arms, helpless to do anything to help her.

"Lydia, I'm sorry…I was careless. I should have known to check the corners for patrols."

"It's not…Your fault my thane… I-I should have been stronger." Lydia weakly replied.

"Nonsense!" he reached into his bag and pulled out a potion. She started to become limp and her pulse weakened. Her head began to sink to the side and her eyes stared at empty space. He bit of the cork and placed the neck of the tip of the bottle in to her mouth. Is efforts fell in vain; the red healing potion spilled out the side of her mouth, she could no longer swallow.

"Damn!" he tossed the bottle away furiously.

The four werewolf's began to approach the grey warrior, hearing their footsteps Thel swiftly turned around and pointed a spiker at them cradling Lydia in his other arm.

"Calm, yourself, grey avenger. We only wish to help." The leader spoke out.

"I am Aharn that was my human name. We are what remains of our fold. Werewolves unable to return to our human bodies no matter how long we starved ourselves or how long we waited. Hircine granted us with this fort so we may hunt and live in brotherhood. He deer here are plump and fat, we used them to stave off our hunger. Not too long ago great beasts invaded and drove us away from our home, we planned a counter attack that failed. But lord Hircine has blessed us once again by bringing forth you, grey avenger."

"What will you do with us, now we have helped you?"

"You have not just helped me, but my family and clansman. There is very little I can give in return for your heroism, grey avenger. But I believe my blood will be sufficient."

"I don't want or need your blood, wolf."

"But she does." He gestured to the dying Human in his arm.

"What are you talking about? Can you save her?"

"I can do more than just save her, grey avenger. I can give her a new life."

Aharn slashed his wrist against the bladed hammer of the chieftain and held out his arm letting the blood drip onto the earth.

"Allow her to accept the blood of the beast and she will become a formidable foe against your enemies. But we must hurry, I smell her death growing near."

Thel looked at her and then back at him.

"She cannot swallow, how will this work?"

"She needs to only taste, my friend."

Thel bought her near the werewolf and laid her onto the ground gently.

"Do it."

Aharn moved his hand so the blood may drip onto her lips slightly ajar and watched it disappear in her mouth. Moments passed and Aharn placed an ear to her chest. He sighed quietly and rose back up.

"I'm sorry, Avenger, her body was too weak to accept the blood of hircine. I have failed you." He knelt shamefully in Arbiters presence.

"I have failed in my duty, Avenger. I will lay down my life in atonement." Aharn bowed his head.

"Get up, I do not weigh your life as such you believe. You tried, but nothing can stop the approach of death, It is a burden we must carry as we enter the world until the day comes that were are taken out of it."

"No! I must die! I have failed!" Aharn argued.

"Search for your death elsewhere. I at the moment I must grieve."

"You don't understand…"

Aharn formulated to attack him, he couldn't win but he knew he would be awarded with his death consequence. But no sooner had he prepared to pounce, The body before him started to spaz out and move with uncontrolled muscle function.

"What is happening?" Thel demanded.

"She Lives!" Ahan and the other three cheered.

Dark fur began to spread across her body and the hinges of her armor began to screech from the extra mass it was being forced to hold. The spasm continued until her half wolf body pushed out of the steel shell to continue growing. Her face elongated and formed a snout, he ears moved up towards her head, her hips narrowed, her knees bent back in reverse. All of the changes of her body could be heard, it sounded painful and was so painful to watch.

Her torso snapped forward and her renewed vision went black. all she could hear was the beast clawing through her last defense of clinging onto her humanity and finally bursting free.

* * *

John could barely stand it. How could they just copy her like that? Like she was expendable? It pissed him off to no end but he kept it all under his calm and expressionless exterior. He was currently marching towards docking bay to meet up with his squad. He took a look back to the fully personified AI in full human about 5"11 in height hover and glide above the floor behind him. She looked just like her. The only difference was that she was red amber color and her name was Courtney, not much of a differences in name with the original.

"chief, your Adrenaline levels have suddenly spiked. Is their something the matter?"

She even sounded like her.

"I'm fine."

"These readings say otherwise." She materialized a holographic chart showing his vitals.

'I said I'm fine."

Courtney swooped in front of him suddenly. A look of pouty concern.

"Tell me whats wrong!" she demanded.

"Nothing! Stop asking!"

He stepped through her holographic body and kept going.

She crossed her arms put on a small scowl.

* * *

A/N: forgive me if this chapter is a bit rushed. This was written in the span of an hour because I forgot to update today. XD

Aw, well. Follow, Fav, and REVIEW!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Thel was overjoyed to see his follower living again, and was grateful for the blood gift from Aharn. But sadly, it seemed like She was not nearly as thankful as he.

"Now! Now! calm yourself, sister, we are not the enemy!" A female werewolf tried to calm the newly birthed spawn, but was met with a slashing paw that nearly took off her head, just barely missing. The pack surrounded the spawn trying to reason with her, but the beast had overrun Lydia's conscious of humanity and all that could be seen was all that was. A monster. Suddenly one wolf sprang up behind her and attempted to put her in a vice lock but she flipped her over and she landed on her back hard her back. Lydia, not even hesitating, pounced on her downed sister, attempting to pull her apart like she was prey. If not for the intervening of the other three she would have succeeded. They dog-piled her, but by pure ferocity, she kicked and fought them all off of her.

"You may be moon-born, spawn. But if you continue to act like the monster you think you are, I WILL KILL YOU!" Aharn shouted.

Thel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me."

"You believe you can talk sense into her? Well, you are her friend after all, and I still smell a nugget of her previous psyche. I'll tell my group off and you talk to her if she is still willing to listen."

Thel stepped up to the snarling beast with extreme cautiousness. Even bending down to make himself appear smaller.

"Lydia. I know you're there, somewhere. Do not allow this mongrel's mind overtake yours."

She bared her teeth at him and started to circle him in suspicion. Thel took of his gauntlet and sat it to the ground. She huffed in confusion. Thel offered his hand to her snout tenderly, in response Lydia inched closer her snout being drawn to the exposed flesh. What he thought took hours to build up trust Thel had succeeded in having Lydia take a whiff of her thanes scent. Instantly her jaws receded back behind her lips and the feral werewolf had suddenly and astonishingly degraded to the equivalent of a house dog. She sat down like a dog and tongue hung out and started to pant Happily.

"Good Girl."

Thel began to scratch behind her ears and she began to lick his palm.

"How disgraceful to act in such a fashion! We are werewolves not dogs!" Aharn scolded.

Lydia again bared her teeth at the insult and growled menacingly at Aharn.

"You are not welcome into our pack, Spawn." Aharn said then turned to Thel.

"Take your Partner, I can no longer stand her stench."

"Will she become like you? Unable to become human?" Thel asked while putting his gauntlet back on.

"Hmph! Luckily it is merely a defect in a very small number of us thought Nirn. She is free of the defect, I envy her. To dwell among people again."

Aharn and his group turned to leave, but was stopped suddenly by the arbiter.

"How long will it take for her to become human again?"

"About an hour or so, just make sure she doesn't consume anything while in in this form, it prolongs the transformation."

Aharn scooped a branch off the ground and flung it to Thel.

"In the mean time, This should keep her occupied."

At first Thel didn't understand until he realized that Aharn wanted to treat her like a dog and play a game of fetch with her until she had reverted. He held the stick and waved it in front of her and her gaze followed the object. He chucked it down the road and she took off after it and bought it back to him and dropped it at his feet for him to throw again. This went along until he noticed she had slowed to a stop bringing the stick back. She sank to the ground and finally stopped moving, not a moment later a large lump formed on her back and continued to grow until the flesh thinned and her naked human body burst out of the wolves back. Her wounds were gone as if they never were inflicted. Then the werewolf body suddenly turned to dust and began to squander away in the wind, Thel took her into his arms and cradled her sleeping body. She would wake soon and he thought she would be needing something to put on. He scavenged the area for anything useful found a Covenant loyalist Phantom belonging to the brutes still hovering above in the forested region. The anti gravity led him up into the hull where he sat her down in the corner. There were no covers or blankets aboard, so she would have to make do with the discarded mage robes from the brutes last meal. He covered her in the few that weren't bloodstained and with another he balled them up and fashioned a cushion for her head. he attempted at the controls of the ship to establish radio contact with any nearby friendly personnel. Suddenly success.

" *PZZT* Hello? Hello? *PZZT* Someone? Anyone? Please Respond!"

"This is the Arbiter, Respond!"

"The Arbiter huh? Heard some shit about you.*PZZT* The shipmaster is about to bust a gasket, you need to get over to my position, pronto! As I said before, *PZZT* Shipmaster Rtas is pissed. So if I was your ass, I would bring my ass over here ASAP."

"Wait, you don't sound like one of my kind…."

"Sending you the coordinates to my location. *PZZT* Get over here fast!"

It was a bit strange to here and elite speak in such a manner. He presumed it was the Fabled Oddball Elite from the voice. He would wish to know if the tales were true about his feats and antics.

* * *

Emerel rose out of the bed and bid goodbye to the innkeeper and her resting comrade before setting on the road to report to Ulfric in Windhelm. She had already drawn out her plan, She would report to Ulfric for her next assignment and request that she has permission to hunt down the Daedra that had slain her brother, she would have justified it by saying it had sided with the Imperials and deserved to die for both killing a Stormcloak captain and for being Imperial garbage. She would still call it an assassination, surely Ulfric would excuse her from her duty in order to carry it out. She had recently thought back about her families Mace that had been passed down from the generation to generation from the very first Nords to settle in Skyrim from Atmora. It induced the power to banish all evil creatures from oblivion back to whence they came, and then binding them there never being able to return. If she could just injure it one time with the mace than it would plague her no more. It also had the ability to punish the undead but that effect had lost all meaning to her at the moment.

* * *

Jesik checked himself out. The Aldmeri Dominion were slime sucking heathens, but they did know how to dress for the occasion.

"How do I look?" he asked grinning and striking several poses at the naked Altmer woman in nothing but her bra and panties shivering from the cold winds, balled up fearfully near a tree stump.

"V-Very h-h-Handsome indeed." She complimented chillingly. While she smiled when he faced her. Her eyes burned holes into his spine when he turned away. Her pride was shattered, and thanks to her long memory she would never be able to forget this. Ever! While she was brooding, Jesik was busy drawing his hair in a ponytail with a leather strip. It was time for a new wardrobe anyway. Getting his clothes burned to smithereens was a reminder that he was wearing the same clothes as he was an era ago. They had become sullied with blood which resulted in the burgundy color, but the new black leather would not be so easy to stain. But of course it did not have the neutral faction as his tunic once did, he'd be mistaken to be a Thalmor. But it was better than wandering around naked.

"Now will you let me go?" She inquired.

He appeared a bit confused for a moment.

"Let you go? When have I ever made that promise?"

"You said you would!" She cried.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, I never said I was passing to let you free so you can what? Run back to the Aldmeri Dominion and have them hunt me down till the end of time? As much as I love the challenge, it will be a nuisance to have to kill you people while I'm running down prey myself."

She looked down and started to go silent.

"Tell you what. When I've wiped out my target, which I will, I'll happily escort you all the way to your embassy here in Skyrim and turn you over to your friends up there. If you so happen to mention the mess I made here and they attack me, then I'll be forced to defend myself. Excessively. That implies that I'll kill you, your embassy, and everyone that happens to be inside." He smiled friendly and offered out his hand.

"Deal?"

She frowned and glared at him.

"What if I scream for help in a public plaza? They'll help me."

Jesik scratched his head in irritation.

"That was dumb of you, If I were anyone else they'd kill you right here to save hassle. Simply I love fighting multiple opponents, people these days are too used to one on one making them fairly easy to kill. You scream, you and everyone who hears will die. Doubt me? Then try me."

"Would he actually kill an entire hold or settlement?" she wondered.

"Tik-tok-tik-tok, Girlie."

She held her hand out and he yanked her to her feet and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she pounded his back with her fist and flailed her legs.

"I'm in a rush, and you'll slow me down. If I were you I'd shut up and enjoy the ride."

"You bastard! Everyone will see me like this! Naked!"

"You want me to leave you here? I hear bandits have a certain taste for young elves in their bras and panties in the middle of the road if you catch my meaning."

With that, she shut up and enjoyed the ride to the best of her abilities.

* * *

John had entered the cabin of the space pelican was seen three other Spartans waiting for him within. Doors locked behind him and he was impelled to make friends. One of them he recognized the others he never met up until today. A female walked walked up to him and respectfully removed her helmet and offered a hand shake.

"You must be the chief, Reyna Shepherds, field lieutenant. Pleasure to have you aboard, sir."

Her dark caramel skin appeared gold under the vivid light.

John shook her hand firmly.

"Likewise."

John bent his head towards the spartan in the corner with the word Rookie printed on his chest plate toying with the edge of his combat knife.

"What about him?" he asked her.

"He doesn't speak, ever. Strong quite type. He's not mute or anything. But not much goes by that mouth of his." She answered.

Rookie looked up at them and waved gently at them with the blade of the knife caressed in his thumb.

There was another sitting in one of the seats of the pelican. But he attempted to avoid conversation by gently bowing his head as a gesture of hello.

"And that's shey, the doorman."

"Why is he called that?"

"If we're lucky you'll kind out."

Suddenly the hinges holding the pelican in place loosened its grasp and the pelican levitated steadily away away from the main ship into space.

"Everything's green across the board. You guys alright back there?" The pilot asked over the intercom.

"We're green as grass, Mac, just get us there in one piece." Reyna replied

"Aye! Aye!"

The pelican's engines roared to life and dashed forward into the rich black blanket of eternal space. Some time later, Reyna began to debrief the crew.

"Were not on our usual covie torch and burn op, you all know this." She began.

"So I'll make this short and sweet. Space command has intercepted what seems to be a covenant distress signal, not like the storm covenant we have previously traded shots with, no. This is from the original group that helped us kick the prophet of truths and his shitty armada's sorry stinkin' ass. Now we have orders to find what they've got themselves into and assist if we need to."

"Quite the fireball, isn't she?" Courtney said through cheifs helmet.

"She's not the only one." John stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney feinted offense.

Hours later aboard the pelican and its crew arrived at the middle of the rebel covenant fleet. Clusters of of the purple vessels were surrounding a foreign phenomenon.

"lieutenant! You might wanna see this!" Mac called.

Reyna, John, and Shey climbed into the cabin and awed at the sight of a large maelstrom with green lightning shrouding a spiraling purple vortex.

**With the maelstrom in view, how will our space warrior badasses rescue the missing ship and the Arbiter? How will Lydia deal with her lycanthropancy? Will Emeral close the gap of power between her and the Arbiter? Will jessik's reign of terror across tameriel end? How will the Master chief learn to deal with his new A.I? When will team four star upload another episode of DBZ: Abridged already? Find out next chapter of the Halo scrolls!**

*Except for the last part, I don't know either.*

A/N: I like the way the story is going. It's going to have a lot of chapters and other stuff too! But one little problem I ran into. Should Arbiter go after Alduin or miraak first? Would he deal with the biggest threat first, or take down Miraak as a precaution? let me know in the review sectio! XD Follow, Fav, and Review! Because each one means a million!


	14. Chapter 14

The Soft whirring of the Pahntoms's engine woke Lydia. Her eyesight was blurred and she had a massive headache. She noticed that she was in a corner generously wrapped in black cloth that had kept her warm from the cold metal floor. Unable to feel the comforting weight of her armor she began to panic and shifted the robes to find it only to discover she was completely nude. Not even her Bra or underwear was anywhere to be found. Even worse she had lost her shield and sword. She felt as defenseless as a newborn without anything to protect herself.

"You're awake." She heard the familiar low pitched voice.

Lydia put on a robe and got to her feet to see her thane with his back turned to her piloting the phantom. What had happened? Why was she naked? She shut her eyes as tight as they could go and tried to reminisce what could have left her in such a state. All she could remember was Hey her being on her back and then pain. Flashes of a snarling Brute over her clutching a hammer then a quick series of flashing images of her Thane fighting it. More came. Like a collage of nightmares. She was on the ground now. And two figures could be made out. Her thane and some sort of two-legged wolf. A Simple What were they doing? They're talking but she couldn't hear it right. It was all distorted. Then Blood drops came falling down from the wolves wrist and onto her. She didn't understand it. Then pain again. It was like a fire was zipping through her very soul! She enjoyed it. It was like all her life she was looking at the ground and now in the first time in forever, she had seen the sky. But it didn't stay that way. She was losing control! There was a feeling of another being, something that wasn't her began to take power over her. She refused, she fought with her power to know who she was. She fought, but her enemy was formidable, it beat her down until she was defeated. And at that moment the image of a snarling monster resembling a werewolf jumped at her roaring, scaring her out of her meditative state.

She returned to reality shaking and breathing rapidly. She felt cold, despite her robe covering her body. Lydia heard her than sigh sadly. Thel put the ship on autopilot and walked shamefully towards her and knelt.

"Lydia, My faithful ally, I have not only failed myself but you as well."

"Wha-"

"I made a choice that has put your soul in danger. You were on the verge of leaving this world into the next. And because of my own selfish decision, made you a beast."

He felt shame from her lack of response.

"Your forbearer, Aharn. Has told me about the wolves nature and how closely they are tied in death to the Daedric Lord Hircine. He sows beasts of this world to reap them in death, whether they wanted so or otherwise."

He rose to his feet.

"Lydia. I will not let you become one of his hunting dogs. I swear on the blood of my fathers and the blood of my sons to guard you as diligently as you have sworn to guard me."

Raw emotion made her face blush and tears formed on her eyes. She rushed forward and embraced him as tight as she could. Sobbing on his gunmetal grey armor.

"No one *SOB* Has ever said anything like that to me before. I never thought anyone would care so much about me. *SOB* I've always felt so small and useless until now. *SOB* I Don't know how to thank you my thane."

"Please, call me Thel. You have earned the right to call me by my name."

Thel wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Something humans call hugging. He returned it by by placing a hand to the back of her head.

"You have no idea how wrong that looks from over here." A voice rang out from the radio.

Thel and lydia turned to see the image of a zealot elite on the Phantom's HUD Holding in a laugh.

"Didn't think you would go all interspecies like that Arb. But I can't blame yah, Chick's a 10 outta 10. Would bang." The Oddball joked.

Lydia wasn't sure what the term 10/10 meant but it felt like a complement.

"You are the Fabled Oddball aren't you?" Thel asked.

The zealot jumped back and bowed.

"In the flesh."

Thel noticed the background of the Oddball's ship. It looked like a Luxury Apartment with a large cylinder lava lamp scaling from the floor to the ceiling and the pool table in plain view.

"I'm sure you obtained those items through honest means….." Thel gestured to the objects.

The Oddball turned around and then turned back.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Follow my ship and we'll get you over to our crash site No telling what Rtas might break next."

Camouflaged, both phantoms sped towards their destination. Lydia tried to hold down her last meal.

"Something the matter?"

"Just. It's just that I've never been this high up and going this fast. I'll get used to it."

"You'll need to if you're going to be one of us."

The Oddball cut in.

"Yo! You said one of us? Isn't that like against the rules or something? I mean there's a reason Humans weren't allowed in the old Covenant."

"That was the old Covenant. We now symbolize change and synthesis. We integrate other species so we benefit as a whole, offer our allies with the tools and knowledge to rise into the Mantle and reach true enlightenment. Besides, the humans here aren't tied to the ones in our plane of existence. They are free to make their own decisions. And she has made hers."

Nearly an hour later, both phantoms arrived at the cash site where several elites surrounded where they landed. Upon exiting, Thel was greeted by the cheers of his comrades for his safe return. Lydia caught some stares from the large group of aliens. She felt so small compared to everyone else wading through the forest of shiny armored aliens to catch up to the Arbiter. A major was standing at the entrance of the ship, waiting to escort Thel to the ship master.

"This way, Arbiter."

Thel, Lydia, and the Oddball followed the major to the Shipmaster's quarters. Lydia marveled at the architecture of the ship.

"This looks even more complex than any Dwarven ruin I've ever seen." She thought. But it was far too cold. The metal floor feet felt like ice on her bare feet.

The doors hummed before opening into the shipmaster's quarters. No sooner had it opened, A forsworn man was thrown from the other side of the room and smashed into the far wall.

"Ahem." The major attempted to get Rtas's attention.

Rtas could be seen with a Forsworn, his hand around his neck, hoisted in the air.

"What is it, Brother?" Rtas asked.

"The Arbiter has returned."

Rtas dropped the human to the ground in surprise and he let out a chocked gasp.

"Arbiter!" Rtas walked towards the Arbiter and the shook hands.

"It's good to see you well, my friend. I thought the worst happened to you on this strange world."

"Likewise. But I must ask what you were doing to these to humans here."

Rtas Looked at the two Forsworn helping each other up.

"Teaching them a lesson on why it is impolite to attack our scouts without an adequate explanation."

"The Reach belong to us! The Forsworn!" The man shouted.

"Oh my lord, Shut up about 'The reach' " The Oddball Mocked the pronunciation of the reach by making it sound like it was said by a mentally ill person.

"We don't care about your homeland or whatever! I don't know what crawled up your asses that made you people so salty, but that doesn't excuse you to attack everyone who just so happens to be walking down the same road as you. Like, Goddamn! One second I'm just minding my business walking down the street, next thing I know, a couple of Tarzan Lookin' Motherfuckers come outta nowhere Screaming about 'The Reach'."

The two men had wide mouths at the outburst.

After a moment of trying to comprehend the logic behind the sudden outburst, Rtas gave the two men permission to leave and never return, which they took gladly.

"Who's this human here?" Rtas gestured Lydia.

"She is my Housecarl, My follower. There is also a matter I wish to discuss about her. In private."

"Of course."

Thel Motioned to the oddball.

"Take her to get outfitted."

"Mkay. This way, Housegirl."

"Housecarl." She corrected.

"Right, Whatever, Housegirl."

Lydia had a feeling they weren't going to get along.

Qua' teius led her through the cold hallways of the ship while making small talk.

"Now's a bad time to actually join us if you're looking for action, our war with truth ended sometime ago. It was pretty fun. Too bad Arby and some green guy got all the credit though. But nonetheless fun."

He turned a corner into another long metallic corridor and she followed closely to avoid getting lost. They passed a patrol pair of elites and she finally noticed how small he was compared to the others, like his height was stunted. The purple plasma lights into the corners of the flickered but gave just enough light to see. In the ships current state and fading power supply, the was very unnerving for lydia to wondering about, she would gasp every time they would pass another elite. The oddball finally came to a door and it opened promptly and they stepped inside.

"Stand right here." He told her.

The room was slightly less cold than the rest of the ship. It was about the size of a large living room with numerous weapons on one wall and containers resembling large lockers. Opening up a locker and pulling out a sliding metal slate containing a blue minor uniform, the odd ball took another look at the black robe clad housecarl.

"Hmm, too big."

He pushed the wall back into the container and went further down the wall and opened another locker and pulled out another sliding slate.

"Hmm, too big. Geez, You're so puny."

Lydia frowned.

"Well, not all of us can be eight feet tall and weigh several hundred pounds."

"Touche'"

The oddball went all the way down on the wall and pulled out the final metal slab.

"Ah! This looks to be you're size. We save these for our less than physically imposing soldiers."

He tossed her the helmet.

"Take that off and put on the armor."

Lydia looked at the helmet and then back at the oddball.

"I'm not really…..wearing anything under this." She said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot."

He reached into the locker and pulled out a black under suit and tossed it to her.

"You'll be feeling a lot of drafts without that on."

"thank you but that's not it. I can't just change in front of you. You're-"

"A Split lipped alien thing? Yeah, I understand." He bowed his head.

"No! Not like that. I'm just shy when I'm changing clothes in front of other people. It's private…" She trailed on.

"Okay, I'll just leave you to it. Need any help just give me a shout." He said while leaving.

After the door shut, she peeled off the robe and slid on the under suit. It was a bit tight but it shouldn't hinder her movement a lot. She finished putting on the the entire set of armor and marveled at the lightness. She thought it would be like regular light armor and not protect as well but it was a mix of the two. She had the freedom to move agilely as she could but still bore the same protective shell as heavy armor. It was even her favorite color blue. She heard a knock at the door and she called for whoever to come in.

"Now you look like a solider of a genocidal alien empire! Now all you need is a weapon." He handed her a plasma rifle and two plasma grenades. And something extra.

"Uh, what this metal handle for?"

"Here, I'll show you."

He took the handle and activated the energy sword.

"Think of it as a gift. Every human I've met always made a 'Wort Wort Wort' joke. Anyone asks you where you got it just say that I gave it to you."

Lydia carefully took the blade of ionized plasma into her own hands. She wondered what legendary blacksmith could have forged such a divine and deadly weapon.

"Thank you! I don't even know what to say.."

"You've said enough, If you need some gun training, just come to me and we'll practice on some trees or whatever. Remember don't point anything at your face. Or any body part for that matter."

"Oh! And before you go, what is this?" she held a ovular node.

"That's an energy shield. We used to let the Jackles wear them since they're so puny. See, watch."

He strapped it on to he left arm and reactivated the node and a circular circle of hard, pulsing plasma came into view.

"It's tough, but it won't stop everything. But I think if you angle it correctly, it can deflect fuel rod rounds, but that hasn't happened in a while."

"So…May I have it?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not? Whatever, just don't go throwing it around like a Frisbee, it's all fun and games until someone gets decapitated."

"Frisbee?"

"Yeah, the round thing you throw."

"Like a ball?"

"No, it's flat." He explained.

"A flat ball?" Lydia tilted her head.

"Err..umm.. Yeah, sure I guess." Qua' teuis shook his his head.

* * *

Trudging through the familiar Skyrim snow. Emerel came to the stone bridge leading into the city of Windhelm. Without her helmet she was easily recognized by the patrolling guards, they cheered her safe return from Helgen. The two standing just outside the gates even opened the doors for her and welcomed her inside. A couple steps inside the hold, an old imperial man wearing a tunic bumped into her.

"Watch it, imperial!" she barked.

"Yes, I apologize." He said before hurriedly leaving.

She herself hurriedly made her way to the palace of kings to greet Ulfric. Once inside, she dusted herself off to look presentable and knelt on one knee towards his throne.

"High King Ulfric, I'm glad to see you've returned to safety. Your humble servant has returned."

Ulfric grinned at her return.

"It would have been a shame to lose such a valuable Nord solider like you, Emerel. Tell me, what of the captured Daedra and your fellow Stomcloaks?"

She paused for a long while.

"The Daedra has sided with the imperials and escaped. My friends were slaughtered by a madman, but I returned the favor."

"So. The imperials have themselves a Daedra, eh? Typical. Willing to sell their own souls to win over in a battle when they can't do it on their own."

Emerel snapped to attention.

"High King Ulfric! Permission to take leave from Stormcloak duty to execute the Imperial's pet Daedra!" She shouted.

"With It out of the way, we will save the lives of countless Stormcloaks on the battlefield! I've Seen what it can do, sir, Only I alone stand a chance of defeating it!"

A drop of sweat went down the side of her head, nervously waiting Ulfric's verdict. Ulfric bought a hand to his beard and stroked it. He'd lose her support taking over the Imperial's garrisons when ever he ordered an attack, but if what she said is true, he'd lose many more men to the hands of that monster. He brewed over for almost an hour before he made his decision.

"Emerel, You are a true Nord woman and one of my best soldiers that I have had the pleasure commanding. You and your brother, Gods rest his soul, have both carried out every order not matter the difficulty and returned victorious. I grant you your leave."

She inwardly smiled.

"But. I need you on the front lines supporting my troops with your archery skills. You have twenty days to kill the monster and return here. And not a moment later."

"Yes, High king Ulfric!"

She saluted, then turned on her heel and marched towards the stables and bought a horse with the remainder of her money from the high elf that owned the stable and rode off to her home to visit her family's shrine.

"Hyaa! Hyaa!"

The horse whinnied and reeled on it's back legs and galloped down the road. The horse galloped through snow and rain and passed through settlements until she led the horse off course from the road and into the wild frozen tundra near Dawnstar. The white snow coated the hide of her horse turning it as white as the snow itself. She could see a small house in the middle of the frozen tundra. It was her childhood home.

Dismounting her horse and tying it up to a tree that had a makeshift swing set coming off the branch, she knocked at the door. She hadn't visited in such a long time, she was sure to get a good talking to.

A woman opened the door. She seemed to be the same age as she.

"So you decided to finally visit, hmm? Little sis?" the woman pushed several of her dark locks aside to reveal purple pupils and irises.

"I got some free time." She replied.

Suddenly a little girl came running to the door.

"Papa! Papa!" She squealed. But she was disappointed to not see her father.

"Oh, Hi auntie!" She hugged Emeral's thigh tightly.

"Where's pa? he promised he was gonna buy me a dollie when he came back!"

Emeral bowed her head and stroked the off white hair of her Neice.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" she ushered them into the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Jesik kept his prisoner hoisted over his shoulder to her dismay. She kept her arms crossed and continued to pout throughout the entire trip back to Ivarstead She plotted on revenge but thought that in her current position it would be difficult to even make a move without him noticing. She'd have to wait until a prime opportunity arose.

"Having fun back there?"

"Ah, yes! Just sunshine and rainbows!" she spat.

Jesik laughed.

"I'm not a stranger to sarcasm, girlie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling you what, Girlie?"

"That! That Name! That's not what my mother named me! Girlie is not my name!"

Jesik rolled his eyes.

"I guess we haven't had a formal introduction." He cleared his throat.

"I am Jesik, reborn from the womb of Azura, and shaped into her image. I believe that there's a little legend about me. What was it called? Ah, "The blood stained hurricane"? perhaps you've heard of me."

She'd replayed events of her long memory span mentioning anything along the lines of the myth. She'd gotten as far as her fist days into the Thalmor before she'd put every thing together.

"Wah?! "The Blood stained hurricane"? I thought that was just a story! A myth!"

"Nope. And yes all the terrible stories you've heard about me are true." He chuckled.

"Impossible! If you are who you say you are then you'd be over a thousand years old! and you don't look a day over twenty!"

"A perk of being Deathless." He grinned.

"An eternity of doing as I please."

In the middle of their conversation a dark elf farmer came walking down the road towards them. He looked like he was a hurry. Once they were only a couple feet from each other the dark elf initiated conversation.

"I'm on my way to solitude, a united empire is better for everyone."

"Really now?"

Jesik reached into his sheath and pulled out his dagger and not a second later the dark elf's head went rolling to the ground.

"A failing empire, a rebellion born from ignorance, and elitist terrorists who think they have a say on other peoples religion. Dagon didn't need to come to Tamerial to destroy it. The mortals here are doing it just fine on their own." Jesik frowned returning the dagger to it's sheath.

He sat her down on the road.

"Don't even think about running."

"I wouldn't dare." She tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Jesik stripped the tunic and boots from the corpse and tossed it to the Altmer woman.

"Put those on."

She hurriedly did as he commanded while Jesik kicked the body into the woods.

"I guess you've earned your right to walk on your own. But remember, not a single word or you go bye-bye. Am I clear?"

"As crystal. But why the sudden trust?" she asked.

"When your own mother sacrifices you as an infant to a Daedric queen of twilight, Trust doesn't become one of your strong suites. Call it more of a breather for me. I'm tired of carrying your arse across Skyrim."

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"Well, I'm certainly not calling you a twig. At least you don't starve yourself."

She furrowed her brow.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of sorts." He rolled his eyes.

With a dagger hidden in his sleeve at her back they walked into the settlement of Ivarstead where he caught strange looks from the guards and townsmen. But the recognized him as a fellow nord and left him alone. He escorted her into the inn and looked for the barkeeper.

"Hey, you! Wilhelm was it? I have a favor to ask you." He walked up to the bar.

"Aye, You're taller than I remember."

"Late growth spurt. Have you seen a Stormcloak woman, a nord checking in here? Maybe an injured friend?"

"Maybe." Wilhelm looked him up and down with suspicion.

"What's it to you?"

"Recently her group was attacked. And here is the suspect." He looked at the Altmer woman.

"She nearly killed me, this woman here. My clothes were so badly damaged, I took this here robe. I assumed she wanted to get even with this criminal personally. But I have lost track of her."

"A bit of Nord justice? I like the way you think Err.."

"Jesik."

"Right. There was a woman who matched you description. She left half a day ago. Said she need to report to Ulfric or something like that."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Wilhelm."

With that they both left for Windhelm.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were escorted into the leading flagship by two space phantoms and bought aboard. The pelican took up very little space on the landing dock. The Spartans exited the ship and were bought before the current highest ranking elite with two guards on either side of him. Each side saluted the other.

"I'm just gonna stay in here." Mac said before jumping at the sight of an elite passing the windshield.

"you know what? I think I'll tag along."

"We got your distress signal." Chief said.

"Obviously, Spartan. I am keis' lashur, The commanding officer of this fleet. We have much to discuss. This way."

The four Spartans followed through the massive corridors of the covenant flagship hoping to get some answers. Shey's finger tight on the trigger. Just a month ago he was being shot by covenant. Now he was working with them. What a jump.

"Our fight was over. It seemed peace was now our reward for our sacrifice. But know, we cannot return home."

"Why?" you ships seem perfectly fine." Courtney chirped.

"We cannot leave our kind behind. Either we go home as a whole, or we do not leave at all. I assume you've seen the maelstrom?"

"Kinda the elephant in the room if you ask me. Massive radiation spikes spanning for light-years what about it?" She inquired.

"It was of our own doing. The Shadow of intents slip space drives must have been faulty. They have broken through the known boundaries of physics and created a wormhole into something unfathomable. They run low on food and supplies, we need to retrieve the crew from the other side and bring them back."

"And how exactly do you know that there is another side?" She inquired.

Keis Halted for a moment.

"We…Tied a cable to a grunt prisoner and pushed him through it."

This beaconed the stifled chuckles from both accompanying elite guards before keis silenced them both.

"Well, that's one way to test a potential portal into an unknown territory of mystery." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"If there's another side, why call us? Can't you send in your own ships and retrieve them?" Reyna cut in.

"It would have been suicide for half of my fleet! That storm has traces of EMP pulses. They would have lost all all control and suffered the same fate. We need something small, very small to not be bothered by the storm enough to safely make it through."

"Like a pod." Courtney wispered.

"Exactly. But I cannot spare the men. The war took it's toll."

"Understood."

Minutes later, The master chief, Reyna, Shey, and Rookie were getting prepped for launch in the ODST drop pods on the pelican.

"Why are these things so damn small?" Shey asked.

"Claustrophobic?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah."

"Just hope you don't land in a swamp."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Shey cried.

"No one's landing in a swamp, Shey." Chief assured.

"Aww, so he does care." Courtney kidded.

Mac flew close enough to the maelstrom to almost worry about the lightning. The pelican was sturdy but it wasn't very maneuverable.

"Discharging in three. Two. One. Dropping!" Mac approved for the pods dispersal and the four pods blasted away from the ship towards the maelstrom.

"Adjusting trajectory." Reyna announced.

"Maelstrom contact imminent! Hold on to your helmets!" a second after Courtney warned them they penetrated the clouds of the Maelstrom and turbulence caused the Spartans inside of the pods bounce off the walls.

"Are these things going to hold?" Shey asked holding on to both of the walls.

"They'll hold. They aren't as fragile as the old models." Courtney responded.

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights too." Reyna sighed.

"Not so much the height. It's the falling part that I can't over."

"This coming from our demolitions expert. Wonderful."

"If I was a bad demolitions expert, then I wouldn't be here having this conversation, would I?"

"Touche."

Now past the storm they came to the very spiraling portal itself.

"Here we go!"

Upon passing into the other side green EMP pulses writhed over the surface of the pods but didn't do much to hinder the steering.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful." Reyna awed.

"Look! The crash site! Lighting it up on your HUD now!"

The blue waypoint was painted on the mangled purple construct. Crushed and chunks of it's hull littering the mountain side.

"Damn. I hope there still something left for us to rescue." Shey whistled.

"The elites are tough. A little fall like this isn't going to faze them." John spoke.

All was going well for the moment. There seemed to be no complications but that would soon change dramatically. Loud beeping and alarms buzzed off in the Rookies cabin.

"Rook! What going on in there?" Reyna ordered.

As usual he didn't respond through verbal means.

"The EMP! He's going off course!" Courtney shouted.

Rookie lost all control of his pod and the thruster shorted out and began to sputter any which way. It went so haywire, the pod began to spin on its axis and fly into the group.

"Chief!" Courtney cried.

To late. The Pod smashed into john's and bounced into Shey's, knocking the three far off course then they should. Red lights and alarms blared from breach of structural integrity in John's pod.

"This thing's too damaged! She won't hold the blast door closed when we land!" Courtney shouted.

"You have to hold it closed!"

John grabbed the rail as tight as he could and pulled back to keep it from being torn away in the wind. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the pod was being scorched with flames.

"Holy Hell! Am I seeing right!? Is that-" Shey started.

"Dragon!" Reyna screamed.

Impossible. The stories he had heard growing up about the knight and shining armor saving the princess from the fire breathing dragon couldn't be true. It was scientifically impossible for one to exist. Yet there it was, harassing his already damaged drop pod. The dragon swiped the pod with it's tail and john was knocked out of the pod still latching on to the blast door for dear life.

"We're in free fall! Chief, Look out! Here he comes again!"

The dragon did a you turn and it's jaws filled with flame.

"Oh, no you don't."

Shey opened his blast door and grabbed on to the entrance with on hand and his other handled his rocket launcher.

"Boom! Shakalaka! Boom!" The rocket flew on an interception course whizzing past the other pods and striking the dragon in the wing with a plume of fire and soot. It shrieked and fell to the earth with a limp body.

"Direct hit!"

Shey retreated back into his pod and pulled back the blast door.

The dragon regained consciousness and tried to regain its bearing only that it couldn't fly any more. But that was the least of its problems, it was able to stall it's decent to to the earth long enough for for a familiar green super solider riding a ODST blast door to catch up. It glanced up and the last thing it saw after that was the that blast door being bolstered by John into a makeshift battering ram.

*THRACK*

A warrior clad in ebony armor looked up from the piles of Giants that attacked him earlier. He was feeding himself chunks of roasted mammoth meat which he also fashioned a Hammock from it's fur hide and tusks.

"A lot of things been falling from the sky lately. perhaps I should investigate." He plucked his ebony war axe from the head of a Giant, wiped it clean and went on his way whistling a tune.

* * *

A/N: Emerel's family is a pun on the jewels you find in skyrim.

Ruben (Brother) = Ruby

Emeral (self) = Emerald

Pearl (Neice) = Pearl

Amma (Prononced Emma) (Sister) = Amethyst

follow, fav, and review beacuse each one means a million! See you next chapter! BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

The fully furnished and surprisingly spacious cottage home in the snowy Dawnstar district was silent as a cemetery at midnight and the fireplace was the only thing from keeping it from feeling like one too. Pearl was sent upstairs for the moment while the two talked over things. She didn't mind, she was too busy making a picture of her parents with oil pastel to care anyway. Amma, the middle child, was solidly gripping her cup to the point where the blood was drained into her wrists. She sat with her leg crossed lady like over the other in her her silk lavender nightgown sitting uncomfortably in her hot seat opposite of her little sister. A dark shadow loomed over where her eyes should have been, as her head slightly angled towards her cup of black coffee. Emeral knew she was upset when she did this, it happened many times when they were children. She would break into a silent phase for a while before taking it out on the nearest thing. Emerald nervously took a long sip of her own coffee before speaking.

"And that's why I call for the mace, with its power, I can even the odds may be even tilted them in my favor." She stated calmly.

"You know as well as I, the decree of our family, Amma. We can't let his death go unavenged; it's our sworn and holy duty to-"

"Why did you have to get involved?!" Amma interrupted with an irritated tone.

Emeral was taken aback from the for a moment.

"Our decree also states that were are not to be a part of any major dispute that does not involve a Daedric Lord. Even so you went to join the Stormcloaks, therefore violating one of our most important tenants!" Amma rose her head to make eye contact. Her pupils and irises turning from an unusual purple to a crystalline violet.

"B-But Ruben joined! He did it so he must have had a good reason! He's the oldest, therefore the wisest!" Emeral argued defensively.

"Just because he's the oldest does not mean he was wise! He let his own personal feelings interfere with his duty! Talos or Tiber septim or whatever you are fond of calling him, did not grant this family this power. The responsibility to guard Mundus against the Daedra's molestations! Ruben was a fool to break that code and you are equal so for following him like an obedient and stupid mutt!" She spat.

Emeral stood up so so fast that the chair fell backwards and dropping her cup to the ground and allowing the dark drink to spill to the cabin floor. Once more, her hair stood on end and her body radiated the green holy Magicka and she even materialized her bow in her hand to complete the transformation.

"You take that back!"

Amma's expression changed into something of a fusion of anger and satisfaction. Her straight black hair spiked up and grew down to her rear, Pulsating purple Magika coated her being just like her sisters, only instead of a bow a massive Scythe was in her hand.

"Is Little Emeral going to whine until she gets what she wants again? Going the cry and make everyone's head ache? You haven't changed at all. You're still the spoiled little ingrate you were years ago!"

The two sisters nearly came to blows before both of them were stopped by the voice of familiar voice.

"Please, please. Keep your attitudes and sass to yourselves. You'll wake up the devil with such volume." A large Tiberian Husky strutted into the room yawning. It's English accent was almost calming to the ear.

"You two really do have your Father's Temper." He remarked

He then looked both of them up down sexually.

"And your mother's everything else."

Emma rolled her eyes in disgust relinquishing her transformed state and sitting back down.

"You're still alive? I imagined you would have kicked the bucket by now." Emeral too, relinquished her form and gave the family pet a suspicious look.

"Oh ho ho! That would be the case, but as long as I have this gem here intact with my body, I might just out live the both of you."

He bent his head to reveal the piece of citrine in his forehead.

"Considerably, as long as were not counting dog years in the equation." He said scratching behind his ears.

"I see you barely changed Lofus." Emeral stroked his fur smiling.

"Don't intend to anytime soon."

Affairs cooled down and everyone regained their composure. Emeral informed him of what happened at Helgen and the death of their eldest sibling at the hands of the Daedra warrior.

"That is…very sad news." Lofus sighed.

"I knew I should have tried harder to make him stay, but that boy is so hard headed. Nonetheless he'll be missed. And he gave the best belly rubs too." Lofus collapsed to the floor in a sad laziness.

"so you'll help me? To get the mace?" Emeral asked.

Lofus thought about it for only a few moments in front giving a sad frown.

"You and Ruben, broke one of our most sacred laws, Emeral. If you would have remained true to our ways, then Ruben would still be here with us. By my own right, I don't have to help you do anything concerning retrieving the mace for you. That's just how things are."

Emma made an approving sip of her coffee as emerald sank deeper into her chair.

"But." He started.

"I'll happily do you any favor in return you do something for me." He stated with a perverted grin.

Amma nearly spat coffee all over the opposite wall.

"W-What!?"

"Really? What do you ask me to do!?" Emeral asked excitedly, sitting straight in her chair.

Lofus turned his back to them giggling to himself.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"I can't believe this."

Lofus turned his head back now with a perverted smile plastered on his facial expression.

"I'll help you take the mace…if you let us have a peak under that armor."

Emerald and Emma came over swiftly and started stomping him into the earth.

"YOU REALLY ARE A DOG!"

"KIDDINIG! I WAS KIDDING!"

After that, Lofus sported two lumps on his head.

"What I intended to say is that I'll help you regardless of what I'm sworn to do, you've given this dog the best family a dog could ask for so I'll overlook this little sin once."

Amma watched on with disfavor.

"Amma, I know you like playing by the book, and that's a good trait and all, but this is your blood, your family here. Can you make just one exception? Akatosh wouldn't be the slightest angered." Lofus pleaded.

Emma put her hand to her forehead and sighed. She pressed it through her hair and finally gave in.

"Fine. But if anything, anything! Happens, it's on your head Lofus."

Lofus nodded and walked over the bookcase in the room and took hold of a book and tilted it forward with his jaws. Suddenly the bookcase split in two and moved apart revealing a hidden door. The trio opened the door and it led into a long dark Hallway with no end in sight.

"Let me."

Emma snapped her fingers and the candles on either side of the hallway lit up with purple flame.

"Does it always have to be purple?" Emeral complained.

"My power, my color." Emma smirked.

Down the hallway to the very end there seemed to be a large endless pit before them. They even heard something not of this world shriek from the very bottom. It was unacceptable to proceed to the other side without some sort of aircraft.

"Excuse me, This is where I come in."

Lofus stood at the very edge and allow out a howl towards a nonexistent moon. Only then, a magic bound bridge manifested itself quickly from one end to the other.

"Quite the handyman, if I say so myself."

Emerald and Emma pushed past him and pushed aside his self inflated ego comment.

"Well, the next time the sea needs to be parted to let a lot of refuges escape oppression, don't come crawling back to me." He snorted.

At last when they crossed the bridge, they arrived to a golden circular door with three rings with a single opening for a hand to be put through.

"I can do this one." Emeral stuck her arm and placed each finger into the chambers inside. She felt a prick of a needle into each of her fingers before light came out from the other side and the wings unfolded and retreated into the floor below. There it was. Standing in the center of the shrine. A jeweled Aedric mace, white as Ivory levitating in the heart of the room.

"There it is. Your mace."

Emma admitted to being impressed with the holy purpose of the weapon.

Emeral carefully took hold of the weapon with the respect an artifact of this caliber deserved.

* * *

Lydia took him up on the oddball's offer of him giving her gun training. She wanted to be able to master the use of these new weapons as soon as possible so she would be as useful as she possibly could be. It was obvious she wasn't fully accepted by how the other elites ceased conversation whenever she happened to walk by, or purposefully ignoring her whenever she tried to be nice. She'd show them all. She'd become one of the highest ranking soldiers and maybe become second only to her thane. But that was only her long term goal for now; she would have to learn the basics. The oddball told her that the chain of command worked by using a scalp system. The more you killed, the closer you come to advancing in rank. It would take years even decades to advance from minor to spec-ops if you only killed off small time targets. Basically, the bigger and more dangerous the kill, the faster you'd move up the through the ranks. As of the moment the oddball had a whole pile of covenant weaponry from light to heavy not far from the crash site.

"So which one do you want to know how to use? Don't be shy." The oddball gestured to the pile of various weapons.

Lydia bit her lip eagerly walking around the pile until a large golden object with glowing green canisters for an ammo cartridge caught her eye. She grabbed it and hoisted its weight into her arms.

"How about this one? This looks good." She pointed the barrel right at him unknowingly.

"Oh, fuck no!" The oddball shouted as he swiftly confiscated the fuel rod gun and strapped it onto his back.

"Let's save that for when you're a bit more experienced. This thing has death written all over It." He picked a weapon by random and presented her with a plasma pistol.

"This looks like a nice start."

Lydia frowned at the small weapon in her hand.

"Don't be fooled at its size. Overcharged and with a precision weapon, your enemies are going to have a very bad time. I for one think it's for scrubs but try it out on that tree over there and get a feel for it. It shoots as fast as you hold the trigger, so go nuts if ya want."

Lydia fired many shots at the tree's direction but was only able to hit off two bolts before the gun overheated and spent plasma vented. Surprised and hurt by the weapon cooling, she threw it down onto the ground cursing.

"Son of a whore!" She cried holding her dominant hand in pain.

The oddball face palmed in frustration.

"Un-friggin-believable. Are you even paying attention to cross hairs on your HUD? It's kinda a big deal."

"You're talking about the symbol in the center right?" Lydia asked.

"you're telling me that no one taught you how to use the HUD? What the hell is their problem?" Sighing loudly the oddball scratched the back of his head.

"Guess I should show ya."

The two went over all the basics of the HUD in her helmet and he gave a thorough explanation of each and every component.

"And this shows how much shields I have?"

"Yup! If they get low or deplete, just duck behind some cover and avoid getting hit, they'll recharge in a few seconds."

Suddenly the Oddball's phone rang.

***I can't wait to get you on the floor good lookin'***

"Wha?" Lydia cocked her head to the side.

The oddball swiped right on the screen and answered.

"Helloski?"

"Qua' teuis, the shipmaster needs to speak with you immediately, the females training can wait."

Lydia was close enough to hear the conversation and crossed her arms in displeasure being labeled the 'Female' .

"Right. Be right there. Give me like five minutes. Six tops."

The Oddball hung up. It wasn't practical using a phone instead of the radio in his helmet, but it was his decision to make.

"Looks like class ends early today. Just remember to use the crosshairs and you'll do fine."

"Right."

The oddball loaded all the weapons into the purple container crate and hoisted it over his head.

"yo, I left a carbine back there, mind picking it up for me?"

"Of course."

As Lydia bent over to pick up the weapon, the oddball's phone went off again. This time nobody was calling.

***Ooh so thick, now I know why it's called a fatty***

"Quit it!" The oddball shook the phone for it to stop, now with purple blush staining his face.

"Is your machine broken or something?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It always does this but not with the same song. I'll get it fixed later." He said putting it away.

With that, the two headed back to camp.

Upon coming back to the encampment, the oddball lazily thrusts the crate near a bundle of supplies and entered the ship with Lydia following close by. They ran down to where the main deck should be, they were currently using it to hold council. When the two walked in four majors angrily brushed past them and proceeded to depart on their way.

"Aye! Watch it!" the oddball called at them, but didn't draw a response.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kick one of their asses, Solider or not I'm getting up to here with this shit."

Meanwhile an argument was at its peak.

"This is folly! How can you delay our rescue over some prophecy? 'Dragonborn' it sounds preposterous!" Rtas shouted.

"You have not seen what I've seen, Shipmaster. I tell you that it is true!" Thel stated.

"You know me, If it weren't of this magnitude I wouldn't stay here a moment more than required. Yes, I wish to return home and home we will go. But if the prophecy is true, then Alduin will consume them all, you can't expect me to turn my back on an entire world, Rtas! The well being of Mundus rests on my shoulders!"

"And what of our well being, Arbiter? Do you no longer see us as your allies? Your brothers? Every day that we stay we risk more lives, more women become widows, more children will grow not knowing their father's embrace. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!"

"Then make your choice! Us? Or them?"

"I shouldn't have to choose!" Thel roared, causing the room shake.

The two finally noticed the Oddball making gestures with his finger on the air and Lydia standing in the room. Lydia is feeling like she was watching two behemoths on the brink of battle.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Playing fruit ninja with the tension in the air." He remarked.

"OOH! I GOT A +30!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The two highest ranking elites stopped their argument for the time being, Rtas turned to the window and gazed off into the horizon while Thel went forward towards his visitors.

"I need to get to the 'throat of the world', The greybeards have summoned me and I need to know what they want of me, to know the nature of dragonborn." He began.

"Lydia! Do you know where they are?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously, it wasn't marked on his map, otherwise he wouldn't have asked." The Oddball pitched in.

Lydia noted the Oddball's smart mouth and responded.

"It's right over near Ivarstead. I can show you the way."

"Or just Fast Travel." The Oddball Mumbled.

"Marvelous. Lydia, I'll have you guide the phantom with the pilot. Qua' Teuis, You're coming too."

"Wait what? I was going to finish season five of game of thrones and catch up on One Piece! This totally ruins my weekend." He pouted.

The oddball followed Lydia out the room, his complaints still being heard from down the hall.

Thel walked up behind Rtas and spoke.

"How will you sleep knowing you've failed a world depending on you? Can you carry that burden?"

He then looked down at his armor.

"I know what failure feels like." He leaned in closer to Rtas ear.

"I wear it."

Leaving Rtas to brew he left the room towards the phantom waiting for him to get on. Rtas smashes his fist into the wall.

* * *

Jesik ushered his prisoner through the snowy windhelm district hurriedly. For the sake of discretion, he managed to pick up another tunic from an revealer. It was his own fault for offering mead of drinks to him, mead tasted vile to his tongue, merely offering a drink like that to him was equal to a death sentence. He shoved the robes in a bag one of the revealer's friends was carrying not wanting to part with the robes but still donned the leather gloves and boots; he had to let his hair down to hide his ears to keep people from noticing. He halted suddenly before going onto the stone bridge and she turned to look at him.

"Why did we stop?"

Jesik looked at her.

"You never did tell me your name." he stated.

She frowned darkly at him.

"Why does it matter?"

"You want me to get back to calling you girlie?"

"No! Alright I'll tell you." She sighed.

"Anira. My name is Anira."

"Anira...I'll be sure to recall that."

Anira felt a wave of regret wash over her as soon as he stated that. She'd have to arrange to get her name changed if she ever got out of this.

Jesik paid for the room in the candle hearth hall when they got indoors. A Breton woman passed them in a hood not showing her face. Jesik knew that radiating aura around her. He could tell right off the bat that she was a dread child. He snickered at the idea of the poor fool who was her target. He was considerate enough to not muck up her cover, though he didn't believe that even the Dark brotherhood could produce a being capable of murder anywhere close to him.

"This be your wife?" Elda Early-Dawn asked him with a sly smile.

Anira held back a look of disgust in fear of being wiped out right then and there. She had not been to Windehelm but she heard the tales about what the Nords does to young female elves around here.

"Why yes." Jesik lied.

"We just got married a week ago. I now count myself the luckiest man on Mundus." He faked a smile and wrapped his arm close to her buxom frame. She also faked a smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"I see. Allow me show you to your room, you two lovebirds."

Jesik inwardly rolled his eyes while Anira felt another wave of disgust wash over her existence. As they were being escorted, they were not aware of the imperial man in the corner sipping his drink was eyeing the high elf with the upmost interest. His name was Calixto.

Jesik closed the behind him and turned a chair backwards and sat in it, eyeing his captive closely.

"Get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow." He ordered her towards the bed.

Not out of interest but curiosity, she asked him why he wasn't sleeping as well.

"I don't sleep. I haven't slept in my entire life." He replied.

"Well, have you tried?"

He was certain this was some kind of ploy for her to escape, but the idea of sleeping was most appealing, he wondered what sorts of nightmares he'd have. No, then he'd have to see Vaermina and she'd talk his damn ears off.

"No, and I don't intend to either. Now get some sleep so we can get up early, I have a schedule to keep."

She obediently got into the bed and tossed the furs over her and closed her eyes to sleep. Abruptly she was frightened and sat up in the bed and looked at Jesik.

"What's the matter? He asked.

"Are you going to stare at me all night!?" She asked terrified.

"That's the plan." He replied lazily.

She looked downward at her furs.

"I don't like it when people look at me when I'm sleeping. It creeps me out." She said.

"Then consider me as a guardian angel. If someone tries to mess with you, you have good ol' jessy to keep you safe." He replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.

She scoffed before angrily laying back down.

"Good Night!" she said annoyed.

"Sweet dreams."

The ominous feeling of his voice felt like an Ice wraith going up her spine. She close her eyes tight and tried to forget the murderer that sat just a few feet from her.

Jesik stared lazily at the lump in the fur that was her hips. He didn't know Altmer's could have such defined hips. Maybe he'd settle down with an Altmer Vampire one day and live in peace. No, there was too much on his plate that he'd have to clear. He didn't even grant himself a single day of vacation, Azura knows he asked one. When this whole thing was done, he thought about getting back home and take a couple decades off. Kick his feet back with a nice tall glass of daedric wine and simply watch the world burn. Hell, possibly he would pay old uncle Sheogorath a visit. See what the old goat was up to, probably making it rain cow intestines as usual. Abruptly he felt a pull on his spirit like he was being pulled away from his body. He's panicked.

"No! Of all times not now, mother!"

Too late, he was drawn out of his body and out of the realm of Mundus itself. He found himself drifting in an astral body in vast red, black, and white specked emptiness.

"Mother!? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded at the void.

A long while went by before he got a reply.

"There has been…A rift in our dimension, an opening to a plane of existence that was concealed even from my gaze, child." The voice was of course female and was also surprisingly soothing yet it still sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

Jesik paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that at that place are other realms than this as a whole, child, Worlds that have been hidden from us for an immeasurable amount of time. Some may even be more ancient than my own predecessors."

"Older than Padomay?"

"I am uncertain."

Jesik ruffled his hair in irritation.

"What does this have to do with me, Mother?"

She hesitated again before giving him a reply.

"I have seen your downfall, Dear. He comes from the void."

"M-My downfall? By whom?" he demanded.

* * *

It is absolutely useless. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep knowing that murderer was watching her. She sat up spoke.

"Would you please look somewhere else!? I seriously can't sleep!"

No response, nonetheless he was looking right at her unblinking.

"I'm talking to you!" she shouted.

Still no response from him.

She got up and out of her bed. Was this some kind of a test?

She drew near him and waved her hand in his face. His eyes didn't move none the slightest. Could it be that he fell asleep with his eyes open? This had to be a test, and excuse to kill her. He looked in his hands and didn't see the dagger it must have been in his pocket. She looked to his side and spotted the tip sticking out. She moved behind him and slowly removed it from his pocket. She wouldn't risk cutting his throat, she watched how fast he healed. But this was her opportunity. She opened the door, slid out and closed it. Almost bursting with excitement she speed walked out of the inn and towards the doorways. Free! She was finally Free!

She doesn't notice the imperial man behind her in the shadows, with a cloth drenched with a tranquil concoction. No guards to see him. No one to stop him.

* * *

A/N: Chief and the other others appear in the next chapter. I'm pretty tired right now, but I won't delay too long on the next chapter, I promise! I want cheif to become infected with Vampris so he can help Serana and the Dawnguard, but I don't know how a vampire is going to turn him. Assuming the Vamp isn't a pile of hamburger by the time it gets close enough and Cheifs sheilds should keep him safe from the draining spell, how will anything get past John's armor? I'll figure something out.

Kudos for anyome who can figure out what songs that play on the oddball's phone.

See you next chapter, BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

A long trail of displaced earth lead up to a familiar ODST drop pod lying innocently in a meadow near Falkreath. The occupant inside was just waking up from losing consciousness from the blow of the awkward landing. The field Lieutenant mashed each of the green power buttons around the door of the pod and the blast door flew a few feet away. She gripped the mouth of the pod and raised herself out of it and got to her feet and began to survey her surroundings. Her enhanced vision allowed her to pick up further into the fog than normal people and she was able to get a better bearing and sense of direction. Inside her head along with multitasking with several other thoughts she was racking her brain trying to find some scientific explanation on the existence of a storybook villain, a dragon could exist. It didn't matter right now; her main objective was to rendezvous with the rest of the squad. She tried her comms but got nothing but static from all three.

She cursed under her breath and holstered a SAW and let the magnetic plates onto her back armor clasp with the Sniper Rifle. The nearest pod ID was marked on her HUD eight Kilometers from her current location. Assuming that he was still alive they'd proceed to the objective, the other two would have to pair up and do the same. She determined that the roads were proof of civilized life and must have somewhere, they were not natural formations. But whether they were friendly or Hostile she didn't know but it better to be safe than sorry, She'd stick with the forest for now. She moved around to the blue waypoint on her HUD and watched the distance numbers drop rapidly as she did a casual trot to her destination. She was then concentrated on pursuing her objective she almost missed the slashing a steel over the flesh and the barks and roars of multiple beasts.

She was over them on top of a small plateau overseeing a pure black armored warrior quite easily defending himself against what looked like horde small of armor less brutes. No. With a closer look with her enhanced vision she could determine that they had a third eye on their forehead. Just for a moment she admired how well he was cutting them down one by one, but to her horror another group burst from the wilds behind him, obviously attracted to the noise. The ebony warrior whipped around and caught one of them in the jaw with an axe. Even so the horde he was working on still came from behind. Before long he'd be overwhelmed. Reyna took one look over to her objective and decided it that she would make up for lost time by sprinting the rest of the way. She leaped off from the mossy plateau and landed hard on one of the trolls back and sent it to the ground, then grabbing the sides of its head and snapped its neck. Two of the trolls didn't exactly approve of that.

They charged forward towards her with bestial hatred, she decided that they weren't worth the ammo and then she took her combat knife out of its sheath and wielded it with her left and her closed fist with her right. It swung at her with a massive arm and she swiped in defense, it lost a finger while the other took a face full of fist. And so she broke its knee to the side with a kick and it folded to the ground. She finished them both off by plunging the knife into its skull and punched a hole in the other's skull and crushed what little brain it had in her fist. The matter squished like putty in her hand and fluid went down her arm. She let them both fall to the ground and went to take out three then four others. The Ebony warrior didn't know where she came from but he wasn't going to complain. Together, they defeated the horde, standing back to back in the middle of a ring of dead trolls. Reyna sat down on a fallen tree and attempted to wipe the blood off her visor, but the liquid was sticky and stuck fast to it.

"Disgusting." She aloud as she took off her helmet to manually peel off the gluey substance.

The ebony warrior in the midst of harvesting one of the trolls fat saw her face and smiled to himself.

"Hail, fellow Redguard." He greeted. He noted how tall she was, even taller than he was, though he set it aside.

"I had a feeling that you were Redguard, no one else could wield a blade like that."

She gave him a strange look before remounting her helmet once it was clean.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said .

He returned the confused look.

"How long have you been away from Hammerfell, lass? For certain you haven't forgotten about your own heritage."

She cocked her head at him curiously.

"I'm African American." She told him sternly.

"No, no, no." he took off his helmet. And pointed to himself.

"Red. Guard."

Reyna was beginning to believe that they were arguing about two sides of the same coin and wanted to change the subject. She interviewed him on the planet and she was able to get a spare map from him. He asked her about where she found that armor, but she insisted on keeping it a secret.

"I understand, lass. I can respect that if you want to keep it a secret. I won't press you." He turned to the sky.

"It's time for me to move on. He's on the move again. See you again, someday, blades maiden."

She bid him farewell and went on her way.

The master chief lay in a crater waiting for his armor to unlock. It was hell to be lodged in the same position for so long and he was sure someone saw them fall and would be on their way to investigate the crash. He questioned what the A.I was doing all this time he was laying there, so he called out for her.

* * *

"Courtney?"

And every bit if she was summoned by magic, she appeared sitting at the mouth of the crater not far from him in her spectral see through reddish-orange body, rubbing the back of her head in pain, or data that simulated it.

"I have a feeling that you don't really like parachutes, do you?" she asked smiling down at him.

The soft release of air signaled that his armor was back online and he was free to act as he wished. He climbed out the crater and grabbed the assault rifle that was not too far from him and looked all round. He was in some kind of a small canyon. Life was flourishing here. Tree, grass, and even wildlife frolicked around. The chief was confused at the sight of deer being on an exotic planet. There had to have been an explanation for all of this.

"I'm receiving nothing but static from the other's chief." Courtney said.

"It's possible that they're alive, but the fall has damaged one of my programs that allow me to track them. It'll take a while for me to fix it myself." She added.

"How long?"

"A month for a technician, a week for me."

"So we're in the dark for a week?"

"Well, if someone packed an extra Parachute, we wouldn't be in this mess." She kidded.

"Fine. Get to it. The sooner the better."

She sprang back into his helmet and started on her task.

"Chief, I'll work faster offline, I'll require the extra power. It'll quicken up the process by proximally 17%"

"What do you mean "Offline"?"

"I won't be able to speak to you and you won't be able to talk to me. I'm still here, but it's like I'm asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Not literally, I don't have a resting program. Just don't run into any trouble and you'll be fine. I'll catch you in a week."

"Wait!" Chief shouted.

Too late, she was gone. He swore to himself and drew his assault rifle. He spied a castle like structure on the other side of the canyon and decided that it was best to get some shelter from there.

* * *

A/N: I don't really consider this a chapter, simply an extension of the previous one.

Yes, that is Fort Dawnguard.

Should I kill off Anira? Yes, the imperial man in the shadows is Calixto. Or keep her alive for now and have Jesik Kill off Calixto?

The Breton woman in the last chapter was Astrid.

I'm planning for Jesik to have a very bad time when he runs into Reyna. (A VERY VERY BAD TIME)

Should Arbiter visit the college before or after his first fight with Alduin? And, no, he's going to fight fair and not use his phantom's plasma cannon's. But he still has Lydia and the oddball.

Don't be surprised if I decide to have Pluton show up.

**That's all for now. Follow, fav, and Review! Because each one means a million! See you next chapter! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Beware the sage Warrior."

That was all the Queen of Twilight told her child about his death. She could foresee the future as effortless as tearing paper, yet, time yet to be in his life was obscured from her gaze and the only things she could see were bits and pieces that could be interpreted a million different ways. But her power was not so easily hindered. A warrior of Sage that hails from the void would slay her only child and yet as the patron of time it was her obligation to uphold its balance, so simply doing away with the Sage warrior herself would upset that balance. She armed him with knowledge knowing that it would make little difference, as she sent him back into the Mundus realm knowing, that he would not live to see the end of this era.

Suddenly back in his own body, Jesik pondered on who could the sage warrior could be. He never ran across such a name in his long life on Mundus. She also mentioned that he hailed from the void. Could he be from the rift in the sky? He assumed it was one of the Daedra's doing. Apparently he was mistaken. He would have to prepare to face whatever this Sage warrior was. He was confident in his abilities and believed it was someone who wanted vengeance for him killing someone long ago. People had a tendency to act like that so brushed it off as a mother being over protective.

But if it concerned Azura then it must have been significant. It made him feel ridiculous and strange. Like ice running through his veins. Was it fear? Is this what people felt right before he ended them? It almost made him feel bad for sending so many souls into the next world. But almost was not enough. He made his justifications long ago. In his mind he was a crusader, not a killer.

He blinked once and looked at the empty bed before him.

"No."

He close his eyes again thinking they were playing tricks on him. He opened again and again. No Altmer woman with amazing hips lying in the bed sleeping. He panicked, searching for his dagger only to discover it missing from his pocket. He stood and put both hands to head and started screaming in despair.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT YET! NOT NOW!"

He frantically flipped over everything in the room and started to thrash against the walls attracting the attention of the people upstairs who thought a wild beast was tearing some poor fool into apart. He broke down the doors of the bedroom with an even wilder blood lust in his eyes, breathing like he was near suffocation and barreled down the hall and through the door outside.

Calixto had his work cut out for him but the subduing concoction took but all the fight out of her and he would soon be one step closer to his goal. Yet she still refused to go down, she was sick of being captured and having her freedom taken away. They scuffled for a while, but he was stronger and her own strength faded and she began to feel numbness in her legs. Her vision blurred and all she could catch was his smiling face. In one last act of defiance, she took the Dagger from her pocket and with her remaining strength jabbed the dagger into his side. She sank to the ground finally expending all of her energy reserves and falling out of conscience on the snowy stone ground. Calixto bled on her while attempting to remove the blade from in between his ribs. He cursed her body and kicked her furiously. He would make sure she suffered before he harvested her. But then, the door to the Inn burst open and Jesik appeared practically foaming at the mouth and two red eyes as if he popped a blood vessel from anger alone.

Too see Anira on the ground covered in blood and the imperial man standing over her speechless as he was unable to explain this away and he held his dagger was more than enough to tip him over the edge. He could not remember what happened next. When he came to, he himself was covered in blood, though he felt no harm. He looked downwards and saw what used to be a man that looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. An arm and finger lay there, a leg and toe lay here. The mans jaw was totally removed from the rest of the body with no trace to be seen.

The chest was torn open and intestines and organs lay strewn around him like paper wrapping on Christmas morning. But he was used to all that being a killer himself. The thing that shocked him the most was that he didn't feel like himself. He watched his hand currently clutching the digestive tract of the poor man and saw it was no longer fair skinned like a Nords, but dark. Like a really dark shade of blue similar to Prussian.

His entire body had this color and he could vaguely see two horns protrude from his forehead. The scream of bloody murder bought him back into reality.

"THE BUTCHER! THE BUTCHER! SOMEONE CALL THE GUARD!" a woman shouted out at the top of her lungs.

In no time he was surrounded by the guard wielding large swords and axes. He acted on instinct the next moment. He took hold of the Altmer woman and slung her over his shoulder, and made a mad dash past the guards. He couldn't think straight, he didn't recognize where he was going nor did he care. All he could think about was going somewhere to think, to clear his head. He went through the maze like a city with guards on his tail at every turn. They soon cut him off, but he tore right through them, almost rag rolling them into the ground with little effort. He turned back to the large doors of the city, but discovered that they had locked the whole city down. He was trapped .

As if the claws themselves urged him to use them. He dug his clawed hand into the rock wall and proceeded to scale the wall with one hand and the other he carried the Altmer woman. He sprang over the rest of the wall and landed on the he is not alone. More guards stood for him waiting with weapons armed. He tried to tell them to piss off before he made drinking gourds out of their skulls but he could not handle the lengthy black dagger-like tongue the writhed in his mouth and all that were heard where incoherent blab.

"A devil from oblivion itself! Kill it! Kill it before it kills us!"

Cornered, he would have fought them all himself with no second opinions. Only this time he had something to lose. He lept from the bridge and into the freezing waters below and was gone.

* * *

Thel, the Oddball, and Lydia were approaching the phantom they were to be using to help make traveling a bit less tiresome. The oddball insisted on using his own Phantom for reasons unknown. He stated he didn't like the standard phantoms and declined to ride with the others and instead ride in his own. The Oddball's phantom was an odd dark metallic orange color separate from the metallic purple that they usually came in and had a large bumper sticker that read: 'Horn broke watch for finger' on the back.

Again, Lydia didn't sit well with the anti gravity that lifted her into the cabin, it made her feel sick going up and getting down. She'd determine to deal with it if she was going to ride in one of these vessels with her Thane. Thel ushered her to the pilot at the controls of the ship who was none other than the brown armored spec-ops elite.

"Show him to our destination." He ordered held onto a track next to the plasma turret on the left side of the ship.

The pilot started to bring up the HUD of the Oddball's ship to inform him they were moving out. Upon doing so he was met with the sight the Oddball sitting at a computer on a dating website talking as he was typing.

"Yes I am a Sangheili, are you an Asari?"

The spec-ops elite cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Ah!" The Oddball frantically clicked off the screen all the way to his background that was a voluptuous 2D anime girl lying on her back in a almost see through bikini.

"Yo, What's up?"

"Get ready, we're going out." He replied dryly.

"Uh, thanks." The Oddball rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not gonna tell-"

"I didn't see anything." The spec-ops elite closed the HUD window of the Oddball and returned to his duties.

It didn't take long for the phantom's speed to close the distance across Skyrim and to the base of the throat of the world and active camouflage kept them from being found by the townsfolk below.

"This is high Hrothgar?" The arbiter asked.

"No, this is Ivarstead. High Hrothgar is on top of this mountain." She explained.

"Then people had to walk all the way up this thing?" The Oddball asked over the com.

"Yes." Lydia replied.

"Well, fuck that. I have a spaceship. I don't have to walk anywhere if I don't want to." He kicked his feet up and put his hands to the back of his head.

"If we all could be so lucky." Lydia murmured.

They formed a moderate ascendance up the mountain and watched how the snow gradually became more prominent the higher they went. Thel noticed that one woman was studying at a shrine or something resembling the like. He constructed a mental note of the importance of the shrines they had passed, feeling like they could give some backstory of the trail itself. In no time they had come up to where the castle of high Hrothgar could vaguely be seen through the snow storm. The Spec-ops elite now known as Ma' taiius was just setting them down in the courtyard when a large metal orb came rushing down past them from the maelstrom and crashing a few miles away.

"What in the world? Qua' teius! Go see what that was!" Thel barked.

"I don't know, boss. I don't usually go to places where huge pieces of debris fall. Not good for my life expectancy."

"That's an order, Oddball." Thel insisted.

"Fine, fine. If I get squashed flatter than Miley Cyrus's rear end, it's all your fault." The Oddball complained but doing as he was ordered.

Thel and Lydia entered into the monastery while Ma' taiius patrolled outside for any trouble. They made sure he was walking really close to Lydia so no one would be too startled to where Lydia couldn't explain to them that he meant no harm. But to his surprise none of the robed men panicked or even seemed surprised at his features. He stepped towards the middle of the room and all the robed men surrounded him except for one. One walked up to him and spoke.

"So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." An aged but a presentable man said stroking his gray knotted beard withaaaaa curiosity.

"I am answering your summons." Thel spoke.

"We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us Dragonborn. Let us taste of your voice."

They asked for it, after all. It wasn't his fault if he hurt them. Thel stepped back, parted his mandibles, and uttered the ancient dragon tongue shoving Arngeir and Einarth backwards.

"Dragonborn. It is you." Arngeir apologized for his doubt in whatever being that he thought was not truly Dragon soul.

"Welcome to high Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir. I speak for the greybeards."

"Thel vadam, Arbiters council and Thane of Whiterun."

The two shook hands briefly before getting back to business.

"Now, tell me, dragonborn, why have you come here?" he asked.

"I wish to find out what it means to be Dragonborn." Thel answered.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the greybeards have sought to guide those of the dragon blood that came before you."

This peeked the Arbiters interest even to a greater extent. The concept of another like him rather shocked him.

"You speak of those who came before me. Then I am not the only one?"

"You are not the first." Arngeir confirmed.

"There have been many of the Dragon Blood Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind."

"Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age…that is not ours to know."

Someplace in the realm of Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, a masked man in enchanted Dragon robes sneezed.

"You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say."

"I answer your summons…Master." Thel knelt on one knee to show his respect.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to high Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

Thel stood.

"What is my destiny?"

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way but not your destination."

Thel took a pause to take in this responsibility and then finally spoke.

"I'm ready to Learn."

* * *

Emeral was able to talk Emma into assisting her with her plan. Both women rode on horseback to where news of the daedra was last spotted. Emeral asked if Emma wanted Storncloak Armor but her elder sister refused instantly and donned a set of black leather armor that she forged herself. Now with the mace and her sister Emeral felt drastically more confident in herself. She'd have her revenge yet. The corpses were rotting so much the stench attracted masses of flies. Valtheim Towers wasn't best known for its tidiness but this was ridiculous. They were just starting to leave when they were hailed by an upcoming horseman. The red an brown uniform was all too familiar to emerald. She withdrew her sword an pointed it at the imperial.

"You! I remember you!" she spat.

The old man came to a stop not too far from them and put his Hands up in surrender.

"Now, now. I recognize that we have our differences, but I have a proposition for you. I've heard quite a lot about your inborn abilities." He said.

"What of it imperial dog? I'm not allying myself with you!"

"Emeral, give him a chance." Emma cut in.

"Hell no!"

The old imperial put his arms down and cleared his throat.

"I believe we both bear a common enemy, my dear."

Emeral's eyebrow went up.

"You're babbling about the Daedra aren't you?"

"Most indeed. I think there is a saying, what was it? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"You're no friend of mine, imperial." Emeral snorted.

"Oh, please, don't think for a minute that I'm here for any other reason than that I've expended all my other resources, little girl. I'm here because we can…help each other."

"You? Help me? Ha! Sorry Gramps, but I have all the help I need." She motioned to her sister who was not even paying attention up until now.

"Get lost while I'm still in a good mood." Emeral began to usher her horse past him and on her way.

"What if I told you that there is more than one Daedra you had to worry yourself about?" The Imperial said so casually.

Emeral made the horse stop cold in its tracks.

"I'd say you were a goddamn liar!" she barked.

"Believe me. Don't believe me. It creates no difference, child. The reality of the situation is, that there is an entire legion backing up that one Daedra you are looking for. Probabilities are, he won't be alone. Do you truly believe you can take on ten of them? When you couldn't even hold a candle to one?" The imperial man purposely sowed seeds of doubt in her mind.

"This…is some kind of trick." Emeral Stuttered.

"He speaks no lie." Emma confirmed, her eyes dimming down from a glowing a bright violet light.

"See? Strength in numbers and all that. Now what do we say?" he proposed.

"E-Even if what your saying is true. What you can do? You're just an old man with a pair of knives!" Emeral challenged.

"Oh, ho, my dear girl." The old man drew a single gesture soon they were surrounded by wildlife from the forests that usually should be eating each other. Wolves stood with deer and bears and birds flapped around them.

"You may call me Queyland. Ex-Torturer and master beast tamer at your service."

* * *

A/N: Qua' Teius (The Odd Ball) VS Pluton from Halo Legends next Chapter.

Azura is Jesiks "Mother" not literally. But, still.

Maybe I should have the Ebony Warrior...Nope! No spoilers for you!

Follow, fav, and Review because each one means a Million! See you next chapter! BYE.


	18. Chapter 18

The Oddball's ship slowed to a stop in a secluded but large clearing away from any cities or holds in the great plains of Whiterun. The crater stuck and dust in the air stuck out like a sore thumb making it fairly easy to find. He let the phantom hover not too far from the crater just in case he needed to make a hasty retreat in case more space debris decided to ruin his day. He came down from the ship using the anti gravity beam and began to walk towards the mouth of the crater waving his hand to wave off the dust and smoke.

"The hell is this?" Qua' teius asked himself sliding down into the crater holding a modified plasma repeater in his left hand and a fuel rod gun strapped to his back.

He tapped the surface of the metal orb and a metal ring was his only reward. He was sure it was just space junk that had fallen in the Maelstrom, but this looked way too sophisticated to be just some floating debris from a destroyed ship. For one it was perfectly round and the shell seemed to be specifically made to travel through space. So was it some sort of vessel? He would have to figure that out when he took it into ship. Maybe he'd be able to sell it to some stingy space merchant and get a good bit of cash for it. After he made sure he salvaged everything that would prove useful, of course being the space pirate he was.

"Alright, come to Papa." Qua' teius slipped his foot under the object and kicked it into the air just enough so he could get under it as it landed back down on his back. He stumbled backwards a bit but regained his balance and began to walk back to his ship to bring it back to the base to see what the hell it was.

Upon stepping out of the crater he felt pressurized gas release from the orb and it began to shift and move. He lost his grip while it was doing this and the contraption fell on him pushing him into the ground.

"Gah!" Qua' Teius shouted.

"Hur? Hur?"

Pluton didn't know where he was. He looked to his left then his right and saw nothing but nature and wild plains, that and the squirming sensation under his rump. Qua' Teius had enough and planted his hands into the ground and did a angry push up and toppled the Bio-warrior off of him. As the Oddball dusted himself off he was pretty ticked.

"Aye! What's the big idea, man!? You don't just sit on people like that! You're not exactly light as feather "tons of fun"!" he shouted at Pluton.

Pluton rolled onto his feet and scanned the Oddball for confirmation whether or not it was okay for him to attack.

"Er. Hey…Aren't you that Bio-warrior that went missing bout a decade ago? Oh Yeah! Pluton! That's it! Where the hell have you been? We thought you got 86'd, pal."

Pluton continued his scan as it zoomed in on the oddball's face for further accuracy. But do to it's recent injury, it had damaged his systems. Instead of seeing a fellow Covenant solider, the scan was corrupted and showed the Oddball as an enemy. Top priority termination.

"Hey floppy-ears, you pick'n up what I'm puttin' down? I think I'm gonna rename you Falcor because of your floppy ears. You don't look like a Pluton." The Oddball was suddenly on Pluton's shoulder messing with his ears.

"Geez, you can tie these things in a bow, can't cha Dumbo? How about Dumbo?"

"Hwroooooar!" Pluto began to pound his chest with his fists flinging the odd ball yards away.

"What is your major malfunction, brotha?." Qua' teius regained his balance and armed himself with the fuel rod gun.

"I'm curious. The first covenant bio warrior meets the last. Let's see which one of us is the top dog." Qua' teius

"HWWOOAAR!" Pluton charges forward pounding his chest with bestial fury intent on terminating the enemy.

The oddball raises the fuel rod gun and fires off all the shots towards the incoming attacker before the gun's temperature over heated and allowed him to shoot no more. The plasma bolts did nothing but bounce off of Pluton's shields and uselessly away from him.

"Well, shit." The oddball said before being hit with a back arm from pluton causing him to do numerous flips backwards and landing hard a good distance away.

"ARGH!"

The Oddball got to his feet only to see pluton charging energy from his enormous mouth and spitting a ball of it right at him.

"You didn't say we were using energy attacks!" Qua' teius crossed his arms, forearm over forearm in an X fashion and took the attack head on, leaving a long trail of disturbed and charred black earth behind him.

"Fine! Two play can play that game!" The oddball made a motion towards his side and pulled a gravity hammer out of seemingly nowhere at all. He zipped up the pocket dimension and raised the weapon in his left hand and went into his combat stance.

"You're about to catch a real beat down, Dumbass."

Doing so, pluton got on all fours and made a B line at him with hot air pouring from his mouth.

"TORO! TORO!" Qua' teius taunted to make him angrier which he succeeded in pissing off the giant beast even more. Pluton roared angrily and sped up the pace. At the last possible second, The Oddball dodged to the side and smashed the head of the hammer into Pluton's knee causing him to tumble into an uncoordinated mess into the ground.

"Olay." Qua' teius put the handle of the hammer behind his head and laughed a bit.

"Had enough?"

Pluton smashed his fist into the ground in frustration and got back up to attack.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

Pluton was on him in seconds and swinging and punching at the smart-mouth Sangheili with extreme vigor but only succeeded in making small craters in the ground where he used to be.

"You're gonna have to swing faster than that if you wanna hit me, pal." He said casually dodging and jumping around each of the blows with expert precision. This made the mighty Pluton even angrier by the second.

"Stop!" Qua' teius stood still with his hands up in surrender and pluton's fist stopped inches from his face.

"Hur? Hur?" Pluton tilted his head in confusion at the sudden act of surrender.

Qua'teius jumped up to meet face to face with his adversary.

"HAMMER TIME!" The Oddball cried happily smashing the weapon down on top of His head. Pluton cried in pain holding the spot where he was hit.

"Hey, batta batta batta, SWANG!" putting much emphasis on the last word, he held the Hammer like a major league ball player and swung the end into the side of pluton's head, pinging it to the side.

"Major League!"

"See? I could make these hammer jokes all day. Now be a good boy and stop acting up, Ight?" The oddball put the hammer on his back and friendly approached, but Pluton wasn't having that. Pluton suddenly dug his fingers into the ground and snatched up a large chunk of earth and tore in two parts.

"I told you to stop that!" Qua' Teius dashed forward and kicked the exposed chest of Pluton and sent him on his back.

"Act now and I'll throw in a second ass beaten' free of charge!" he waved the hammer over his head.

Pluton finally had enough with the pest and decided that that weapon was too good for him. He got up and walked up to the Smart-mouth Sangeilie.

"Are you going to behave?" Qua' Teius asked.

Pluton didn't reply and simply snatched the gravity hammer away from him.

"Hey! Hey! That's a rental!" the Oddball Objected.

Pluton dropped it to the ground and proceeded to stomp the weapon into pieces much to the Oddballs horror and dismay.

"GAH! STOP! STOP IT!" He held the sides of his head in despair.

Once finished with the task Pluton felt rather pleased with himself as he wiped sweat from its forehead and looked at the Oddball with a wide smile only to see him sitting on the ground rapidly drinking an Mocha latte through a straw with twin trails of tears flowing down his face.

"Happy place. Happy place. Happy place." He repeated rocking back and forth.

Annoyed, pluton wacked the Oddball in the back of head with much force for ignoring him, causing the cup to crash to the ground and spill its liquid into the hard soil.

"Mah Starbucks!" The Oddball cried.

Pluton followed it up with a point blank mouth blast with ground shaking results, leaving the Oddball in the center of a deep crater on his back. Pluton raised his arms and roared with his victory. Suddenly, the Oddball's phone went off snapping Pluton back to attention. Qua' teius went in his pocket still on the ground and eyes closed and bought to phone up to his helmet and answered.

"I'll call you back. I'm in the middle of something right now." He hung up not giving the other a chance to reply. He rubbed his forehead and opened an eye to get to his feet, but saw something that made him gasp. His phone screen, instead of having its smooth surface now bore a spider web pattern. He sat up in a panic.

"A crack? How? When? Whe-"suddenly he had a flash back in black and white. He was drinking his Starbucks when that jerk hit him and made him spill it on the ground. Then he remembered the energy blast that made the crater he was in and suddenly the picture of his phone screen cracking at that exact moment came into his head.

At this point, Pluton was annoyed at the persistence of his target and decided that it was this fight had gone on long enough. Another mouth blast full power should do it. Electricity sparked around his body as his mouth welled up with energy ready to fire point blank. With now enough energy to fire he released the yellow ball of energy into the crater to fill it completely to where only half of the ball could be seen while the other sunk into the ground with the Oddball right under it. The ground shook as it sank deeper and dust spilled from the circumference around the crater. Pluton lost interest and started to wander away to find some form of meaning to his existence.

"Ay! Where the hell do you think you're going? This ain't over! Not by a long shot, Ass bag!"

The Oddball, now in not one of his most pleasant moods shouted. Now off of borderline annoyance and now full on rage Pluton turned but stopped in mid roar. Qua' teius was stepping out of the crater actually holding on to the energy ball over his head in one hand and holding out the damaged device in the other.

"You see this? See it? You're gonna pay for this!" he shouted.

"No, literally, you have to pay for this. This was really expensive, ya know? Things don't get cheaper a couple hundred years in the future, I can tell you that much." the Oddball finished.

"First you break my rental, Spill my latte, and now, you put a goddamn crack in my new phone!"

He tossed the ball of energy somewhere it could detonate safely.

"You know what I'm willing to put with today, hmm?" The oddball was now shouting in Pluton's face while Pluton became increasingly more intimidated at the raging Elite.

"NOT.

FUCKING.

THIS!"

The Oddball ended his rant breathing heavily but still quite upset.

Pluton stood there for a while trying to figure out what to do in this situation.

"I was trying to be the nice guy and not hurt your feelings, but since you display a complete lack of respect for other people stuff, I'm gonna display a complete lack of respect for you."

The oddball used his left thumb to crack the fingers on his left hand.

"What's a thousand minus seven?"

Pluton didn't understand the question.

"hurr Hurr?

"No, bitch."

His arm suddenly spontaneously ignited with purple plasma fire.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The spinning upper cut sent Pluton onto his back a good distance away. Qua'teius calmly walked towards him with the flames still coating his arm.

"I'm going to ask you again, what is a thousand minus seven?"

Pluton swung his fist in response. The blow connected to the side of his head and sent a shockwave rolling through the air. But it appeared to have done nothing more than push his head slightly to the side.

"You're pressing all the wrong buttons today."

He wrapped his arm around Pluton's wrist and smashed his closed fist into the abdomen so hard a lump of flesh could be seen protruding from his back. With such a blow he bought him down to both knees. His fist was know so far in he could faintly feel the intestines through the blood that was spilling at their feet.

"That energy manipulation technique, I think I'll be takin' that."

!?

Pluton didn't answer or rather he couldn't.

The Oddball turns his head towards the readers and whispers to you.

"For all the children in the audience, cover your eyes."

Qua' Teius parted his four mandibles far away from each other allowing a long, snake like and fleshy tongue appendage to shoot out towards pluton's face. It bored into the lower corner of his eye cleanly and pushed inside his skull with a sickening slithering sound heading straight inside his skull. Upon meeting with the brain, the tip pulled back to reveal a piece of bone in the shape of a tiny curved blade. One quick swipe and pluton lost all his motor skills from the severed frontal lobe and began to drool on the Oddball's shoulder. The knife receded back and morphed into a many of tiny silica grabbing the piece of brain matter and bought it down the tube back into the Oddballs mouth. Moments later, digesting the piece of brain, all information involving the energy manipulation was learned. The Appendage retracted violently back into his mouth with a wet slurp and the mandibles closed.

"Aw, that tasted awful! EW! Nasty! " He wiped his mouth free of the excess saliva with his forearm.

Purple energy began to erupt in stray beams from inside of the wound.

"Good Game."

The energy ball detonated and bloody bits of flesh, fur and metal of Pluton began to shoot in all sorts of directions only leaving his bottom half untouched.

"Freaky Alien Genotype."

* * *

Jesik stared hatefully at his reflection in the water. His skin had returned to normal and his claws broke off and became like they were before. But his tongue stayed the same unruly length. Above all his unanswered questions he wanted to know what could have provoked such a transformation. He spent hours racking his brain for an answer until he heard shifting of sheets and clothes behind him. Anira had begun to stir from her slumber. Anira awoke with an splitting headache. Whatever was in the cloth was extremely potent. She didn't remember what had happened after she passed out; she thought she was a goner. A chill wind blew through the air tickling her exposed flesh now making her aware that she was again, in her Bra and underwear. She spotted her clothes hanging up on a tree branch to dry while she lay in a bundle of thick covers and sheets in a grove on the side of a plateau, just big enough to make a large nest. It would seem that she made too much noise waking up because Jesik's ears perked up and turned around from his perch to look at her, though he didn't say anything and just turned around and went back to what he was doing. She didn't want to risk making another run for it because this time he wouldn't be so forgiving. She took a cover and wrapped it around herself walked over to him, though the snow still froze her feet to the bone.

"What happened back there?" she boldly demanded.

Jesik turned his head to her and gave her an annoyed look and continued to look back into the deep river.

"So you think you're too good to talk to me now!?" she shouted.

Jesik raised up a finger. "Shh."

"Don't tell me to shush! Who do you think you're talking to-"

Jesik dived into the water before she could finish and no sooner than he did, he was swarmed by slaughter fish. Anira watched in horror as it looked like Jesik was being ripped to shreds and eaten alive by the monster fish. She saw his arms flailing and black began to pollute the water. She continued to watch until the flailing stopped and a single bubble popped to the surface.

"What would possess a man to just jump into slaughter fish infested waters?" she thought. Well, it looked like she was free to leave now. She turned to her cloths that were still soaked. She'd wait until they dried first before leaving.

Disturbance in the water caught her attention. Jesik walked out of the water and on to the land with fours slaughter fish biting his flesh and wiggling about. He tore them off on with complete disregard for his own wellbeing and forcibly threw it against the rock wall killing them.

"Well you could have said something before pulling a stunt like that, you know? I thought you were fish food there for a second." She said.

Jesik picked the bundle of fish up and bought them over to a small camp fire and sticking them on spits leaned towards the fire to cook them while he wasn't there.

"I Hope you don't think I'm eating that." She pointed her nose to the air with a huff.

He turned to her and gave her another annoyed look and rolled his eyes going back to what he was doing.

She angrily growled and marched up behind him and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"And now you're ignoring me? Say something, damn you! Kahjiit got your tongue?"

Jesik stood up quickly but kept his back turned. As much as he wanted to be rid of her, it was still too risky at this point. He'd have to show her so she'd shut the hell up. He spun around and let his tongue spill out of his mouth. She let out a loud shriek and cowered a few feet away.

"W-w-What the hell?"

"Twis ish whi eh can'd talg." He said.

"What?"

"I sais twis ish whi eh can'd talg."

"I can't understand your backwater pig language!" she shouted irritated at him.

Jesik sighed and put a palm to his head. This tongue was way too long to manage conversation. If only he could cut it short or something. Suddenly an idea beamed into his head. He grabbed the tip of the organ and pulled it as far as it could go. Anira looked at him questionably as he did this. They locked eyes for a moment when Jesik realized that this might not be so nice to show her so he turned his back to her and began to bite down on the muscle and chewed it short. Anira bought her hand to her mouth as she heard the sound of teeth going through flesh. A moment later he tossed the excess flesh away.

"Now, that's better." He spoke.

He turned back to her and spoke again.

"Go back to your bed until the foods ready. I don't need you harping down my ear holes when I'm busy." He ordered.

"And now he's back to his charming self!" she replied sarcastically but still doing as she was told.

She looked at the covers and sheets that were made into a nest to protect her from the cold. They all looked store bought.

"Where'd you get these? Blankets like these are hard to come across."

Jesik pointed to the decimated Kahjiit caravan on the road. Guts were strewn about as they lay in their own pools of blood.

"Oh." She now regretted asking.

She laid down into the covers and wrapped herself up and stared at her detainer with curious eyes. She had sworn that they were forming some kind of bond. If she played her cards right, she could get him to let her go sooner.

"You should put something on dry, you're soaked and this Skyrim weather isn't going to help. You'll catch a cold." She called.

"Huh! Thanks for the concern, he confidently stated.

But I am the child of Azura, people like me don…don..catch…A-A-ACHOO!" He Sneezed.

"What was that, "Child of Azura"? Couldn't hear you over you catching your death over there." She smirked.

Him mumbled as he marched over to her and snatched up a spare cover and wrapped up in it

That was odd, he never gotten sick before. What was happening to him?

He tried to shake it off but it was so uncanny for such a phenomenon to be possible. Tightening the covers around himself at the incoming chilled wind, he looked into the rushing waters of the stream to clear his head of the endless thoughts that ran through his head. The only possible answer for all this was. Could it be? Was he becoming…Mortal?

The sound of numerous heavy footsteps behind him snapped him back from his thoughts.

"Jesik!" Anira screamed.

He spun to see five bandits standing behind him. Two Bretons, one Bosmer, a single Argonian all in fur armor, and a large Nord in Nordic armor, obviously the leader. The Large Nord clad in Nordic armor held Anira in his clutches, all of them bearing smug smiles and smirks. By Azura, these people annoyed him.

"The hell do you want?" He said plainly almost bored out of his mind.

"I'd watch your tone with me Young'n." the big Nord stated.

"Oh, please. I'm old enough to be your grandfather's grandfather." He rolled his eyes

"The smell of seared slaughter fish led us to this here camp, see? And you even took out that caravan we've been tracking. Many thanks friend." The Bosmer plucked up a fish stick and peeled the charred scales off and bit into the meat.

"MM. Boss, this guy can cook." He proceeded to stuff his face with the remaining meat on the stick and tossed it to the wind when he was finished.

"That was my supper…."

"My apologies, you see, we haven't had good cooking in a while. You can understand the circumstances, right?"

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us, you greedy elf!" The female Breton shouted.

"I was! I was!"

"Silence!" the big Nord shouted.

"Anyway, we thank you for the Assistance with the caravan, we really are thankful. But you seemed to have gotten their blood on most of the merchandise. And Ma always said cat blood ain't easy to scrub out."

"Oh? And I assume you want some sort of compensation?"

"Aye, a sharp one."

The Nord's brawny hand slid down to the Altmer's left breast and grasped a handful.

Anira began to bite her teeth in fury at the act of perversion.

"This Elf here, your wife, we would more than accepted her as payment. We even promise to return her after a while of our 'service'."

The Argonian can up next to them and licked the side of her face with his long, white and slimy tongue, making Anira shudder with disgust.

"But expect her to be in a well-used condition upon return." The Nord bandit leader took a deep whiff of her scent from her neck to her hair.

"I bet you are sticking it to this elf every night at the tip of a Septim, aren't ya boy?" She smiled a toothy grin.

Jesik said nothing for a while then spoke.

"That's not my wife and we don't even share a bed." Jesik turned his head away.

"Wah! So you telling me you haven't broken this elf in?" He asked a bit surpised.

"No."

His reply made the whole lot laugh until the Argonian fell to the ground leaking tears from his eyes. Jesik's eye began to twitch.

"HA! What a riot! What's wrong, boy? Spear to short for the thrustin'?" The bandit leader asked laughing?

"Maybe he hasn't even laid with a woman yet, Still a boy, eh? I can turn boys into men." The Breton woman peeled back her fur armor to reveal a generous amount of her breasts teasingly.

That wasn't true. He bedded half a dozen Dremora skirts in oblivion back when he was visiting old Dagon. And not one of them left unsatisfied.

After the laughter subsided the conversation went on normally.

"So here's what's going to happen; we take the merchandise and this little hussy here and we go on our way, no blood, no hard feelings. Deal?"

Jesik stared at the the group of bandits with a look of skepticism.

"I have a better plan; you get your buddies, take what you want from the carriage, I don't care, and go bother someone else. But the girl stays, that part is nonnegotiable."

"Now we've run into a problem…" the Leader frowned.

"You are the ones with the problem, not me, now go on your way before I get upset."

"I told you to watch your tongue!"

"And I told you to get lost! Yet your still here eating my food, touching my woman, and stinking up my air! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! ANNOYING!" Jesik screamed, his blond hair now standing a bit on end.

"D-did he just call me his woman?" Anira Pondered.

"That tears it! We're going to split your belly like an old woman's purse!"

"You'll die trying!"

The Argonian and Bosmer jumped him from his flanks attempting to overwhelm him by coming at two different angles. An iron sword swung by the Argonian hit nothing but air as jesik dodged the attack grabbed snow off of the ground and swung it into the incoming Bosmer's face. The crucial moment of the stun was all that was needed. He grabbed the arm of the Bosmer by the arm pulled him towards him and then substituting himself with the Bosmer for the Argonian's next attack. The sword cut the Bosmer's neck spraying the eyes the Argonian with blood. He dropped his weapon and tried to wipe the blood away from its eyes so he could see. That was a mistake. Jesik picked up the sword and planted it into his face and let him drop to the ground. The sound of a Flesh Spell drew his attention towards the Breton mage behind him. He spun quickly and avoided an ice spike that planted itself into the snow where he used to be. The Breton fired another at his torso in hope of impaling him but in one quick movement, he had snatched the ice projectile out of the air and used it as a weapon. Before she could get off another shot, he closed the distance in between them and grabbed her by the wrists and wrenched them in an awkward manner. She cried out when her wrists were dislocated at the joints and almost fell over from shock.

"See what I did? I just stripped you of all your magic power. A mage can only expel Magika from where they have physical joint control over. Now that I have cut off that circulation, I have robbed you of your energy. That is why smart mages wear wrist protection gear."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Debatable."

He seized her and wrapped his arm around her neck and put the point of the ice spike close to her face.

"You! Release the Woman at once or this bitch gets the bad end of this Iceberg." He pressed it to her throat with enough pressure to let a trickle of blood run down her neck to show he was serious.

The Breton look at the Bandit leader with desperation. Visually begging him to do as he said and let the Elf go. But he was too stubborn, his Nordic Pride made him hesitate for a moment.

"Please! Just do as he says! I don't want to die!" she pleaded.

"Shut Up! I'll think of something!" He yelled.

He took a dagger and held it up to the Altmer woman's neck as well.

"No, you let her go first!" He demanded.

"Do I look like a fool? You'll cut her throat as soon as I hand her over!" Jesik spat.

"No I won't!"

"Lying Bastard!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. How about a trade off? We both walk over to the other side, Sounds fair? Hmm?" Anira piped up suddenly. No one notices the Bound Dagger she conjured in the argument. She looks Jesik directly in the eye making movements with them towards her left hand.

Jesik smirked as he released his grip on the girl's neck but still kept the shard close to her jugular and moved down to her back. A second later he renewed his hold on the woman.

"Alright, that sounds fair, let's do it." The Leader agreed.

"On the count of three, we walk." Anira said still looking Jesik dead in the eye.

"One." The Bandit leader said.

"Two" Anira Said.

"Three!" Jesik hissed with murderous glee.

The second The Nord let her go, She took the Bound dagger and shoved it into his waist, causing him to scream out in pain. Jesik turned the Woman over to face him and kicked her away towards the Leader.

"Get Down!" Jesik barked.

Anira dived into the snow just in time to see a sudden plume of fire and soot erupting from the back of the woman, killing them both almost instantly charring their bodies and infusing their flesh and armor together while most of their body now mixed with the snow together as piles of ash. Anira coughed as she got to her feet from the smell of charring flesh and fat.

"What did you do?" She asked putting pinching her nose in disgust.

"I put a fire Rune on her back. No survivors." He said calmly.

"I see. We should go. This place is making me sick."

"The smell?"

"No." She pointed at the dead bodies of the Bosmer and the Argonian.

"It's the blood…"

"Oh, I remember."

After packing up some supplies and filling up on fish, though Anira chased every bite of the fish with a swig of mead to avoid tasting it, they set off on the road.

"We've been on the move for such a long time." She said.

"Who is it that you're looking for again?"

"A woman named Emeral. Right now I'm going on instinct and clues, but to be honest, I have no idea where she is currently." He answered.

"What!? You mean to tell me that you don't even know where she is?"

"I said I was going on instinct, Woman! I'll find her eventually!"

"And how long is that going to take, Huh?"

"As long as it takes! She thinks I'm dead so the element of surprise is in my favor!" He spat.

Anira stopped and crossed her arms.

"Describe her."

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me what she looks like so I can use a clairvoyance spell to track her."

Of course, a clairvoyance spell shows the location of a person's objective as long as they are thinking about it. Why didn't he think of that?

"Average Nord height, Athletic build, long blond hair, green eyes, a snooty personality and a nasty attitude. Did you get all that?"

"Imagining it now." She said with her eyes closed shut with concentration.

"Can you tell me what she was wearing when you last saw her?"

"A Stormcloak Curriass. A patch of it was torn off from her side in a scuffle."

'!'

"What? What's the matter?"

"You didn't say we were hunting Stormcloaks..."She whispered.

"What does it matter, anyway? Scarred of a few thick necked, sword waving, brutes?"

"Scarred? Please, no." she tried to put up a confident front.

"It's just that my faction doesn't typically get involved with the civil war."

"And you won't. Just show me the way and I'll handle the rest. You can do what you Dominions do best and snicker from the side."

She mulled over her decision for a while before replying.

"When we find her, you'll let me go?"

"Correct."

She thought it over a last time.

"Alright I'll help."

"Splendid, now-"

"On a few conditions."

"Oh, what?" he sighed.

"First, I want my robes back, I can't be out of Uniform."

"Fine."

He dug out the robes, boots, and gloves from the bag. And tossed them to her.

"Second, No more "Woman" or "Girlie" Call me by my name for now on."

"Alright, ANIRA." He put an irritated emphasis on it.

"And third, keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Don't just kill people for no apparent reason."

"I do kill for an apparent reason, they are all vermin who make the world filthy with their existence."

"Then don't kill people without them attacking you first!" we can't make much progress if you keep getting into fights every time we turn a corner!" She argued.

"Fine, Fine!" He gave in.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright then. Let's get moving. Hurry up with that spell."

"Don't rush me, this is a very delicate state of mind." She said with closed eyes.

She cast the spell and a trail of magic energy spewed across the ground.

"Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

"Positive. She matches your description- wait, she's not alone. Two others, and their on horseback." She reported.

"Then we'll just have to intercept them, won't we?

* * *

Elenwen Marched through the embassy with her own footsteps as her company. She was concerned, but not scarred. But her Altmer intuition told her there was trouble and she needed all the firepower she could get. She cast a dismissal spell on a wall in her quarters and part of it shook like a ripple in water and revealed a door. Turning it and barging in, encounter a young Altmer man sitting comfortably in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. It had a single bed with a bookcase on either side of it, a small table with a bottle of wine and two cups, a dresser and a closet. Everything to suit a lone occupant. He was clad in the typical Thalmor robes but his didn't have a hood. He was reading several books at once with the aid of his Telekinesis, reading one, while the others floated open near his head so he could start where he had finished from the previous one. He didn't even move his eyes from the page.

"Yes, mum?"

"Dear child, I have a task for you." She said as she closed the door and stroked his long white hair with a loving hand.

"What is your will?" Still not leaving the grasp of the book.

"A patrol has failed to report in after several days. I believe it's been hit."

"Then not send one of the others to look into it, Mummy?"

"That's a problem." She sat on the bed.

"It couldn't have been bandits or any of those Nords, that's for certain. I fear the worst."

"Dragons are now becoming more of a problem, perhaps one of those foul lizards got to them?" he flipped a page.

"Unlikely. Because that patrol had a very special Justiciar."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do believe her name was…Anira?"

The books that was hovering around his head dropped to the floor suddenly and the one in his hand dropped out.

"I do believe you are very fond of her? Aren't you, Anaroniril?"

He stood and used telekinesis to bring the Daedric sword to him from his bed side.

"I'll go investigate immediately." He said tightening his gloves.

"That's a good boy." She pecked him on the cheek before he left like any loving mother would.

"Oh, dear, look at you face, a blemish." She licked her thumb and scrubbed off the small patch of dirt from his cheekbone.

"Oh, mum…" he sighed embarrassed.

"I'll be back in four days' time." He said strolling out the door.

"Don't forget to pack some Resist frost potions and a scarf! It's going to get nippy out there!" she called after him.

"I will! I will!" he did so and walked out the embassy and out onto the cliff. Using his immense skill in alteration, he lifted himself and hovered into the air and flew away towards his destination.

* * *

Master Chief hiked up the trail towards the fort where he saw a large green man shooting practice dummies with a crossbow. John holstered his rifle but kept a firm grip on his pistol in case the natives weren't friendly towards outsiders. Durak Stopped firing and stared at john as he made his ascend up the trail. Celann's Toothpick dropped out of his mouth when John walked up to the entrance.

"N-New recruit?" He asked.

"Recruit for what?"

"The Dawnguard, why else would you be here?'

John was tempted to make up a very elaborate lie, but the truth was far more fitting.

"I'm looking for an old friend. My group and I got split up and now I'm all by myself with no way to navigate around. I was thinking if anyone here would be able to help." John explained.

"Hmm. Sounds legit, but I need you to remove your helmet so I can make sure you're not a vampire. It's not that we don't trust you, it's that we don't know you."

Vampires? Absurd! But at the moment he remembered the dragon that ambushed him and his squad.

"Very well."

He removed the helmet with a soft hiss of pressurized air from the suit and looked Celann in the eye for confirmation.

"Okay, no inflammation and no yellow irises. Head on inside."

John remounted the helmet and entered the structure where two men were arguing over something.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago." A Dark skinned man in dark colored clothes with a large beard asked impatiently or rather irritated at the presence of the other man.

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed." The other, a fair skinned man in robes and heavy steel gauntlets said.

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?" his voice growing ever so condescending.

"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?" Tolan Pleaded.

"Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know."

A moment later John was approached by Isran.

"So who are you? What do you want?" Isran demanded.

John explained his situation while withholding sensitive information about his assignment to Isran.

"That's a shame, Damn Dragons are getting out of hand. But this isn't a charity. Unless you're here about putting some Vampires to the stake, we can't really let you stay here for a week. I'm sorry but that's just how things are here." Isran turned to walk away but John made a split second decision to get his attention.

"You say that you have a Vampire Problem? What would you say if I offered to assist?"

This made Isran stop in his tracks and reconsider.

"I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape..."

He reproached John and looked into his Visor.

"Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Hmm. We will see." He turned back to Tolan.

"Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?"

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..."

"That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there." He ordered.

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades." Tolan said to John.

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..."

"I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you."

Tolan stormed out the door and left John behind, John tried to follow but Isran stopped him.

"Don't. He's made his choice. Here, you should take a crossbow. Good for hunting out those fiends before they get too close." He handed John one and a leather clip full of bolts.

John too the weapon and looked it over. It would save him ammo for the time being. John ears perked up as he sensed a third persons breathing.

"You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What's your name?" Isran asked.

"I'm, uh... my name is Agmaer, sir." The somewhat shy man piped up.

John set out to leave on his Quest with the map Isran provided.

"Do I look like a "sir" to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army."

"Yes, si... Isran."

"Didn't I tell you to step forward? Hmm... Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?"

"Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when wolves are attacking the goats or something."

"My pa's axe" He threw his head up in laughter. "Stendarr preserve us. Don't worry, I think we can make a Dawnguard out of you. Here, take this crossbow and let's see how you shoot."

* * *

Reyna approached the downed Drop pod located near the snow kissed mountains. It lay undisturbed on its side as she snatched the pod door open with a hand and looked at the occupant unconscious. The Rookie. Frustrated, she took the butt of her Saw and swung it across his Head to wake him up. She was awarded with his short shout.

She grabbed him by his Chest plate and drug him out and hoisted his frame against a nearby tree.

"This is your fault, Rook. Why didn't you say anything when your pod malfunctioned?!" She demanded.

Rookie only looked down with a quite look knowing he was at fault.

"Because of you, two of our Squad mates are probably dead, private. When we get back, IF we get back, I'm having you reprimanded and court marshalled. Do I make myself clear, Private?"

Rookie continued to look down at the snow.

"I said 'Do I make myself clear?' Answer me, Private. That's an Order." She said through gritted teeth.

He looked up at her. Even though his visor hid his face, she could tell that something was wrong with him. Then he spoke.

"H...he-hearing…G-..Gone."

"What? What did you just say?" She had a look of bewilderment her visor. She dropped him.

He pointed towards the side of his helmet.

"G-gone. V-v-….voices….S-Sounds…..All gone."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I have not updated in a while. Hopefully Life will allow me some more free time to keeps these rolling in. Sorry, Ladies and Gents, I really ran into a rut.

Follow, Fav, and Review! Because each one means a million! See you next Chapter, BYE!


	19. Chapter 19

Note: **^This Dialogue dictates sign language.^**

**_WULD!_**

Rushing forward at Breakneck speed, The Arbiter was a bit disappointed with the range when he came to a halt almost as quickly as he began. Even when learned a new Shout and strengthened his Unrelenting Force shout an additional word, it could only knock his targets to their knees. His Thu'um was still weak. All three words were needed to bring out each shouts fullest potential. No matter how many shouts he learned, they would all be impractical to use when he needed them. Arbiter believed in Quality over Quantity. In order to strengthen the Thu'ums he had, He needed the latent knowledge of Dragons hidden in their psyche. That would pose a different problem. He recognized that he had to slay a dragon in order to absorb their Knowledge. Mirmulnir was the first and for his fulfillment of the prophecy of Dragonborn, He will be far from the last. And the mysterious energy they call Magic here still obscured him. How did it work, exactly? Who would be willing to instruct him? The college was willing to accept all who are willing to learn. Perhaps there He would learn a defense against Magic Other than employing it as a weapon. He already had plenty as it is. He was tasked by Arngeir to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller form Ustengrav, a Nordic ruin northeast of Morthal.

"Does something Trouble you, Arbiter?" The spec-Ops Elite Inquired, bringing him back from his thoughts aboard the Phantom.

"Nothing that cannot be overcome in due time. Is there an update on the Oddball?" He inquired.

"He's on one of our short range communication Lines awaiting to deliver his Report on the debris that had come through the maelstrom, sir."

"Put him on."

Several taps on the Hardlight HUD interface and The image of the Oddball Leaning back in his chair with his chair turned away from the camera with his feet propped up watching some kind of show about 'Doctors' and An old time Telephone booth called 'The Tardis' popped Up.

"Oddball!" Arbiter called

"Whoa!" The oddball whirred in his chair and nearly drop out from the outburst. His attention and then intertwined with what was going on in the show.

The Oddball swung around towards the camera with a large cup in his hand and a straw in his lip.

"Pay attention!" Thel Ordered.

"My bad, boss. Show was is Highly Rated on Spaceflix, couldn't pass it up!"

"Space…flix…?" Thel tilted his head slightly with curiosity.

"Yeah, you ain't never heard of it? How bout' SpaceTube? SpaceBook? Spaceype? Spacewitter? Spacebox? SpaceStation? Ring any Bells?"

"No, They do not."

"….You Need to use the Spaceinternet more often, Arbs…" Oddball said twirling around in the spinning chair.

"And what is that? He indicated to the container in Qua's hand.

"Oh, this? Something to satisfy those 'White girl Cravings'. Pumpkin Spice iced Coffee."

Oddball took a long sip from the container and exhaled shuddering in delight.

"Enough of your foolishness, what is your Reconnaissance on The falling Debris?" Thel asked.

"Just Space Garbage." Oddball said casually.

"In all Seriousness? It seemed more like a serious than mere space Debris."

"Arby, Believe me when I say this." He leaned into the camera and lost all friendly expression.

"It was Garbage."

The screen timed out and they were left with an empty Line.

"I'm going go out on a limb and say he's a few arrows short of a full quiver." Lydia said.

"A troubled one indeed." Ma'ttias Agreed.

"Whichever the case of his sanity and intelligence, He still out ranks the both of you. A minor and a Sepc-ops have no right to speak lowly of a Zealot ranked solider. It is best that the both of you not forget your place." The Arbiter Spat.

"Uh...My Mistake, Thane." Lydia apologized.

"I also apologize for my transgression, Arbiter."

"Make so that it does not happens again."

Arriving at the Ruins and using the Plasma cannon to scare away the bandits outside, Arbiter grabbed his Carbine, Plasma rifle, and energy sword.

"Ma' Ttias stay here and make sure Nothing gets in behind us and cover us if we need to take in a Hasty retreat."

"Of course, Arbiter."

"Lydia, Assist."

Finally! She was eager to try out her new equipment. Particularly the Energy sword. They cast off down from the ship and went into the Underground Ruin. They trekked through the tunnel-like hallway to the first way. They hunkered down and pulled out his Carbine and aimed at the Patrolling Warlocks. Dead Bodies of Bandits were strewn about indicating a struggle between them and The Wizards.

"Lydia, Are they Hostile?" He inquired for her council on the targets.

"They look Like Nercomancers, Sure enough, Thel. We should bring them down before they have a chance to reanimate one of the Dead ones to fight for them."

"Magic is used to soil the sanctity of the dead? Those who practice Necromancy Go beyond the boundaries of my Tolerance." He spoke.

"They will be silenced for their acts of desecration."

Two shots from the Carbine and the two Wizards dropped dead where they stood. Holes the size of quarters in their Heads and their brains boiling like stew inside the skull.

"Let's Move on." They exited the room from the other side and was met with another tunnel going further down. This time with the bodies of mages lying about. It was expected that The Bandits were making a comeback but instead They saw the last of the Mages being executed by The Draugr Keepers. Thel was Shocked to see that more of them Turned up in this Ruin, Perhaps they all dwell Inside of old and decrepit places such as this. It made no difference why or where, They were False of life and needed to be Exterminated.

"Die, Abomination!" A flurry of Plasma bolts reduced two of them to ashes while lydia Blocked a blow from an Battle axe with her plasma shield and cut the remaining one in half easily. The weapon was so Good it hardly took an effort to cut anything. Lydia Looted two Nearby Health potions in case of anything went Sour and they needed it. they went down another Hallway that was lined with a fire pot and candles to illuminate the way. The Next room seemed quite enough until two coffins burst their covers off and out stepped two more Dragur. Thel Let Lydia Deal with Them Which she did. Up the stairs and around corners they came to the Door to The Depths Of Ustengrav and entered.

Inside, Thel Looked out the Vine covered window the see the deepness of the Depths. Not something he hasn't gone through before. They went further down and came to a draugr guard that was dealt with. Lydia took a moment to Admire the Eerie Glow that emitted from the other side of the Cavern.

"I've never seen Something quite Like that." She said.

"And more will be promised to be seen. We must Hurry."

Down the next Corridors, Thel Accidently set on a fire trap. The flames damaged his shields, but he was fine.

"Careful, They've laid traps for the inattentive. Keep an Eye on the Ground."

Lydia nodded and jumped over the Pressure plates.

They crossed a bridge to the other side and were spotted by Dragur in the room below them. Lydia took this chance to get better with the Plasma rifle, copying What Thel did and doing it herself. It was just one with a great sword so and another one not to far ahead with frost magic. She had downed the Warrior Dragur with a bit of Effort, but her training with The Oddball were paying off. They took the route the ended up with them crossing the bridge on the other side of the room below and went down a level where Oil was in plain view, Obviously a trap. Once inside this room, A Dragur began popping out of the Coffin Lyida didn't give it the chance to full get up and ended it as it was getting out. They went through a short tunnel and down the stairs and came to Pillars with just enough floor built around the circumference to walk on. Going down The stony Plank, they came to A larger floor where they were attacked by a Skeleton with a Battle axe. Thel Melee's it and it fell to pieces instantly. They crossed the Bridge to the other side of the cavern after acquiring the Become Ethereal Shout that laid on the word wall below. To three Pillars sat in front of Three doors that blocked the hallway. They took care of the Skeleton upstairs on the balcony.

Upon approaching they glowed a purplish red and a door rose to unblock the path, But when he got to the last one, the first one stopped glowing and the first door closed blocking the Path. A puzzle. He did it over again to confirm his suspicion and was proved correct. He needed to get all three glowing and move through quickly before they could close on him. He suddenly remembered the words of Arngeir. Something about staying true to the voice and he'd return. So he would need a shout to Overcome this Endeavor. One that must have allowed him to move forward very quickly. The only one in his arsenal would have to be The Whirlwind Sprint, But it was too short to get all three glowing and Move past all three gates before they closed. Perhaps if he took a running Start?

"Lydia, Stay here." He told his follower.

"Alright."

He started from the first one and quickly ran in between them and got all three glowing and their corresponding Gates lifted.

_**WULD!**_

He didn't exactly make it through all the way because of the Short range, But Somehow the Stones Understood what he was trying to do and it was the one way to get through he had passed and all three gates remained lifted.

"Lydia, It's time to go." He called from the other side.

"Coming!" She called back running to catch up.

They went up the stairs and came to a room with a firepot in the middle and pressure plates around it. Thel tested them by throwing heavy enough objects on them but they all did nothing So he assumed these did not work. but when he came to the floor that was set full of them he tested the first one and it did indeed work. Thel took the time to test all he could reach and found out that there was a route that could be taken to avoid the flames. Lydia followed his lead as he tried the plates, trail and error to decipher a safe route. Ahead, Frostbite Spiders made themselves known and began to spit at them with their venom. Thel tasked her to keep them off of him while he deciphered a route. she pulled out Her Plasma rifle and shot bolts of Plasma at them the heat made them shimmy away from her and into cover. but at this time Thel had found the safe route and made it onto the platform and made short work of the oversized arachnids. Arbiter ripped through two layers of Web spun by the spiders to get to the other side and came to a wooden door which he kicked open. A gate blocked the path ahead, but the chain was on the wall to it's left. He pulled the chain and the gate flew open revealing the final room on the other side. They strolled down the stairs and was only alarmed when the ancient nordic pillars rose out of the water. The prize was just ahead. He came to a shrine with a carved hand that should have been holding the Horn. Instead, a mysterious Note took it's place. He picked it up and read the Note.

Dragonborn -

_**I need to speak with you. Urgently.**_

_**Rent the Attic Room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll Meet you.**_

_**\- A Friend**_

His patience began to ware thin with the inhabitants of this planet. Having him scurry around Skyrim Like A damn messenger boy. He crumpled the Letter and threw it to the ground. He knew where Riverwood was, and his "Friend" there was going to get a piece of his mind. Upon leaving in a bad mood, He was met with a familiar Figure coming up towards them. He was smaller than the Average elite so He was known right away. The Oddball came running up towards them, carrying a large Sack slung over his shoulder of all the Gold, jewelry, and other goodies they missed clearing out the Dungeon.

"Yo! I thought I'd catch up to you guys sooner or later. Then again, Ya'll just blazed right through here while I Stopped and picked up some goodies. I'm quite satisfied with my loot, should get some nice cash from it. Huh? What's wrong, Arby? Ya look a little pissed off. Or is that just your Resting Bitch Face?"

Oddball placed the sack into his Pocket Dimension and crossed his arms.

Lydia's eyes Widen in disbelief as a sack that was almost as big as it's carrier just Vanished in thin air.

"Wait, How? How'd you do that?" Magic?" She asked him.

"Wha? No, it's not magic, Just My pocket dimension. Bigger on the inside technology. If you've seen Pokemon or Dr. Who, you'd understand." He responded.

"I don't know Either of those things."

"Well, You're sure as hell not a 90's kid. Your childhood must have sucked big time!"

Oddball looked all around.

"Oh, yeah. Viking people timeline, everything sucks. My bad."

Lydia eye twitched.

"Anyway, I'm gonna Assume that the big prize has some smaller prizes around it. You guys don't have to wait on me, Let me just loot that room in the back and I'll be right back with ya. Smell Ya later!" The Oddball went past them and through the wooden door on the end to loot its contents.

"Argh! He always finds some way to rub me the wrong way, Thane."

"Don't let his words cut too deep, Lydia. The man has lost his mind. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it."

"Sure felt like he did, though." They began to conversate on the way out.

"I wager that you two will be close friends at the end of the week, Try to get to know him and maybe he'll do the same. Understanding something is the first step to any endeavor."

"I'll Try, Thel."

"Good, Now let's get to Riverwood. I have a friend to speak to."

* * *

Reyna rested her backside down on a fallen tree putting one leg over the other in a lady-like manner so she could comprehend the bizarre situation while her companion stood just a few feet away.

"So you're telling me that you are deaf?" Reyna asked again.

Rookie made several hand gestures to weave a sentence as talking made him sound and feel awkward.

**^Precisely^**

For how long? she asked, conveniently knowing sign language herself.

**^Since I began my service as an IV^**

At first she was confused at the concept of the needles he spoke of but then suddenly understood what he meant.

**^The augmentation took your sense of hearing, didn't it?^**

**^Yes it did. But I am fortunate among the others I knew. Most are blind now and cannot see, others are vegetables and are trapped within themselves, some lost their sanity and had to be put down. And those too are the fortunate ones as well.^**

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

**^It is a necessary evil. I feel not hatred or regret for what they have done to me and the generations that came before us. The cause justifies the means. If I must sacrifice the feeling of happiness when birds chirp to serve humanity, then so be it.^**

She had almost forgotten how extremely lucky she was to not have any serious side effects after the surgeries and augmentations. She had almost taken it for granted if she had not seen what the less fortunate ones looked like.

**^Question. If you are deaf, why are you out in the field? Shouldn't you be somewhere sitting at a computer?^** She asked.

**^My loss of sound is only a minor handicap, and actually works in my favor. You are familiar with the law of compensation, yes?^**

**^I am, if an organism lacks something, then it must make up for it in some detail.^**

**^That's right. In this case one of my five senses has gone away and the remaining four have sharpened significantly to compensate, and this is before the enhancements kicked in. As of now, my eyesight is comparable to an "eagle with a telescope". Not my words, just what I saw that was written on the Sight Distance test. I assure you, it is not an exaggeration.^ **He explained.

**^We'll see how well you can pull your own weight, Rook. Just because you're ears don't work, I'm not going to babysit you all the way.^**

**^Understood.^**

**^We should get moving, the status of the missing crew is top priority. Keep to the forest and stay out of sight. We don't know if the Natives are welcoming to foreigners.^**

No sooner than she said that the both dispatched into forest and disappeared from the sight of any would be on lookers.

* * *

Emeral Finished tying her horse to a nearby tree so they wouldn't wander away too far from camp. She tightened the knot and pecked the beast on the nose with a caring kiss before patting it on the head and walking back into camp. Two tents were set up, originally for her and her sister before they got an extra passenger. It looked like they were sharing for the time being. It was just fine with her. The Imperial could freeze to death for all she cared, but the odds of success would be better if he stayed along with them. He talked a good game but she still didn't trust Him, Not a bit. She checked if the steel dagger was still in her boot in case he tried anything funny in the night.

She slumped down next to her Elder sister who was tending to the fire. Two logs, a bundle of twigs, and a bit of flame magic was enough to get a decent fire going. Emeral warmed her fingers by the crackling embers to get the chill off of them, though her eyes never left the Imperial huddled next to a tree wrapped in blankets and deep in a book she cared nothing for. She was convinced that he was hatching a scheme as he flipped through each slice of parchment. There was nothing she could do now, especially that her craving started kicking in again. She tried for the longest to keep it down but her addiction to Drinking struck too hard. She needed it at this point or she won't be able to Sleep. She jabbed Amma In the side to get her attention and then whispering into her ear.

"I'm going to the nearest town to get a drink. Are you going to be alright by yourself with-" She motioned her head towards the yawning Old man.

"Him?"

"Aigh, Emeral, You need to kick this bad habit, it's starting to affect your health, girl. I'll be fine. Just promise me this is that this is the last time and you'll quit right after? Can you do that for your dear old sister?" She ruffled Emeral's hair into a mess with a kidding hand.

"Go on. Be back before midnight, I'll be fine."

"Grr. Hate it when you do that." Emeral corrected her mangled hair and went on to pack up a few things she might need.

"I'm off." Emeral announced slinging a small sack over her shoulder.

"We'll save you your share until you get back." Amma was busy stirring a pot of venison stew and a separate pot of vegetable soup. She was the only vegetarian among the trio, so she had to cook her food separately.

"MmHm." Quayland turned another page.

Emeral Knelt down beside him and over his shoulder.

"If anything happens to her, I'll hunt you down. And I will find you, old man."

Quayland closed the book and looked up at her questionably.

"Is that a threat my dear?" He asked with a slight smile.

"It's a promise."

About an Hour or so later, she came bursting into the Bannered Mare wearing neutral clothing heading straight for the bar keeper Hulda. She slammed down a sizable pouch of Coins which a few spilled out form the force. She leaned on the long table.

"Whatcha' Got?" She asked.

"Whatcha' Need?" Hulda asked back.

"Give me the good stuff, Honningbrew or Black-Brair. I Ain't the Discrimatin' type when it comes to Alcohol"

Hulda showed her to a seat by the fire and told her that her drinks would be brought over shortly. A few minutes past so she began to spit in the fire and watch the small hiss of steam rise. A couple more minutes pass, she was starting to wait began to aggravate her Addiction.

"Where is that Waiter?" She thought irritably.

She scanned the room for any sign of the waiter that had her drinks. She spotted a woman, Redguard with a platter full of mead being questioned extensively by a very tall and very large black armored man. She got up from her seat and Walked over to see what was the hold up.

"So you're telling me he was here? In this city? Did he say or mention where he was going?" The Black Armored man asked.

"All I know is that he's the new thane of the city. He matched your description and He headed off on his own after that. That's all I know. Please, No more questions, I have work to do, sir." Saadia pleaded.

The Ebony warrior felt a small hand grasp his broad shoulder.

"Hey, you're holding up my drinks. I'm thirsty and I hate being kept waiting, what's the problem here?" She demanded.

The Ebony warrior took one look at the smaller woman and patted her head.

"My apologies, I have all that I can get, I'll be on my way little lady."

He strode to the exit a moment later.

Emeral's face had become a frightening shade of Red.

"Did that Black Bastard just call me 'Little'?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I believe so, Ma'm" Saadia confirmed.

"And he pat me on the head! Who does that!? Seriously! I'm Not that Short! That Asshole is like Part Giant or something!" She thought fixing her hair.

"Gimmie that." She took a mead bottle of the platter and drank it down in one go.

Suddenly, a smash of glass against Ebony rang out through the Inn. His back was wet with a little mead and chips of glass stuck to it. He turned to see the culprit. Everyone in the Inn pointed at the Whistling Nord Maiden acting as if she was minding her own business.

"Did you just throw a Goddamn-" He was cut off by another bottle smashing into his helmet this time.

"What was that? Can't hear ya, pal *hic*" She was hurling Bottles as fast as she could drink them down, becoming more and more intoxicated.

"Now listen here-" he narrowly avoided another bottle that smashed against the far wall.

"Ok, Now you're going to get it." He raised his fists.

"Bring it! All that Black Armor! *Hic* I bet you're tryin ta *Hic* Compensate For Somethin'!"

* * *

_**A/N: I bought a New Computer with Word on it, So I should be able to Crank Out More chapters faster and easier. Sorry for the wait again, hopefully the next one isn't going to take a month in a half. Follow, Fav, And Review! Because each one means a million!See you next Chapter! Bye!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Trekking through snow and mild blizzards formed a layer of ice on the normally green Armor. He had seen the fate of the Hall of the Vigilants. The structures was burned to cinders and what remained was the charred skeleton of what used to stand there. Even though fire was actually something he believed growing up warded off the likes of Vampires he chose not to question the logic of this Storybook world. The Entrance was a small cave opening with a lit flame on one side. Crossbow in hand and finger firm on the trigger, he entered Dimhollow Crypt. It started out as a snow speckled hall of natural formation. He made his movements slow as the ice compacted under his feet in case the Vampires beat him here already. And going by the Conversation Ahead, They must have. He ducked and stayed low.

"These Vigilants Never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall." A vampire man wiped his mouth free of blood with a small handkerchief and looked down at his meal.

"_One._" John Thought to himself.

"To come here alone...A fool like all the rest of them." This time a woman speaking.

"_Two._"

"He fought well though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him."

"Ha. Those two deserved what they got. Their Arrogance Had become insufferable."

"All this talking is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon."

"I wish Lokil would Hurry up. I have half a mind to return to the castle And tell Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to." The woman becoming impatient by the moment.

"_Three._"

"And I have half a mind to tell lokil of your disloyalty." The Vampire man retorted.

"You wouldn't dare. Now shut up and keep on watch.

Three Hostiles confirmed. While they had their conversation, he had been moving in the shadows, making false tracks in the snow under his feet to lead them into a trap in case he had been detected sooner than anticipated. A crawling black creature caught his eye and he moved his crossbow over too it.

"_Was that some kind of Dog?_"

He got a better look at it's features. Hairless, Black, anorexic, and one really bad underbite with jagged teeth.

"_Four._" He corrected.

He set his actions in motion, adding the "Dog" into the equation.

A Steel bolt sang through the air with pristine and seasoned accuracy and pierced the Death hound's throat. John ditched the Crossbow so it could be seen in plain sight on the ground and went into hiding. The two Vampires drew blades and what looked like red spiraling energy and investigated the Death Hound. They took one look at the bolt and knew it was a Vampire hunters doing. They looked toward the entrance and went to inspect the area finding only a single set of footprints leading to an oddly placed crossbow. Upon approaching the Weapon, John placed a firm hand around the following Vampire man's mouth and plunged his combat knife into his throat before pulling him into the shadows without so much as a squeak.

The Vampire Woman Picked up the crossbow. The user was still nearby. the tracks she saw in the snow made that apparent, but her sudden realization came too late. These tracks didn't make since. The culprit must have walked backwards or they would have seen him trying to escape. Or what if that was what He wanted them to think?

The sense of impending doom crawled up and down her back. Her ears and shoulders becan cold with fear. As she hadn't heard her partner say a word or hear his breathing. She Spun around. But she didn't see anyone, that was the problem, She was sure her Partner was close behind her. She was about to call out his name but felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned, and only saw Three Numbers before her neck was snapped like a dry twig and fell to the ground limp as a toy doll. 11-7

John Knelt down and closed shut the Eyes of the Vigilant Tolan and picked up the bolt he had used to kill the Hound. He found the pull switch and opened up the door and followed the stream to group of walking skeletons which he made short work of.

"This is going to be one hell of a report." he made sure his helmet was recording everything from Fort Dawnguard to now so in case he made it out of here, He'd won't look like he was losing his mind when he told his superiors all about it. He came to another door and pulled up the lever surrounded by strange glowing mushrooms and moved on through a room with felled Dragur.

A Vampire and Dragur were dueling it out on the far end of the room. He made sure he got everything on footage of people throwing lightning and Axe wielding mummies. He made sure they both weakened each other before he intervened with sudden bolt sniping. After it was over, he found another door and pulled the switch and descended down where the light from torches faded completely. He came to an opening that was decently lit down the tunnel and a cab=vern full of stone piles on the ground near the waterfall. Once he came close enough, Skeletons began to emerge from the earth. He didn't give them the chance to fully rise by shooting them in pieces as fast as he could. A Vampire woman thrust Ice Spikes at him from the balcony. He weaved through them and caught her in the forehead with a bolt. Gathering the bolts then heading up the stairs and through the ruins he spotted a dead hound on the ground. Bulbous egg sacs protruded from the walls of the tomb which made him feel like he was going to run into either them or the mother soon.

Another vampire popped out and cast on him red sparkling Energy . He felt like he was being drained and he didn't like it one bit. He shot her in the chest and ran up and hit her hard with the Crossbow while she was stunned. Another vampire appeared and started throwing Ice spikes at him while a Death Hound charged him. John kicked the Hound into the air to block the next ice spike and shot the Vampire dead in the Heart.

Another dog showed up and John planted three bolts in its head. John went back and plucked up all of his Used Bolts and placed them back in the leather clip Cob webs and Egg sacs lined the walls. John entered a dark part of the Cavern and with only the glowing mushrooms as illumination. Through a Barred door could he see a Vampire fighting off a Huge Spider? He honestly didn't like either one and hoped that the Vampire would injure the spider enough so he could take it down himself more easily.

To his surprise, The Vampire actually Felled The Giant Spider. John Opened the Barred door to finish off the Vampire But he was shocked to see that the Vampire somehow resurrected the Spider to fight for him. The Spider jumped at him but he ducked under it and ran straight for the Vampire and at the last second while the Spider recovered, used him as a shield when the Spider leapt at him with Venom covered Fangs. Upon the death of the Vampire Master, John discovered that without the living Necromage, The subject would turn to dust.

John kept this in mind as he went on his way to find whatever that was this important that he had to go through Vampire, Demon dogs, and impossibly large Tarantulas. He came to the door at the end and opened it just in time to listen in on a conversation.

"I won't tell you anything, Vampire. My Oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me!" Adalvald hollered.

"I believe you Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here."

Lokil placed his long nails along the man's neck.

"So go and meet you beloved Stendarr."

Lokil Suddenly Tore his hand across the Man's neck carving out his jugular and watched him die choking on his own blood.

"Are you sure that was wise Lokil? He still Might have told us something." The Mistwalker Questioned.

"We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with…"

"He knew nothing." Lokil stood licking his finger Nails.

"He served his purpose by leading us to this place, now it is up to use to bring Harkon the Prize."

John spotted his targets brandished his sidearm, the crossbow wasn't going to fire fast enough to end this quickly. He counted his targets and pulled the trigger the exact number of times. They fell to the ground almost simultaneously. Two still lived but with severe injuries to the head. John approached them and tagged them with a single shot to the head. He loaded a fresh ammo clip into the Weapon and crossed the bridge to find a puzzle on the island. He placed a curious hand on the Pedestal to try and provoke a reaction. A hidden blade pushed up from the pedestal and brushed passed his fingers. This was a vampire tomb, Maybe the key to proceeding was blood, thus the hidden blade in the pedestal. He looked around and dragged a corpse of a dead Vampire back to the pedestal and pressed her hand to the pedestal to provoke the Hidden blade to jump into her palm.

The blood seeped into the slit where the Hidden blade hidden within the pedestal. Purple flames then rose out of part of the floor and nearby Braizers illuminated with the same color flame. The trick was push the braziers back and forth until the fire has lit all of them in a pattern around the circle on the island. Once the final brazier was pushed into its place, the island shook violently and the floor will descended towards the middle, revealing a stone monolith of unknown architecture. John placed his hand on the monolith to disperse and before his very eyes a dark haired woman stood, arms crossed in a burial fashion. Apparently asleep.

Dozens of questions flew through his head. How did she get in there? How long was she in there? Right now it didn't matter. He assumed she hid herself this way from the Vampires and he and Tolan was sent to rescue her. Suddenly her eyes fluttered slightly as she lost her balance and fell forward in an awkward manner. He rushed forward to catch her before she fell.

"Easy, Easy. Take your time. You're safe now."

The mysterious woman shook her head and touched her forehead as if she had a small headache. After she had time to recover from her slumber and john giving her some space to stand on her own she spoke.

"Unh... where is... who sent you here?" She asked.

"A man named Isran." He answered.

She looked even more confused at this.

"I... don't know who that is. Is he... like me?"

John immediately placed his hand on his sidearm.

"What do you mean 'like you'?"

"A Vampire, yes."

He drew the weapon and aimed it towards her heart.

"Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger."

* * *

En route back to the Nord settlement Via cloaked Phantom, The Arbiter restocked his equipment for preparation for the next fight. Loading in new canisters for the Carbine and recharging the plasma rifles as well as making sure the Energy blade was in working order when he needed it. While Thel Made his preparations Lydia stood next to the Spec-ops elite giving him directions back to Riverwood.

"And Make a right here and keep going straight, can't miss it."

"Understood. Your navigational skills are invaluable to our little group. It was smart on The Arbiter's behalf to recruit a native on this world."

"I'm just doing what I can to be useful." She said.

"Commendable, but i don't believe you could be of any better use to us than that alone human."

"And What's That supposed to mean?" She frowned.

Thel Snarled at the comment.

"Engineer! Speak to her with respect or keep your tongue behind your Maw. That is your last and only warning."

"My apologies, Arbiter. But I only speak what is obvious."

Oddball's radio Buzzed into the conversation.

"At least she has her boots on the ground helping and not up inside a cozy phantom Being a glorified chauffeur."

"That's not necessarily true. Oddball." He argued.

"Hey, 'I Only speak what is obvious' and what's obvious is that you haven't even tried to do anything more than flying around Like Marry Poppins."

Lydia was momentarily stunned at the hostility towards the pilot in her favor by the Oddball. A seed of Bondship was then planted.

"I see That I have overstepped my bounds, My apologies, Arbiter."

"I am not the one you've offended." He motioned towards Lydia.

He looked down at Lydia who was currently bearing a smug smirk across her face.

"I'm...Sorry." He managed to say.

"Apology accepted. Next time watch your mouth."

"I shall."

After the incident Lydia began to feel a familiar tight feeling in her stomach followed by a low growl.

"s-Sorry. I haven't had anything to eat in a while. " She confessed.

"We'll get you something when we get to Riverwood, Lydia. I Have a friend there who can supply us with some food."

"That's sounds Great!"

Soon after, They were dropped off a short distance away to not frighten the natives with their vehicles. Lydia followed Thel towards the Entrance closely. Oddball dropped out of his own ship carrying the same sac back in the ruin and ran a little to catch up with the rest of the group.

"You're coming as well?" Thel asked.

"I have to. Gotta sell off all this stuff somewhere." Oddball replied.

"I see. In that case, take Lydia with you and see if you can't buy her something to eat."

"Oh, alright. This way, Housegirl."

"It's House Carl, for the last time!" She shouted.

"Alright! Calm your tits! It's not that serious!"

"Yes it is! I earned that title and you keep messing it up!"

"You don't hear me complaining that no one calls me zealot all the time, do ya? Chill!"

The two kept arguing as they walked inside of Belethor's shop. Thel couldn't help but smile to himself. It wasn't hateful arguing he heard. It was much more friendly than that. He passed some familiar passerby happy to see him again, hearing of his Heroic efforts of bringing down that attacked the watch tower. Bidding them all good day, He walked inside of the Sleeping giant inn and was greeted to a crackling fire. He took a moment to warm his hands and then went on his way. He was greeted by Faendal and Sven who were sharing a few rounds like close friends.

He searched around for the innkeeper but she approached him instead.

"You're that visitor, been pokin' around."

"Yes, I have been directed to this inn and was told to rent the…" He pulled out the note to reread it and pushed it back into his inventory.

"'Attic Room'"

Delphine displayed no facial reaction to his request. instead stared upon him for a brief moment.

"Attic room, eh? Well... we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home."

Thel made his way towards the room wondering what exactly was going on. Why would a place wouldn't have an attic room when he was told it would? Was he played as a fool? He went inside and closed the door and began to contemplate every possible scenario and one of them was which where he was purposely lead here for an ambush. He gripped the handle his weapon in such a case. Suddenly, the door opened and the Innkeeper slipped in and closed it behind her before she approached him. Thel waited for her to make the wrong move.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an ancient horn and offered it to him. He took the horn and added it into his Inventory.

"So you are my 'Friend' What business do You have with me?" He Asked.

"Not here. Follow me."

He followed her to the opposite room but she stopped when she got close to a wardrobe.

"Close the door."

He did as she asked and watched as she unlocked her wardrobe and pushed the false back panel to reveal a secret basement. Once below, Delphine made her way to the table in the center and lent over in front of a Map of some sort.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"I assure you, they are." He spoke.

"I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so. I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn, too?"

"..."

"That was a rhetorical question." She clarified.

"I suppose you are the one who took the horn?"

_"S_urprised? I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act._" _For a second she beamed with pride at her deception.

'Forgive me but, I was not at all expecting you to be the one."

"Good. The whole point of being in hiding is to appear to be someone you're not."

"And whom is it that you are hiding from?" He leaned forward eager to hear her response.

"You can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere." She responded.

"Alright, Here I am. What do you want of me?"

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

Thel crossed his arms.

"Fine. Speak. But you had better a good reason for slowing down my progress."

_"_I'm part of a group that's been looking for you... well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you." She explained.

"Other than, to draw me here, what other reason was it that you took the horn?" He questioned.

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant."

"Hm. You keep mentioning these Thalmor…" He trailed on.

"Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn't important right now. What is important is that you might be Dragonborn."

"And why do you seek out Dragonborn? For what reason?"

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" She asked intently.

"..."

"Well? can you?"

"...I absorb some kind of power from dragons. That's all I can say."

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero. You either are or aren't Dragonborn. But I'll see for myself soon enough."

"Oh? how so?"

She Believed that in order to explain, she had to go back to the beginning.

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

"I see…And what proof do you have of these resurrected dragons?"

"I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there," She pointed to the spot on the map

"And you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"And you gathered all this information on these burial sites on your own?"

"You should know." She said.

You got the map for me. The Dragonstone you got for Farengar, remember?"

A sudden wave of realization washed over him.

"The Dragonstone was a map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, down in the Jeralls near Riften. The one at Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds."

"And what's at Kynesgrove?"

"An ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it."

"Then There is no time to waste. Let's get to Kynesgrove and stop the Revival of another Dragon."

"I need to get into my traveling gear. Give me a minute and I'll be ready." She said going over to the chest on the far side of the room.

"I'll be at Belethor's shop when you are ready. I need to check on my subordinates."

"Good, We'll need the Extra manpower." She said.

Thel went back up the stairs and closed the wardrobe and opened the door to the hall and exited the Inn. Almost immediately he was confronted by two persons dressed in strange robes. One walked up to him.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?"

* * *

Emeral Swung her fist full force and landed a solid hit to his stomach. Anyone else would have been folded like a piece of parchment. But Ebony against Flesh, Ebony would always Win.

"So. How many Fingers did you break?" He asked Her, Fist still touching the black Material.

"Tck! S-Shut Up!" She growled.

It had been so long since she had to fall back on hand to hand combat, she had gotten more than just rusty.

She degraded into a childish fit of anger and swung both her arms like a windmill. Screaming and shouting curse words and the like while he simply stopped her attacks by pushing a hand to her face.

"...I don't have time for this. There's someone much more challenging I Need to be fighting right now."

"Don't Give me that! You're just scared!" Emeral Spat.

"Unless you have any information on the whereabouts of the Daedra who recently became Thane of this city, You are not worth my time." He pulled his hand away and let her fall to the floor.

"Urg, Wait! Did you say Daedra?" She groaned.

He stopped and turned back around.

"I did, Know anything about it?"

Emeral got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm looking for a Daedra, too. But I Seriously doubt he's a thane here. But it's like imperials to put in charge just about anyone with two legs and a head. He's the one who killed my brother."

"Hmmm, I see. But The things I've heard said he's quite benevolent."

"Those are some damn lies! He's Evil! Rotten to the core!" She argued.

"Well, what does he look like? Perhaps they maybe two different Daedra."

"Uh, Big, Gray armor color, and four mouth thingies"

"Well, that matched my own description. Maybe I was wrong about him being honorable."

"Anything but! He's a lying, Cheatin' Bastard!"

"I'll keep that in mind. But i'll be the judge of that when I meet him for myself." The Ebony warrior began to walk out the inn but emral called for him.

"Wait! We can hunt him down, together! You're tough! My sister and an old imperial dog is at our camp. We can be a team." She offered.

"...No, I can handle myself. I don't need anyone protecting me."

"But! Strength are in numbers! We can take him down if all of us tried! I know we can!"

"As I said before, I don't need anyone looking out for me. And I plan on fighting him alone."

"But! What if He kills You!? What then?"

"Then I will finally have what I've been seeking all these years..." The Ebony Warrior smiled a bit.

"Tch!" Emeral growled.

"If that is all, Then I will be on my way."

Emeral scrambled to find something to change his mind.

"He ain't alone. He's got a bunch of his people backing him up! You know what he did to my brother. What if he gets them all to jump you? What then? where would that Honorable death go, huh?"

"..."

"Listen, I know you want to fight him to, so here's a my proposition."

"...I'm listening."

"Me and My people will keep his lackeys off your back so you can fight him, one on one. If he kills you, Good for you I guess. Then I can take him afterwards. You get a good death, I get a chance to avenge my brother, A win-win."

"..."

"How's about it? Deal?" She pushed her hand out for a handshake.

"...Fine." He took her hand into his.

"But under one condition."

* * *

Anaroniril looked all about the Snow ridden hold of Windhelm from the air. Why people Would want to live in such a depressing, Miserable place was beyond his comprehension.

"_So this is the headquarters of that Upstart Ulfric._ _You would think that the palace of kings would look a bit more __impressive, but It seems that I expected too much."_

He castes Invisibility on himself and lowered himself down on top of the north wall. The guards were just finishing cleaning up the remains of a murder scene. He paid no mind to this as it concerned him little. All the while he decided to make himself comfortable for the time being. He sat down and unpacked the lunch that his mother prepared for him. He began eating the sandwich and drank from the bottle. It was something fruity and non-alcoholic. He was disappointed but not surprised. He was halfway through his snack when his ears suddenly perked up. Someone was using an excessive amount of Magika not to far from him. He Got up and looked in the general direction it came from.

"No doubt about it. It's her."

He levitated again and flew off towards the source at top speed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I've plotted out the entire story, so I shouldn't waste a lot of time thinking up the next plot.**_

_**I was thinking about the Questlines and who should fulfil them so here it goes.**_

_**Arbiter - Dragonborn, College of Winterhold, and Miraak quests.**_

_**Lydia - Companions, and Hircine Quest.**_

_**Master Cheif - Dawnguard and Special quest involving the Sage Warrior.**_

_**Oddball - Theives Guild And some Miscellaneous quests you could suggest. (Dark Brotherhood and Civil War quests are up to you guys) Forgive me for spoilers if you don't know, you can kill Astrid when she kidnaps you and you all can vote on what he does in that situation. and what Side he chooses in the Civil war.**_

_**Anyway. Follow Fav, and review! Because each one means a million! Catch you next Chapter! Bye!**_


	21. Chapter 21

The Oddball and the Lycan inflicted Housecarl entered the General store in Riverwood. Things had calmed down since Camilla had confessed her preference of the same gender after witnessing two people she cared for pound each other to pieces in her name. Belethor was more surprised to see another one of those Sangheili Foreigners. While not as tall or physically imposing as the one that helped him out, he welcomed him in all the same when he spotted the Nordic woman clad in similar apparel accompanying him.

"Never thought I'd see another like you, friend. Come up to the counter and let's see what kind of deal we can make."

Oddball slammed the rough sac with a few swords pointing through the material due to the fullness of everything from the Dungeon he came through onto the counter the height and girth of the sac towered over Belathor and made it hard to converse with such an object obstructing his view. The Oddball and Belathor tried to initiate the conversation by moving to one side of it but for a moment they went kept going to the opposite side of where the other was looking. Lydia stood next the table waiting for the transaction to end. She suddenly noticed the young imperial lady approach her, walking with a subtle sway in the hips.

"Haven't seen you around these parts before. My Name's Camilla Valerius. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"My Name's Lydia, Just Lydia. Nice to meet you too." she smiled a bit.

Camilla Gestured to the Oddball haggling with Belethor.

"We haven't seen some of their kind in a while. Only one other came here and returned our claw back to us. One Very big and Gray armored one, So I assume they are good people."

Lydia instantly knew she was talking about Her Thane.

"Yes, He's a very decent person." Lydia said smirking to herself.

"Oh? So you know him?"

"Yes, actually. I'm His Houscarl. He's become Thane Of Whiterun."

"Truly?" Camilla's eyes filled with surprise and joy.

"Finally we have a thane who takes the interest of the people first. That should surely do some good."

Lydia thought back to when He snapped at the Pilot for undermining her role.

"He's pretty nice to me too." Lydia rubbed her shoulder bashfully.

"Mmm. What broad set of shoulders you have there. You Nords really know how to keep yourselves." Her eyes Squinted lustfully.

"I, er, Uh. T-Thanks. I-it's just how we are I guess." She stammered.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'm sure they'll be there for a while." Camilla offered.

Lydia accepted and sat down in the chair next the table and placed her helmet down next to her leg. Camilla took another look at Her Brother who was busy Arguing with the foreigner about the worth of an enchanted sword. She swiftly drew her eyes back on her guest. Camilla placed her small warm hands on the muscle at the base of her neck. Lydia looked up suddenly in surprise.

"My. You're so tense."

She began to massage the stiff muscle into relaxation with long strokes and grinds.

Lydia was a bout to protest but it was offset by how good the massage felt. Her breathing began to slowed and she felt at ease.

"Wait, How do you even know that it's stolen?!" Oddball Shouted.

"I just do! I not touching it! No deal!"

It wasn't long until she was so entranced she barely felt Camilla's warm breath drafting down her neck. She reopened her dazed eyes to see her face only a few inches from her own. Eyes closed and lips slightly puckered steadily moving closer. She snapped out of it and stood up and swiped up her helmet nervously.

"Uh..I'm...Sorry..I'm not..." Lydia Stammered.

"Aye! House Girl! Come on, let's go!" Oddball called from the door.

"I Have to go."

"Ah, well. You know where to find me." Camilla smiled innocently.

"Don't be a Stranger." She then clacked her teeth together seductively.

Nothing could have gotten her out of there faster. She walked out of the General store shivering a bit knowing for a fact that Camilla was checking out her Ass as she left.

"Oi, What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Just please don't take me back there again, Okay?"

"No Problem, Asshole only had like 300 Gold anyway. Still have to get rid of this so called stolen stuff."

After all that had conspired Lydia almost forgot that she needed to eat.

"Hey, What happened to my food?' She asked.

"Don't Get your panties in a knot, House Girl, I'm cooking soon."

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks.

"You...Cook?"

"Of course I do. Just because I'm Bat-Shit Crazy don't necessarily mean I don't know my way around the kitchen."

Lydia gave him a skeptical look.

"It's not any weird orange goo Stuff I saw the others eat back at the ship, is it?"

"Aw, hell no. That stuff looks like Hunter Shit. I stick to Human food."

"Oh? What kind of Human food?"

"Well, I don't usually cook, so anything that you can throw into a microwave or something that can be at my doorstep in 30 to 40 minutes, really. But when I do Cook I Make my specialty; Southern Style." He smiled proudly.

"What's That?"

"You haven't had Southern Food? Well, get ready for clogged arteries and hips as wide as all outdoors." he suddenly put on a Southern accent.

"..."

"Too much?"

"Too much."

"Oh, hey, look. There's Arbs." Oddball pointed over to where he was standing. He looked like he was holding someone around the neck and an energy sword close to their face.

"Who Sent You!?" Thel Shouted at the Cultist.

"Mi...Raak. He.. Will return...And take this world as his own once again...And Reign Supreme...FOREVER!" The Cultist Spat.

"Tell Miraak That He will not take this world for as long as Hell Burns Hot and the Great Rings Are round."

"No, I've Changed My mind. I'll tell him myself."

Thel Pushed A Finger to her mask to muffle her scream as he shoved the Energy weapon into her abdomen.

Oddball and Lydia came over and inspected the scene.

"You know, you'd think being Dragonborn would result into people liking and respecting you, but instead everyone is literally trying to kill their only hope of defeating Alsuin." Oddball said.

"Alduin." Lydia corrected.

"Yeah, that. So Arbiter, Who tried to off you this time? Red and black Spandex Ninja sociopath assassins? Hired thugs? Or might I say Nazi Elves?"

"There is no such thing as Nazi Elves, Oddball." The engineer buzzed on the communication line.

"Fingers crossed!" Oddball then crossed his pointer and middle finger so the engineer could see.

"I don't know who they were. But they spoke of someone named Miraak. Another person who I do not know that wishes to the end of me."

"Maybe we can find out something from the bodies. Perhaps they were just as careless as the Assassins." Lydia piped up.

"Good thinking. See if they left anything on them."

Feeling around on the Cultist's body, lydia picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Thel to read.

_**Board the Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn Known As The Arbiter Before He reaches Solstheim. **_

_**Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased.**_

"Got a lot on your plate, huh?" Oddball asked.

Thel sighed with frustration.

"Indeed I do. Let me set my priorities straight." Thel gave it some thought and put current events in order from most and least important.

"Alright. First, We must stop another Dragon from being brought back to life. Quell those Mongrels Numbers"

"So we have Zombie Dragons now? First there was Vampires that shine in the Sun and now Undead Dragons? Does anyone even research the history of fictional creatures anymore?" Oddball sighed face-palming.

Lyidia looked up in shock.

"You're telling me Vampires dwell freely in the sun where you're from?"

"No, No, Its just from some really old Movie I Saw. A Vampire and a Werewolf were both in love with a girl with the facial expression equivalent to a brick wall.'

"Oddball, be quite. Then I'll return the Horn back to Arngeir, then I'll Investigate the matter of this Miraak."

"Sure you are not to make things right with Shipmaster Rtas first? You still are not on good terms with him." Mattis said.

"I'll deal with him later when I can stand his presence."

Delphine came from out the inn and joined the rest of the group.

"What happened here?' She asked

"Cultists calling me a False Dragonborn, wished to eliminate me. They failed." Arbiter answered.

"False Dragonborn huh? I'll see how authentic your DragonBlood is when we go kill that Dragon."

"Alright. Let's make haste."

* * *

The pace had quickened from a slow but determined walk to both of them sprinting across the land. The Band of magic wisps that led them to their Quarry had had been cut shorter and shorter with every stride. Jesik kept behind her and followed her closely. an half an hour of straight running he had not felt the burn in his chest as some would. His anatomy allowed him to run full speed across large distances without even being winded. That's how he got to Sykrim. He had decided to test his limits by running literally cross country from Hammerfell to Cyrodiil to Skyrim. All those days and nights had passed him like minutes. And upon entering Skyrim, he hadn't even broken a sweat nor was he winded. But that was him, His prisoner was an Altmer, a race who favored knowledge and civility over physical aspects. This is probably the most exercise she had gotten in a long while. She was already slowing down because she was not only expending magika, but stamina as well. Her breathing had become desperate and her legs burned. In mid stride, she stopped to catch her breath, putting her hands to her knees and heaving in air and out again like her lungs had shrunk several sizes. In response he stopped as well knowing this would be a problem.

"Tck, exhausted already?' Jesik smiled.

She didn't answer so she could reserve everything into regaining her breath.

"When you catch your breath, hop on my back. Then you can cast that spell of yours and I don't have to keep stopping for you."

She looked at him menacingly. He was doing it again. Making her feel like she was the weak link.

"Don't look at me like that, Anira. You know I only mean well." he said.

She pointed her nose to the sky and crossed her arms as she walked over to him. He picked her up giving her a piggy back ride.

"Comfortable back there?"

"Ah, yes. A fine steed I have to take me to where I need to go without needing to degrade myself to a lowly act of walking."

"A steed am I? Oh, no. I think I see a snake!"

He suddenly bucked her up and down and running about just hard enough to give her a scare.

"S-Stop! Your going to make me fall you dolt!" She laughed clenching his neck tightly.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's move."

She casts another clairvoyance spell and he took off to follow the wisp that placed itself over the tall grass.

They made excellent progress. The wisp had shortened considerably and they were making excellent time judging by the sun movement. It had barely moved from where it was when they first seen it. The wisp lead First through the grasslands, trough forest, and rugged rock. It did not matter. Even the tallest mountain could not deter him from his goal.

"We're close to Falkreath." She said.

"I noticed. The fog is starting to thicken."

They suddenly came to the edge of a plateau. Jesik skidded to a stop just shy of the edge. Several dozen forest trolls lay slain at the bottom.

"What happened here?"

"Don't know. Brace yourself."

"For whaaat!"

Jesik hopped down and used one of their bodies to cushion his landing.

"Next time give me a warning before you do that!" she scolded him.

He ignored her and walked towards the circle made from troll bodies. He closely studied the clues left behind.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hmm. Two warriors. One Male One female. Heavy armor from how deep the prints are." Jesik said.

He looked over the bodies to get more information.

"One used a sword made from ebony and the other a dagger of an high quality steel alloy. One used a sword and shield style native to Hammerfell. A Redguard or one trained by one. Not so sure about the other one."

"You can tell that just by looking at cuts and tracks?"

"When you lived long enough to see every emperor of the Imperial Empire meet his end, you pick up on a lot of things."

He wondered about more and found more tracks.

"They rested for a while until they parted separate ways. That's all I could get."

"Okay, we should keep moving then."

"Of course."

Jesik kept it to himself, but if they kept following the wisp then they would run into who ever made that mess back there judging from how the wisp just so happened to follow a set of foot prints. It couldn't be that Bitch, they were on horseback. He wasn't sure about it but he had a swelling feeling in the pit of his belly. Not fear but an unwanted anticipation of an event he may not be able to come out on top in.

* * *

Reyna had allowed Rook to take the lead. She wondered how he could have survived for so long being deaf. He wouldn't be able to hear Gunfire or hear orders on the radio, or any sort of noise if someone decided to attack from behind. Yet he was here, on this mission, with her. He seemed so aloof sometimes, like he didn't have much care in the world. Directly parallel to her always vigilant disposition. All the time she stared at the back of his helmet she decided to test him. See how he's able to manage in a fight.

They past a fallen log with a branch growing out the side. She casually snatched it off while walking to not to raise any suspicion. The snap was loud enough to be heard anyone that close in front of her, but as expected he didn't show any sign of noticing. She took the narrow end to use the wide end as a club aiming directly at the side of his helmet. Not a weapon that could kill even if swung at full strength, just something she needed to use to see how he would react. The branch swept to the side almost at blinding speed sure to hit its target. An equal speed went into play as the Rook had suddenly ducked forward and the branch finished its course without interruption. Rook turned around to face his would be attacker.

"What was that for?" he spoke. This time he refused use sign language and read her lips.

"I was testing you" Reyna admitted as she tossed away the branch.

"Why?"

"To confirm a theory. Forgive me for not asking first but that would interfere with the end result."

A moment of silence filled the space between them.

"How did you dodge my attack?" She questioned.

"I felt it coming."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Felt? As in the wind currents? Explain."

"No, not wind currents. It's difficult to explain. I felt it not as in how one would touch cloth for example." He said.

"It's as in how one would expect to be hit but the blow does not come. A sudden tightening of the area to try and dull the hit. In my case it's a cold bitter feeling. Like fear pumped Adrenalin on the part of the body where i were to be hit. When an object moves in my direction. I am able to determine it's size, shape, speed, and it's potential lethality were it to make contact with me. In a sense, I have eyes in the back of my head as well as on top of it. Were a Arrow for instance were shot at me from behind, as long as it is physically possible, my body would move itself to safety on it's own accord. That dodge just then wasn't me consciously moving out of the way."

"I still don't understand."

"Huh. Alright then. Think of what it has been dubbed by our scientists. 'Clairvoyance' And nothing more."

Another long period of silence swept up on them as Reyna wondered greatly if he was like her. An Abnormal.

"Sorry If I couldn't simplify it any Further."

"Oh, no. I understand completely. You and me, we're one of the same."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"_**I don't understand. How can you and me be one of the Same?"**_

**_!_**

At that moment, Both Of them had spoke the same words at the exact same time and speed.

"Your next Line is going to be: _**How did you do that?**_" Reyna Predicted.

"_**How did you do that?**_"

**_!_**

"As I said before, You and I are one of the same."

**^I don't understand any of this. I thought I was the only one. What are we?^**

Just then, Two people. One carrying the other on his back bent around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"I guess I'll have to show you better than I can tell you, Rook."

* * *

It was late. Almost midnight by the time Emeral led her new companion back to their camp. Emma had kept a pot of venison and vegetable stew on when Emeral came back and was currently chopping wood for the fire and Quayland Doing nothing as usual. The Ebony Warrior would almost completely camouflaged in the darkness if not for the reflection of moonlight. Emeral Plopped down on a fallen Log and began to massage her sore feet.

"Well, Emeral, Are you not going to introduce us to your new friend?" Emma said.

Quayland glanced over his book interested at the new comer.

"Oh, I actually didn't get his name. We met at the Inn In Whiterun." She replied.

"When you say 'Meet' you don't mean a senseless bar fight do you, Emeral?" Emma shot her an accusing glare.

"Tch! It wasn't a fight! It was more like a Brawl, I guess."

"Emeral, those are synonyms for the same thing. If you'd stayed in school and not run off to join those Stormcrooks-"

"Stormcloaks!" She angrily corrected.

"Whichever it is. You should have stayed in school and sharpened your mind instead of your Axe."

"I use a bow."

"Again, the point goes over your head."

"Listen, can we talk about this later?"

"Very, well. But when this is all over, you're going back to School. No sister of mine will go about with the Brains of a Horker."

"**ANYWAY**." Emeral tried to change the subject.

"We need to get acquainted. This is...uh...what was your name again?" She asked.

"I'd prefer it if my name went unknown. Not that I don't trust any of you, it's just that It's a really personal thing for me. You may call me Ebon if you want." Ebon spoke.

"Okay, Ebon. This is Amma, my Big-headed Big sister."

Emma glared at her for the remark.

"And that over there is Quayland. The Imperial Traitor, Lapdog to the Thalmor." She spoke with a tad bit of venom towards him.

"Knew that one was coming." Quayland replied dryly returning to his book without a second thought on the matter.

"Nice to meet you all." Ebon said sitting down next to Emeral on the fallen Tree and removing his helmet so he could breath.

"Oh." Amma cooed.

"Something the Matter?" Ebon asked.

"No. Nothing at all, Ebon. I just didn't expect you to be so..."

Ebon Narrowed his eyes predicting what she was going to say about him in a negative context.

"Yes?"

"Dashing."

Quayland again peaked over his book at the Comment he had heard in rising interest. Emeral too stop massaging her feet and stared at her dear sister in Surprise.

"Well, Um. Thank you. You're not bad looking yourself." Ebon Shyly Replied scratching the back of his head and lowering his eyes to the fire.

"Oh, don't be so Bashful, Ebon. Make yourself Comfortable, I'll go get you too some food. You must be Starving from the walk back."

Emeral strolled to the Pot of Venison stew and added four soup spoons into a wooden bowl for her sister and eight for Ebon. She came back to them carrying a bowl in each hand and handing them their meals. Emeral instantly dug in with her fork and began picking the ingredients from the broth and shoving them in her mouth with great vigor.

"Ah! It's good even when reheated!" She said.

"Emeral! Where are your manners? Don't talk with your mouth Full! It's rude and disgusting!" She snapped.

"And Close your legs," She pointed towards her legs that were spread like butter on toast.

"Why should I? I like Sitting like this it more comfortable, Sheesh!"

"Because, you'll have the whole camp stinking of Spadefish." Amma Replied coldly but jokingly.

Quayland couldn't hold back the Chuckle that reminded everyone he was still there.

"Tch! Not. Funny." Emeral growled but obediently crossed her legs.

Ebon lifted a chunk of venison to his mouth and tasted it. He found it delicious and began to dig into his meal as if and it was the best thing he's had all month.

"Is it good?" Amma asked with a slight smile.

He nodded to confirm his approval of the meal.

"See Emeral? Battle prowess isn't the only thing that can attract a man." She cooed.

"I can cook!" Emeral barked in protest at the accusation.

"Emeral. You burned Fire Salt, You overcooked Sandwiches, You even managed to Enchant the pot you were cooking on with Magical Resistance. That's not cooking, That's Sorcery."

"Oh, Yeah? Well Then How's that Cooking Prowess of yours helping you find a man? Hmm?"

Amma brought a small jug of Coffee to her lips and took a long sip before answering the question.

"Skyrim doesn't have enough of my type. And the ones that are here are usually Married or just passing through." She answered.

"Really now? What is your type? I'm curious." Emeral leaned in with Interest.

"I like my men how I like my coffee." She then added two Sugar cubes to the Jug and began to swirl it to dissolve them.

"Aww. Sweet?" Emeral Grinned.

"Black."

* * *

"So you're the type of guy who kills the Princess and saves the Dragon? You basically just revived me just to kill me. And what do you have to gain from this Pointless endeavor?" Serana Placed her hands on her hips as she sassed him.

"Look, Kill me and you Killed One Vampire. But if people are after me, there's Something bigger going on. I can Help you find out what that is."

John lowered His weapon just down to her waist.

"I'm Sorry. I shouldn't Have done that. You're the only one that didn't try to Kill me." He apologized.

"Well, Forgiveness is a Virtue, I guess. I'll be even more forgiving if you can take me home."

"And Where's that?"

My family Used to live on an Island to the west of solitude. I guess they still do." She answered.

"By the way...My Name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"John. Just John." He said.

"how long were you in there?" He asked.

"Good question. Hard to Say. I...Can't really Tell. I feel like it's a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"Uhh." John had no idea how to respond.

"New to Skyrim?"

"You can say that."

"Great. Let's just Assume it's Been at least a hundred years then."

"Why Were you locked away like that?" He asked.

"I'd...rather not get into that with you. If that's alright. I'm sorry. It's not that..it's just that I don't know who I can trust yet. Let's get to my home, and I'll have a better Sense of where we all stand."

John knew all to well how she felt after being asleep for long periods of time.

"Alright. Let's get you home."


	22. Chapter 22

"And what exactly Are you supposed to be?" Jesik asked the two Spartan-IVs. His voice was like shimmering icicles.

The both of them stood silent to his question not sure how to deal with this situation. A strange man with pointy ears with a golden-green woman in a black robe of some sort on his back.

"You don't look like any Daedroth I've ever seen. Perhaps Uncle Sheogorath has begun experimenting again." He grinned.

"Jesik, Maybe we should leave. They don't look Friendly." Anira whispered in his ear clearly concerned.

"Looks can be deceiving, Anira. The lion that roars the loudest is the weakest link." He then turned his attention back onto the two.

"Was that your two's doing back their? Slaying those trolls?" He asked.

Neither one had answered the man's question in long hesitation.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me well. Was. It. You that. Killed. Those. Trolls?" he began to Sass them.

Anira had smacked his shoulder.

"Don't talk to them like that! What if they become hostile?! Are you mad?!" She hissed.

He grinned viciously at her response.

The Two IV's looked at each other trying to decide what to do in this situation with the Man becoming rapidly more hostile towards them. He sat the girl down and ignored her pleas of concern. Black and Violet Magick flashed in his palms and suddenly two conjured Bound swords materialized and he pointed the tip of the blade in their direction. Each had moved their hand towards their sidearm in response to this.

"Perhaps it's not fault you can't hear. Allow me do you a Kindness, _**And let me Carve you hearing holes into your head to hear with!**_" His voice lost all tranquility. Regressing into Violence hungry Mad man, it Rang with a hunger of a starving predator laying eyes on wounded prey. Twirling the swords in between his finger upwards walking towards them at a steady pace.

"Stop."

Reyna placed a hand toward him in an effort to keep him at a distance. Jesik did stop only out of curiosity.

"Oh ho! So you are sentient enough to speak." Jesik said. He stood just a few feet from the pair still armed.

"You are an sentient being so you can be reasoned with." Reyna started.

"That's correct." He spoke.

Reyna took her hand away from the Her side arm and raised them a bit to show that they didn't mean any trouble. The fog of Falkreath still inking up their vision and casting an eerie aura on the forest clearing which they all stood. Anira still weighing her options and calculating his chances of success if they were to come to blows. She did not like the end result.

"Jesik, Let's Go!" She demanded in the typical Altmer Fashion.

"I want to hear what they have to say so shut it!" He barked.

"Why...You.."

"You said you wanted to reason with me; go ahead, I'm listening." He scratched his head and sighed returning to their Conversation.

"Were looking for someone very Important. Their Vessel Crashed somewhere around here and we are having trouble locating them." She explained.

"Maybe I know where they are but I don't know who you two are. Tell me your Names and don't Lie. I hate Liars." He expelled the two blades away from existence now know he might not need them.

They were hesitant at first but saw no other alternative to his demand.

"My name is Reyna Shepard." She said.

"Bryce Sohn." Rook Spoke.

Jesik tilted his head still trying to decide on his decision pursing his lips to the side.

"Hmm." He hummed.

Suddenly Reyna lifted her Hands to her helmet and lifted it free of her face and looked at him full sincerity.

"Please. If you can help us, do so."

This act struck deep within Jesik. He hadn't seen such Sincere feelings in a very long time. Anira Watching the whole thing unfold biting the inside of her lip while Bryce Began to do the same as his partner did. He removed his helmet as well showing full Sincerity as well.

"We need you help." Though his voice was craggy from not speaking in such a while it still moved mountains.

"heh." Jesik let out a small smile.

"heh he he ha ha ha!" He began to laugh loudly earning the discomfort of everyone in his presence.

He stopped for a second to speak to the two foreigners.

"Your Eyes. They're Cold and Dead. Depraved of all love just like mine."

He stepped forward until he was mere inches from them he then pointed to his left.

"Head in that direction until you meet a river. When you do, head East and don't stop. you'll be in the Reach when the mountains become larger and scattered. That's where I saw a vessel from the Void above land."

"Thank you." They both replaced their helmets.

"From one pair of eyes to two others, I bid you both Good Luck and Good Day."

Anira was a tad taken back from his act of kindness. Something that she thought he wasn't capable of. Jesim turned away and began walking back to his Partner.

"_Someone else who knows how it feels to live without a mother's love. They understand._" he thought to himself.

"Ok, Anira. Time for us to-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. Suddenly a precise beam of Arcane Lightning pierced his chest all the way through. He fell back and was caught by Bryce before he hit the ground. Jesik spat up Black blood as everyone searched for the culprit. They only saw a Figure lower himself down from the air and land on the ground with perfect posture. He wore the same robe as the Woman Behind him and appeared to be of the same race as well.

"I just barely missed your heart, Scoundrel. My aim seems to have dulled." Anaroniril sighed his finger still smoking from the spell.

"Are you Okay?!" Reyna asked him.

"I'm fine." He said Through gritted blood stained teeth.

"Quit worrying about me. Go and find your friend." He lifted himself to his feet and summoned another bound blade still clutching his chest wound as he bled profusely forming a puddle on the ground beneath him.

Reyna took a final look back at him before disappearing into the forest with Rook.

"Oh, No You don't." He Attempted to fire another concentrated beam at her back but was forced to pull his hand away from the slicing thrown blade of Jesik.

"Your fight...Is with me. Leave them out...of it." He growled.

"How interesting! There is honor among Rats and Mice in the presence of a Superior Feline!" Anaroniril Laughed.

"Anaroniril, Please!" Anira Pleaded.

"You know this Bastard Elf?" Jesik Coughed.

"Of course I know him." She Said

"He's My Fiance!"

* * *

Delphine nearly lost her lunch Going up the Anti Gravity beam into the Phantom. She was assured by Lydia that she'd get used to it after a while. While The Arbiter Prepared mentally and physically to face another Dragon; Delphine and Lydia Both Stayed up front to give Directions to Kynsgrove. Oddball Had set his own ship to follow theirs as he donned a chef's hat, oven mittens and an White Apron With Red Lettering spelling _Kiss the Cook. _Next to it was a large red kiss mark. While the Others were going to throw down in on the battle field he was going to throw down in the Kitchen. He decided that he was going to make the drinks first. He pulled Three empty plastic Pitchers from his PD and filled one of them about half 2/3rds of the way full with water. In one he added several packets of Red Kool aide, Sweet Tea in the other, and Lemonade in the third. Stirring and tasting the mixtures with a spoon he frowned.

"Not Enough Sugar." He then pulled out several Bags of Name Brand Sugar and Dumped one full bag into each pitcher, stirred to dissolve and tasted again.

"Ahh! Just the right Amount of Diabetes."

Phone rings in his pocket one of his Random Ringtones.

_***I got the Sooda!***_

"Hello?" He clamped the phone in between his head and shoulder as he mixed Together Corn bread Mix.

"Would you like to play a game?" The caller asked.

"Look. Stop calling my house, Asshole. Call here again, see what happens!"

He hung up and placed the pan of cornbread into the oven next to an Pineapple upside down cake.

"Okay, Chicken and Pork chops are frying, Macaroni and cheese is almost done, Mustard Greens are boiling, Ox tails check, White rice check, Black-eye and White acre peas check, Biscuits check, Ribs Check, Ham check, Candied Yams with the Marshmellows check. Hmm, what am I missing?" He pondered.

A Radio Transmission rang into his helmet.

"Oddball, we're going to need you on standby once we reach our destination. Be ready for multiple Hostile Airborne Contacts. Over."

"Right I was just-" He noticed that his fingers had lost color and faded to a grayish-white.

"Oh, no."

"What was that? Over?"

"Ignore that last part. I'll be on Standby."

"Roger."

Moments later they arrived at the Base of Kynsgrove near the Windhelm Stables. Thel, Lydia, and Delphine were Deployed on the ground where they proceeded on foot While Mattis followed them Camouflaged.

"I hope you're Dragonborn, I really do. But we'll find out soon enough." Delphine said just behind Thel.

"Remove doubt from your mind. It will lead to mistakes." Thel said.

"Easy for you to say." Delphine said back.

"Point made."

"I doubt the Thalmor are aware of you yet. So we should be safe from them, at least."

"The Thalmor will be dealt with Appropriately. You need not worry." Thel Assured.

"Really? They Nearly Toppled an Empire you know."

"Then we would have something in Common."

After their Short discussion they were approached by a fleeing citizen. Thel Activated his camouflage to avoid difficulties.

"No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon... it's attacking!" Iddra said. Obviosuly frightened.

"You better get to a safe place, then. We'll Deal with the Dragon." Lydia Assured.

"That's you digging your own grave. I'm getting out of here!" The Fleeing citizen ran off after that.

"Come on. Hurry. We might be too late!" Delphine Shouted.

All three Double Timed it towards the Burial Mound of the ancient Dragon, What Thel Saw next stunned him. Sure enough, a Dragon was flying up around Kynsgrove. One that was all too familiar.

"Lorkhan's eyes! Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down, let's see what it does." Delphine said. The Group made them small enough to hide from the sight of Alduin and Spy on his moments. Lydia and Delphine Hid behind a Large fallen tree while Thel hid in Camouflage not too far away.

"Steady. I don't know what's happening. Let's watch and wait. This is worse than I thought..." Delphine whispered.

Alduin Danced through the air until he came to the burial Mound. Hovered in stasis above the Burial mound. Large wings and scales like scythes swathed through the air creating a wing beat the disturbed the dust on the ground. In all his terrible might he began to rehearse an ancient revival Spell. Where as long as a dragon retains it's soul, it will respond to it's name. Even if dead.

"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah Ulse!" He boomed with the roar of treacherous storm.

"Slen Tiid Vo!" Shouts of Thu'um energy broke the seal on the mound; crumbling it's ancient prison revealing the near petrified bones of the Prisoner. Thel though his eyes deceived him, for when the Dragon's bones were engulfed with Alduin's Thu'um, It began to walk and flesh once again returned to its body.

"Alduin, Thuri! Boaan tiid Vokriiha suleykejun kruziik?" It spoke once flesh and breath returned to it's body.

"Geh, Sahlokinir, Kaali mir. Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u Koraav nid nol dov do hi." Responded.

All they could do was watch in suspense as the two Dragons spoke with each other in the Dovah Tongue. Unable to understand a single word. Suddenly Alduin's Head reared in Thel's direction and stared directly into his eyes as if he could somehow still see him. Thel froze and was unable to move when they made eye contact.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." Alduin Spat.

Thel shed his camouflage and drew his energy blade and pointed it at the Black behemoth.

"It's obvious name calling is all you can do, Alduin. Since you're too weak to challenge me any other way." Thel shot back.

"You came here to your grave, World Eater. Mattis! Blow the Bastard from the sky so I may Plunge my blade into his heart!" Thel barked into the Radio.

"With Pleasure." The Phantom Came out of Camouflage with cross-hairs already on the target. The Plasma cannons spate several Bolts of heat seeking Plasma Bolts locked onto Alduin.

_**RO DAH! **_

Alduin Shouted. Sending the Line of Bolts astray incinerating nearby trees and melting the faces of nearby Mountain sides. The Force was so great that it collided with the phantom sending it on a spiral as it lost control of it's flight.

"I'm Losing it! AARRRRRGGGH!" Mattis screamed into the Radio right before it smashed Smashed into the ground and Exploded with multi colored Plasma fire and Debris.

"Mattis. No..." Lydia whispered.

"Dii lovaas gut Surpasses Naan Machinations hei aal lost Drun nol fin Zuld, Dovahkiin. Hein Thu'um los Sahlo ahrk fen neh Surpass dii." Alduin Laughed.

He turned his head to his now Revived subordinate.

"Sahloknir, Krii door joorre."

With That, Sahlokinir took to the Sky and waged battle on the Trio while Alduin retreated,

"Oddball! Assist!" Thel barked in to radio but now answer.

"Oddball Do you here me?!"

"Oddball!"

The helmet spewing out Thel's voice lay on the floor with the other pieces of armor. Oddball has become almost Completely white and can be seen crawling on the floor towards the bathtub, too weak to walk. He manages to fall in and manage to speak final words before he faints.

"This is some Bullshit. Bullshit everywhere."

Frustrated. Thel arms himself with his carbine as lydia Activates her sword and Shield to face the Dragon.

"Take that thing down!" Delphine Hollers as she pulls out her bow.

"I am Sahloknir!" The Dragon Boomed.

"Here my voice and Despair!"

* * *

_Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah Ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!_

**"Sahloknir! Spirit tied Dragon Forever! Flesh time Reversal!"**

_Alduin, Thuri! Boaan tiid Vokriiha suleykejun kruziik?_

**"Alduin, Lord flight through time revival Ancient?"**

_Geh, Sahlokinir, Kaali mir. Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u Koraav nid nol dov do hi_

**"Yes, Sahlokinir, My loyal Champion, so thus in this way, aware Dragonborn? I see no difference dragonkind sharing with you."**

_Dii lovaas gut Surpasses Naan Machinations hei aal lost Drun nol fin Zuld, Dovahkiin. Hein Thu'um los Sahlo ahrk fen neh Surpass dii_

**"My voice far surpasses any Machinations hei may have bring from the zuld, Dragonborn. Your Power of the voice is weak and will never surpass mine."**

_Sahloknir, Krii door joorre_

**"Sahlokinir, kill that Mortal."**


	23. Chapter 23

Serana and John were able to safely travel across Skyrim and successively only suffering the stink eye by the Thalmor occupying a nearby Fort. Arriving at a small boat Serana pointed out to him as Icewater Jetty he thought this is where they would part ways but she insisted that he come with her all the way to Shore. She looked Nervous like a young girl coming home far too late at night. Being far too heavy for the Small Boat, he had to swim alongside her as she rowed. To say it was difficult would have been an understatement. The weight of the Armor constantly threatened to drag him down to the floor so he had to constantly flail to keep afloat not to mention how slowly she rowed. He emptied his helmet of Seawater and dug out a piece of seaweed that was wrapped around his ear. They now both stood on the shore of Castle Volkihar Beholding its Magnitude.

"Are you okay? You swam like a Drunk Horker back there." Serana picked seaweed from his forearm.

"Never had swimming lessons I guess." He said as he remounted his helmet.

"Ha. So he does have a sense of humor. Anyway, thanks for bringing me all the way out here. Considering That you kill Vampires for a living and all." She said.

"Now that I met you Maybe not all Vampires Are bad. I'll keep an open Mind from here on out."

"That's nice to hear. But remember that a Vampire is The most cunning Creature of the Night. Don't Be Naive when dealing with them."

"I See."

"Alright, Enough standing around out here. This Sun's killing me."

John gripped his rifle upon passing the Gargoyle statues remembering how they were ambushed by two while he escorted her home. Even checking over his shoulder in case they were more than just statues but they all remained inanimate stone statues.

"Hey, so...before we go in there..." Serana stopped.

"What is it?' He asked turning to her.

She bowed her head and clasped her fingers behind her back while tapping the ground with the toe of her boot.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while." She said.

"I think..." She trailed on.

"I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in here. I'm hoping you can show more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quite for a bit and. Let me take the lead."

"No problem."

They went up to the old Watchmen who looked overjoyed at her safe return.

"Lady Serana's back! Open the gate!" He called. The Draw Door Cranked up to allow them to passage no sooner than he said it.

Once they were inside, they were met with an Altmer Vampire clad in Grey Vampire armor.

"How dare you trespass here!" Vingalmo Snapped at John.

Serana stepped from behind John to reveal herself to Vingalmo to Quell his Aggression.

"Wait... Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!"

He looked like he was going to burst from Sheer Joy as we walked over to the Balcony to address the rest of the court.

"My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!" He raised his arms in excitement.

"I guess I'm expected," Serana whispered to John.

The court was then Wild with Gasps and remarks of utter disbelief sitting at their tables of assorted body parts and cups of blood as well as kegs full of the same Substance at the return of the Daughter of their King. Their Eyes like pools of Honey in the Shadows.

As Serana stepped down the stairs to join the rest of the court her father rose from his throne and Addressed his offspring.

"My long-lost Daughter return at last. I trust you have my elder scroll?" He says.

Her Father was broad Shouldered Nord but spoke with great Refinement. He donned Royal Vampire attire.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll" Serana said a bit Annoyed at her father.

The court of Vampires once again went into a Gossiping array at the sight of the Elder scroll strapped to her back.

"Of course, I'm delighted to see you, My daughter. Must I really Say the words Aloud?"

He caressed the sides of her face with gentle hands. And A toothy Grin.

"Ah, If only your traitor Mother Were Here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike." He added.

"Now tell me." His eyes shifted onto john.

"Who is this stranger you have brought to our Hall?"

John swallowed hard standing just a few feet behind Serana.

"This is my Savior, the one Who freed me." She answered.

In response to this, Harkon Approached his Daughters Champion.

"For My daughter's Safe return, You have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"My Name is John." Cheif Answered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harkon, Lord of his court." He introduced himself.

"By now, My daughter will have told you what we are." He said stroking his fine groom beard.

"You're Vampires." John Answered.

A roar of laughter enveloped the court and even earned a small chuckle from Harkon.

"Not Just Vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful Vampires in Skyrim." He corrected.

"For over centuries we lived here, far from the cares of this world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away what I Valued most." He began to Pace back in forth.

Serana stood at his side but questioned whether he meant her or the Elder Scroll.

"Now that I've bought back your daughter. Is this the part where I get some sort of reward?" He questioned.

Harkon's Eyes lit up with delight.

"I was about to suggest That very thing, Yes, you most deserve a reward." Harkon Chirped.

"There is but one Gift I can offer that is Equal in Value to the Elder scroll and my daughter."

John felt the urge to step back but he steeled his nerve.

"I offer you my Blood. Take it, and You will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." He Concluded.

"And If I refuse?" John said.

Harkon's eyes lost Joy and reverted into a near squint.

"Then you will be Prey, Like all mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall."

John paused for a bit.

"Perhaps you still need convincing?** BEHOLD THE POWER**!"

Black mist erupted from his being as he turned completely black with blood fire spotting his being. Suddenly, the old body exploded. Shed like a Cocoon to the real Monster inside.

"**THIS IS THE POWER THAT I OFFER!**"

The person standing in front of him just a moment ago was gone. All that was left was Teal skinned, Winged beast clad in a bejeweled Velvet Loincloth and Head and Chest Decorations of Vampire make. He also seemed to be levitating off of the floor defying Gravity.

"**NOW, MAKE YOUR CHOICE!**" Harkon Boomed.

Serana couldn't watch so she turned her head to the side. The court Anxiously awaited the Initiation of their Newest member. Not anyone, Man or Mer would ever refuse Harkon's blessing.

"I refuse your Gift. Go back to the Hell where you crawled out of, Harkon."

The rest of the court attendance thought they were Mistaken. Did the Mortal have the Audacity to Refuse the Blood gift of the Most Powerful Vampire in Tamriel? Who does he think he is? Serana was equally Surprised at his choice.

"**SO BE IT**."

Harkon flew up higher to be above john.

"**YOU ARE PREY, LIKE ALL MORTALS. I BANISH YOU!**"

"No need for that. I'll just See myself out, thank you. Bye Serana." He waved turning his back and heading to the Exit.

"**DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, MORTAL!**" Harkon cast the Banishing spell into his back and John was teleported almost instantly outside.

The Exit Portal opened up and John fell tumbling down the slanted side of the bridge down to the Shore. He got up and began to dust himself off.

"That could have gone better," Courtney said manifesting just next to him.

"I thought you were Sleeping," John commented.

"I was. Until you disconnected your helmet, I woke up."

"So you caught all that?"

"Yep. This place is so Bizarre." She said looking back at the Castle.

"So How's that Thing Coming along?"

"Well. I've got good news and Bad News." She pursed her lips.

"What's the Bad News?"

"Everyone in our squad is either dead or beyond your suit's Transmitters."

"And the Good news?"

"I'm now Fully functional. Yay me!"

"I thought It would take a week?"

"I did too, but I underestimated my abilities by basing it off My original Cortana Predecessor."

"Right, Yeah. What should I do now?"

"Hmm. We should head back to that fort. Get our bearings and see if they could be within range."

"Then let's get to it."

John immediately noticed he had to swim back to shore and sighs.

* * *

Ebon had asked about Emma's And Emeral's History and he sat through the entire the entire Story of how they came to be.

"Our Order Was founded At the height of the Oblivion Crisis." Emma Explained.

"It consisted Of any and all who were ready to face oblivion Without being Unnerved the slightest. We began as a Small Militia of resistance of the Invading Denizens of Oblivion but thanks to our Inspiring Rallying Cries, we grew to become a formidable force. We would Delve into the Oblivion Gates and Cut down any Daedroth that stood between us and the Sigil Stone. Before the Hero of Kvatch, Kyn rests his Soul, We were for a short time what stood against Merunes Dagon, The Prince Of Destruction. Though we were large and brave, we lacked The Depravity of the Daedra Denizens. Pushed against the wall, A Nameless God Bestowed unto the most devoted of our order the Power to close an Oblivion gate from the outside. In return, The user must chant the Sermon and place use their life force to Collapse the Dimensional Door. We closed doors in every Province in Tamriel even the ones in Summurset Which the Opportunistic Thalmor Took Credit For. When The Oblivion Crisis Ended; the few that Remained Struck our Names from Any text so we would be forgotten. The Hero Of Kvatch and Emperor Martin was and Is the True Saviors of that Time and we would not Allow their roles to be diminished. In addition to the Ritual. Said Person must act as a Sentinel in their next life to the great Ivory Mace."

"Oh, Really? If it's that Powerful, Why is she using it then?" He pointed towards Emeral Who was using the mace to scratch her back.

"I have absolutely no Idea." She sighed.

An hour later it was time to hit the sack. Quayland already had watch Duty since he usually napped during the day. Ebon settled under a tree next to a boulder so nothing could attack from behind. As much as she wanted to share a tent with Ebon, Emma had to Suffer Emeral's Horrible Sleeping position and Otherworldly Snoring because she didn't want to sleep in the 'Imperial's Shit nest'.

The Next morning they had learned That Quayland's Informant birds had sighted Their Quarry at Kynsgrove. They had a quick breakfast and Hurried on horseback to their destination.

* * *

The Hole in his chest had begun to heal but not as fast as he expected. The Elf was good at Suppressing his Magicka Aura but from the little he was sensing, it was Monstrous. More than he had Ever saw one person possess at once. This was a close as he had ever been to being scared.

"Anaroniril! Please stop this! You've got the wrong idea, he's-" Her body was suddenly encased inside a bubble of swirling Magic energy. The thing was sound proof so her words went On deaf ears.

"Anira, Dear. You're Hysterical. Understandably so. Just Stay safe in there and Calm down. I'll Deal with this Knave on my own and we'll be home in Soon." He Assured.

She began to frantically to bang her fists at the material screaming at him but to no avail.

"I don't Tolerate little upstarts like you thinking they can spill Innocent Altmer blood and get away with it." He said to Jesik as he turned to him a look of genuine disgust on his face.

"You'll Suffer before the end." His eyes became cold and looked at his enemy with an unnerving Aura.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I've trained among the Golden saints of the Shivering Isle! I've read pages of Knowledge From Hermaeus Mora! I've bested Hircine in single combat! Nothing you Have done even come close!"

"Hmm. I see. But I will do something that surpasses everything you listed in a very short while." Anaroniril smirked.

"And what's that!?"

"Well, I would have killed someone who bested Hircine in combat, trained alongside the Golden saints, And have read knowledge from Hermaeus Mora." He answered.

!

"You talk to much, High Elf. It's time to back it up with some action." Jesik Summoned two bound Swords and Simultaneously casting Iron Flesh so his little trick from earlier didn't work a second time.

"He's Going to kill him. He's really going to kill him!" Anira thought as she sank down to her knees.

"RUN YOU IDIOOOOOT!"

"Very well. I believe Dialogue is an important part of Combat, But in this case, I'll make an exemption. Though I'll give you an Ultimatum, Knave: Take a step Back if you wish to Accept My Supremacy, Take a step forward if you wish to Oppose me." He suddenly used His advanced Knowledge of Alteration to form a throne from a nearby Boulder. The swirling Strings Of Rock completed it's new form just as he sat down and crossed a leg over the other looking all smiling. It was so long since he got the chance to play with someone like this.

"Is this a joke? Of course, I'll oppose you. I'll oppose you and Send you to My master, Azura She'll Be most Pleased!" Jesik started Forward with his left foot but found that he was a step backward instead.

!

"W-what the.."

"I see you've chosen to accept my supremacy, A wise choice." Anaroniril Grinned.

"_WAIT! I DIDN'T...HOW_!?" Jesik thought.

"Damn it! _**I'll Kill you!**_" Jesik Roars in frustation.

"By all means, Try." Anaronil taunted.

" I will!"

Jesik Sprang forward but Again Found himself further back than where he started.

"_It happened again! How! What Kind of Magic is he using!?_"

He began to fruitlessly search for an Answer of what the hell was going on.

"Perhaps you are Subconsciously stepping back when you want to step forward? Maybe you have accepted me as your superior and you have not consciously accepted it?" Anaroniril Chirped still smiling.

"LIKE HELL I DID! MY MIND IS MY OWN!" Though he didn't want to accept it, He was feeling outmatched.

Anira Already knew what he was doing. He liked to play games like this with his victims before ultimately Murdering them. She needed to get out this bubble. Or her friend Wasn't going to survive him.


	24. Chapter 24

Sahlokinir sprung into the air with a wing beat so vicious that Chunks of earth from the ground flew like shrapnel in all directions. Delphine Used her bow and began expertly aiming at the wings to bring it down while Lydia shot at it with a fury of Plasma Bolts. Arbiter Gritted his teeth At the now Dot in the distant that was his foe Alduin. He got away but now he could Unload Some of his Anger on Sahloknir.

"You've wasted your new life, Salokinir. Your soul will serve me as a means to Defeat Your Master!" He bellowed at the circling Dragon overhead.

"Come and face me, then!"

Shots from His carbine into its face got Salokinir's Attention and Irritated Fury. Circulating around he heaved Flames onto the three of them. Having shields had Made her Cocky. Lydia hadn't even tried to Raise her shield confident in the Shielding technology when the flames hit. She would soon realize that the little spray of Fire she received had Drained it of nearly all of its Strength. Were it a Direct and concentrated one she would have lost all her protection and would fell victim to it. The Arbiters Shielding was cut by a full quarter and was suffering from the lingering burning effect yet he stood Strong still pelting it with Carbine Shots making tiny holes in its hide. Salokinir Swooped down lower than he Would usually get to use his body and wingspan as a battering ram to bludgeon them. This wasn't a usual Tactic She'd expect from a dragon. Delphine was able to dodge a Fatal blow but has knocked to the ground from the blunt of its tail. Lydia was too far in range to dodge so she resorted to blocking with the Energy Shield deployed on her wrist. She too managed to avoid Being splattered as well but her arm-mounted shield and her full body shielding were Canceled drained in The process as she was slammed into the ground.

Arbiter, on the other hand, took this opportunity to vault over Sahlokinir's head and use his energy blade to make a trail wound all the while running across the top of it's back and hoping off at the tail. Salokinir Screeched in fury at being wounded by a Lesser being. He flew upwards and turned to target the culprit. Lydia got up and started shooting it to the best of her abilities with the Plasma rifle to assist but Sahlokinir Countered by using his flames to make them dissipate.

"Gods Damn You!" She Cried activating the Energy Sword.

"Lydia! Parry!" Thel instructed as they both got on opposite sides for his second coming.

The next attack was even swifter than the last. Thel wouldn't risk doing the same move twice. This was a learning Beast.

Instead. he would Duck and stab at the exposed underbelly. It would seem Lydia had the same idea as she was already preparing to do the same. Here he came, higher but with the same intentions. They both ducked. Lydia scored a hit on its side making him screech from the burning sensation in it's weakened underside. Before Thel could get a Hit in Sahlokinir Reeled up early and used the end of its tail to wrap around Thel's ankle, causing him to fall onto his back and loose grip of his weapons and be taken aloft into the air.

"Thane!"

"Dragonborn!"

They hollered after him a the two gained altitude.

"You think I will fly high and drop you to your death, Dovahkiin? No. I am not Mirmulnir. I wish you to feel anguish and Pain Before the End!"

Just then, he dropped low enough to have Thel smash through a tree and then another at high speed.

"Huarg!' He let out a pained shout.

He circled Around whipped the end of his tail into the mountain side knocking off chunks of rock.

"Does it hurt, Dovahkiin? Do your bones Quake with pain? Your Mortal body, like all others, are weak and frail! Your Soul may be of ours, but your Puny Body will perish to time!"

"Kill me or spare me, Dragon. But do not waste my time with your Lecturing!"

"Hmph. You do not Despair. I do not like you. I see that Mortals have become arrogant while I slept and My voice has been silent for too long!"

He twisted and dove just shy of the mountain side and smashed his captive into it over and over.

Lydia and Delphine looked on helpless as The arbiter was being swung about like a rag doll in the air.

"He's Done for," Delphine said.

"No, he isn't! He can still win!" Lydia argued.

"A Miracle can't even help him now. We can Use this time to think up a counter attack!" Delphine shouted at her.

Lydia raised her fists, angry at her pessimistic and Faithless attitude.

"Oh, you're going to fight me? While your Thane is up there dying? How Useless can you be? I bet he saved your hide more than you saved him. Some Housecarl you are." She disparaged.

Her fists suddenly loosened and lowered for that instant. Not because she lost her Nerve to fight, it was because she was right. Her only use was being a guide around Skyrim. She even wondered why he even bothered to keep her around. Was it out of Pity because he was responsible for her Lycanthropy?

"No. You're wrong. It's not like that..." Lydia said suddenly Growing Insecure.

"Hit a nerve didn't I? Whatever the case is you can't help him. There are things we just can't do anything about and we have to learn to deal with them."

"That may be true, Delphine. There are things we can't control. That are out of our hands. But this... this isn't of them."

Lydia Dropped her gauntlet revealing her bare forearm. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard on the first bend of her thumb right on the knuckle using the canine. Fresh blood flooded her mouth with the taste of copper. It didn't matter who's blood she tasted, even if it's her own.

"What are you doing?! Why are you... hurting yourself like that..."

Delphine was almost dumbstruck when Lydia's ears moved towards the top of her head and knees reversed.

Sahlokinir was now flying fast and low with his tail now wrapped around The Arbiters torso pinning and constricting around his arms.

"What do you think of this? I slam you head first into the ground at this speed and angle, hear your neck Snap from the blow?"

Sahlokinir began to accelerate faster and faster each passing moment.

"This is the End! Alduin will reward me Grandly when he hears of your Death! This is how I will Celebrate My new life by Ending yours, Dovahkiin!"

"Tch!" Arbiter snapped.

"DIEEEE!"

Suddenly A dark Figure burst from the trees across of them. It had waited for this ideal moment where Sahlokinir would be at his lowest. Sahlokinir'e eyes widened with surprise at the Werewolf That was coming straight him. He was caught so off guard he wasn't even able to use flames on it. Lydia boarded the Dragon's hide, climbing onto the neck and Savagely power striking the Dragon's head with enough force to send Giants flying. Even going by natural instinct to tear out his eye with her jaws. When it was clear that Sahlokinir wouldn't stay in the air for long after the ambush Lydia had run across it's back and retrieved Her Owner over her shoulder and Jettisoned into the trees using them to break their decent fall. Sahlokinir, Blinded and Dazed from the Assault smashed into the side of the mountain and tumbling down the side and into a clearing.

The arbiter pet Lydia behind the ears as she calmed down becoming yet again the equivalent of a Panting Dog.

"Good Girl." He praised.

*Bark!* *Bark!* Lydia wagged her tail and did a little spin.

"Let's go finish what he started."

*Growl* *Bark!* *Bark!*

Wings twisted and limbs bruised Sahlokinir lies there in the clearing contemplating his defeat.

"I..A superior Dovah. Bested by a mere Hound dog of Hircine!? On the day of my resurrection no less?! The Shame and Embarrassment! I can never again face Lord Alduin after this!"

Sudden realization washed over him.

"No! Why do I despair? I'm not supposed to despair! AURAAAGHHH!"

The Arbiter and his Companion arrived at the clearing beholding the broken Dragon.

"To die on the day of your Resurrection. It's pitiful, Sahlokinir. You're dying a servant to Alduin not once, but twice. Why did you not go your own path? Find your own meaning instead of someone Telling you what it is and you blindly obeying?" He asked.

"I find that Hypocritical of you, Dovahkiin," Sahlokinir answered.

"How so?"

"You accuse me of Blindly accepting the fate someone else has written for me instead of going about my own path; yet you, Dovahkiin. Follow the prophecy of Dragonborn willingly without complaint."

"That is different. Your fate is not Written in Stone."

"And Neither is yours. You are not the first Dragonborn Dovahkiin, to exist. The last carved his own path in his own image. He became great in his own ways and not of

what was placed on the stone, withered to time. Yet does Alduin consume the world like he was said to in your Treacherous Mortal tales and legends? He did not."

"What are you saying Dragon? To abandon this road after I've come this far? And what about Alduin?" He asked.

"I say not to Abandon your Path, Dovahkiin. But will you follow it when it leads to your own destruction? If you split from your destiny, Despair will surely follow. Either you die or live a life of Despair; it does not matter. I will be Satisfied from beyond my grave when Despair consumes you." Sahlokinir Grinned a mouth full of Bloody teeth.

"Enough of your talking. Your Time Comes to an end. Shortly, you will Die and I will use your soul to meditate and grow my Thu'um to new heights. And when that Happens, Sahlokinir. Don't Dream of Resurrecting ever again."

Sahlokinir Began to chuckle and with the last of his strength and life force, He laughed hardily until he died. Knowing the Hardship ahead this Dovahkiin will have to Endure.

Upon death, The Dragon's Flesh Burned and dissolved into wisps of Soul Redish brown and White Energy and settled onto the Arbiters body. As it died down, Delphine had Just slid down from the side a small hill into the Clearing.

"So you really are..." She started.

The Arbiter turned to see her as the last of the energy had been metabolized.

"There. It happened again. What do you think of me now, Delphine?"

"I... It's True, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn." She gasped.

Lydia in wolf form began to growl when she stepped forward somewhat remembering Her dislike of her while she was Human.

"Stay over there, Delphine. I can't Assure your safety when she's like this."

Taking his advice she kept her distance away from him. Lydia calmed down and become Docile enough that she went to chew on the of Remains Of Sahlokinir.

"I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing Held back." She said.

"Alright. I do have a few. Who are you and what do you want of me?" He asked.

"I'm one of the last members of the blades." She explained.

"A very long time ago, the blades were Dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, The greatest Dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the Last

Dragonborn emperor, the blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that Dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"I see. What do you know about the Dragons coming back?"

Lydia dropped a bone next to him, eagerly waiting for him to throw it. He picked it up and tossed it into the distance and she went after it.

Delphine Wrinkled her forehead.

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here."

"The one called Alduin and I have crossed paths before, actually."

She drew closer attention to him after he said that.

"Really?! Where?!" She Demanded.

Lydia came back carrying what seemed like a large log in her teeth. She dropped it at his feet so he could throw it.

"Where's your another toy, Girl?" He asked.

She whimpered and rolled around in the Grass as he sighs.

"Fine. Fine. One moment please." He excused himself.

He hoisted up the log and chucked it as far as he could throw it and Lydia took off after it.

"I'm sorry about that. She has a thing For fetching. Anyway, I saw it burn Helgen to ashes." He replied.

"Damn it, We're blundering around in the Dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!" She began to pace with her palm to her chin.

"Well then, What's the Next move?

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the Dragons." She said.

"The Thalmor are our best lead. If they are not involved, they'll know who is."

Lydia came back a second time carrying a Large Dwemer Scarp Piece. He picked it up and Tossed it far away and again Lydia took off after it.

"You keep bringing up these Thalmor. Who or what are they again?"

"The faction that rules the Aldmeri Dominion. The ones who nearly destroyed the Empire during the great war, thirty years back. There's no worse enemy to Humankind In Tamriel. The Empire barely survived the last war. The Thalmor don't intend to lose the next one."

"So you're saying they Are threats to Humans?" He leaned in.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmmmmmm. I'll see to it when This Dragonborn Prophecy is resolved I'll Have Investigations put out on these Thalmor. I'd like to hear their side of thestory before doing anything. Now, what makes you think they are responsible?"

"Nothing Solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anyone else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The War was basically over. Then a Dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the Dragons are attacking everywhere. Indiscriminately. Skyrim is Weakened, the Empire is Weakened. Who else Gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"I see your logic, But we don't know that for sure. We'll see in Due time but Time is against us. We need to Know what the Thalmor Know about the Dragons returning. Have any ideas?"

Lydia came running back and Dropped an Ebony ax next to him.

"Hmm?" Thel picked it up and inspected it.

"I'll have one of our Scientists look this material over. Nice find, Lydia!"

Lydia barked and did a little spin.

"You were saying?"

If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy...It's the center of their operations in Skyrim...Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia."

"How infiltrate the embassy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few Ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together...Meet me back in Riverwood, If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an Eye on the Sky. This is only going to get Worse."

"I'm going to Return this Horn to The Greybeards first. I'll link up with you later."

"Fine. I'll see you then, Dragonborn."

She left for Riverwood Soon after.

"Now to deal with Oddball..."

* * *

Down on the Road bellow Kynsgrove, among the wreckage of the phantom, there lies a near death Spec-Ops Elite. Limbs Crushed and quickly Bleeding out.

"K-k No..! This cannot... Be happening!..." He chocked.

Even the slightest Movement Resulted in Excruciating pain. One leg was twisted beyond recognition and his arms were in no better shape. His vision was blurred from loss of blood and his breathing was sloppy and Labored. He lay there in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Why?! Why!? Does misfortune always Find me..?...! Why do I have to die?! I don't want to! It's too Soon!" He cried in his Native tongue.

"The Point of Being an engineer and a pilot is not having to fight! I don't fight these battles because I'm afraid of Death! Yes! I Mattis, a proud elite fears death! I am a Coward!"

He was rapidly accelerating his death by his shouting in anguish and despair, yet he cared little.

"It's not fair!...Not Fair!...It's Too Soon!...Too Soon!...Too Soon! I want to live, Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit! I Want to Live! I Promised Them I would Live! I broke it! I broke the Promise..! I can't let it end now! Anything! Anything to Liiiiiiive!" He screamed.

"So that's what's making all that damn racket."

Three Vampires disguised as vigilant of Stendaar and one a citizen Approached the wailing creature.

"Oh, Poor thing. Looks like it's not going to last much longer doing all that shouting." A Nord Vampire Woman said.

"What even is it? It looks Weird." A Dunmer male remarked.

"Whatever it is. It's going to Die soon. I'll have a taste of its Blood to see if it's any good. I'm starving and no travelers have come to fall into our traps." A Breton Male said.

"Get away from me! This is all your fault! Damn Nirn Races! Damn Planet! Damn you All! I hope This Planet Gets Glassed to the Very core!"

He still spoke in his Native tongue so they had no idea what he was saying.

"Jheil...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Woman asked.

"Thralling it, Aishka?" The Dunmer rolled his eyes.

"We have enough servants already."

"But this one is Big! With this on our side, we can easily take territory from others Covens! Think about the Opportunity!"

"She has a point. Jheil. With more land we can expand our Hunting grounds here in Skyrim. This one can replace about ten of our current Thralls. We can't pass it up."

"Fine, Boudrul. Do what you want. But my Fangs aren't going anywhere near it."

"It's decided then. Aishka, will you do the honors?"

"With Pleasure."

She walked over and sat next to the crippled Elite. Him being so badly hurt, he could no nothing more than shout at her. She dipped a finger in the pool of his blood and bought it to her mouth and tasted it.

"Well? Is it good?" Boudrul asked.

"Good? It's absolutely Delicious! You must taste it after this! It has such an intimate taste."

"Hmph. I don't care what you say. I don't drink purple blood. It's just not Natural." Jheil turned his nose up.

Aishka climbed on top of her victim and whispered false securities in his ear much to his disdain. Her teeth to his neck the next moment after. Simultaneously drinking what was left of him and pumping his system full of Vampiric Fluid. The Body of The Elite began to go limp.

A few minutes pass. Nothing. Another few minutes. Still Limp.

"I guess he was too weak to be turned. Either that or the species was somehow Resistant." Jheil spoke.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try." Aishka stood.

"Let's get home, It's getting bright." Boudrul Said.

"Right. Still a shame, though."

As they are just beginning to go home, they do not notice the Body rise to its feet and grab a Nearby Plasma rifle not so far from him. A minute later he had the woman hoisted in the are with his hand around her throat. The other two had been killed.

"For giving ne this glorious Gift, I'll have you to quench this thirst in my belly."

"No! You can't! It's cannibalism!" She cried.

"I don't care."

He plunged His fangs into her chest and drank her for all she was worth and tossed her flaccid body to the air.

"OH YES! THIS POWER! IT'S ORGASMIC! YES! YES! YES! I WILL NO LONGER SUBJUGATE MYSELF TO BEING ORDERED AROUND BY MERE PISSANTS, NO! I, MATTIS! AM THE RULER OF MY DESTINEY! AND THE NEW WORLD!"

His laughter kept the Forest Animals in their dens for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Two figures are seen traveling across the face of the reach. Hopping over fallen trees and other obstructions they were less than a mile from the supposed crash site. The smoke and plasma flames made it obvious that they were close. They had made radio contact with a nearby patrol phantom and told them that they were here to assist with communications on the other side of the Maelstrom. After hearing that, they quickly organized an evac location giving them coordinates to their position not too far away. They arrived at the location. A flat plot of land with a few withered trees and several juniper berry trees yielding fruit. Reyna threw down a yellow smoke beacon and leaned up against a tree patiently waited for evac while Bryce sat on a fallen tree with his helmet off. Suddenly a blue butterfly fluttered up to him and landed on his nose.

His eyes widened with wonder as it stood there opening and closing its wings. For a moment, it left them open so it's eye pattern on its wings looked like a mask over his face. Soon after more and more Butterflies came and landed on his outstretched arms and fingers and shoulders, making him look like their respite. He grinned like a little child having a good time, and giggling all the while. Reyna wondered how he was so appealing to these species of Butterflies but it hardly mattered. It's a foreign species and could be Dangerous.

"Rook! shake those off. Now." She Ordered. She forgot he was deaf so she slammed the side of her fist into a tree. His ears perked up and he turned to her with a look of confusion spread on his face.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

"Shake those things off, they might make you sick."

"But butterflies are my favorite Creature, Reyna. They are on of the few things you don't need to hear for it to be beautiful." He frowned.

"Give me a break. You can play with Butterflies when we're off this God-Forsaken Planet." She sighed.

"It's not so bad." Bryce smiled.

"There's Snow here. Does that not remind you of Germany? Your Birthplace?" Tilting his head in question.

She pursed her lips and tapped her foot irritably.

"It's exactly why I want to leave. Some suppressed memories are starting to resurface, and it's making me sick to my stomach." She turned away.

"...Want to talk about it?" He offered.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why do you not want to talk about it?"

She exhaled sharply.

"For one, I barely know you. Only from what I read in your file. And two, It's a long story. A very long story." She said.

"I like Long stories." He piped up.

"You sure like to talk, Rook. I thought Asians were quite And mysterious. Which one are you anyway?"

"Korean on my mother's side and Japanese on my Father's." He answered.

"I don't have many friends so I tend to talk a lot when I'm around someone I'm fond of," Bryce smiled. Knowing full well what he insinuated.

"You're fond of Me?"

"Yes. You seem trustworthy and cool. A bit Tsundere. Actually very Tsundere if I had to describe you in a word. Like an Armored Cactus." He grinned.

"Abstracted," Reyna spoke.

"huh?"

"It means to be inattentive. You easily let your guard down and leave yourself open to Ambush. I don't. Even now, I'm monitoring five potential hostiles coming to inspect out little smoke signal. Put your helmet on and get ready."

"Wow, you're good." Bryce complimented.

As she predicted, five bandits came to inspect the Smoke signal. Upon arrival, they disturbed the Butterflies and they all dispersed in different directions.

"They scared away the Butterflies..." Bryce's face saddened.

Reyna took one look at them sighed loudly.

"_**Well, Look what we have here. Two Foreigners looking for Trouble.**_" She said.

"_**Well, Look what we have here. Two Foreigners looking for Trouble.**_" The bandit leader Spoke.

!

"What The..."

"How did She..."

"Impossible..."

They all looked on slack-jawed at the Spot on Prediction.

"Ah! You did it again!" said Bryce.

"See how easy it is to read Idiots like you? Same Generic, Cardboard-cut-out, One-Track Dialogue. It's Pitiful, to say the least."

Reyna shoved off the tree and cracked her knuckles so loud they sounded like dampened Firecrackers.

"This what's going to Happen: You send your Crew after us, and I and my Squadmate over here will play the Part of two Drunken Sailors and you all are the Baby seals. Do you know what Drunk Sailors do to baby seals? It's not a pretty."

"That's enough out of you! Give us your stuff!" One of them shouted brandishing a weapon.

Reyna pointed at the Leader and beckoned to him with her fingers.

"Come and take it."

"Here we go." Bryce remounted his helmet and

The Mage fell back and casts a protection spell and started to launch lightning bolts at her while the rest bull rushed them. Swords swung in his direction but he was able to maneuver around them needing to move from his spot. Reyna had adopted the Wing Chun Style but with her own violent twist to it. The problem with using such a large weapon is that it takes far too long to land a heavy blow. The Bandit leader charged forward and used this as his first attack. A forward heavy. She turned sideways and let the head of the Orcish Warhammer smash towards the ground and placed her boot firmly on the back of the head. Try as he might, he couldn't lift her weight along with the weight of her armor to free his weapon. She was flanked to her right by a sword and shieldsman who sliced at her. Tilting back, she avoided the hit while keeping the Hammer lodged into the ground and came forward when he was vulnerable from a missed swing. She grabbed his wrist and chopped into his ulnar nerve forcing him to lessen his hold on his weapon enough for to simply move her hand down his forearm and slap it out of his hand. He tried to bash her with his shield but She simply grabbed the edges and turned it like a wheel along with his arm with his elbow in a twisted into such a position, She kicked into it. Disarming him when his hand loosened its grip. She stomped higher on the handle of the weapon and it fell out of his hands as she kicked it away.

Bryce was aggravating them when none of their hits landed and him just moving so that they were only a centimeter away from hitting their target.

"Stay still dammit!"

"But you'll hit me if I do." He countered.

He threw his arm forward and several long and thick black cords and what seemed to be hints of microscopic Pink crystals in them snapped from the circular Gauntlet on his wrist and seized his quarry by their arms and legs. They were lifted into the air and pushed back a couple yards and dropped into an uncoordinated heap.

"I wonder If you'll ever be able to touch me. These Spindle Chords are made of a Crystalline and Ceramic-Rubber Material. They can extend up to a 6 meter Range and Manipulate themselves as I see fit. Since you Display such a lack of respect for the Butterflies, I cannot allow you to go on your way without teaching you a lesson." He shot them an accusing glare cold and sharp as steel.

Chords seized their Ankles including the Mage and Dragged them towards him within a moment. The ends of the Chords bulged until they became round and the size of Cannonballs and swarmed over them threateningly.

"Let's see how deep I can go." He grinned.

They began to lay into them and Pummel them at rapid speeds so savagely every square inch of their bodies were beaten senseless.

"I guess You can say I can go Balls Deep." He quipped.

"I'm done with mine." He said turning around to see Reyna give the Leader a Sine check.

"Just putting in the finishing touches. You're full of Surprises, aren't you?" She gestured to the Spindle chords.

"They're still in the experimental stage but they seem to be effective. But you were incredible! I've never seen anyone move like that in Spartan Armor!"

"To be fair, I've made some adjustments to its design."

A moment later the recon phantom arrived and allowed them entry by opening up the anti-gravity beam in its belly. Bryce stepped on the Leader as they left.

"Don't talk to me or my friend ever again."

Reyna tried not to look out the HUD of the Phantom because it showed the outside where there were bits of snow left. Suppressed memories resurfaced at their sight and she nearly vomited in her helmet. It was a short ride by phantom. Bryce twiddling his thumbs being nervous being so close to the Elites inside. They came towards a landing pad at the crash site and they were escorted to the meeting room by two majors. Upon arriving, Three thalmor justicars and a dozen Soldiers exited the room Leaving Rtas Alone with Five Ultras. Reyna and Bryce watched them leave never seeing Altmer before.

"Shipmaster Rtas, I presume?" She Asked.

"Correct. Please come in and sit and state your names." He offered.

They obeyed and sat right across from him.

"Field lieutenant Reyna Shepard."

"Field Lieutenant Bryce Sohn."

"Pleasure meeting your acquaintances."

"We've come to Establish the Interstellar Communications Terminal. Your Outside Forces are eager to hear you Status, sir."

"This is Excellent news. A nice change of how things have been going. What sort of device is capable of doing this?"

Reyna took off the device strapped around her back. It looked like a small Orange-red refrigerator with a small satellite dish on either side. An ultra relieved her of it and two others escorted it so their engineers could install and link it to their current communication system.

"This is a huge step forward. We can request Supplies for our current are dwindling and I feared starvation of the troops. Thank you." Rtas put a hand on her shoulder and walked her out and down the Hall.

"But there is one more thing I need for you to do. One of our ships has been Destroyed from what our scanners are telling us. That phantom held someone of great importance, The Arbiter. I fear he has bitten off more than he could chew. I need you to Investigate that Area. I can spare two troops but that is all."

"Will do."

"Good. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted and turned on her heel and left.

Rtas watched her and the other One leaves before shutting himself into his own quarters and sitting on the furniture with his hands to his mouth. Hoping that the Dominion keeps their end of the bargain.

* * *

"Have you figured it out yet? Or are you still boggling your Brain to try and figure it out?" Anaroniril asked already knowing the answer.

Jesik was now even further back than he was before. Helpless to whatever Magic he was using against him.

"..."

"Hmm? Nothing to say? Neither would I if I was subjected to this particular situation."

He stood up and the Throne he sat on fell apart into a pile of rubble.

"Sadly, you begin to bore me. No one has been able to figure me out and none will ever probably." He sighed.

With a single wave of his hand he summoned multiple bound daggers all arranged for three blades to be held between each finger.

"Time for you to expire."

"You think that can kill me? You're a fool! No one can kill me!"

"Ohhhh? You do seem to possess a rather impressive regeneration factor. Will you allow me to test that theory?"

"Bring it on you grandiloquent Bastard!"

"As you wish."

With a flick of his wrist he through all nine daggers at his direction expertly, point first so they may puncture their targets flesh.

"Throwing daggers? So simple it insults me!" He readied his bound sword to deflect the incoming targets.

Suddenly the daggers glowed a magnificent orange aura around them like they were being held by telekinesis. They accelerated far faster than they were thrown. So fast Jesik had only an instant to react as two cut through his hair when he dodged and the others buried themselves into the btree bark behind him.

"Quick on your feet you are. Perhaps that was not the proper way to approach your expertise."

He paused and then smiled.

"Ok, I'll try this."

Another flick of his wrist and this time nine bound swords appeared and he took hold of them with telekinesis. Each of them sliced and swirled in the air as if they are eager for battle.

"_Tch! Where does he get these ideas?! He's dangerous!"_ Jesik thought shifting his pose to suit fighting multiple opponents.

"One sword is enough. Two is dangerous yet foolish. Three is Outrageous. But nine? Hahhaha! It's unheard of!"

The sword stopped swirling and pointed erect at their target.

"Try this on for size."

All nine blades rushed forwards and began to act as if they were being carried by swordsmen and attacked. Jesik was used to fighting multiple enemies at once, but he could not predict these movements like he would a person. There were no limbs to see. All nine sliced and stabbed simultaneously from all directions but Jesik was able to hold them off and keep them from overwhelming him. Meanwhile, Anaroniril looked on with an unimpressed expression. He was getting aggravating. Just die already. After seeing that the Bound sword Fray had proved to be insufficient he called them off and they dissipated back into oblivion. Jesik showed no sign of fatigue.

"Why did you do that? I was starting to have fun."

"..."

"look who's not talking now? Realizing that nothing you do can kill me?"

"I shouldn't have to use this on you, but you give me no other choice."

Another flick of his wrist and eighteen more bound daggers appeared between his fingers in each hand.

"Don't you know that won't work on me? I've seen through your trick."

"You've seen through **That** trick. This one...You won't see coming."

"Try me, then."

"Remember that you offered."

Another moment later, the daggers in his hands were gone. They now rested deep into Jesik's body from his chest and shoulders down to his legs.

He gagged. Black blood came shooting up his throat as he fell back hard onto his back. Anira screamed yet nothing escaped the bubble. That was it. She could bear no more. She used her lightning to try and pop the bubble but it resisted her for a moment before yielding a bit. She kept it up and was almost through.

"And Now for The _Coup De Grace!" _

The earth itself shook when wisps of stone were ripped from the ground and joined together over Jesik's near comatose body. He shaped it into a massive Phoenix larger than a building with great detail and craftsmanship to symbolize the Aldmeri dominion and lifted himself to its shoulder. Jesik thought he was delirious from the loss of blood because he could have sworn the thing had opened its beak and let out an otherworldly Caw. The construct spread it's flapping wings and flew up high and did a nose dive towards the downed Jesik.

"You may possess A regenerative factor. But what happens when I destroy your body as a whole!? I'm Eager to Find out!" He yelled with glee holding on with a single hand onto the base of its wing.

"**ANARONILRIL! STOP IIIIIT!**"

At the last moment, The great Stone bird swooped upwards and became airborne once more. It Flapped it's wings over the popped bubble and Anaroniril levitated down to her.

"Anira? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Arrgh! You don't listen! He's not the one!"

"What do you mean he's not the one? Tell me now!"

"Jesik over there didn't attack my patrol, Anaroniril. Someone else did. They took me hostage and this brave Soul freed me from my captor! Don't you see? He's my champion!"

Anaroniril covered his mouth with both hands as his eyes widened. The Stone bird behind him fell into pieces.

"Oh. Ohhhh. Oh, my word. You're saying he's..."

"Yes." she crossed her arms

"And I was just about to..."

"Yes." She squinted at him.

"..."

"I believe you owe him an apology."

"..."

Jesik's body was levitated and fully restored with an advanced healing spell. He soon re awoke and laid eyes on a concerned Anira and a Scolded Anaroniril. His Ears were even pointed lower to show he was sincere in acknowledging his mistake. He was let down and Anria embraced him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Jesik. I thought you were a goner."

"..."

"Anaroniril, Don't you have something to say?" She glared back at him.

Anaroniril stepped forward head bowed and rubbing the back of his head anxiously while Jesik looked at him with a look of annoyance because he lost again.

"I'm Really Really Really Super Sorry!"

Jesik was taken aback. Just a moment ago he was a completely different person. What he thought was A typical Thalmor Justicar with the superiority complex was now on his hands and knees begging forgiveness.

"Tch! Anaroniril! You're so careless, what if we were being watched!?" She looked around with a detect life spell but saw nothing in the area worth worrying about.

"_This is not how Altmer behaves getting on their hands and knees like this._" Jesik thought.

"_And if so, it would be to another Altmer! This guy is weird!_"

"You can even hit me as much as you want until you feel better, I deserve it for acting like such a jerk!"

"Anaroniril that's a bit much, You're starting to embarrass even me!" Anira sighed.

As much as he wanted to give him a piece of his mind, Jesik couldn't bring himself to hit someone who looked so pathetic. Even he would feel bad afterwards.

"Tch! I'm not going to hurt someone who can't fight back. It's part of my code." Jeik turned and crossed his arms to act uninterested.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes, Yes. Now get off the ground before one of your Thalmor friends see you like that."

A moment later they were shaking hands and introducing themselves.

"My name is Anaroniril! It's so good to meet my fiance's champion who saved her from danger! Many thanks brave one!" He said shaking Jesik's hand rapidly.

"I'm Jesik. Just Jesik."

"See Jesik? Anaroniril is actually quite the Sweetheart!" Anira said while pinching Anaroniril's cheek.

"He just has to act like that when another Altmer is around to set an example because he's Elenwen's son. but We've known each other since we were babies. And I guess he got so violent because he thought I was in danger." Anira gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed furiously.

"I just wished everyone could get along better. All this fighting over race and gods is ridiculous."

"I agree." Jesik nodded.

"huh?" Anaroniril noticed Jesik's ears through his bangs.

"Wow! I didn't know you were an elf too!"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I do have some Elven blood in my veins." He lied knowing his entire appearance was only an aesthetic he could change on a whim.

"I know! In celebration of Anira's safe return, we should have a feast back at summerset-"

"Anaroniril..." Anira squinted at him.

"Oh, yes. Alinor...you look elvish enough so that nobody will give you trouble and you should be welcome to our estate near Firsthold. Also, this would be an excellent excuse to get out of wearing this stuffy uniform." He pulled at his collar.

"Never been to Alinor." Jesik said.

"Then you're in for a treat! I and Anira have this secluded spot on the beach that we go It'll be fun!" He chimed. His eyes beaming like jewels.

Later they were flying high on the Stone Phoenix that was created earlier. They had to stop by the Embassy first to tell his mom where they were going. Anira had him the story of what happened with a few tweaks to it and even included the one Jesik was after.

"Hmph! I knew Stormcloaks were a Mean-spirited bunch but this Emeral Sound like a real Fiend." He said.

"Tell you what, When our little trip is over, how about I tag along and help bring her to justice? Just the three of us? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jesik replied.


	26. Chapter 26

It was dark by the time John and Courtney made it back to Fort Dawnguard. It was a long and exhausting trek back but he felt better knowing he was in relatively safe hands inside the fort. Walking through the canyon and to the Structure he noticed fortifications had been made since he was last here. Walking past the campfire, he payed no mind to it and only thought of delivering his Report back to Isran and getting some rest so he can be fresh for the next day. But there was something off; There was nobody in sight. Even if they were all in for the night, they would have at least have someone keeping watch while the others slept.

"I don't like the look of this, Cheif. Stay Frosty."

The sound of Ice spikes being flung alerted him and he took up his assault rifle and progressed upwards towards the Forts entranced to be greeted by the sight of a Vampire attack team assaulting the Fort. Isran had up a magical protective sphere around him that harnessed the power of sun energy to become a Dangerous foe to face in close combat to the Vampires while swinging around his Warhammer. He took them by surprised and mowed them down from behind with rapid shots from his AR, the rounds making a thunderous racket throughout the canyon. He made sure not to have his allies catch any of his friendly fire with his expert precision with short controlled bursts watching them drop to the ground after each burst. With the threat taken care of, everyone besides Isran stayed inside for the night. John approached to his side with his AR holstered.

"Look at this. I should've known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to Step up our defenses." He said kicking over a Vampire's corpse off the small drop.

"I don't suppose you have some good news for me."

"Not really," John said.

They both stepped inside the protection of the Fort to continue their conversation. The Door was locked and bolted behind them.

"Damn. Well, what do you know?"

"The vampires were looking for something trapped In Dimhollow. A Woman."

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she? More importantly, Where is she?"

They stooped in the middle of the main room.

"She was lost and couldn't find her way home, so I took her there," John explained.

"I'm waiting to hear what any of this means," Isran said dryly.

"They also have what is called an 'Elder Scroll'. Sound familiar?"

The room went silent.

"They What? And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the Scroll?" He growled.

"I'm lucky to make it out alive, Sir."

"Right, So they have this woman and an Elder Scroll. By the Divines, this couldn't get any worse. This is more than you and I can handle." Isran put palm to his face and exhaled loudly.

"We have to do something. Anything."

"Well of course we do. I'm old, not stupid. We're just going to need some help." Isran took a seat at the long table.

"If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but..."

"But what?"

"There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skills, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance."

"Alright. Where can I find the people we need?' John asked.

"Right to the point, aren't you? I like that. Not like those fools in the order. We should keep it small. Too many people, and we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I think we'll want Sarine Jurard. Breton girl, Whip-smart and good at tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the reach, convinced she was about to find the biggest dwarven ruins yet."

"And she'll help?"

"Hmph. Might need a little convincing, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar, big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got it in his head years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I I knew he was out scouring Skyrim for more beats to tame. Bring the two of those back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan."

"Understood, sir."

John went to a secluded part of the Fort to get some rest.

"It's so strange..."

"What?" John asked.

"The Homo Sapiens residing on this planet are genetically identical to Humans from our Native universe. Despite having completely different Evolutionary paths. They only differences were so minuscule even I almost missed them."

"And what does that mean?"

"My guess? We've stumbled upon an Alternate branching universe. A realm conceived from an infinite number of possibilities. Now that we know that another realm like ours exist, there is no telling what other possible universes may exist now. Perhaps a Universe where a Mechanical version of the Flood threaten the galaxy and a single person uniteing several other alien races to defeat them or maybe even where a lone marine battles the denizens of hell for survival. I know it sounds absurd but literary any possibility exist. Perhaps I just made those two concepts into existence just by acknowledging the mere thought."

"Hopefully, they're friendly."

"Wouldn't hold my breath on that, chief."

John slid down against the wall in a dark corner with the rifle cradled to his chest. Tilting his head down he attempted to achieve his well-deserved sleep.

"Good night, John."

* * *

Thel continued to play fetch with his lycan inflicted Housecarl until the beast blood within her had run it's course and eventually left her body and retreated back into her spirit. He lifted her naked body up from the pile of crumbling bones and dust that used to be the wolf beast moments ago. Gathering the pieces of her armor into his free arm he searched around for the Oddball's vessel which was located not too far away, just down by the base of Kynsgrove. Luckily, he had left the Gravity field open and he was able to pass freely inside the ship with no issues. Once inside, it struck him that the inside of Oddball's ship was vastly larger than the inside of any other phantom. In fact, it was large enough to accommodate an entire phantom comfortably inside the phantom. But that didn't make sense because the phantom was standard sized. He concluded that Qua was using the Bigger-on-the-inside technology he mentioned in the ruin where he discovered that Delphine took the horn.

The inside was mostly green carpet from the living to the hall from what he could see. A massive 20 foot long flat screen dominating the entertainment center with multiple couches and pillows aligned to create a home theater. The lava lamp her saw earlier was one of four that was scaled from floor to ceiling in a tasteful corner of the living room. He walked about and sat Lydia onto one of the couches and covered her with a blanket and sat down the armor not too far away. He spied five large bean bags, several other Tv's, a desk top computer, an air hockey table, a foos ball table, even a basket ball court, and other Luxury possessions.

Strange for someone who seemingly lived alone. Though it was a lot of things, they were all tastefully placed. The scent of food perfumed the air. Someone was cooking here and recently. He headed towards the kitchen calling out for Oddball to show himself but no answer. Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed many plastic containers full of food lidded with aluminum foil on the table. It seemed enough to feed half a dozen of his soldiers. He almost wondered how Qua could cook all this in such a short time. He noticed that the refrigerator door was wide open and a pile of flour on the floor and a trail leading to the bathroom like something was dragged through it. He pulled out his carbine and slowly made pace to the bathroom at the end of the hall following the trail. Inside the bathroom, he could clearly see the leg of an elite hanging out from the side of the bathtub. Fearing the worst he rushed forward to investigate only to see Qua in the tub Snoring.

He had it with his antics and wouldn't take anymore of it. He planted his boot firmly on Qua's chest and twisted the handle of the cold water. Qua suddenly woke up flailing, but was pinned down and couldn't say anything more than gurgling nonsense. Thel waited about ten seconds before he let him up and turned the water off. Qua was a coughing mess for a moment.

"I give you an order, a direct order and here you are sleeping inside of a human sanitary bin. Give me one good reason not to fire you!" Bellowing over the unbelievable incompetence of his Subordinate.

"...Because I don't technically work for you?" Qua arrantly replied.

Thel deeply frowned at the Snarky reply.

"Don't you Sass me!"

Thel pushed him back down and let the water run over his face again for another ten seconds.

"A solider died this day, and here you are doing nothing you lazy bastard! If not for the heroics of Lydia, I may have been killed this day! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Shooting Oddball an accusing glare.

Qua turned his head away to avoid eye contact.

"Is it too late now to say soooorrry?" He said

"It is well beyond apologies, Oddball!"

"Cuz I'm missing more than just your booodyyy!" Qua had begun to sing loudly.

"You will take me seriously!" Thel put pressure on his foot to shove him down under the water.

Another ten seconds of the water and Thel let him up one last time.

"Alright! Chill! Chill! Let me explain! Geezus!" Qua finally surrendered waving him off.

"You'd better start talking." His eyes narrowed.

"I just went through a phase of my life cycle. Biologically, you and I both share the same species but like Pluton, I'm a Bio-warrior created to especially kill Spartans, Alright? Things happened when I was still me now I'm this. It comes in every two months for a few weeks, my body was flooded with hormones and it didn't know how to handle it, so I was knocked out so it could deal with it." Qua explained.

"What Nonsense are you talking about now, Oddball? What do you mean when you were still you and who is Pluton?" Thel frowned.

"Ohhhh my God! Does the writer of this story have to do a flashback to help explain what happened to me? Huh?"

"Stop with your nonsense and tell me! That's an order!"

"Alright! Ok! Have you seen Mulan? The Disney movie? The Chinese girl that dressed like a guy to get into the military?"

"No."

"Alright. I was kinda like that, a super long time ago." Qua had begun to recount his backstory to the best of his abilities.

Lydia had begun to stir from her slumber. stretching and yawning from her transformation induced nap. She felt a draft of cool air going up between her legs and the weight of her Armor no longer protecting her.. She lifted up hurriedly only for the sheet covering her to fall down revealing her naked chest. Quickly wrapping her self in the blanket to cover her naked body she tried to recount what had happened. After putting two and two together, her fair skin turned blushed a bright red and her cheeks burned. He had seen her naked! Again! She was so embarrassed at the thought of viewing her in such a position made her want to die right then. Just jump out the ship and put an end to it. Lydia pulled the Sheets over her head rolling into a ball and buried the knuckles of her clenched fists into her face.

Suddenly she had smelled the food's aroma on the table. Instantly forgetting her shame sniffing animal like, she fashioned a robe to cover herself and went on to search for the source of the Aroma leading her into the kitchen. After going a few days without food, she didn't care who it was for. She tore into a few of the containers, wolfing down the contents of the Southern-styled food. Shoving mouthfuls of beans and rice, Collard Greens, Pork chops, and all that was offered on the table. She ate more than she could swallow in her ravenous frenzy and a lump formed down her chest as the passageway was too narrow to fit all of it down at once. She pounded on it to get it going but it was no use. She spotted a tall pitcher of iced tea and removed the top and drank the contents to wash the food down. It was sweet, almost overwhelmingly so but it did the trick. Relieved, she took an armful of buttery biscuits to munch on while she went to see what all the yelling was about.

Qua was in the middle of explaining when Lydia walked up beside her thane munching on one of the biscuits Qua had made. Thel was glad she had woken so soon but urged Oddball to explain himself.

"So around the time Reach was being invaded, Little ol me thought it was a good idea to sneak into the Military to serve the covenant. But back in those days, Girly Split-lips weren't allowed to fight." Qua started.

"What does that have to do with you?" Lydia asked.

Thel raised an eye ridge.

"I'm getting to that, Now I got a hold of some of my dad's old zealot armor and decided to masquerade as solider when the trainees were getting shipped off planet to war. I accidentally wound up on a Covie ship meant for scientific advancement with some volunteers to advance the progress of bio-engineering. The same Assholes who made Pluton."

"But what does that have to do with you being a-" Lydia Started.

"I said I was getting to that! As I was saying, I got on that ship with some volunteers and apparently, it was more than they signed up for. Gene-splicing was their favorite little toy at the time. Part Brute, part elite, and Guta. And they needed to feed their little pet and who was the food? Bitch, you guessed it! We were."

"But you're obviously male. What do you mean when you were a woman?" Lydia interrupted.

"If you'd stop saying things I can get to that. So here we were in this big ass cage about to get eaten by this thing when my helmet gets knocked off and everyone sees this female among them. Sometimes I wish the thing had eaten me then what the Scientists decided for me after that."

Qua began to purse his lips and scowl at those old memories.

"I don't get it, what does it have to do with-"

_**"INTERRUPT MY STORY AGAIN, LYDIA! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"**_

Lydia flinched and retreated behind Thel for a bit from his angry outburst and thought it was for the best to keep her mouth closed now that her Werewolf form had been expended for the day.

"Anyway, The Scientist Jerk-offs decided that a female can be used in greater versatility than a male. So, you know what they did next? Stripped me naked, hooked me up to some tubes and wires, Injected some advanced healing chemical- wait what was that called?"

He scrambled for the name of it but was uanbale to remember.

"Oh, forget it. Let's just call it essence of wolverine. Started cutting me into pieces to see how potent the shit was, including lobotomy and draining out my spinal fluids and harvesting my infinite resource of Egg cells and organs. Basically, they harvested everything on and in my body every fucking day for twelve goddamn years of that endless Misery of being spare parts for their experiments and their plaything!"

His voice growing more hostile and angry by the second.

Lydia had to put a hand to her mouth in horror. The Arbiter psychically cringed and even began to step back to the far wall.

"Think that was bad? Oh, it get's much better. Then they decided the forcibly breed me so they can have an army offspring with the natural energy source like ol' pluton. An army of spartan killers at the covies disposal. Good thing they failed too, or else you'd be out of a job, Arby."

"Wait, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, the offspring were fully capable Bio-warriors surpassing their earlier incarnations, they were...how should I say this? Mentally retarded. Seriously, they couldn't do anything except piss and shit everywhere and chew on legos. But one guy got it in his head than it was a good idea to convert my mind into data and implement it into a newly grown specimen thinking I was mentally broken and submissive. My other body was just tossed aside. So I'm currently inhabiting the Body of my own son at the moment. To sum it all up, I got a powerful body, fucked shit up, then went bat shit crazy after being left in solitude for twenty years. And that ladies and Gentleman, is my shitty OC Backstory." He propped his legs up and put his arms behind his head.

Thel was completely dumbstruck for a moment before he was able to speak.

"On behalf of the entire Covenant, I offer the sincerest of apologies for what we did to you, Qua." He tried to reconcile to sooth the tension.

"Too late for apologies, Arby. Twenty Years too late." He stood up and looked at them both with dangerously narrowed eyes.

Lydia had become instantly Intimidated from the cold and heavy aura that was pouring off him an filling the room.

"You're not going to be hostile towards us, are you?" Arbiter gripped the hilt of his energy sword.

"What? Me? No! I'm Neutral Good. If I was mad about it I wouldn't be around helping you wouldn't I?" Qua Grinned cheerful all of a sudden.

"I see. My mistake." Thel loosened the grip on his weapon.

"I and Lydia will be speaking in the main room. Come join us when you're done here." With that, he left with Lydia in company.

"yeah! I'll be right there! How about some Drinks, huh?"

"Sounds good."

Oddball watched them go down the hall and into the room and made sure they were out of earshot. He turns to the Reader and whispers.

"Psst! I'm actually Chaotic Neutral pretending to be Chaotic Good in this story! Heheheh!"

Thel stood over his Housecarl and thanked her for her Heroics saving him and all. And began to lay on the big news on her. He decided that she more than deserved a promotion. He told her that she had been Promoted to Spec-ops effective immediately. Lydia beamed with pride and tried her hardest not to grin. Though she had a full set of perfect white teeth, her molars had grown into that of a canine. She couldn't help it. She damn near tackled his leg in the act of hugging him. Again, he was unfamiliar with this form of affection so he just patted her head timidly.

"Oh, get a room you two." Qua came in cracking his neck and back.

"Where to, Cap'n?" Qua stood by a terminal ready to input coordinates.

"Take us to the Greybeards. I'm getting sick of this damn horn." Thel Instructed.

"Aye Aye!" Oddball went into the kitchen for the drinks and discovered that Lydia had assaulted a third of the prepared food. It was for her anyway so he wasn't mad only mildly annoyed that she didn't clean up after herself. Peering over the empty bowl of food he whistled.

"Oh, that's going straight down to the thighs."

He opened up the fridge and took out three three bottles of Figi brand water, revealing a preservation device big enough to fit a head inside. The see-through glass showed the decapitated yet still animate head of Raiden from Metal Gear Solid.

"Kill me."

Qua reaches over and grabs a chocolate pudding cup.

"Later."

Shutting the Fridge he returned with drinks in hand.

"No matter what the next thing the Greybeards might want me to do, I'm going to investigate this Miraak and find out his intentions. Miraak... The name distresses me and I don't even know why."

"Whoever he is, he's no match for you, Thel," Lydia smiled.

"Your endless faith in me never ceases to lighten my mood."

"Oh, Gawd. If you're gonna make out, do it where I can't see or hear it. Jeezus." Oddball made a gagging sound with his finger symbolically going down his throat.

He tossed them their drinks which Lydia drank halfway in one go and Thel had emptied the container.

"The new dragon soul I devoured will serve me well. I'll save it for when I really need it. No doubt, Alduin will keep reviving his subordinates to slow us down, but he will only be sending them to their grave once more. Alduin will be defeated and this world will be saved." Thel said looking out the window the ship being guided by auto- pilot.

"I swear it."

Lydia didn't want to bring up the topic She was distressed to what his answer might have been. What Delphine said really bothered her. Why did he bother to keep her around? The question burned in her head so she worked up the courage to ask him right then and there so she could know the truth.

Thel? I've been thinking."

"About what, housecarl?"

"Are you keeping me around out of obligation because of what happened at fort Amol?"

Thel exhaled at his inquiry and came down to meet her face to face.

"What happened at Amol was my own lack of foresight and terrible judgment. And because of that, things happened that probably can't be helped. I made that decision with Aharn because I didn't want you to die so soon after we had met. Now that I've gotten the chance the fight with you, I can see that you are faithful and honorable enough for me to be legitimately fond of you. Whatever Delphine may have said was simply ignorance."

He told her Grasping her shoulders all the while.

"In fact, you're the reason I bother to stay here. I could have stayed with the ship and help organize a plan to escape this world and avoid this whole Dragonborn prophecy, to begin with. But I know that there're people like Hadvar, Balgruff, Ireleth, and Others who are worth the hurt to save. Especially you, Lydia."

"Aww," Qua said looking like he was touched by the tender moment.

"They're going to make Space babies."

With renewed confidence, Lydia smiled gratefully fighting back her watery eyes.

"T-Thanks, Thel. It...was really good to h-hear that from you."

The scene would be worthy of Broadway if Lydia wasn't such a klutz at tying knots. The tie hold she thought was secure on her improvised Robe had given way falling to the ground leaving her completely exposed. Oddball spat out his drink, Thel and Lydia just stood there awkwardly staring at one another.

"..."

"..."

"Oh my god, Lydia. Keep your clothes on, there are children reading this Fanfiction."

Time passed normally until they had arrived at the frozen bosom of high Hrothgar. Lydia redressed into her armor and accompanied Thel to the Greybeards so he could complete his assignment and return the Horn to them. Opening the ancient doors and meeting Arngeir praying or meditating on his knees he didn't know in the main room. He didn't want to be rude by interrupting the ritual but he had little patience to spare at the moment. He walked in front of his master and presented the horn to him. Arngeir was Delighted, taking the Horn into his coat.

"Ah, You have retrieved the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have passed all the trials." Arngeir spoke whilst standing to his feet.

"I have," Thel replied.

"Come with me. It is time for us to Formally recognize you formally as Dragonborn."

The other Greybeards had arrived and began to surround him in a ritualistic manner.

"You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, "Dah", which means "Push"," Arngeir Said as he prepared for later events.

Master Wulfgar approached him and whispered the word down into the floor. The word imprinted and the floor had become a word wall for Thel to read and learn it.

"With all three words together, your shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely." He warned Thel.

Dah had been added to it's coupling words Fus and Ro to complete the shout of Unrelenting force. Master Wulfgar then allowed them to tap into his own latent knowledge of the word, fully fleshing it out to it's greatest extent. Unrelenting force has now been mastered Utterly.

"You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would speak to you."

Thel instructed Lydia to keep her distance for this and she obeyed.

"Stand between us and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready."

Thel Plated his feet firm and nodded in agreement. He nearly regretted doing so. The Greybeards Lifted their hands towards them and began to chant.

_**Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok.**_

His head and sight blurred and felt Discombobulated as if he has been smacked in the face with an active flash grenade, but he was for the most part fine afterward.

"Dovahkiin. You have tasted the voice of the Greybeards, and passed unscathed. High Hrothgar is Open to you." Arngeir smiled.

Thel thanked him and with Lydia exited their home and went back to Qua's Phantom.

Oddball was on the couch playing the Latest DOOM game on his Console which he had paused once The two of them had returned.

"Too much to drink, Arby?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said holding a hand to his head.

"I just need to lie down for a moment." He had the made himself comfortable on the nearest couch.

"I'll get something cold to put on your head." Lydia went into the kitchen to fetch something pertaining to that.

Oddball shrugged and continued playing his game.

"What is this?" Thel asked pointing at the Doom Marine that was currently beating down on a much larger horned being.

"Uhhhh. Doom Guy. Going around, Killing demons, Wrecking shit." Oddball answered as he pulled out the Chainsaw and sawed through a Hell knight and picked up the ammo that sprayed out.

"I do not understand. How does Ammunition spray from that creature's wounds?"

"Because He's Doomguy."

Thel let Oddball go about playing his unrealistic game and waited for Lydia to come back.

"Oh, yeah." Qua turns to the reader.

"You know that convenient weapon you find that you turn out really needing later on in halo games? Yeah. You're welcome, Cock bite."

"Who is he talking to?" Lydia came back after discovering the frigid power of the freezer with a bag of frozen peas for her Thane.

"Ignore him. He's mad, remember?" Thel took off his helmet and placed the Bag to his head.

"Onwards to Riverwood, Oddball."

"Aye Aye! Cap'n!"

* * *

The dark and unnerving cave of Cragwallow Slope served as his base of operations for now. Mataias had completely taken over this place on his own and only sparing the ones who swore to obey his every command. The others, he simply drank.

The shaky apprentice watched as her old teacher had shriveled into a loose bag of bones with Mataias's two fingers piercing her neck. He had learned that feeding with his mouth proved uncomfortable and was able to drink from his fingers more than effectively. The sucking noise was the equivalent of the last last of the water going out a bathing tub. A high pitched draining noise. Feeding on Nirn races proved to do little to sate his hunger. He needed members of his own kind to properly sustain him or else he would eat far more than he would in comparison to just one Elite. He exeprimeted with his powers and discovered that the people he had fed off of turned into a zombie-like creature. Unique to his own biology mixing with the dreadful disease. Almost as blood thirsty as he was. It was Delightful for him because he needed as many workers to go out and hunt for him as possible. Meal dropped to the floor and writhing in reanimation. It's skin not a dark green-gray and almost literally, skin and bones.

"B-blood...Let me drink some of It...Just a little!" It spoke.

"How troublesome..."

The Zombie leaped at the Young mage in order to feed but was pulled back by the foot and splattered against the wall with sheer force.

"So troublesome when your food needs food." Mataias frowned.

"You there, Nirnling. What is your Name?"

"I'm...My name it Tlim, sire." said the Young Dark elf.

"Sire? How quaint." He stepped towards her in a gentle manner.

She flinched at his stature.

"Shhh. Now, Now Tlim. There is no reason to make yourself vomit from fear. I, Mataias would like to make a deal with you." He was so reassuring. So calming she stopped tensing up.

"What kind of deal, sire?"

He stroked her cheek with a finger.

"You are beautiful by Nirn Standards, are you not?"

"I'm certainly not ugly."

"No, you are not. But eventually, even if you are an elf, your Beauty will fade. You will grow old, wrinkly, and frail. That can all be avoided. Eternal life. Is a bit a blood here and there and a sun allergy a very small price to pay for unsurpassed power and longevity?"

"...It certainly would be so."

"You see, Tlim. I am Forming a Legion. I will control the world and all will bend to my will. In that world you can be apart of my great circle. Be a general in my army, so to say. I need people who I can trust now so I can acheive this goal. Will you help me Tlim? Will you Help Me conquer the World?"

"..."

"If you refuse, I will spare you. You may leave this place and you will not fear me killing you. I may be a vampire, but I keep my word. However, I cannot say the same for my Minions. You see what your old teacher tried to do to you."

"..."

"Will you help me Tlim?"

She knew he wasn't giving her a real choice.

"Y-yes. Lord Mataias."

"Hold still."

When it was over he left her to recover. His plan was in motion. At first he had no idea how he could gain so much power, but a library erased all of that doubt from his mind. Held a book called The Acrturian Heresy. He had plans for that material. He knew what he needed to do to conquer the world. His Engineering skills will pay off far more than he could have hoped for.

* * *

A/N: I'm super excited for the what will transpire later on in the series! Follow and Fav because each one Means a Million! See you next chaper! Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

"_Gyuah! It's Just my luck! Stuck running errands! It's so boring and degrading I can't stand it!_" Bryce Walked cold from the Skyrim weather and miserable thinking to himself.

They didn't find anyone dead in the wreckage near Kynsgrove, so they assumed they had continued on foot somewhere.

He strode about the snow covered bridge to Windhelm keeping his head down whenever he walked past a guard. He had to shed his armor an don Nirn civilian attire to blend in with their populace. He was not without protection, though; a sidearm that was tucked against the small of his back was given to him in case he ran into trouble with anyone who gave him a hard time. A Windhelm guard approached his front as if he was suspicious of the newcomer. Bryce pulled his hood on tighter at this out of timidness.

"Citizen."

The guard then went on his way patrolling the perimeter. Bryce blew out a sigh a relief he walked through the doors and into the city. He began to reminisce why he was here in the first place.

"Bryce. We need to stock up on food Rations. Take this pouch of gold coins and go out and buy an adequate supply and return to the ship in 2 hours, got it?" She was standing over him with her hands on her hips giving him an intense stare.

Though they were both the same rank she had a dominance complex that just made him fold nigh instantly. As much as he groaned and complained she wouldn't have anything of it.

He walked with his hands in his pockets and head down around the depressing snow covered gray stone city until he got so lost he had to be redirected by the city guard. While he gratefully thanked her, he didn't notice The Dark red eyes watching him from the dare recesses of the city. Prowling for unsuspecting prey Stalking it with utmost competence.

"Heh."

He came to the busy market and walked up to the Dark Elf's stand selling meat and produce.

"What kind of deal can we make, Friend?" Arval put on a fake smile and welcoming voice. Something he had to do regularly to get anyone to buy anything.

"I was looking for some food to buy in bulk." Bryce stated.

"How much for your meat and vegetables?" He pulled out the swollen pouch full of septims.

The sight of the large bag made her grin from the dark corner so she closed the distance keeping her face hidden and looking to but something to avoid suspicion.

"Yes, Sir! I have goat roast so fine it will bring tears to your eyes!" He boasted.

"I'll take it, how much?" He took out a septim one after the other. To prepare for the purchase. The next moment was a blur. A small slender hand had snatched the pouch and was gone almost as fast as it appeared.

"Gah! You've been robbed, sir!" Arval shouted.

"Guards! Guards! Help!" Arval started but Bryce hushed him hurriedly by shooting him a glare.

"How much for that green apple?"

"...Uh, three septims." Arval answered confused as could be.

That just so happened to be how much he had in his hand.

"I'll take it."

* * *

She turned into an empty ally from running full speed in order to outrun the guards but to her surprise, they were none. She stopped to catch her breath and count the loot.

"Heh! 500 septims! Easiest haul I've made! What a slowpoke, that was a piece of cake!" She laughed.

Out of nowhere, she was seized by the back of her hair and shoulder. She screamed out of surprise and fear at the large broad hands that clutched her so tightly.

"Finally caught ya stinkin' Dark Elf!"

"Thought you were gettin' away with that? The city guard will be here to lock your thieving arse up where you belong!"

"_Shit! It's Rolf And Angrenor! They've been on my ass all this week! This isn't good!_"

Her cries did not go unnoticed.

"You damned Thieving, Dunmer!" Rolf roared before his smashed his fist into her cheek making her hit the opposite far wall of the alley with a harsh thud.

"I could have you rot in the jails for forty years for this!"

She picked her up and jacked her off her feet and up the wall with his Nord strength.

"C-come on! It's just a coin purse!" She groaned. Her nose was bleeding and a heavy bruise stained her cheek from which she was hit.

"You piece of skeever shit! Do you have any idea how much I hate you people?!" He blurted out.

His Massive hand gripped the back of her head.

"But you see, I'm a pretty Reasonable guy...So meet us at the Candlehearth hall every night around nine from now on and we'll forget this whole incident."

Angrenor And Rolf both Grinned.

"_Those Pigs! _"

The crunch of someone biting into an apple caught all three of their attentions.

* * *

"Hello?" Bryce said after swallowing.

"Oh, you. You're the Milkdrinker who got his money swiped. Sorry, but We need to hang on to it for evidence." Angrenor spoke.

"Well, Actually I was gonna say that.. " Bryce dropped his hood and rubbed his hand through his hair timidly.

"I Gave that Money to her, Sir."

**!**

She Couldn't believe that this 6'2" Breton was covering for her for absolutely no apparent reason. Was he a priest? Was this a sign from the gods to finally stop thieving?

"Anyway, with that said...I'd really appreciate if you let her go and gave me back my money."

"What's That!?" Rolf dropped the girl and began to approach him with Angrenor at his side.

"I really did give it to her." He insisted with a goofy grin.

"She's a family friend, you see. Leave her alone."

"A Family friend huh?" Rolf asked while picking his nose. Both he and Angrenor were both only a foot away from bryce.

Rolf placed a firm hand on Bryce's shoulder.

"How about you give us her name then?"

"..."

"Don't mess with us! Unless you want to go with her for obstructing justice! Huh? How'd you like that!?"

Rolf then took the booger he picked and planted it on Bryce's left cheek. The both of them Had a good laugh about it at Bryce's expense.

Bryce flicked the Booger off his cheek and remained calm with infinite patience.

"I really don't get it, what's the point in treating people like this? What are you trying to accomplish?" He asked looking at them with puppy eyes.

"THERE IS NO POINT! THIS IS OUR CITY! OURS! I DO WHAT I WANT BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, YOU PUNK!" Rolf shouted with his finger up his nose again.

"I already put snot on your left cheek, so how about we do the-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Bryce smashed his left fist into the Man's face causing his finger to sink in deep into his nasal cavity where it would be difficult to remove. Rolf folded like an origami figure and was sent to the ground hard.

"I've had enough of you and your shitty Attitude! Shove off!"

"Why you!" Angrenor growled and raised his to fight.

"Don't even try it. As soon as you take a swing, I'm going to break your rib cage like a box full of matches! Try me, See what happens!"

Angrenor took no heed to the threat and wound up to strike him in his face.

"Teh, you asked for it. Spindle Chords!"

A mass of black Tendrils flushed out of his sleeve and joined together into a large Lump and smashed into Angrenor's chest and pushed him into the far wall. Bryce retrieved the Spindle Chords back into his sleeve and adjusted his collar.

"The nerve of some people. Makes me sick to my stomach."

He looked down towards the Roughed up Dunmer thief who was still dumbstruck at his actions.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you'd run off for sure." Bryce smiled.

"You...Helped me."

"Uh huh." He grinned like a Goof.

"But...I Robbed you! Aren't you mad?!"

Bryce pursed his lips at the question.

"Kinda, but not at you. Judging from your tattered clothes, Skinny body, and dirty cheeks; You don't live well around here. Same with the Person I was with at the stall. Is there some kind of thing against your people here?" Bryce asked. He squatted down next to her eager to listen as always in his nature.

"It's hardily fair for our kind here." She frowned.

"It wasn't all bad. At one point it was pretty alright here. But the great war stirred up hatred for Elven kind. And it hadn't been the same since. We live in run down buildings, we get few guard patrols, even the districts name we live in 'Gray Quarter' isn't very nice. And not just us, The Argonian's at the Docks don't get fair treatment." She curled up into a ball and buried her face into her knees.

"I just want things to go back to how they were before."

The sound of a bag of coins got her attention. He had tossed the swollen coin purse at her side.

"You're really letting me have this?!" She almost shouted and a smile of hope creeping up on her face.

"Yup. Wouldn't want to look like a liar. And it Looks like you need it more than I do. Don't worry about me, I can get by just fine. Now, get out of here before these idiots wake up."

He helped her up and hurried her away before anyone saw what was going on. He waved her goodbye with that same Goofy grin before he turned walking away with his hands in his pockets.

She was just about to turn the corner and get away but she couldn't just leave it to end like this. She turned and ran back towards him. Bryce noticed that her scent was getting closer and turned around in time to receive her warm embrace. He returned the hug and she went running around the corner and disappearing from sight.

"_Darn it! I didn't even get her name! Ah, well._"

At the moment he had bigger problems; Like how he was going to explain this to Reyna in a way that doesn't get him in serious trouble.

He returned to the ship with nothing to bring back and was immediately chewed out by Reyna.

"And where's the money? Even if you couldn't buy anything you would have still had your money!" She barked.

"I lost it." He said simply and made his way past her.

She gripped his shoulder and stopped him from going any further.

"What do you mean you lost it?!"

"I said I lost it, alright!? I probably dropped it and didn't notice because I'm deaf, remember? This wouldn't have happened if you did it yourself instead of sending a deaf guy to run errands for you!" He snapped.

"..."

^I'm sorry I yelled. But I'm tired of you bossing me around. I'll go an hunt and bring something back later. Just...leave me alone for a moment.^

"...Ok."

* * *

She had escaped the city through a small, inconspicuous hole in the great walls where a block of it used to be from where she entered. Holding the gold coins tightly to her chest she climbed up the snow hills and returned to where she had left her master. Standing, arms crossed in the calm blizzard not too far north of Windhelm.

"What did you find out about the Spartans, Tlim?" Mataias asked her. Still with his back to her.

"They are clueless to your disappearance and whereabouts, Lord Matias" She reported.

"Good." He held up and reexamined the Single piece of Aetherium in the sunlight.

"Good."

* * *

It had been a long seven-hour flight on the giant rock bird back to Alinor. At least Anaroniril saddled it and made it comfortable to ride on. As Anaroniril hung onto the Bird's reign, Anira held on to his waist and him onto hers. The high wind danced through Anaronirl's and Anira's hair causing it the flow back making him admire their beauty. The sky was a just turning a gold orange from the sun setting with Dark bluish clouds decorating it like a fine painting. Jesik decided to lighten the mood. They had grim looks on their faces from sheer boredom on the flight. Anira even resorted to playing with fire magic to pass the time.

"Hey Anaroniril, want to hear a joke?" He had asked him from the far back.

He turned his head towards him.

"Alright. Let me have it."

"Ok. What do you call a Nord with Two brain Cells?"

Anira's ears perked up and tuned into the joke.

"A Nord who has an irreversible and highly progressed case of Brain Rot?" Anaroniril answered.

"Pregnant."

It took a second before the joke made sense to Anira and she covered her mouth with a giggle. Anaroniril Got it right after her and he chuckled.

"What do you call a wood Elf that doesn't lie, cheat, or steal?" Jesik asked.

"I don't know, what?" Anira said.

"A dead wood Elf."

This earned an open mouth chuckle from both of his audience's mouths.

"What do you call a Kahjiit that isn't addicted to Skooma?"

"What?"

"Tell you what, you get to name it if we find one."

The chuckles evolved into full on laughs after hearing that one. Anira had made a cute snorting noise laughing as hard as she did. She covered her mouth and nose to try and suffocate the noise but it could still be heard as she laughter. Jesik thought he should try some dark humor.

"How much did the Oblivion Crisis cost the Empire?"

Anira and Anaroniril waited patiently for his follow up. Jesik leaned in and whispered.

"Four Septims."

Anaroniril didn't think it was funny, actually a tad bit cruel to make such fun the previous Emperor and his sons like that. But he faked a smile while Anira could scarcely breathe.

"Look! I can see the port!"

Pointing down at the Archipelagos that made the Summerset Isle. A Heaven among the endless sea. A mysterious and ominous aura radiated form the entire province as they descended down towards the nearest port where usually ships would come to either ship or unload their cargo.

It was about time. The trip here from Skyrim was almost maddening. The lack of entertainment besides his jokes and watching Anira cast fire magic and creating small water tunnels that they flew through was just about all they had to keep them from thinking about how long the sixteen-hour flight was. Anaonirilr began to scrunch up his face and arch his eyebrows grunting all the while. Anira was doing something similar to but focusing more on the eyes and forehead.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's freaking me out." Jesik Asked.

"Huh? Oh, We're trying to look keep up our image. We are still Justicars." Anira answered.

"That's right. Now shut up and prepare for landing." Anaroniril turned to Jesik and looked at him with Piercing elven eyes.

He was taken aback by how quickly how his puppy dog friendliness turned into Serpent-like distaste.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it. That was good."

"Thanks..."

The bird floated flapping it's wings just next to the docks just enough for all three of its passengers could dismount before it crumbled into the waving sea. They were instantly greeted by an aged Kahjiit in fine Butler attire with a genuine smile. The docks were full of Bosmer and Kahjiit loading and unloading cargo onto ships being overseen by Altmer guards clad in Glass armor and spears.

"Master Anaroniril! Gads is pleased to see you doing well. Lady Anira looking as gorgeous as the seas of Elsweyr" The one who was apparently named Gads tipped his hat.

"Gats you old cat! You haven't changed a bit!" Anaroniril Grinned. He would have given the Kahjiit a hug if none of the Guards were looking.

"Heh heh. If Gads isn't careful, He may just outlive everyone in the house. Which would greatly sadden Gads to no end."

"heh heh heh! You just might old friend!"

Anira pet Gads behind the ears. She had been doing that since she was little. She knew he liked because he always purred.

"Ah! and a new guest! Allow Gads to have the pleasure of knowing your name, yes?"

Jesik was inwardly disgusted with the Subservience that Gads displayed, but he tried to be as polite as possible.

"My name is Jesik, good sir. Hope we can be good friends." Jesik did his best to smile. One that wasn't laced with murderous intent.

Gads smiled back politely.

"Now then that the introductions are over, let's get to the Estate and begin the vacation shall we?" Anaroniril started but felt a firm grip on his shoulder by a guard.

"Right after I see your paperwork. We can't have just anyone flying in on Magical constructs, can we?" The guard frowned down at them.

"Paperwork? How troublesome. Here, I have everything that you need to see." Anaronirl dug into his pocket and presented a stack of well-folded papers to the guard who looked them over with extreme scrutiny.

"Looks like everything is in order. On with you then."

"Hmph."

They were escorted to the horse-drawn carriage that shined like Crystal, Gold and Silver and Sharp-eyed horses that seemingly glowed with a white aura under the sun. Gads cracked the reigns to make them clop forward.

"Let's take the long way. This is our visitors first time here in Alinor. Let's show him around, Gads!"

"As you wish, young master." Gats then took a right instead of a left at the fork in the road.

They passed the School houses, Winery, Library, the clothier, the bakery, the First Hold square and various other places. Jesik was indifferent on the shining city of First Hold. It was nice to look at, but he was so Black-hearted that he couldn't really appreciate the shimmering Tower walls and clear skies where the sun would shine over them just enough for it to feel like comfortable warmth instead of blazing heat like in Elsweyr or Hammerfell.

"How do you like Alinor so far, Jesik?" Anaronirl asked from the opposite seat of the carriage with Anira cuddled under him and his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, Just wonderful! Nicest thing I've ever seen in my life!" He smiled.

Anaroniril smiled back.

"Alinor is great and all, but I love to leave home and see other lands. There's so much Tamerial has to offer and it would be a waste of elven years to stay cooped up here." He looked down to the Sleeping Anira.

"And there's no one else I'd rather to spend them with, No one else in the world."

Anira in her snooze shifted to get comfortable against his chest. Things as lovey dovey as this would usually make his stomach churn with disgust but these two looked as if they were lovers in past lives since the beginning of time. He flicked his head away and stared out at the sun setting on the glittering ocean. He couldn't understand why he had these kinds of feelings. Mortal feelings that he thought he had transcended.

Before he knew it, they were entering the Estate. It was a massive plot of land covered in perfectly groomed grass, a river flowing through its width with tiny orchards bearing strange flowers and only a cobbled road leading up to a fountain with a Phoenix as a centerpiece in the middle of a roundabout a way for exit and entry.

"Ah! Home!" Anaronirl exclaimed waking up Anira who stretched and yawned.

They had all dismounted from the carriage and Helped Gads down to the ground so he could join them inside. Of course, the Mansion was enormous gleaming with bejeweled decor and shimmering marble floors that had been polished over dozens of times. Just like the Altmer to live in such a gaudiness.

"If you'll draw us a warm bath we'd be most grateful, Gads." Anaroniril gestured upstairs.

"And fetch one of the nice maids and have her show our guest around so he does not get lost going to the lavatory.

"Yes, Lord Anaroniril. At once."

Jesik narrowed his eyes at Anaroniril. What did mean by 'us'?

He was shown around by a petite Bosmer maid while Anaroniril and Anira climbed the spiraling staircase upstairs. She opening up a jeweled silver door down one of the corridors and presented him to the guest room.

"And this is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay. Is there anything else you require?"

"No. You may leave."

She bowed respectfully and went on her way.

Closing himself up inside he jumped in the bed and rolled around in the softness of it's embrace. Though there were other things weighing heavy on his mind. He had started to feel things empathy and Jealousy. Things that he had thought he had risen above. Petty Mortal emotions that cause them to do irrational things. This made him very concerned. But what concerned him most is that he had begun to grow fond of the mortals, Especially the ones he had encountered while carrying Anira. Anira herself and Anaroniril. He hadn't had a companion for so long as Anira was with him. Perhaps he had formed some sort of thing Mortals called Friendship?

"Who needs friends!? I have knives!"

He turned over in the sheets to try and get to get to sleep. In the back of his mind where he had pushed it, the thought of having a companion or someone he could be close with didn't sound as bad as he made it out to be.

* * *

Their Thalmor Justicar Atire had been discarded not too far away from the Clawfoot Tub. The washroom was only lit by candle light and flowery incense scented the bubble bath. Anira laid back behind him stroking and tracing animals on his back with the tip of her finger. A game they played when bathing.

"Narwhal." He said.

"Yes."

"Sload."

"Good."

"Dragon."

"Hehehehe"

".…All I see is one long appendage between two round…..Awwwww Lewd!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Anaroniril turned his head over to her and kissed his fiance.

"Anything you want to talk about, Love?" Anira stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Yes actually. Have you heard of that fellow Ancano?"

"The one stationed at the College in Winterhold? I have."

"Don't trust that one. I have a bad feeling about him…"

"Why? He seems harmless enough."

"He's up to something."

"Aren't we all up to something?"

"In his case, it's not good."


	28. Chapter 28

Riverwood as always been a quiet and sleepy little settlement. Nothing too exciting going on at any given time. There was, however, the Arbiter Racing up and down the town with two small children, Dorthe and Frodnar on his shoulders while Stump, the dog chased alongside playfully. The children would laugh and giggle and tell him to run faster. He had recently lost a game of hiding and seek just before giving them both piggyback rides and racing around the town with them acting as if they were mounting a great steed. He was being carefully observed by Sigrid and Gerdur as he was, of course, playing with their children and they just wanted to make sure they were safe in his custody.

"He's great with kids. They just love him. Would you just look at Dorthe? I've never seen her have so much fun." Sigrid said to the Housecarl who was resting on the bench in front of her house.

"Yeah. I can tell." Lydia watched as He was climbed on and roughed up by the two small children.

"I don't think I could ever get Alvor to Spend that kind of time with Dorthe besides around the forge. He'd make a fitting Husband. A great role model."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Lydia had let her mind wander on the thought. She had thoughtThel seemed to Solitary to have the patience for a family.

Qua was nearby and he laughed loudly because he already knew what kind of thoughts were going through Lydia's head.

"What's so Funny, Qua? What do you know about raising a family?" Lydia Asked accusingly.

"Absolutely Nothing, Lyds. Honestly, my own kids probably hate my guts." he raised his hands defensively.

"You…Have kids?" Lydia arched her Eyebrow in question.

"Three of those little sex Trophies to be exact. Too bad I don't get raise em' anymore. Don't have custody." He shrugged.

"Probably because you're a Deadbeat, knowing you." Lydia accused.

"Don't get it twisted, Lil' Ma. I miss my three Babies. One's eighteen, the other is just turned seventeen and the youngest is twelve and I pay my child support on time every month."

"What happened that you can't have your kids, anymore?" Lydia asked.

He sighed loudly.

"That's the issue, My job. I fight for who's Pockets are deeper. Any other time I loot Ancient alien ruins and sell the things I find on the Black market." now being sprawled all over the floor.

"Everything from Smuggling to forgery I've done it. Lotta people want my insides to be my outsides because of it. Can't let the little ones get caught in the middle by that."

"Then I guess you're a half decent father at the least, then," Lydia admitted.

"Mother."

"What!?" she shouted.

What?" He asked.

Thel had finished with his business entertaining the Children and had called them inside the Inn. They went into Delphine's room and closed the door before opening up the false back panel and stepped down into the secret basement below where she was waiting on them.

"You're here. Good. I think I've figured out how to get you into the Thalmor Embassy." She rested her palms on the table.

"Let me hear it. If the Thalmor were as half the competent as you make them to be, I doubt that anyone let alone me are even able to get close."

"I noticed. You are too big and no matter what disguise I can get you, you will never be able to get in without looking suspicious. There's just no way."

"And we can't send Qua either."

Both of them pondered a solution to their predicament. Delphine couldn't go. She'd be recognized instantly and killed on sight. Just then, after scratching their heads for a while, both of them had realized the perfect solution. Qua, Thel and Delphine turned their heads towards the housecarl Lydia who was distracted at the moment playing a game on Qua's Device that he called an Ipad. She had sensed the sudden stop in the conversation and looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"What?"

They kept staring until it made her even more uncomfortable.

"Whaaaat!?"

* * *

His search for the Atherium shards was coming along nicely. Traveling those roads with a covered carriage as Tlim as his driver as he rested in the back of it with a pile of books next to him to keep him company. Spending so much time reading, he had gained a greater comprehension for magic, medieval weapons, and keeping unseen. But the history books are what kept him entertained him the most. He also liked the Slurs made by the Dunmer like 'Fetcher' and 'N'wah'. he got Tlim to teach him how to pronounce them. Imperial Empire conquests, history of long gone factions, history of the empire, and the history of other provinces. He admired the Tribunal from what he read about them. Mortals who became gods by taking it from a god's remains. They called it CHIM, the act of a mortal attaining divinity. Sadly, the device used to attain CHIM had been long lost or destroyed so searching for it would be a fool's errand. He feared most was Zero-summing instead of CHIM.

The soft clapping of horse hooves against the road was enough for him to find tranquility. Tlim was outside was covered from head to toe in cloth showing no skin for the rising morning sun to agitate. For the moment, Mattias was entirely content. Happy. He was close to attaining his goal of being the new Emperor of this world.

This Continent named Tamriel was plunged into chaos. Provinces recovering from the great war and infighting among governments, the threat of the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion breathing down everyone's necks. He'd put a stop to it all. He and he alone would reign as Emperor over Tamriel for eternity. He's crush the remaining parts of the Empire if they resisted his goal, as well as the Dominion if they wished to get involved. With those two super powers erased and no more, no one could deny his legitimate rule over mortals and vampires alike.

Cattle feed on grass and grain, Mortals feed on cattle, Vampires fed on mortals, and he fed on Vampires. By that simple logic he should hold the crown being on top of the food chain. But the Dragons posed a much bigger threat. Especially Alduin. All of the tales told of the Legendary Dragonborn, a mortal with the soul of a Dragon was destined to defeat Alduin. Thel.

"_That N'wah won't hog all the glory, this time." _he thought.

He'd Destroy Alduin himself. No need for that ridiculous prophecy. That way, he'd win over the hearts of the populace and it will be easier to take it over.

He flipped open another volume of songs of the return. He was more than educated enough to know that the victors write history so the things he read in these sort of books should be taken with a grain of salt.

The tale of the snow prince made him admire him and his story was damn near was inspirational. But his death was lackluster and unfitting. It was almost like it was made up to have the early Nords save face. He read that the Snow prince was buried in a jeweled tomb in Skyrim to where he rested to this day.

"Tlim! Stop the cart!" He ordered.

Tlim pulled on the reigns to make the horses stop in their tracks.

"What is it, master?"

He dismounted from the cart and even though the rising sun weakened him, he cared little as he shoved the book page into her face.

"The snow prince! He is buried here in Skyrim!"

"Yes…that was very long ago. He was an inspiration to what all elves should be."

".…"

"Master?"

"Tlim, It's time to expand our ranks." He went back into the carriage to get away from the sun.

"But master! Surely you can be serious about reviving the Snow Prince! If he learns of what happened to the rest of the Snow elves, he'd wreak Havoc on all of Skyrim, The Ancient nords descendants in particular!"

"What a better General in my army? One full of anger and grief? He'll be easy to manipulate. He'd be a fool to even hesitate to join my side. Let's go."

Tlim began to sweat from the sheer ambitious nature or her master, but she whipped the reigns and forced the horses to resume clopping along the road.

"I, Mattias, will have history serve me." He laughed aloud from the back.

"But still, there is the persistent doubt in my mind." He suddenly frowned.

"The Dragonborn, Thel, my Arbiter. The Dragonborn lineage is renown for defying the binding arms of fate and destiny and succeeding in whatever they aspire to, all the while thwarting the ambitions of those who oppose them. Being what gods hold in higher regard than all else and stamping out the hopes and dreams of others, just as long as your rule reigns supreme, nothing else matters."

Bitterness and jealousy grew within him. A person who would succeed because they had the favor of the gods. It angered him to no end but he knew he would be the fatal exception. He, Mattias would be the exception to every divine law. How could he not be? The point in his life where he would die would ironically make him feel even more alive than he ever could have imagined. Fate had given him power above any and all. Fate and destiny may favor the Dragonborn, but he was the exception!

Yet at the same time, he felt that killing the Dragonborn would leave a bad taste in his mouth for the simple fact of who it was. Thel was a distinguished hero for the fleet. He'd have a hard time pulling over the rest of the fleet without him. Maybe if he could manipulate him into working with him instead of slaying him, things would go far easier in his favor. He would be seen as a benevolent Emperor than an ambitious conqueror.

Yes, That is what he would do. He would use the power of persuasion to win over the trust and unwavering allegiance of the Arbiter. Make him a General in his army. His right hand. And if he refused and defied his dream…

He picked up one of the many Dwarven ingots in his cart and gripped it so hard it contorted like putty with a low whine in his palm.

He'd crush him.

* * *

Emeral ran gripped her hair until it hurt with frustration. They had just missed him. She was so close it was as if she was being teased like a dog. Kynsgrove was their current location and they had heard of a dragon attack up at the Dragon burial mound. Everyone hid in the mines so they knew little of what or who killed it, but Quayland's informant birds identified their quarry. He was definitively here. Ebon inspected the Skeletal remains of the dragon while Amma had taken out her drawing book and began a sketch of it and her crush in a victorious pose. But they were never going to catch their quarry like this.

"We're never going to catch them like this." Quayland sighed.

"Well what do you have any better ideas, Milkdrinker?" Emeral said as she rolled her eyes.

He brushed aside the insult. He'd gotten used to the endless name calling the duration of their travels.

"In fact I do." He started.

"What we need to do is a Pincer attack. Divide our forces to hit them from the front and the rear so they will be fighting on two fronts instead of one. That way, they will be easier to overwhelm without us suffering substantial casualties."

He explained.

"I like the way you think, Quayland. Good job." Amma patted his back.

"Only a select few are able to and appreciate fine strategy. Even less can comprehend it."

Emeral narrowed her eyes at him.

"I feel like that was aimed at me."

"If the shoe fits, I suppose."

The reply made her want to deck him right in between the nose but she restrained herself.

"A pincer attack? Sounds good. Quayland, you're with me. We'll assault them straightforward." Ebon asserted.

"B-b-but."

"But what, Amma?"

Amma was thinking that this could be an opportunity to have more time around Ebon.

"I was thinking that You and I could pair up, Ebon."

"I was thinking about that too but wouldn't Emeral and Quayland tear each other apart? Even as a team, they don't get along." he shrugged.

Amma turned to Emeral and demanded that she played nice.

"No. He's an imperial."

"SO WHAT."

"I kill imperials."

"Gods damn it, Emeral, can't you let it go just this once?!"

"I refuse."

"STOP BEING STUBBORN!"

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm a true Nord of Skyrim!"

"GIRL, IF YOU DON'T-"

"That's enough. Clearly she's not budging." Ebon interjected.

"There's no other way around it, then. Quayland, let's go."

He turned to leave with Quayland following close behind.

"Alright Amma, we should go to." She said.

Though she didn't get a response. Instead, Amma whipped out a large worn blue leather book that was all too familiar.

"Amma…..What is that doing here?"

"If I have to suffer, so should you." She replied.

"How long has it been since you practiced your Algebra, again? You're probably rusty." A foreboding aura radiated from her words directed towards her younger sibling.

"OH NOOO!" Emeral cried.

The next moment she is sprinting down the road past Ebon and snatching up Quayland by the wrist who was fluttering reluctantly like a Ragdoll behind her.

"Not a math person?" Ebon asked.

Amma latched onto his arm.

"It's definitely the bane of her existence." She Chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Now that I've gone and made a Vampire Elite with a superb intellect, Elevated Senses, Heightened physical attributes, and a knack for Engineering. I have to figure out how he can be defeated. Stay tuned to see how all this turns out.


End file.
